The Life of A Reluctant Mate
by Brooklyn Knight
Summary: When Avery Carter moved to Forks Washington she never expected everything to change so quickly. Maybe it was the house she moved into or the fact the she befriended Bella Swan, either way there was something in those first months that set off a chain of events that would eventually lead her to the biggest turning point of her life. This is her story as a reluctant mate... Jasper/OC
1. Prolouge: Avery's Story

_This is a Jasper/Oc fanfiction. Basic things: Everything that happens in the twilight saga happens, the only difference is the new character added and no Alice/Jasper. There will be no bashing in this story so please no flames. It is rated T for now but will be raised to M once I start getting closer to New Moon for Explicit Sexual Situations (aka Lemons/Smut/Limes). Sorry if it's a slow start but let's be real Twilight had a bit of a slow start too. _

_Note: Obviously Jasper and Avery are mates but people constantly write about someone seeing their mate and falling in love at first sight. That's imprinting... So I'm taking more of a falls in love slowly type of thing like Carlisle and Esme did. And yes it will be a slow beginning because it follows twilight. Sorry but no good smut till New Moon._

_This and maybe the very last chapter will be the only ones in 1st person, the rest will be 3rd person._

**Life of a Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Prologue: Avery's Story**

* * *

I was born in Lawrence, Kansas to seventeen year old June Hennessey and her eighteen year old sweetheart Alcide Carter. June was beautiful, with dirty blonde hair framing a pixie face and an eternally glowing tan complexion that only enhanced her pale green eyes. The green eyes that had captured my father's attention as well as his heart. In return Alcide was a contrast of her, his skin a harsh tan from summers spent in Louisiana as a child, with almost black hair and storm gray blue eyes. They were an interesting couple. June was about reading, writing, and all about expression with a free spirited heart. Her flowing dresses and skirts and beaded gypse tops made the pregnant teenager stand out in the little community of Lawrence. She used her books to escape the real world as well as gain knowledge of a world she would never be able to explore herself. Alcide was a soldier through and through, after coming from six generations of military he knew what he wanted to be before anyone had ever really asked him.

They were so different, yet their love complimented each other perfectly. They had gotten pregnant but refused to marry, saying they would do so out of love not obligation. Nine months later they had me.

Avery June Carter.

They lived in a tiny house while they both went to college and raised me with the help of friends and family that stayed by their side. To them it was a messy, crazy, perfect, life. Sadly nothing perfect lasts for long…

My mother had died when I was seven years old. We had been camping in the mountains when it happened. At the time we were in the middle of a drought, when the rainstorms suddenly appeared everyone was unprepared for the multiple flash floods that over took the county. The floods had caused millions in damages and close to hundreds in lives. My mother was one of those lives. She had seen the rain storm and had wanted to rush home in hopes of spending as much time as a family as possible before my father was deployed for his first tour. I remember watching the rain hit the mountain and the river nearby grow. The water turning a yellowish brown as it took over the banks and surrounding land. We had made it to the car and gotten a good few yards away when the water seemed to come crashing down the mountain side, rumbling as it cleared trees, shacks and even boulders. That was the last thing I remember seeing before everything went black.

I woke up in a blue and yellow room with clown on the wall. I hated clowns, they were scary and even at that age I knew nothing should be that cheerful all the damn time, it just wasn't natural. So the first thing I did was cry. I cried for my mommy like the child I was, I wouldn't deal with the doctors or nurses, only my mom.

However, me mother never came in. She was busy being autopsied in the room twenty floors under me. My father came in though, it was the first of very few times I had ever seen him cry. He was heartbroken hearing his baby girl call out for her momma. He held me for six hours that night cuddling and crying with me at the lost of the late great June Hennessey.

It took a while for me to understand. In all honesty I think I figured out she was never coming back before he did. It wasn't uncommon for him to be working on something or another and begin to call her name when he needed a tool or a piece, the same thing happened when he would call through the house looking for me. His odd state of mind had allowed him to stay with me for another year before being deployed. That year I had spent most of my time with my mother's parents. I didn't call them grandma and grandpa though, they had only come into my life after my mom's death. I think they just wanted the last remaining piece of their daughter they had so foolishly let go of all those years ago.

I spent the next four years with Lucy and Hank, my mother's parents. At the age of twelve my father finally came home, but he wasn't the same. It wasn't like the normal soldier who came back a bit different.

It wasn't him, it was me.

I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. It was at that age I really had started to look like my mother. My once golden brown hair had turned into a golden strawberry blonde. My eyes were no longer his pale blue but a mixture of light green and blue with grey and silver flecks. My time spent in Hank's library had lightened my skin from his dark tan to my mothers natural glow. My baby fat now gone, now revealed my high cheekbones and mother's nose.

I had become a living mockery of his lost love.

When I was thirteen he had decided to give up custody of me to Hank and Lucy. I wasn't devastated like most kids. If anything I was relieved to be done with this train wreck of a father-daughter relationship. He moved to Washington, a small town named Forks, afterwards.

The night before he left he came to me and hugged me for the first time since he had been back. He kissed my forehead and held me to him. It was the second time I ever saw him cry. We both new what it was, it wasn't a "I'll miss you" or "I love you". It was "goodbye", the final step in setting us both free from the obligation of trying to salvage what little claim we had to each other. He would move on with his life and I could now move on with mine.

We didn't talk to each other directly after that.

Lucy was the only one that talked to him, maybe because she was the only one besides the two of us that knew this was what needed to be done. The calls were simple, anything big happened in my life like a new school or injury or award Lucy would mention it to Alcide, as I had now begun to call him, and in return Lucy would tell me if anything important happened in his. We kept personal information out of it, we were just more acquaintances then family by now.

Don't get me wrong I'm not fond of my father, but to see people look at me with pity in their eyes and hear the whispers about him were uncalled for. Alcide was a good man, honest, loyal, polite, caring, and everything else he needed to be. He was a good man that just drew the short end of the stick and had no idea how to deal with the aftermath. I guess in weird way I'm grateful for it, maybe even a bit proud. It's one thing to abandon your kid for the hell of it, easier when you don't care, but what Alcide did was different. He loved me, that I knew, and to walk away from someone you love because you want what's best for them, even knowing how people would judge you…well, that was something no one would ever understand besides us.

The first time I saw him after we had gone our separate ways was at Hanks funeral when I was fourteen. He had attended out of respect and thanks for taking care of me. We made eye contact and nodding politely to one another before he took his leave. I pretended not to notice at the time but later that night his tearful eyes when he looked at me was all I could think about. Did he miss me? Did he regret leaving? Did he want me back? Was it because I looked like mom? These questions ran through my head till a sudden feeling of resentment came over me. It was then for the first time in my life I had ever felt lost and abandoned.

When I was fifteen Lucy informed me my father had volunteered another eight years into the army. I didn't know what to feel about this so I decided to feel nothing. Again he wasn't really family as much as an acquaintance. Then again I guess I would worry either way, family or not.

Life continued as normal for me the next two years. I had friends, boyfriends, hobbies, extra curricular activities, etc. However that was all thrown off when I was pulled out of class by my Principle. Lucy had had a heart attack and was becoming increasingly sick. I spent the last year of my normal life taking care of her. The last week of her life I knew it was coming to an end. I was suddenly bombarded with grief, sadness, anger, and various other emotions I had suppressed my life to make it easier on the ones I loved. I had skipped school the last week, focusing all my attention on Lucy and making her happy and comfortable. She was the last one I had left, the only person who had loved me unconditionally and somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with her mothering ways as well. It was the first and last time I had ever called her grandma. I kissed her hand, told her I loved her, and for the first time, called her grand-mama.

She died the next day from another heart attack.

I can say in all honesty I was a fully independent person by this point. Sadly the state of Kansas didn't see it that way. They had tried to put me in foster care but I had taken them to court. After a few months fighting it was decided I would be free to live on my own with my trusts and inheritance if I completed my high school education and moved into my fathers empty house in Forks until the age of eighteen.

I agreed to the terms and found myself standing in Alcide's empty house. As it turned out my father had placed a deed on the estate and given Lucy full power over the property when ever he was deployed. Of course as Lucy was now dead it had fallen in with the rest of my inheritance and become mine.

The first thing I did when I came to Forks, Washington was see Charlie Swan. He was the police chief and apparently my somewhat guardian to make sure I was following with the courts ruling. I think Charlie and I had an instant understanding. He was a man that didn't mind being alone, I was use to being alone. He didn't hover, and I didn't get attached. At least that was the deal in the beginning. I think what started that crack in the concrete was our second day…

_Charlie took me to Alcide's which was surprisingly the only house next to his. He gave the keys and helped me bring in the stuff I took with me, just a few bags. I was suppressed to see the house was in pristine clean condition seeing as my father had been gone for almost three years now. _

_"He had friends that hire someone to come clean for him." Charlie explained at my confused look. I nodded and let him take me on the tour. The living room was kinda homey with large couches, rugs, TV, and other basic odds and ends like a fire place, tables, pictures etc… _

_The kitchen looked brand new and never before used it was all so shiny and clean. "There's no food in the house, your old man lived on take out" Charlie smirked. _

_"Mom did all the cooking, he doesn't like kitchens, he's a bad cook." I told him honestly. _

_The rest of the house was like the living room, it had the basics, a few details and nick knacks to make it feel real. I had thought the tour had ended when Charlie showed me to one last room. I was at a loss for words as I entered what was clearly a bed room. Books overran the walls on shelves over my bed, pressed up against the large window was my bed just like it had been at my old home. On the other side a giant bookcase was filled to the top with at least a hundred or more books. What caught my eyes the most however was a spiral staircase tucked away in the corner next to another small window. I walked up and peeked only to let a tear slip down my cheek. It looked like a replica of Hank's library only in attic form because of the slanted ceilings. _

_I came back down the stairs after giving myself a moment to calm down and lose the stinging in my eyes. "Why…" _

_"He wanted you back." Charlie said simply. He obviously knew about my father and I. "He wanted to bring you here to live with him but he went to your grandfather's funeral and saw you. He just couldn't do I, said you lokked..happier, without him. But he'd been getting information from your grandmother and had made this for you. This room is the only access to the attic, and you have your own bathroom through there-" He nodded towards what I thought was a storage space or another closet. "If you wanna change it he won't mind." Charlie's radio beeped signialling he had to get back to work soon, he ignored it and nodded for me to follow him. _

_We came into the garage, surprisingly empty and clean besides one hulking shadow in the center. _

_"He left this for you, it's in bad shape but give it a few weeks to get fixed up and it'll be like brand new." He flicked on the lights and pulled off the cover. I almost buckled at the knees when I saw my mom's old car sitting there…_

I think the look we exchanged after that was one of those moments you realize later on was the starting point in a series of events that lead you to where you are now.

For the next few weeks I settled into my home, got the lay out of the town and went to work with Charlie when I didn't feel like being alone. I filed paper work and took calls, even went out on lunch runs every now and then. At that point it was just common for us to have an understanding, I showed up he didn't ask questions, I didn't he checked in to make sure I was fine but left it at that. He wasn't my father, I wasn't his daughter. I didn't know if I liked the oh so similar song and dance. I was thankful I didn't have to suddenly start getting use to the idea of a parental figure but at the same time I craved it. Hank and Lucy were guardians but they weren't really parents. I wanted someone to yell at me for not emptying the dishwasher, or for leaving my clothes everywhere.

I reveled in the silence, but it doesn't mean as much when you don't have the noise to begin with.

That was the very beginning of it, my end. That much I decided. I guess sometimes you have to reach the end before you can really understand the beginning.

Now it's time to start the story of my last two years. Remember…just because I'm telling you this story, doesn't mean I'm going to survive the end of it.

This is the story of a reluctant vampire mate.

This is the story of my life...

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	2. Twilight: Avery's Beginning of Her End

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter One: Avery's Beginning of Her End**

* * *

There were certain things that just made Avery Carter's skin crawl. Spiders, heights, and waiting for the inevitable. Spiders because, well, they were spiders, does there need to be another reason? Heights because she she had been stuck on a the top of a roller coaster when she was ten. And waiting for the inevitable because of the sense of hopelessness that filled her…plus the fact she was a very impatient person. There was nothing you could do, nothing that could stop it, nothing that could change it you could only wait and hope to god it wasn't as bad as you imagined it would be. Like visiting a dentist or getting a flue shot.

It was the last one that was currently making her skin tingle at the moment. Avery shifted on the trunk of the blue police cruiser her feet swinging to the music she had playing from her IPod, The Black Ghosts' Full Moon was the only thing keeping her from pacing.

_When the thorn bush turns white thats when I'll come home,  
I am going out to see what Ii can sow,  
And I don't know where I'll go,  
But I don't know what I'll see,  
But I'll try not to bring it back home with me._

Avery hummed along, her blue-green eyes scanning over the parking lot till she finally spotted them out of the corner of her eye. Getting of the trunk quickly she almost winced when she saw the silence the two walked in. When Charlie told her of the large time gap between Bella's last visit she knew it was going to be a difficult adjustment for the chief no matter how much she tried to help. She hopped off the car, putting her IPod away and putting a small smile on her face.

Avery popped the trunk and started putting in some of Bella's bags. "Bella, this is Avery Carter, Ave this is Bella." Avery smiled at the pretty girl in front of her. With her pale skin, dark hair and eyes and slightly pink lips, she reminded Avery of Snow White.

"Let's go get you settled in before your first day of school." The three got in the car in silence and Ave could do nothing but bite her lip as they drove back into town.

When the three stopped at a light Avery coughed slightly signaling Charlie to say something to break the tense silence.

"Your hair is longer." Charlie tried to start up conversation.

Bella bite her lip and nodded contemplating something. "Actually, I cut it since last time I saw you."

"Huh, well it must have grown out again." Avery could only snort before covering her mouth, was it wrong of her to kind of enjoy watching Charlie squirm?

* * *

"I cleared out some shelves in the bathroom." Avery hit his side gently as she made her way out to get the last of Bella's bags. Who cleared them? Oh right, Her! God knows Charlie would be clueless without her.

"Avery picked out the bed stuff. She said purple was a, um something, kind of color. You like purple, right?"

"Purple's cool. Thanks." She smiled lightly to Avery who reappeared.

"So where do you want this?" Avery came in the door with two of Bella's bags. "Billy should be here any minute." Avery grunted to Charlie as she adjusted the bags in her hands.

"Oh you can just put them here." Bella cleared off a space as Charlie left. Avery gave her a quick smile before turning to leave.

"Wait, uh, so what's up with you and Charlie?" Bella asked. Avery took a moment to figure out how to phrase it.

"Uh, When my grandmother died I had the choice of faster care or moving here. My dad got deployed a few year's back so when I came to Forks I was on my own. Charlie promised my dad he'd make sure I didn't get into to much trouble, so he kinda acts like my guardian. You know sign here, call here, do this or that."

"Oh so you live here?" Bella sat down on her bed, starting to pull out clothes.

"No I live next door." Avery pointed her thumb behind her signaling which neighbor she was. "Charlie's been really nervous lately, he keeps asking me questions about what seventeen year olds like, what's our favorite color..." Avery chuckled remembering the hour long phone debate she had with him before finally going down and getting the damn bed set herself.

"Did you spend a lot of time with your dad?" Bella asked her genuinely curious. Avery's smile faulted.

"Long story, but basically my dad thought it would be easier for both of us if we went our separate ways, I lived with my grandparents while he moved here."

"Where are you from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas. You?"

"Phoenix." Bella nodded nervously almost waiting for something.

"Aren't people from the south supposed to be tan? All that sunshine and heat?"

Bella gave a humorless chuckle. "I get that a lot."

"Oh, Billy's here, you should go down." Avery smiled seeing his truck pull up through the window. "I'll see you around, I hope you like it here."

Avery dismissed herself. She made her way out of the Swan house and quickly across the yard.

"Good morning Avery." Avery stopped and turned, a smile graced her face as she saw Billy Black. He was the Quileute tribe chief and Charlie's best friend. He had the sweetest personality, had long hair and the usual russet skin complexion. There was just a presents about Billy she couldn't describe.

"Morning B!" she spared a glance at her phone, seeing she had time she came over to them, smiling once more at a shy looking Bella.

"Charlie here hasn't shut up about it since you told him you were coming, almost as bad as Alcide!" Billy laughed. Avery put on a smile but otherwise stayed silent. She caught Bella's confused gaze at the mention but ignored it.

"How do you like Bella's new car, Avery?" Billy grinned. Avery turned around only to find the rust bucket, an old scratch that ancient ford truck the Billy had laying around his property for the longest time.

"Oh god not in the rust bucket!" Avery cried. She hated that thing with a fiery passion, every since she almost killed herself driving it once.

"Me and Jake fixed it up, besides, we may like throwing you around in it doesn't mean we'd do the same to Bella!" Billy so sweetly persuaded.

"Oh so you favorites already?" Avery came to a stop in front of the man.

"Oh, Avery, you'll always be my favorite!" Billy pouted. Avery swatted his shoulder with a huff.

"See, all you're flirting has made me late!" Avery waved goodbye to the small group before pulling the cover off her car. She moved quickly throwing it in the garage before getting in and speeding off, much to the amusement of Billy and Charlie.

"Hey Billy B. See you and Chuck-o later!" She waved to the two men and nodded in greeting to the boy she knew was Billy's son, Jacob. They had meet a few times far and in-between while she'd been here, he was nice but she didn't really know him.

"Behave! Your not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy!" Charlie shouted after her as he horsed around with Billy in the street.

"Oh! Like I haven't heard that a thousand times before!" She called over her shoulder not bothering to look back as she entered her house. Avery stopped in the doorway taking in the silence and slight musky smell from the old books, it smelt like home and yet…it wasn't quiet there. She searched for her phone and keys only to find them hidden under a few knocked over books on the living room coffee table.

* * *

Avery made her way to the office building, not exactly liking the fact she had to be here on her last day of 'adjustment vacation' as the counselors called it." I'm just here to drop off some information about my guardian status." Avery handed the paperwork to the clerk who skimmed it.

"Alright, so one report to your address, another to your legal guardian and another to your lawyer?"

"Yes please!" She nodded trying to be polite. The woman sighed but wrote it down on a sticky note before putting the purple square and file away in a desk drawer.

"Have a nice day." The elderly woman droned. Clearly, like Avery, she would rather be anywhere but here.

Walking out of the school office, Avery pulled her sunglasses on. As much as she enjoyed when the sun came out in the dreary cloud covered town she just wished it didn't pop out like a camera flash in your face before disappearing again for the next six weeks.

She made her way back home, ready to clean her last day as depressing as that sounded. Her thumbs tapped the steering wheel as she listened to a random song on the radio.

It was just a flash, a fraction of a second but that was all that was needed. Out of nowhere a gleam hit her eyes before disappearing. Like an animal would crossing the road it simple blurred in front of her. She reacted quickly stopping the car and swearing as she regained her pulse.

"What the fuck!" She yelled breathlessly. Her nerves now shot as she looked around for any sigh of what ever the hell just did that

* * *

The race to her room the next day was quick since she took two steps at a time. Her room was quickly turned into a disaster zone as she searched for her book bag. Avery froze before letting out a groan remembering where her bag was.

"Aha!" She grinned and chuckled when she found her bag in the attic next to the fiction bookcase. "Found you, you little bastard!" She cheered as she shrugged on the shoulder strap and slipped in her phone.

She stopped at the top of the stairs debating the pros and cons of just falling down them instead of walking down them. She was just so tired today.

Finally deciding the possible broken bones were in fact _not_ worth it, she trudged down the stairs and out the door, resting her head against the cold wood while locking her door behind her.

"Hey! Why doesn't Bella take you to school, I don't trust those breaks yet, Av." Charlie called across the small yard. Avery re-pocketed the keys before turning. Yesterday she had slammed her breaks so hard to avoid hitting that…thing, that they were now making a creaking noise that made them both worried. Charlie for her safety and Avery for her baby.

"You're both gonna be late for your first day!" Charlie reminded them. He knocked the hood of the car and opened the door for the small blonde girl.

"See ya!" Avery called as she got in the car. "Thanks for the ride Bella."

"No problem, at least I'll know someone the first day. What grade are you?"

"Junior, just like you." Seeing Bella's uneasy face she explained. "Charlie can't stop raving about you, you are quiet the special girl Miss Bella Swan!"

"So will you show me around town, I don't really remember much." Bella asked as she turned into the main street and continued driving. There was only one high school in Forks and it was pretty easy to find.

"All honesty, I'm not really the one to go out all the time. I don't like large crowds of people."

"Me neither." Bella smiled at her. Avery smiled back glad to see Bella was at least a little bit more social since yesterday.

The two turned into the parking lot and parked the car not far from the entrance, Avery didn't know what Bella was thinking but at the moment Avery was glad she didn't have to walk that far in the slightly slippery ground. "You ready?" Avery asked in all seriousness making Bella smile and chuckle, but Avery wasn't joking, if anything she was ready to steal the truck and dare an escape.

"I think so." The two got out of the car and moved in to walk side by side as if to protect each other from the curious and amazed stares that seemed to come across the crowd. Avery looked behind them glancing at the group of people who had commented on Bella's "nice" car. One was kind of cute, thought she didn't get to good a look at him since Bella gently nudged her side.

"Oh god, I'm so NOT ready." Avery whispered to her as the students' gazes continued while they walked through the office building.

This was gonna suck.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Twilight: Avery's Scent

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Two: Avery's Scent**

* * *

"I have some AP classes with the Seniors but mainly Junior classes, oh look we got Gym together!" Avery tried to find a silver lining in their very different schedules. "And lunch!" Bella simply gave her a quick smile.

"You're Isabella Swan and Avery Carter, the new girls. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" Avery jumped as a guy came up to them suddenly. He was Asian with dark brown eyed with hints of light brown around the rim, very tan skin and an almost blinding smile. She wondered how many times a day he had to brush the bangs out of his face, his dark almost black hair falling right above his eyes. She liked this kid, he was adorable, like a tiny little teddy bear.

"I'm more of a suffer-in-silence type." Bella spared a glance at Avery almost as if begging her to jump in and make it stop.

"Good headline for the feature. I'm on the paper, and you're both news, baby, front page. Hey, is it true you live alone in your own house." He spun quickly around towards Avery who at this point was just looking over the schedule memorizing everything she needed.

"Uh, yeah…" Images of serial killers breaking in flashed in her head and she thanked whatever high power there was that Charlie lived right next door.

"That's so cool! Best house parties ever, am I right?"

"I don't really like large crowds of people, especially around me, especially around me in my house." She smiled, she stared at him pointedly and he got the hint, changing the conversation back mainly to Bella.

"Oh, well you're both still front page." Eric reassured much to the girls' dismay.

"No, Don't! You-ah-um…Please don't have any sort of-"

"Whoa, Chillax. No feature." He smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Bella started walking again. She stopped when she realized Avery wasn't following. "Avery, you okay?" Avery's mind seemed to wake up at the gently poke Bella gave her.

"Sorry, coming. We're off to the gym we go!" Avery tried whistling the seven dwarfs tune but failed miserably much to the amusement of Bella.

* * *

"Come on girls!" Avery jumped up and spiked the ball over the net, earning another point for their side. "Good work Carter, keep it up!" The coach shouted. Avery really didn't care for this at the moment, she'd much rather be standing in the back like the majority of the others but she had stupidly promised to keep Bella safe by keeping the ball away from her. Apparently Bella was one of the least coordinated people on the panel, and yet she managed to shoot her puppy dog eyes straight through Avery's heart. Avery wasn't that great at sports but Volleyball had always been fun to her, and as long as she managed to not get hit in the face she was a happy girl.

Avery spiked the ball rather hard and needed a breather. She hunched over, hands on her knees as she took a few deep breaths, sadly it was at this time the ball reached Bella. Avery gave a small chuckle as she saw the smaller girl hit it sideways into some guys head. "Oh, perfect aim, Bella." She grinned. Bella blushed before going over to the boy she had hit, apologizing profusely.

'Switch!" The coach's shrill whistle made Avery cringe. She muttered a "Hallelujah" before sitting on the bench, the next group of girls starting on the nets.

* * *

Avery sighed as she came out of the girl's locker room. She arched her back, stretching in hopes of getting her blood rushing enough to stay awake. They were halfway done with classes and that's all that mattered.

"Avery Carter?" A girl with a high squeaky voice caught Avery's attention.

'Yeah?"

"Office needs to see you, something about paperwork." The girl handed Avery slip of paper before disappearing into a nearby classroom.

"Great, day one and already called to the office." She huffed. "Hey, Bella, I'll find you in a bit, gotta do something. You okay?" Avery called into the locker room.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Bella's voice was faintly heard of the hustle and bustle of chattering girls and clattering lockers. Avery groaned as she looked at the time, it better not cut into her lunch hour.

Trudging her way to the main office Avery took her time to look around the place. She continued her walk till she finally got to the office. There was a pudgy older woman with a sneer on her face. "Avery Carter?" Avery nodded only once before an envelope was thrusted into her unready hands, Avery fumbling for a grip of it. "Copy for your lawyer, get to class." Avery waited till she was spun on her heel before rolling her eyes. Some people should never work with children.

Avery walked into the cafeteria looking around for a place to sit. A waving hand caught her attention and she smiled seeing Bella with a waiting seat next to her.

"Hey Ave!" It was the boy Bella had hit with the ball. She had later introduced them before heading towards the locker room. He was attractive in that baby face charm kind of way, golden blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and an adorable smile.

"Hi, Mike." She greeted as she passed, she was very bad with names and mentally patted herself on the back when she got it right.

"Defiantly go with Padding." Avery slowed down her approach to the table a little confused by the conversation she was walking into.

"Padding what?" Avery asked Bella as she sat down.

"Speedos." Avery almost choked on the French fries Bella had given her. She looked sideways at Bella's smirk.

"I-don't even wanna know what I missed here." She laughed. The two other girls noticed the other new girl and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber." She seemed likable and friendly as she gave a small wave. The girl was an understated beautify with her sharp features and elegant edges. Her features and dark brown hair and eyes suggested she might have been distantly related to the Quileute tribe. She seemed likable and friendly as she gave a small wave. Something about her bashful smile and adorable glasses made Avery instantly like her.

"I'm Jessica!" Oh dear, this brunette was far to happy, that was going to cause some problems on days like today when she was to tired to be that happy. She was pretty as well but in a different way. She had light brown hair dusted with some red and soft blue eyes. Her skin like many of the others here in forks was a sun withheld pale.

'Avery." She nodded to both with a smile. Avery started eating her pizza listening to the two chat when suddenly Bella spoke up.

"Who are they?"

Avery wiped her mouth with her napkin before putting it down. She turned to see what the others were staring at.

"The Cullen's." Angela answered in an almost awed fashion.

'They're uh, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska like, a few years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves."

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together."

"So?" Avery asked as she sipped her ice tea.

"Like, together, together!" Avery raised an eyebrow before looking at the door where to of the Cullen kids entered.

"The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, their like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Avery was only half paying attention as she watched the two move towards an abandoned table. Rosalie was very pretty, and had possibly one of the best outfits she'd ever seen. Whether it was the clothing itself or Rosalie's almost deadly good looks she didn't know. Emmett seemed like a cuddly teddy bear with his dimpled grin but his giant bulky size made Avery think twice about that assumption, he was all muscles and could do some serious damage.

"Jess, they're not actually related!" Angela pointed out.

'Yeah but they live together its weird!" Jessica said. She turned behind her and glanced as two more people came in. "And, okay, the little dark haired girl's Alice. She's weird." Avery assumed she was talking about the petite little brunette that seemed to dance across the floor as she walked. She was very pretty, in a way different from Rosalie. Alice was more pixie like in her features like a little doll. The worry and care free expression that lit up her face just drew people to her.

Avery smirked slightly seeing Alice twirl as she walked hand in hand with another boy. "She's like a little pixie!" Avery said happily, Alice was going to be interesting to have in class. Her heart almost stopped when she could have sworn Alice's smile turned up just a bit more after the words left her mouth.

"And she's kinda with Jasper, no one knows for sure really, he's the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Avery's eyes were drawn to the blonde man in question. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked him over, he did seem like he was in pain but more than anything he looked like he just wanted to bolt out of here as fast as possible and never return. His features were soft yet masculine and Avery felt a crush come whirling inside her. Great, first boy she shows even a bit of physical attraction to while here and he's already taken.

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker."

'Maybe he'll adopt me." Avery laughed at Angela's attempt to bat her eyelashes.

"Who's he?" Avery looked up to see one last boy enter. He was pale like the rest of them with bronze hair and lean muscles cute, but not her type. However judging by the sound of Bella's voice she was mighty interested.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." Was that bitterness in Jessica's voice? "Don't waste your time on him."

'I wasn't planning on it." Bella said. Avery glanced at Jessica before turning to Bella, judging by her uncontrollable glancing at the Cullen table Avery begged to differ. Avery glanced at the table and connected eyes with Alice. The little pixie gave her a small smile and Avery returned it a little embarrassed about being caught. . Alice seemed friendly but Jasper somewhat intimidated her.

So why was she so attracted to him?

The school bell rang signaling it was time for class to start again. Avery gulped the remaining part of her ice tea before throwing her lunch trash away.

"I'll show you to your new class. It's just a few doors down from ours." Mike offered. Avery smiled and followed them, her gaze wondered through the halls before finally locking eyes with Jasper. His eyes stayed on her before the crowd became too thick and she lost sight.

"Right down there." Mike pointed to the classroom at the end of the hall. Avery said her thanks and agreed to meet up with Bella after school before finally making her way to the class.

* * *

Jasper sat in his Biology class, flipping through his text book. His eyes staring at the page pretending to read the text he'd read a hundred times before.

"Ah, Ms. Carter, I presume? I'm Mr. Douglas, I'll by your teacher this year and next. Welcome to AP Biology, why don't you take a seat next to Dean." Jasper looked up at the name. she was one of the new girls.

She came closer to them and Jasper felt a hunger awaken in him, and not the kind that came with vampirism. She was slightly tall at 5'8. She was petite in size, the only real curves being the perky outline of her breasts. Jasper's mouth filled with venom, the same way a human's would fill with drool.

'Hi, I'm Avery." Her voice was angelic, so clear in front of him. Her lab partner smiled and Jasper felt the lust start to roll off. Jasper took a deep breath to calm himself and to block the emotions running wild through the class room.

His golden eyes snapped open when her scent assaulted him. It was off, tainted with the scent of salt and something else he couldn't place.

"Her scent." Jasper said in a voice so quiet no human would hear. Emmett looked at his brother before looking at the girl taking a gently sniff. His mouth and nose twitched with the scent.

"It doesn't call to us." Emmett stated in slight surprise.

"It's repulsive if anything." Jasper stopped his lungs almost completely, the smell starting to disgust him.

* * *

Avery felt eyes on her back but paid no attention, Emmett and Jasper Cullen sitting right behind her.

"So where are you from?" Her lab partner asked her. He was cute with black hair and green eyes. Handsom indeed.

'Lawrence, Kansas. Are you from here?"

"No, I'm from Seattle."

"Oh, well-"

"Class, take out your notebooks and copy these slides in silence!" Mr. Douglas gave a pointed look as he flipped off the lights.

Avery started copy notes, badly sketching the cells on the projector when she felt it again. She looked over her shoulder and had a heart attack when she saw Jasper's intense gaze focused on her. She turned back around feeling slightly uncomfortable at his staring.

Oh make enemies on the first day, brilliant Ava!

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	4. Twilight: Avery's Bruises

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Three: Avery's Bruises**

* * *

"I can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous." Avery over heard Cora coo as she came into the diner. She had to run across the street to get some screws for a bookshelf that needed repairing tonight, a mistake seeing as Bella kept looking over at her, pleading with her brown eyes to be saved. Charlie raise his hand to catch her attention before scooting over to make some room at the small table.

"How ya doing sweetie." Cora turned her attention to Avery. Cora was a very sweet African American woman who had decided since Charlie wasn't exactly the best role model for eating right, she would do everything in her power to make sure Aver got what she needed.

"Hey Cora." Avery sat down across from Bella and Charlie.

"Hey Bell. You remember me? I played Santa one year." A middle ages man came to the table. He was tall and lanky who was balding on the top of his head. And Avery slowly registered it was Waylon, a nicer old man who had first shown her to the police station when she got lost driving in a circle around town.

Avery bit into her hamburger to hide her entertained smile. Because just everyone knows the guy who's lap you sat on for five minutes as a child. But Waylon was a sweet older man and Avery wouldn't dare laugh at him, maybe silently, but never to his face.

"Yeah, Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." Charlie tried to break it to him when Bella just smiled a bit embarrassed.

"I bet I made an impression, though, didn't I?" Avery chocked a bit on her burger coughing a few times before waving away everyone's concerned stares.

"Went down the wrong pipe." She coughed once more. Heaven bless his heart.

"You bet you do."

"Butt-crack Santa?" Avery grimaced just a tad, she really didn't need that picture in her head.

"Hey, kids love those little bottles, though."

"Let the girl eat her garden burger, Waylon." Cora waved him away. "As soon as you're done, I will bring you your favorite. Berry cobbler, remember? Your dad still has it."

"Every Thursday!" Avery piped in. The past three weeks the man had always had a slice of berry cobbler.

"Thanks, that's be great." Bella nodded as Cora left.

"So, catch any criminals today?" Avery asked as she bit into her burger.

"What do you think?" In a town of less than four thousand people, most of whom where retires or older men and women, it wasn't exactly a hot spot for crime. If anything Forks police was just a pre organized search party for people who got lost in the woods or just a back up for if a nearby town or city needed extra hands.

"So you eat here every night?" Bella asked Charlie.

"Well yeah, better than doing dishes." Avery scoffed, muttering "excuses" before digging into the rest of her hamburger Charlie had ordered for her. She wasn't a picky eater so much as an odd one.

"I can cook you know. I use to do the cooking at home in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen."

"Funny, neither is Charlie." Avery grinned. Charlie gave her a harmless glare, because they both knew she couldn't do anything in the kitchen either.

"So um, how's school." Charlie tried to change the conversation. "You meet anybody?"

"Yeah, yeah, a couple people….do you know the Cullen family?" Bella looked up from her barley touched food to ask.

"Yeah why, people talking about them again?" this peaked both Bella's and Avery's interest. Both now carefully paying attention.

"Uh, only a little bit."

"It's only cause they're new comers. Cullens…they've been nothing but nice. People, people out here should be happy, have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen in our little po-dunk hospital. Happy his wife wanted to move into a small town. And his kids, those kids give me no trouble, unlike the other hell raisers around here." Charlie looked at Avery with a suggestive twinkle in his eyes.

She mocked a gasp before turning back to face Bella. She had only gotten in trouble once and it was because some asshole kept calling her "lil lady" and asking where her parents were, refusing to let her buy electric wire till he spoke with them. When he didn't stop the end result was not pretty…

Avery glared at Charlie before digging into the rest of her lunch/dinner.

"What happened to you wrists, Avery!" Bella's cry startled Avery, she put the burger down and looked down at her wrists. Her mind was stunned with both confusion and worry as she noticed the deep purple bruising all over her hands and wrists.

Those weren't there this morning.

"I guess I hit those volleyballs harder then I thought." She rationalized. "Better my arms then your face." she tried to lighten the mood, Bella gave a half hearted smile but looked back down at the purple and yellow bruises. Charlie was no better with a deep frown and focused eyes

"No more volleyball for a while, last thing we need is you breaking your wrist." The concern in his brown eyes made Avery embarrassed, so she quickly pulled down her sleeves again. The three continued to eat, Avery thinking back on what else she could have done to make those bruises.

* * *

"So the flatworm is a parasite?"

"Only most, some flatworm species are completely harmless." Avery corrected as she worked on her math. She liked math, well most of the time, math was the one subject that was all black and white, either an answer was correct or it wasn't. Sadly just because she liked it, doesn't mean she was any good at it. So she had agreed to help Bella with her English and Biology homework if Bella helped her with her math.

"Pass me the orange chicken?" Bella handed her the nearly empty take out carton before answering the ringing phone.

"Oh, hi mom." Avery grabbed her orange chicken and motioned towards the door. She left quietly wanting to give them privacy.

She started to walk down the hallway when the purple skin caught her attention. She closed the door to the bathroom before pulling of her shirt. It wasn't just her wrists that were purple it was her upper arms and elbows from a few missed hits. She touched the bruises one by one very gently. They looked worse then they felt, except for the ones under her thumbs those seemed to take the brunt of the attack and defiantly showed every time she moved around her thumbs.

With a sigh she pulled her long sleeve shirt back on tugging down the sleeves a bit more to cover the worst of it. When she came back into the room she found Bella checking over her math, a bunch of circles around it.

"No offense, but math is definitely not your strong suit." Bella handed her back the paper. Avery groaned as she saw some simple mistake and some big ones, others she had completely bull shitted that had a nice big circle around the entire problem.

"Hey, I saw you come out of class with those other two Cullen's."

"Jasper, and Emmett I think."

"Yeah, uh, did anything strange happen. Like…"

"Like what?" Avery asked trying to get rid of all the circle.

"Hmm, never mind actually."

"One of them kept staring at me. The blonde, Jasper. And I think the other one…"

"What?"

"Okay, I know I'm just being paranoid but I think he sniffed me." Avery's eyebrows drew together remembering one sniff and then the other. They were quick but Avery did notice them.

"Do I smell bad?" Avery was taken back by Bella's sudden out burst.

"No…"

"I sat next to him and he just covered his nose. He looked like he was ready to barf." Bella tapped her pencil on her notebook, slightly irritating Avery who had a slowly growing headache.

"You realize I don't know who you're talking about, right?"

"Edward Cullen." Avery snatched the pencil away from Bella tossing it on the table next to them finally having enough of the damn noise. Bella gave her a look of confusion that Avery simply ignored. A knowing smirk graced her lips as she looked Bella over.

"You like him."

"No!" Bella aid a little to quickly.

"Alright, then if you don't like him you'll have no problem confronting him tomorrow. Ask what his problem is." Avery let out a loud yawn. "Sorry, it's getting late, you mind giving me a ride tomorrow? Charlie forgot to take my car in." Avery smiled sheepishly. Bella seemed nice enough and the two were getting along, but that didn't mean Avery could keep asking favors of her.

"Yeah, sure, you can bum a ride with me till your cars done." Bella and Avery said their good nights before leaving.

Avery collapsed on her bed as soon as she got in, her eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion before she was cast into a pitch black dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please Review. :)**


	5. Twilight: Avery's Books

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**Chapter Four: Avery's Books**

* * *

Avery laughed as she sat with her biology partner, Dean. She was actually enjoying her first couple days here and so far she was a little proud she didn't procrastinate on her homework.

"He goes flying! And of course Joe's like "oh shit!" and starts running after him!" Dean laughed with her while retelling his story of the first time his brother had tried to go cliff diving."That's my buddy, I'll catch up with you later?" Aver nodded once in a signal of confirmation before jumping down off the stairway.

She mouthed the lyrics to Blue Foundation's _Eyes on Fire _before turning off her IPod and taking out here ear buds. She looked at Bella carefully. She stood there partially reading, her ear buds in her ear as well, waiting for Edward. The sound of cars pulling up close to her caught her attention as she made her way down the steps and towards her friend.

She was a bit surprised to see Rosalie and Alice in a red convertible and Jasper and Emmett in a silver jeep hummer as she walked across the parking lot. Finally coming to stand next to her friend, they both watched the four step out of their cars and make their way to the school.

"Bella! Av!" Tyler threw a red vein at them to catch their attention. Avery smiled and nodded to Angela and Jessica who she knew, the rest she hadn't really met besides Eric.

Avery felt eyes on her and nudged Bella, both turning to see Jasper and Alice looking at them. Alice's look was unreadable but Jaspers seemed curious as he stared her in the eye. They two blondes only broke eye contact when Alice wrapped her arm around his waist, and he draped one around her back.

Avery sighed as she remembered what Jessica had told her. He was taken, off the market, in a completely serious relationship. "Crap." Avery muttered. She ignored Bella's confused look before looking back at the happy couple. Alice leaned into him and whispered something in his ear. This crush had to end. And it had to end now.

"What?"

Avery turned to Bella wondering if their friendship was solid enough for her to say something and not have Bella think she was one of 'those' girls. Instead she took the cowards way out and made an excuse. "Hmm, nothing, I just remembered I never corrected the math you gave me." She smiled impishly.

Bella gave a small breathless chuckle obviously somewhat entertained. Avery hadn't been exaggerating the night before when she explained how she was voted most likely to "Procrastinate" at her old high school.

"Come on it's almost time for class."

* * *

Avery Carter's first week of school was…strange. First Edward hadn't shown up at all that week, turning Bella's mild curiosity into something much more which in turn caused Avery's own curiosity start to grow. That was the easiest part of the week considering….

Almost everyday at Lunch, both Bella and Avery had caught the eyes of the Cullen kids staring looking at them. Emmett always had a small smile, Rosalie had an accusing glare and Alice seemed to be waiting for something, all of that was nothing compared to the look of confusion and awe from Jasper.

So after the odd week Avery invited Bella over to help her with her biology project since Edward had gone awal and Bella didn't have a partner to help her with it.

"I've never been inside your house and it seems like you practically live in mine." Bella laughed as two crossed the small yard and onto Avery's front porch.

"Yeah, well there isn't much in my house, only the few things my dad left for me and my own stuff." Avery paused a moment before unlocking the door. Holding her breath, she quickly opened it and ushered Bella in.

"Oh my god, this, this is, wow! Are you a home librarian?" Bella asked in amazement as they based book shelf after bookshelf, in the halls, in the living room, hell there was even one filled with cookbooks and food encyclopedias in the kitchen.

"Oh, this is nothing, you should see my bedroom and the attic."

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Bella looked around her bedroom in wonder. Her bedroom was literally mostly books, with a small desk, bed and dresser. The rest of the walls were covered in bookshelves upon bookshelves accept a few parts where she had some pictures, painting or windows.

"Come one, the attic is up here." Avery nodded to the spiral stair case in the corner. When Bella got in the attic she was stunned silent as she saw the multiple shelves, literally in rows and isles like they would be in the library, hell this house was a mini library.

"What's with all the books?"

"My grandpa was a literary teacher and my grandmother a writer, they passed on their passion to my mom. She was kinda like yours but in a more free spirited way. She enjoyed learning about different cultures, taboos, fantasies, fictions. I guess she knew she wasn't gonna be leaving Kansas anytime soon and just decided to use the books as her escape." Avery explained.

Bella turned back towards the bookshelves reading the spines of what must be some of only thousands of books in this little house.

"When she died my dad didn't have the heart to get rid of them so he kept them in storage. When he moved up here he kinda hid them away."

"Wait, so you stayed in Kansas but he moved up here?"

'Yeah it's a long story."

'I got time." Bella shrugged. Avery looked at Bella figuring it would be nice to tell someone.

"Uh, well my mom and I never really looked alike when I was a kid. So he was fine for the first year or two. Then he got called off to the army. And I stayed with my grandparents. When he got back I had grown up, and as a result I looked so much like her. He didn't really know how to handle it. He was just so in love with her and to see me looking like her kinda set him off a bit. Things became…tense, after we both realized he couldn't look at me without it breaking his heart all over again. By that time, I was kinda use to taking care of myself so when he was called away again it was like a break. When he returned he was different. Not like a normal … he was fine with everyone else it was just me he was…odd around. So he signed over full custody to my grandparents. Everyone kept saying he was abandoning me but we knew what was really going on. He wasn't strong enough to do it, to look at me everyday and try to put a fake smile on for my benefit. So we kinda split paths and went out separate ways. We didn't talk, or write, or email, most of the communication was done in passing my grandma. I didn't see him again till my grandfather died. A few years later my grandmother died and by that time there was no one to take care of me, my dad had signed his rights away and was deployed anyways. So they got in contact with him and I got a lawyer. The agreement was I got to live on my own as long as I had a legal guardian to over see and I finished out my high school career. Alcide, my dad, had assigned Charlie that. And I arrived about a month before you did. Fast forward from here and here we are!" Avery chuckled awkwardly.

"I think he did it because he thought it was best for you." Bella told her softly.

"He did. I know he did. He was a really great man, you would have liked him." The two shared a soft smile before Avery broke the silence. "Well I think I have some random biology books in the third isle."

Bella laughed loudly, now it really was just like a mini library.

The two had spent the weekend at Avery's reading books, doing assignments, and just watching a few old movies.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Bella asked out of the blue.

"hmmm?"

"The one on your shoulder blade." Avery popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth before answering.

"I got it from the accident. When the car rolled the windows broke and a piece of windshield glass got me good."

"Sorry." Bella winced, not liking the mental picture of glass sticking out of her friend.

"It's fine, scars make up who a person it, it's like a permanent reminder from you past. You have to accept it for what it is, otherwise you end up regretting that part of you, and no one should live their life in regret."

"That's actually really true." Bella nodded. They shared a small smile before exploring through the books.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. Twilight: Avery's Accident

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Five: Avery's Accident**

* * *

Even though the past few days had been exhausting for Avery she found herself wide awake that Monday morning. The ever present rain had for once actually bothered her as it tapped constantly on her window.

When she finally decided to stop staring at the ceiling at five in the morning she got dressed and made her way over to the Swans. She fished out the key from her key ring and unlocked the door.

Charlie had given it to her not long after she moved in. He had promised Alcide he'd take care of her, but with Avery's independence and self raising plus the demands of his job he was only able to offer her a key to the house. Someplace that she could go if she felt something was wrong and that had weapons if need be.

Avery found said man looking through the junk draw searching for something.

"Morning."

"Hey Av, I need to go take Bella's truck to get new tires on it, and I also need to check on your car. Would you mind waking Bella up in a few. I won't be long."

Avery smiled reassuringly. "Of course, see ya later." She waved him off as he grabbed what ever it was he was looking for and left out to the car.

Avery waited a little bit, to pass the time she emptied the dishwasher and put in the dishes from last night before clearing off the kitchen table. After about fifteen minutes of that she went up to Bella's room and knocked softly.

"Hey, your dad's getting new tires on your truck real fast, but he wanted me to get you up." When she saw Bella was up and out of bed she closed the door and made her way down stairs.

She sat outside, letting the light wind and rain wake her up. It reminded her of her mom in so many ways. Unpredictable, unstoppable, and at some times intimidating. And yet it had a way to make eveything seem new, and better, and fixed, much like she did.

Avery loved the smell of the rain, in the forest or when it his asphalt or even when it was just rolling in and the smell started entering her nose. She sighed thinking of what he mother had told her.

_"The rain is magical, because no matter how much, blood, tears, sweat, dirt, or grim as been spent or spilled, the rain comes...and washed it all away. And then everything starts anew. It's nature's way of cleaning itself off."_

It was about thirty minutes later when Bella came down to find Avery sitting on the front porch.

"Why are you out here in the rain?"

Avery turned her attention to Bella. "It reminds me of my mom."

"You mean the accident?" Bella asked, she shifted uncomfortably, not really liking talking about something so personal with the girl she had only known a few weeks.

"Yeah, I just always wondered how things could have been different if we left when the clouds started, or if I hadn't had made her go back to get my bear, and waist time."

"Do you blame yourself? You shouldn't!"

Avery laughed slightly amused at Bella's attempt to be supportive without prying. "Sometimes I just think maybe it was partially my fault, but mainly I blame the weather. Sometimes things just happen you can't control, sometime something is set in motion from a single decision and sets off a chain of events that doesn't always lead to the results you want."

The two sat in comfortable silence as they waited for Charlie's return. "Do you miss your mom?"

Bella looked taken back by the question. She stammered for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do."

"What's it like, talking to her about boys, clothes, movies?"

"We don't talk about clothes or boys but-uh, we do like to watch some really crappy movies and then joke about them. I guess it's no different from having a big sister, err, well a little sister in my case." Bella smiled slightly.

"Only child, but I guess I get what you're saying." Avery smiled and then looked back out on the rain. She honestly didn't, she had her grandma to compare it to, but she wasn't all that motherly. She didn't talk to her about boys or sex or clothes. She let her do her own thing. In hind sight Avery kinda which they did do those things, okay maybe not the sex talk, but still… "Charlie's back."

The two got up as Chief Swan pulled up in Bella's newly tired pick up.

Bella however didn't get far as she slipped and fell on a patch of ice. The one thing Avery would never get use to…ICE in the middle of MARCH!

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. Ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated." Bella tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah. That's why I had some new tires put on the truck. Old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, probably be late for dinner. I gotta head down to Mason County. Security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal." Charlie informed the girls as he walked to his car. Avery stood next to her open door a bit stunned at an animal being in a Mill.

"An animal?"

"You're not in phoenix anymore, Bells." Charlie turned to Avery.

"Say it and die." Avery glared at the older man. If he or Billy made one more Dorothy or Kansas joke she's push them both into traffic. Her threat at least got Charlie to smile for a minute.

"Anyways, I figures I'd lend a hand."

"Be careful." Bella said.

"Always am."

"And thanks for the new tires." Avery shut her door before Bella got in. the two took off to school, wondering what was going to happen this week.

* * *

"I think Jasper's staring at you." Avery turned around and caught the blonde Cullen red handed. But he didn't move his eyes away, instead his gaze seemed to intensify as Avery gave a small blush.

She broke contact first, turning back around to get her bag out of the truck.

"Come on. Watch you're step it's slippery. I think you remember earlier." Avery warned Bella. Sadly warnings of caution could do very little to stop the force that was Bella Swan. Only a few feet in Bella slipped, and Avery, trying to steady her, fell tumbling to the ground.

"Shit!" Avery cursed as a sharp pain hit her arm. She had taken a spill face first while Bella had only fallen to her knees.

"Av?"

"I'm fine. Twice in one day, really Bella?" Avery let Bella help her up. "What?" seeing Bella's paler than usual face she wondered what could have happened to make her that pale. It's not like _she_ took a fall in front of _her _crush. No that special privilege was reserved only for Avery who was using all her will power not to look at Jasper and blush like crazy.

"You-Your arm!" Avery looked at the arm she felt the pain in and almost blanched herself. There was a dark steady line of blood moving out from the tear in her shirt. It dripped slowly but steadily onto the asphalt below her.

"Fuck! I just bought this shirt too." She muttered as she rolled up the sleeve gently. There was only a small gash but it was deep enough to have a nice amount of blood.

"Hang on a minute." She handed her back pack to Bella before rifling through it. She pulled out one of her gym socks and wiped the blood of her arm.

She stuffed it back in the bag and undid the glove compartment, pulling out a secret stash of band aids.

"When did you put those in there?"

Avery stopped digging through the box to look over her shoulder. "No offense, Bell, but around you I figured I'd need a lot of these, at least we managed to avoid something this long!" She smiled at her. Bella laughed in embarrassment.

"Oakie-Dokie! Let's go!" she rolled down her sleeve and grinned widely at the brunette before grabbing and making her way past Rosalie and Alice both of whom looked on in confusion.

* * *

"Pick it up Carter!" Avery gave a groan as she pushed herself harder to catch up with Bella. The faster girl was nice enough to straggle behind to wait for her.

"You okay? You look a little pale. Maybe you should see the nurse." Bella suggested as they neared the finish.

"I'm…fine just…really out…of shape." Avery gasped as they sat down on the bleachers.

"Your bleeding again!" Avery looked at her arm to see the blood slowly making its way down her arm, the band aid soaked completely through.

"Could this day get any worse?"

"Oh, never-ever, EVER say that!" Bella looked at her. Avery slumped against her as they waited for the Basketball teams to be called.

"You'll be fine." Bella laughed. Avery could do nothing more but flip her off.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	7. Twilight: Avery's Hatred of Onions

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Six: Avery's Hatred of Onions**

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Emmett asked Jasper as they sat down. Jasper sniffed once before looking around the room. It was blood but it was off.

"Blood."

"I need to get Alice?" Emmett asked looking at Jasper, waiting for him to react. Jasper shook his head surprising both of them.

"No, it's…unappealing."

"New girl." Emmett nodded towards the girl coming to sit in front of them. "Her arm's bleeding."

"She smells odd…sour." Jasper mumbled. Sadly the girl in question heard.

Turning around Avery fixed Jasper with the most unbelievable glare that if he were human would have made him stutter and shrink back.

"Asshole." She muttered before turning back around. Her cheeks flushed pink as she focused back on the lecture Mr. Douglas was giving, she had spent twice as long in the showers after gym.

Jasper frowned feeling the hurt and embarrassment instantly flow off her in waves. Now he felt bad as her shoulder shrunk down.

"Okay! Get in groups of four and compare your scores, any problem that's wrong work together to fix it! You two tables, you two, you, and you two." Avery glared at the teachers back as he pointed first to her table and then to the Cullen boys' behind her. Damn him!

"Score?" Dean asked her. The two turned around making Avery very uncomfortable being so close to her crush who just happened to be

the guy that insulted her.

"97" She answered while flipping through the test.

"I got an 86." The two turned their attention to the Emmett and Jasper. Jasper didn't look her in the eye feeling how uncomfortable she was.

"92."

"89"

They had leaned from an incident in Chicago a few decades ago just how much attention it brought for siblings to constantly get a perfect score on everything. So over the years they had leaned to throw in a few wrong answers every now and then. Jasper just wished they would consider going to college when they moved after graduation. They had been to college twice, while they had graduated high school over 50 times.

"Wow, so we don't have much work to do then." Dean tried to break the slightly awkward silence that took over the table.

"Let's get started."

* * *

"So that's it then, we're done." Dean grinned brightly a few minutes later.

'I guess so!" Avery laughed.

"So how you liking the weather, Nebraska?" Emmett tried to make conversation

"Kansas." Avery corrected. She gave a small huff as she started taking off her jacket, it suddenly became very warm in the class room.

"Whatever. So?"

"It's fine, I don't mind the rain to much it's just gonna suck during winter. I'm not a fan of snow." Avery looked over at Jasper who had almost a far off look in his eyes as he looked at her. Avery broke eye contact their golden yellow eyes making her slightly unnerved.

* * *

Jasper took in her features realizing just how pretty she was now that she saw sitting so close in front of him, her face clear for him to inspect.

Small slightly pointed nose with high cheekbones, clear skin except the few acne scars and freckles. All showcased in her creamy sand colored skin. What stood out the most to him was her pink silk like lips and sparkling eyes. They were an odd color that seemed to change, fluctuate between green and blue every time he saw her. They were framed by dark lashes and the smallest little beauty mark on the corner of her eye. All framed by her golden strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes met his and he found himself unable to look away.

Avery leaned in and asked him something but Jasper faded out as a smell hit his nose. It was intoxicating! A hunger defiantly took over him, but it came from a primal part of him one that wanted to grab her and bend her over the table and thrust into her to the point where there was no doubt she was taken by him. This smell he was drunk off of wasn't the smell of her blood, no, her blood smelt horrible. It was her natural scent, one that called him once he got past the smell of her blood. It was tinted with Vanilla and Jasper's nose twitched a fraction of an inch at it begged to be burring in her neck, inhaling her to memory.

Appalled with the thoughts running through his head he pushed back from the table violently, his stool screeching against the floor. Standing, he grabbing his bag before leaving mere moments before the bell rang. He didn't know this woman and yet here he was having thoughts of taking her any way he could. He cleared his mind as he approached Edward, thinking of absolutely nothing but a dark silent space, something they had learned not to long ago.

Edward raised his eyebrow but said nothing else knowing his sibling only took such drastic members when they wanted to keep something completely to themselves.

* * *

"Well, well! Looks like somebody has a boyfriend!" Avery teased as she stood next to Bella.

"What? No!" Bella blushed and Avery couldn't help but laugh as Bella became flustered over her explanation and denial. "-you, you are just-just crazy!" Bella said. The two stared at each other before they started laughing, knowing just how lame that sounded.

"Funny, when one stops being and ass the other starts."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Avery sighed taking her eyes off Edward talking to Jasper. She noticed the gold onion in Bella's hand for the first time. Her eyebrow rose in interest.

"Care to explain why you're cradling a gold onion?" Her face grimaced in disgust. "I hate onions."

Bella tossed it inside her locker before closing it. She turned around with a sarcastic smile and said "I'll tell you later." She used the same tone Avery had, mocking her.

"Whoa, ho, ho! No need to be a smartass!" Avery laughed as they walked towards their next classes.

"Why do you hate onions?"

"They're the creation of all things evil. I hate them, hate them like a fat kid hates diets!" Avery blanched in disgust just thinking about them, Bella's laugh echoing through the mainly empty hall. "What food makes people cry!" Bella belted out laughter all over again as they exited the now empty hallway, Avery continuing her rant on the evil of all things onions…

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	8. Twilight: Avery's Stitches

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Seven: Avery's Stitches**

* * *

"Why do you have to lug this thing home?" Bella knocked on the large wood canvas, it was nearly the size of Avery and frustratingly heavy. But Avery refused to let Bella help her saying she didn't necessarily trust Bella with it after this mornings incident. Bella understood completely and laughed it off, slightly happy she didn't have to help her carry the seventy pound wood canvas.

"Because I got distracted in Art class and now I'm very behind and I _have to_ get this done by Friday." She grunted.

"Okay, there are some ties to secure it in the back." Avery heaved it into the back of the truck with a huff while Bella dug through her bag for the car keys. Avery caught Bella looking at something behind her and turned her attention to, of course, the Cullen's. They all seemed to be focused on the two, though she had to admit all of them looked much friendlier then they had last week.

"I wish I never introduced you to that song." Avery muttered as she heard '_Tremble for My Beloved'_ by Collective Soul come through Bella's head phone speakers yet again. Bella simply shrugged before mouthing the words.

She started to do the ties, struggling when more than one of them became to lose and undid themselves. When a car horn sounded she looked up quickly, frozen as she saw Tyler's van coming straight for Bella, she wanted to move but she just couldn't get her body to function. She was literally frozen in fear in those few seconds.

It was moments later that the back of Tyler's van hit the rear tire of the truck, right in front of where Avery was crouched. She body flew from the force, knocking her head against the hard metal floor of the truck bed. She felt dizzy and her vision was spotty. Her first coherent thought however was Bella. She scrambled to get to the side and look over. A gasp over took her as she saw Edward there. The sound made both Bella and Edward snapped their attention to her. Like a fog was lifted Edward suddenly jumped up into the bed, right passed her before jumping out the other side.

Her eyes shifted from the quickly disappearing form of Edward to the other Cullen's. They each seemed to be worried about something, confused even but it was Jasper's look that had her frozen. He had stepped away from the others like he was about to follow the crowd rushing towards them but suddenly stopped. His eyes were wide and clear, fear and concern were in them as he stared into her own.

Her view of him was blocked by the 30 kids that came running towards them. Each asking if the two girls were alright. Jessica and Angela helped her out of the bed and with the help of Dean got her onto the ground. She felt dizzy and faint and smelt the strong iron of her blood before she actually felt it. It was dripping from somewhere on her temple, running by her ear.

"Oh god, get her to a hospital!" Angela yelled in concern.

"I've got 911 on the phone now!" Avery looked at where the Cullen's were hoping to see Jasper again, she didn't know why but the concern he showed made her want to reassure him she was alright. However they were already gone.

"Come on, Avery, the ambulance is here. We need to get you to the hospital." She could only slightly nod at Angela, too stunned to really do anything else.

* * *

"Bella, Avery! You okay?" Charlie came barreling towards them. He spotted Tyler and stopped just to say, "You and I are gonna talk." Tyler winced but nodded curling into himself a little bit more in fear for his safety. "You alright?" He addressed Bella. Avery shrunk down even lower and turned her head.

"I'm fine dad, calm down."

"I'm sorry guys. I tried to stop." Tyler apologized for the eighth time in the past half an hour.

"We know. It's okay." Bella said. Avery stayed silent not wanting to draw Charlie's attention.

"No. It sure as hell is **NOT** okay."

"Dad, it wasn't his fault."

"He at least tried to warn us he was coming!" Avery tried to help Tyler.

BIG MISTAKE!

Charlie turned to look at Avery, ready to retort but his face turning white when he saw her.

"Hell! What the hell happened!" Charlie stepped closer and took a good look at Avery's face. She had hit the metal floor of the truck bed pretty hard on the side of her face. It was pink and tender with a bruise already forming along her shoulder, arm and a small one on the side of her face around where she had split the skin. It was only five stitches but the nurse seemed to really freak out when she still hadn't stopped bleeding completely. So the put a clear bandage over it, which in all honesty made it look worse. It didn't help that her shirt was covered in blood. Her arm had opened up again and soaked the sleeve while her head injury had pooled on the front and shoulder of her shirt. She looked like she stepped out of a 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'scene.

"I hit my head on the truck bed. This was my fault for not holding on even when I had a rope in my hand. Blonde moment." She tried to smile. Charlie turned around and glared murderously at a quickly paling Tyler.

"You could've been killed! Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Avery responded meekly. She wasn't use to Charlie acting so protective but then again she had never cracked her head open before so...

"Yeas. But we weren't, so…"

"You can kiss your license goodbye." He pointed at Tyler.

Avery's attention was drawn to the door when it opened. Her eyes widened staring at the attractive man. It was like a blonde McDreamy walked out of the television, he even had the great hear…swoon!

"I heard the chief's daughter was here." Oh nice accent too!

"Dr. Cullen." Avery's eyes widen even more in shock. Her slight attraction disappearing at those two little words. Now she felt gross and dirty was staring at him.

"Ew." She whispered to herself. Bella looked over at her and smiled lightly figuring out what was going on in Avery's head. She stared thinking maybe she shouldn't have told Bella about her crush on Jasper.

"Charlie." He greeted. "I got this one Jackie."

"Bye Jackie." Avery waved to the nurse. She had felt bad when the nurse started freaking out when a stitch came undone and Avery started bleeding again. She slightly elderly woman waved back with an amused smirk before disappearing out the doors.

"Isabella."

"Bella." Bella and Avery corrected together.

"Well, Bella looks like you took quiet the spill. Look here." Dr. Cullen moved his finger back and forth and observed Bella's reaction and eyes.

"You might experience some post-traumatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good. No sighs of any head trauma. I think you'll be fine." Dr. Cullen smiled.

"Mind checking her?" Charlie pointed to Avery. Dr. Cullen turned around and the smile dropped just a little as he eyed her head.

"Just a hunch but I'm going to go with head trauma." He smiled. Avery couldn't help but smile back, she liked this guy. He was warm and comforting not like most of the doctors she had to deal with back in Lawrence when her grandmother was ill.

"Look here." Avery followed his finger as he shined the flashlight in her eyes. "You, Miss…"

"Avery." She filled in.

"Do you have a headache, dizziness, maybe seeing spots?" Dr. Cullen inspected the cut and the bruise around it his nose crinkling just a bit as Jaspers had.

"Headache, and I saw spots when I first got up."

"I'm gonna say six things, and then I want you to repeat them in order, okay?"

Avery nodded and Dr. Cullen started naming things while he inspected the wound over.

"Duck, car, light, cat, fire, door. Now repeat in order."

"Duck, car, light, and…" Avery focused hard trying to remember what he said but couldn't find the answer.

"Okay. You can stop. Unlike Miss Swan, you have a concussion. An adult should stay with you for the first 12 to 24 hours after the concussion. Sleeping is okay, however, someone should wake you up every 2 or 3 hours for the at least the first 12 hours. No heavy activities and if anything feels off or something new develops I want you to come in as soon as possible, alright?" Avery nodded. "I'll write it down for you since your memory will be a bit hazy for a while. Other than that and a few bruises you seem fine. Because of your slow reaction time it's best if you don't drive for a while. Any questions?" Avery shook her head, something she regretted instantly. "Alright, both of you are good to go." He smiled warmly.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Really!" Charlie drew the curtain cutting Tyler off. He seemed frustrated and angry.

"You know if would have been a lot worse is Edward wasn't there. He knocked me out of the way." Avery gave Bella a look silently asking her what she was doing.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked.

Dr. Cullen looked up from the clip board to look at Bella a moment. Avery felt a little satisfied when he seemed to be contemplating something. Oh! She WAS on to something.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I mean, he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

"Sounds like you were very lucky. Charlie." He handed Avery's instructions to him before nodding his head in a farewell. Oh, the Doc. was defiantly hiding something.

* * *

"I gotta go sign some paperwork. You should…probably call your mom." Charlie looked slightly guilty.

"Did you tell her?" Bella accused. When Charlie simply rose his hands in a "what was I suppose to do" gesture Bella groaned. Avery moved a bit always to get some distance. She heard a very distinct voice that caught her attention. Peaking around the corner she saw Rosalie and Edward Cullen, and Dr. Cullen looking like he was refereeing their little spat.

"Fifteen other kids saw that happen!" Avery waved Bella over as soon as Charlie was down the hall at reception.

"What was I supposed to do, then? Let her die? Avery would be dead too!" Avery shared a look with Bella both very intrigued.

"This isn't just about you! It's about all of us." Rosalie reprimanded. Bella and Avery couldn't help but try to hear more so they stepped a bit further out.

"I think we should take this in my office." The Doc said once he spotted them. Edward and Rosalie both turned to look at them as well.

"Can we talk to you for a minute." Bella asked. Avery mentally rolled her eyes, what was with this 'we' stuff. Bella was the one that wanted to investigate, Avery just wanted to go to bed and forget the entire day had happened. Well, everything except seeing Jasper's concern. He looked at her and not Bella so that must mean he at least cared for her a little bit, right? She then scolded herself for thinking that. No, he was in a happy relation ship with Alice.

"What?"

"How-how did you get over to me so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." Avery scoffed, he had the audacity to lie right to their faces!

"No. you were next to your car, across the lot." Bella was becoming more and more determined, Avery could see it in her eyes. The more he lied the more both their interest spiked to find out what it was he was covering or hiding.

"No I wasn't." He gave small laugh trying to sell it, but Avery was now more annoyed then anything.

"Bullshit! Yes. You were, we both saw you."

"Avery, you're…you hit your head." His eyes darted to the stitches on her temple. You're both confused."

"I know what I saw." Bella seemed to be getting even more frustrated.

"And what exactly was that?" Avery tried to remember herself but could only think of the van, the horn, and then the force of the cars hitting before it became cloudy and hazy. Only one thing was clear in her mind. And it was Jasper's concern. Edwards gold eyes darted to her before landing back on Bella.

"You…you stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

"Well, nobody's going to believe you, so…"

"I wasn't going to tell anybody. Neither was Avery." She looked at her friend in confirmation and Avery simply nodded. "We just need to know the truth."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you!" Avery smiled brightly at him. He stared at her a moment before finally sighing.

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No." Avery's smiled dropped to a smirk.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy disappointment." With that last sentence Edward walked away leaving two confused and determined girl behind him.

"We are so gonna find out what's going on….after I get my sleep. I blame you for this you know!" Avery pointed to the cut.

"What did I do?" Bella's brows furrowed.

"I wanted you to park on the other side of the lot, but no! You had to be all _scared of ice_!" Avery mocked as they left to find Charlie.

"You told me to!" Bella hit her arm lightly. Avery just rolled her eyes.

"Why would you choose _NOW_ to start listening to me?" Avery pulled at her hair in frustration.

* * *

Avery grunted as she flipped through her textbook yet again, going back to the page she had just finished reading a minute before. Her memory was shit at the moment and the questions accumulating in her mind weren't doing anything to help it. With a sigh she closed the book and placed her homework on top of it.

"I'm gonna go home, it's getting late."

"No you don't!" Charlie called from the couch. He stood up quickly and came to shut the door right after she had opened it. "You're sleeping here. The doctor said to wake you the first twelve hours. Bella do you mind sharing your bed tonight?" Bella came in from where she was cleaning up the kitchen.

"Course not."

"Can I at least go home and shower and change?"

"You better come back. And don't fall asleep!" Charlie called when she was waling across the small lawn they shared. Avery looked back at him in confusion, not sure what to make of this concerned Charlie. It was throwing her off. She was use to him not asking questions and now here he was being boarder line fatherly. Avery stopped her trek up the stairs as a thought occurred. He was acting fatherly….only because he was use to having to do it with Bella by now. She dismissed the thought before continuing up the stairway.

* * *

A bright light suddenly assaulted Avery's closed eye lids making her awake instantly. She cracked her eyes open to see Bella with the light on.

"What's wrong?" Bella shook her head and laughed softly.

"Sorry just a dream."

"You look startled, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just dreamt someone was watching me sleep." Bella laughed softly again more like in relief before she flicked the light back off.

"We have that rip tomorrow, try and get some rest."

"Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem." Avery mumbled already half way back to sleep. But she couldn't force herself to relax again. She had felt like she was being watched but just put it off to sharing a bed for the first time in….ever. An uneasy feeling crept up Avery's spine as she snuggled deeper under the covers praying she was just being paranoid over an odd coincidence.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	9. Twilight: Avery's Kiss

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**Chapter Eight: Avery's Kiss  
**

* * *

"Hey, save me a seat on the bus?"

"Yeah, sure." Bella agreed. Avery lightly jogged to where Dean was waving her over.

"What's up?"

"I uh, was wondering if you wanted to go with Prom with me?" Dean blushed making Avery smiled.

"I actually have to deal with some family stuff so I'll be back in Lawrence. That weekend. But if I didn't have to I would defiantly say yes." Dean's fallen face turned into a bright smile but lowered in disappointment.

"Oh, well no harm done. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Avery waved as he walked away to join his friends. She was about to go back to Bella when she noticed Alice, Jasper and Edward.

She walked casually past them before slowing down and starting to walk backwards. "Tick-tock, times a ticking Eddie, we'll figure it out eventually." She smiled before spinning around and walking back to Bella.

"yo, yo, yo! Hey guys come one. We gotta go. We gotta go! Green is what? GOOD! Let's go! Come on, on the other bus." Bella's teacher Mr. Molina clapped at them like dogs. Biology and AP Biology had been combined to take a recycling field trip. And both Bella and Avery were glad they could just have some piece to themselves reading.

* * *

Avery and Bella had spent the majority of the ride reading their books and listening to Avery's Ipod.

"Av." She felt a gentle punch to her shoulder and looked at Bella's concerned face.

"What, sorry I kind of blanked out there."

"Do you need to have another check up?"

"Nah I'm fine." The two got up and started walking only for Avery to realize she forgot her phone. "Shit, I'll catch up, just gotta find my phone."

Avery went back and dug through the fake leather seats before finally feeling the hard plastic. "Victory is mine, bitches!" She grinned. She felt very accomplished she managed to wrestle it away from the horrible bus.

Avery hadn't been paying attention when Mr. Molina and the bus driver said the stairs were slipper so paid no attention when she hopped down them. She made it to the last one when her foot gave out and she slipped, flying forward towards the pavement.

What she ran into however something entirely different. She felt two strong hands help steady her. When she gained the courage to open her eyes she gave a nervous gulp. Why did these things always happen to her?

It was Jasper's hard body she was leaning into, Jasper's strong hands holding her up and Jasper's charming little smile only an inch away from her own lips. His smile suddenly dropped and he pushed her away none to gently. She stumbled but steadier herself on her own this time. She watched in disbelief as he simply walked away before grabbing Alice's hand and walking into the green house with her.

How dare that jack ass! That's it she was tried of his bipolar tendencies as of right now she no longer had a crush on Jasper Hale.

* * *

"It's a worm!"

"Ech, Eric, that's disgusting." Avery rolled her eyes as he kept poking the worm bin with his stick.

"Come on…" Aver was suddenly pulled back and taken off guard. She had quickly put together it was Bella's doing seeing as she was the one that had dragged her wrist.

"What's up?"

"Edward-"

"Bella, we, we shouldn't be friends." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Avery thought. She caught the look Edward was giving her and quietly stepped away towards the other bus. She sat on the steps watching the kids till a familiar blonde head caught her eye.

Her gaze sharpened in on them as she observed them. Something about Jasper, the way he walked. It was so familiar and yet at the moment implacable.

His back was straight, his arm outwards for Alice to link her own arm under and his free hand in his coat pocket. Normal teenage boys, even ones with the best manners, don't walk like that. And Alice seemed to dance as if every moment was a party and she was having the time of her life. Avery mentally filed it away to bring up to Bella later. Whatever Edward was the Cullen's might be too, so even if Edward tried to give nothing away they could pick up on the things the others did.

Her eyes turned towards Bella and Edwards seeing things get a bit to heated she moved quickly ready to step in if she had to calm the situation. But by the time she was there they were talking in what seemed to be whispers.

"Hi!" Avery spared a glance at Alice. Alice always had a small smile on her face, in an almost all knowing way mixed with pure happiness. As much as she wanted to dislike Alice she just couldn't. her smile made Avery all warm and fuzzy inside. She refused to look at Jasper even though she could feel those gold eyes on her.

"Um, are you gonna be riding with us?" Alice's voice sung.

"No, our bus is full." Edward's excuse was forceful and inarguable. He hit the door and got in before Alice seemed to follow.

"OH! I'll see you around, Avery." Her smile was a large grin that made Avery's confusion spike to new heights.

"Uh, yeah. You to Alice." She smiled lightly before following after Bella.

* * *

"I mean really why wouldn't you use the mitts!"

"You're crazy!" Avery laughed as the boys continued to argue the next day at lunch.

Avery looked behind her when she felt a presence and smiled seeing Bella.

"Bella! La Push, Baby. You in?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

"Should we know what that means?" Avery asked in confusion.

"La Push beach down at the Quileute Rez. We're all going tomorrow." Mike explained.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica took another bite of her salad.

"And I don't just surf the internet!"

"Eric, you stood up ONCE and it was on a foam board." Jessica reminded him, much to Eric's embarrassment.

"But there's whale watching, too. Come with us…PLEASE!" Angela put on her damn puppy dog eyes as she stared at Avery. Avery was a sucker for puppy dog eyes, and Angela had some of the best.

"La Push, Baby. It's La Push."

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that, okay?"

"Avery?"

"Fine, I'll go boy watching with you." She winked at Tyler and Mike who put on their best poses. Avery laughed at their antics, they were adorable.

"Oh wait!" She caught up with Bella quickly. "Hey, so I've been thinking about the Cullen's-"

"You mean Jasper?"

"No! I mean no, I'm talking about the problem. I think I can dig up some old books that may help us out if your up for a little research tonight?" Bella started arranging her little veggie masterpiece.

"Sure.

"Edible art?" Avery jumped and spun around, she accidentally knocked Bella's apple over. Edward tapped it with his foot making it fly in the air till he caught it with his hands.

She exchanged a look with Bella before turning back to Edward. "Nice soccer skills." She complimented as she passed. "See you later, Bells."

* * *

Avery walked into the hall hoping to get some relief for her former headache when suddenly she was grabbed.

"Fuck!" She gasped. She opened her eyes to see gold ones and knew instantly it was Jasper.

"Stop digging around…Please." He asked her. Avery had a headache, was tired, grouchy, and was hungry, so at the moment she showed no fear and just decided to throw off the questions.

"Why? Who are you? What are you? Are you like Edward? What is Edward? Why do you want us to stop so badly? What are you hiding?" Avery finished with a huff. Jasper did nothing but stare at her for a moment before the most unexpected thing in the world happened.

He kissed her! He was kissing her! Her eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed the kiss. His skin was like ice and his lips were barley any warmer and yet she found herself wanting more. Suddenly he pulled back and with out a word stormed off back into the cafeteria.

"What the fuck just happened?" Avery asked the empty hall way. She placed her fingers on her now swollen lips, they were cool and seemed to be humming under the digits. That may have been one of the best kisses in her life…and just like that, the crush was back. Damn it!

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**This will be the last mega serial Update until I can get my other chapters Beta-ed.  
**


	10. Twilight: Avery's Cute Shoes

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**Chapter Nine: Avery's Cute Shoes  
**

* * *

"It's freezing!" Avery's teeth chattered loudly. Wasn't La Push supposed to be one of the few WARM places here?

"I'm paddling out, Coates." Tyler was crouching it, in only swim trunks and a padded vest coat.

"I'll miss you when you're gone!" Avery called after Tyler. Tyler turned around and flashed her a flirty grin before giving a big wink. She actually was kind of gonna miss him, he'd been helping Angela give her body heat.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore." Eric tried to get out of it. He, Mike, and Jessica had all put on wet suits in hopes of retaining some heat, but that was pretty stupid seeing as the area they should have been covering was their head and feet, both of which would be very exposed. She never got the point of that logic.

"You drove all the way out here!" Avery scoffed at him.

"So, I keep thinking Eric's gonna ask me to the prom, and he just…doesn't"

"Maybe you should ask him. Take control. You're a strong independent woman." Bella encouraged.

"I am?" Angela asked meekly.

"Yes."

"Girl power!" Avery raised a fist with her attempt at a very serious face. Angela and Bella simply laughed at her before Bella threw a twizzler at her head. "Now that was uncalled for." Avery plucked the red candy out from Bella's hand before taking a large bite.

"Hey, will you zip me up?" Jessica asked the girls. Angela helped her while Avery snuggled further into the large coats and blankets.

"Bella!" Avery looked up to See Jacob Black and two of his friends come forwards.

"Hi, Jacob. Guys, this is Jacob." Bella did the introduction.

"Hey guys. How you doing?"

"JAKEY!" Avery didn't move from her position laying in the back, instead she simply waved her hand and gave him a high five.

"What are you, like, stalking me?" Bella joked.

Jacob scoffed. "You're on my rez, remember? Are you surfing?" Bella shook her head.

"Defiantly not!"

"What about you, Avery?"

"I'm so cold. This must be what the Donner party felt like." Avery whined as she cuddled into Bella. Only Bella laughed, understanding her sick sense of humor.

"What, can't take the cold? You're a horrible Dorothy, where's the risk taking?"

"Dorothy had a big advantage! Sun! Put her in 50 degree weather in Spring and I guaranty you she wouldn't be singing down the yellow brick road. She'd be freezing her ass off with me! Plus she had those wonderful little slippers. " the group laughed as Avery got a far off look in her eyes. She didn't care about the slippers she just like the idea of going anywhere you wanted….such as a nice tropic WARM place instead of the freezing beach.

"You guys should keep Bella company. Her date bailed." Jessica told the three Quilets.

"What date?" Eric asked with a face full of pure panic and surprise.

"Smooth, Eric, really." Avery nodded at him. He blushed lightly but said nothing else.

"she invited Edward."

"To be polite, that's it."

"I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does." Angela was by far one of the sweetest people Avery knew. She reminded her so much of one of her best friends back in Kansas, Marguerite. Nice, smart, pretty and always trying to be the piece keeper and friend to all. Oh, she really missed Marguerite.

"Yeah, cause Cullen's a freak." Mike had to put in.

"You got that right." Jacobs friends agreed. Avery propped herself on her elbows to look at them.

"The Cullen's don't come here." The other one said. Avery suddenly felt very uncomfortable thinking about her kiss with Jasper only to find out some of her friends didn't like him or his family.

It was a few minutes later Jake asked to show her around the beach,

"You coming?" Bella asked her politely.

"Nah, go ahead, Say 'Hi' to Billy for me, Jakey."

"Will do." He seemed to be a bit grateful she wasn't coming and Avery didn't know what to feel about that. She chalked it up to Jacob wanting to spend alone time with his old friend.

"You okay?" Bella asked her. "you look a little pale."

"Nah, I'm fine, just really cold. I didn't sleep last night, so I'm gonna get some shut eye and just hang with Angela."

They left moments latter and as soon as Jacobs friend had moved onto visiting their own friends on the Beach Angela pounced.

"So what's up with your love triangle?"

"What love triangle?"

"The Alice, Jasper, Avery love triangle." Angel smiled. She nudged her gently in encouragement. "Come on, you can tell me!"

"It's nothing, I just…it, we, you know…oh fuck!" Angela laughed loudly as Avery became as flustered as Bella. "I like him, but-"

"He doesn't like you?"

"Not exactly, we uh, we kissed…"

Angela gave loud eeeep sound in excitement. "Oh my god, does Alice know? Are you guys having an affair? Oh forbidden love is so hot!" Angela started spacing out.

"Wow! Chill Angie! It's not an affair and it's not forbidden. It's just…complicated."

"I think you and Jasper would make a much better couple than Alice. Oh, you'll make the cutest blonde babies. I mean yeah they're weird but you know if he makes you happy then it's fine. Who knows maybe you'll make him more. Normal." Angela continued to ramble until she finally ran out of breath.

"Okay, we're not gonna talk about this ever again. I'm going to hibernate, wake me when the temperature gets to 70 degrees."

* * *

"Avery, wake up." Avery startled awake as Bella gently slapped her forehead.

"Ow, for a tiny girl, you got hands like a fucking lumberjack." Avery grunted as she rubbed her head.

"Come on, we need to go, I'm having a hunch about what's going on." Bella whispered t her as they buckled up. Avery gave her a questioning look wondering what had happened in just thirty minutes that made Bella seem more determined than ever.

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Avery turned to Bella as soon as Tyler and Angela were out of sight in their van.

"Research, come on." Bella pulled her by the hand into the house.

"Wait, Bella chill. Just tell me what Jake said."

"Well we were talking about the Cullen's and Jacob started telling me about the tribes legends. They're suppose to be decedents of wolves, created to protect their reservation from the cold ones."

"Cold ones?" Bella bit her lip.

"Do they feel….cold to you?"

"The Cullen's? Yeah, actually, like they live outside in the cold half the night."

The two shared a look before both hurrying up Avery's stares to her attic library. That's were all the historic and mythical books would be.

Avery went about slightly pulling out books and handing them to Bella as she went. Eventually Bella had to keep putting the stacks down because she couldn't carry them all.

"Okay. You start on online and I'll start reading." Avery handed Bella her laptop before starting on the books. She spent ten minutes skimming chapters and indexes before settling on seven books that would give her the best results.

It was almost four hours later when Avery looked out the window only to see it was dark out.

"I've got only a little bit more than complete Jack Shit." She slammed the book close. "What did you find?"

"Well there are a few websites about the cold ones in a bunch of different native American legends."

"I found more like that in other small civilizations, the French, Italians, Viking Myths…."

"Yeah, but it only gave some Information, so I decided to buy a book, we'll have to pick it up from Port Angelus in a couple days."

"Thank god! Ech, if I had to start digging books out of storage I'd cry."

"You have MORE!" Bella's mouth was hanging open as she stared at the blonde.

"Well, yeah. You got your textbooks, published papers, and your early works that were never massed produced of course."

"Of course." Bella mocked. She didn't contain her laughter long and Avery gave a grunt before throwing her half eaten apple at her.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**No seriously, I've gotten maybe five reviewers when i have like an average of 100 hits per chapter plus multiple favorites and alerts. I don't understand why there aren't more reviews. :( So please take the time to review otherwise I feel like i shouldn't wast mine or my amazing Beta's time.  
**


	11. Twilight: Avery's Fear

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**Chapter Ten: Avery's Fear  
**

* * *

A few days later Avery was stumped for the Avery first time on what to wear. It was a magical, once in a blue moon kind of day, a day…..with SUN!

Finally deciding on some shorts and a camisole top she pulled a lose knitted sweater over her. She cringed slightly, noticing how she had gone from a beautiful glow to a boring light tan.

Bella's small honk caught her attention and she flew down the stairs and out the door.

"Shit. Sorry I'm late." Avery buckled up quickly but noticed Bella made no move. "What?" She asked seeing the snow white look alike staring at her thoughtfully.

"Uh, nothing, are you, you just look sick is all. Are you sure you want to go to school today?"

"What? Ya of course I do, I'm just not use to the constant change in weather."

"Okay…last chance." When Avery didn't make a move to go back inside Bella stated the car and they made their way to school.

* * *

"He's not here. Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullen's disappear."

"What do they just ditch?" Avery asked. She eyes Bella playing with her green apple and Avery's stomach twitched is nausea. She couldn't stand the smell or thought of food recently. Thus the reason she had gone down a pant size in the past week alone.

"Noo, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that out on my parents. Not even close."

Avery jumped as Angela appeared behind her. "Guys! I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him. I took control."

"I told you that would happen." Angela hugged Bella before turning to Avery. And hugging her as well.

"Haha, not that I don't enjoy your random hugs but why me?"

"Well you inspired me to do something with that little story of you and Jasper."

"What her and Jasper?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing!" Avery shot Angela a warning glare and the black haired girl changed the topic quickly.

"Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

"Yeah, it's a family thing." Angela turned to Avery.

"Sorry, mines a legal kind of thing."

"Hey Avery." The four girls looked up to see three boys winking at Avery as she passed.

"Hey….dude I don't know." Avery smiled uneasily as the boys walked on.

"Oh My GOD!" Angela started laughing hysterically while Jessica sat mouth wide open, hell even Bella was trying to hid a chuckle.

"Dude, you just got hit on."

"Why do they suddenly want to talk to me now?"

"Hmmm. I'm gonna guess either the short shorts of the low v-neck." Bella tried explaining. Avery blushed lightly adjusting her shorts and top.

"Oh come on Ave, like you don't know you're hot!" Angela scoffed.

"CAN WE CHANGE THE TOPIC!" Avery cut in seeing both Jess and Bella open their mouths. Bella chuckled at Avery's flustered face.

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

"Port Angeles? You mind if I come?" Bella remembered the book and was quick to ask.

"Yeah, I need your opinion." Angela smiled. Avery collected her things ready to go to class now that the bell had rung.

"You're coming too!" Jessica grabbed her arm. "We need a girl who knows her red slippers."

Avery scowled at the Dorothy reference but smiled and agreed.

* * *

Avery sat as the opinion board while Bella mainly read a book she had picked out from Avery's library a few nights before. Angela and Jessica were going back and forth over dresses, asking Avery's opinion or having her decide a tide breaker.

"I like this one it makes my boobs look good." Jessica admired her full chest. Avery looked down at her own small Cs and kind of wished they were a bit bigger like Jessica's almost Ds.

"Hey! Nice tits!" Avery was startled to look behind her to see a group of guys walk off after knocking on the glass.

"That was uncomfortable."

"That's disgusting." Bella grimaced as the last one walked off.

"Bella what do you think?"

"That looks amazing." She said.

"You said that about, like, the last five dresses, though." Jessica pointed out.

"I thought they were all pretty good."

"You're not into this are you?" Angela asked.

" I actually really just want to go to this bookstore." Bella gave an apologetic smile. "I'll meet you guys at the restaurant."

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a minute. " Bella grabbed her bag.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I don't trust you walking on foot, you'll be likely to slip and fall into on coming traffic." Avery rolled her eyes as she followed Bella. Bella turned around and punched her in the shoulder, making Avery just laugh.

* * *

Avery waited for Bella outside the shop. Feeling eyes on her she glanced over her shoulder, but it was only rooftops, parking lots, and a few tree lines.

"Thank you." Bella called over her shoulder while she walked out.

"Got it?"

"Yep."

"Come on, it's getting late." Avery shouldered her bag before leading the way back.

They had walked for what must have been twenty minutes in comfortable silence. When they finally managed to find their way back Avery slowed down and stopped with Bella as two figures blocked the ally way exit. The two back peddled and walked the other way. Avery's stomach twisted when she saw they looked familiar. They were the perves from the dress store.

"Saw you at the dress store."

"Hey, were you running to?" The two girls ignored them and continued to walk trying to find someplace public and well crowded as common scenes dictated.

Sadly though there were two more waiting in front of them.

"What's up, girl? Hey…where you going?" The four started crowding Bella and Avery and Avery felt very exposed in her short shorts and lose top. To much skin being exposed around them for her liking.

"You're pretty." one guy came and touched Avery's exposed shoulder. She flinched and swatted it away.

"Don't touch her!" Bella told him. She grabbed Avery's hand in her's feeling how shaky it was. Avery may be more of the outgoing on but right now she was the one scared to death.

"No really, come get a drink with us."

"Really you should."

"Don't touch me!" Bella kicked one of them in the groin before trying to pull Avery behind her and make an escape.

"Damn you're fine." One of the guys grabbed Avery's arms and she let out a shriek as his fingertips dug into her flesh.

The sound of a screeching car startled everyone as a familiar car pulled up close to them. Bella took the opportunity to snatch Avery away and put distance between them.

"Get in the car." Edward commanded as he made his way towards the probably drunk group of boys.

Avery was frozen still slightly shaking. Bella gently pushed her into the back seat before getting into the passenger side. Avery snapped out of her fear induced haze when the car door closed once Edwards was inside again.

They moved forward, scaring the guys so much they ran off before tearing out of the lot. Avery whimpered as she was tossed around the back as Edward entered the traffic zone.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off."

"No you shouldn't."

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking!"

"And you do?" Bella questioned. Avery felt sick not in a 'I'm gonna hurt way' but just in a 'I'm gonna curl up and die' way.

"It wasn't hard to guess." Avery looked down at her already bruising arms. He was right, it was clear to see what was eventually going to happen. Avery shivered and cringer at the thought.

"Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

"You should put your seatbelt on." Bella said when nothing came to mind. Avery looked at Edward with wide eyes like he was crazy when he started laughing. N Edwards started weaving through traffic again. That wasn't such a bad idea.

"You should put your seatbelt on!" Avery groaned as she hit the side of the door when Edwards started weaving through traffic again. That wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Avery sat on the hood of Edwards Volvo, trying to stay awake. She let Bell and Edward explain why they had been so late. Besides, it was cute to see them together.

When Angel and Jessica said their goodbyes and started walking towards Angela's car Avery found the energy to get out her question.

"Actually, you mind giving me a ride home?" Angela and Jessica stopped and turned around once she got their attention.

"Yeah, of course." Avery turned back to Edward and Bella. "Uh, call me once you get home." Avery told Bella with a stern figure. She turned to Edward and let her face soften. "And thanks, again."

"of course. Jasper would have killed me if anything happened to you." Edwards smiled lightly. Avery flushed a nice red color before glaring at him playfully. "Night." She said in passing. She heard their various farewells as she caught up to Jessica and Angela waiting for her.

* * *

"Thanks again, Ang. I know it was out of your way."

"No problem! See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Night."

"Night!" Angela smiled and gave a slight wave before leaving.

Avery waited till Angela turned onto the other road, before she trekked up her stairs and into her house.

Her body ached and her strides stumbled as she made it to her kitchen. Her dry throat led her to get a glass of water, she gulped almost half of it down in only a few seconds, when the glass left her lips she noticed the slight vibration. Looking down Avery's slightly sweating brow furrowed in confusion. Her hand was shaking violently. Spots started dancing around her eyes and the last thing her brain registered was the crashing of glass and the cold water hitting her feet before everything went silent and black.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**It's just a few moments out of your reading, hell just leave a smiley face it you want.  
**


	12. Twilight: Avery's Conclusion & Confusion

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**Chapter Eleven: Avery's Conclusion and Confusion**

* * *

Cold hands were the first thing Avery felt when she started waking up. They felt amazing on her burning body and Avery moaned as she leaned further into the hands and body it was attached to. A few minutes of enjoying the coolness she opened her eyes.

"Jasper?" She didn't move though slightly embarrassed the fact she was cuddling his hand and arm. His slght smiled implied he didn't really mind all that much.

"You fainted." His southern drawl was quiet yet never timid.

"How did you get in?"

"You left the door wide open, I was worried something happened to you." His gaze traveled to her arms and a dark look came across his face when he saw the bruises that littered her body. One on her shoulder, handprints on her arms and a few small ones on one side of her. His eyes traveled back up to her face as his hand reached out on instinct. When he brushed her blonde hair away she shivered in delight. It felt nice having his cold hand against the gash on her head. She didn't realize how much it had been throbbing till now. "You're still bleeding?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.

"It does that a lot." His gold eyes turned to her blue once again and Avery had to force out the small question, her heart pit-pattering in her chest.

"Why? Why were you worried?"

His mouth parted ever so slightly but he never answered instead a focused look over came his face and Avery left a calm tiredness fall over her. "Sleep." The words were a soft command. Avery closed her eyes and soon felt the blackness take over. She did however feel cold lips brush softly across her cheek before she was completely overtaken by sleep.

* * *

"Avery." Avery felt hand shake her shoulder gently. Her mind went to the blonde who had tucked her in.

"Jasper?" she asked half asleep.

"Um, No…." Bella's voice woke Avery up completely and the blonde couldn't help but blush a rose red.

"You okay, I mean we can do this tomorrow after school."

"Do what?"

Bella bit her lips looking like she had some of the best gossip in the world. "I have a hunch about the Cullen's. And there's something you need to know about Edward."

* * *

"He reads minds! He reads minds, but not your mind. Oh my god, I thought bad things. Very bad embarrassing things." Avery's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls as she burned a scarlet red.

"About what?" Bella had some idea what she was talking about but kind of wanted to see how red Avery would get.

"Jasper. And me. And an abandoned island. And soft bed that we just-"

"WHOA! Hold right there, just no more. Please, I'm begging you!" Bella regretted asking immediately.

"Sorry, got carried away. Any who, so what else have you got for me?"

Bella then explained what had gone on at her dinner with Edward.

"Cat? Of all the things he was thinking g of it was a cat! Are your sure it was cat and not Pussy?" Bella blushed lightly and hit Avery with a large pillow, muttering 'pervert' before going back to her story.

* * *

Avery was wide awake thinking about a certain Cullen's pale lips grazing her check before going down her neck, her chest, and finally her…A light knocking interrupted her little day/night dream. She got up with a huff and took a deep breath to calm down before answering the door.

"I need your research skills, come on." Bella grabbed her hand and Avery couldn't even get out a word before she was halfway over to the Swan house. She guess she wouldn't be getting to finish tat little fantasy tonight.

* * *

"Hey, I think I got something here!" Avery whispered to Bella. She crawled off the bed and showed Bella her Egyptian mythology book.

"This translates into the cold ones as well."

"Yeah we got that. So far all of them are the same, cold skin and immortal."

Avery smiled sarcastically at Bella. "really, huh and here I thought the past TWO HOURS researching with you was all a dream." Her smile dropped as she showed Bella the text. It was an old book, written in French, which thankfully she had learned from her fathers grandparents when she was a kid.

"This translate into "the immortal drink", blah, balh, blah. But her's the kicker, you wanna know what the immortal drink is for the cold ones?"

"What?" Bella asked just above a whisper.

"Blood. Sorry to tell you Bells, but I think your boyfriend is….a vampire." The two shared a look in the silent room till finally Avery broke it.

"Listen, Bells, I just want you to be careful for now, we don't know what will happen if they find out we know. Maybe you should stay away from Edward for a while."

"Are you going to stay away from Jasper?' Bella asked defensively. Avery's concerned face dropped a little before agitation took over.

"I'm not dating Jasper Cullen. You know what. Do what you want, I'm going to be for the next….three and a half hours I have left." Avery collected her books before leaving the house silently. She was tired, sick, and a little bit scared. Was Jasper really one of these monsters portrayed in the book? Surely not, he was too….

Well at least there was no way Alice could be, she was too much of a happy little pixie and Emmett was a cuddly teddy bear. Dr. Cullen surely was too compassionate and nice to be such a thing!

Then again Rosalie could defiantly be a monster…..Yeah, Rosalie was defiantly a cold hearted vampire!

Ever since the first day all she got from the beautiful blonde Cullen was glares, scowls, and looks that simply stated 'stay far away'.

* * *

Avery scanned the cafeteria giving a small moan when she spotted all the Cullen's at there usual table,….all but one. Edward.

That plus the fact Bella had disappeared after entered the school seemed to no coincidence. With a huff she made her way to her table of friends and put her back pack down.

"Anyone want anything while I'm up there?"

"Oh, I'd love a lemon ice tea, please?" Angela asked.

'Sure thing Ang." Avery waited in line humming Young life by Anberlin to herself.

"Hi!" Avery spun around and her heart stopped.

"I'm Alice."

"I know who you are." I kissed your boyfriend and have sexual fantasies about him. She decided to leave that last part out seeing as she didn't know if Alice would kill her then and there.

"I know who you are too." Alice's gold eyes danced in a mischievous yet knowing way.

"Um, okay." Avery looked behind Alice to see Jasper looking at them, not exactly trying to hide the fact he was glaring openly at them.

I don't think your boyfriend is happy that we're talking." Avery pointed over Alice's should. Jasper looked slightly alarmed before he regained his composer in softened his death glare to a stern look.

Alice's smile never faltered. She simply giggled like a child with a secret before smiling brightly and saying, "He's not my boyfriend. People just spread that rumor."

"Then what are you." Hope sprung inside of her.

"It's complicated." Alice bite her lip and summarized.

Avery leaned in close and asked her a curious voice. "Is it a vampire thing?" A scratching of chairs caught her attention and she turned to see Rosalie Hale staring at her in horror while she stood up from her seat. Emmett looked shocked, as given by his open mouth and Jasper… Well Jasper looked almost relieved.

Her attention turned back to Alice who seemed to be frozen not knowing what to say. Finally after a full minute she simply grabbed her pizza and Angela's tea, she handed the cashier a five dollar bill and returned to her table.

She could feel eyes on her now, a sensation the was quickly becoming familiar. Turning in her seat she met the eyes of Jasper Cullen before he was pulled away by his twin sister Rosalie.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to the very few who have reviewed: Mommyshaw, Regin, & TxtmeURLove. And especially you RebronRose1992 (sorry about the little wopsy)!  
**

**And if you truley love this story PM kvsgrl. Without her I'd be a horrible writter. She's the best Beta in the world and I'm so lucky to have her correct my almost constant mistakes.  
**

**Also, I'll have more raunchy chapters up soon (probably tomorrow) so this might be changed to an M rating.  
**


	13. Twilight: Avery's Satisfaction

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**Chapter Twelve: Avery's ****Satisfaction**  


* * *

Avery walked into Bella's bedroom only to find she was already awake.

"What's up with you?" she asked seeing Bella wide awake. She expected to have to drag her out of bed yet again but here she was staring at the ceiling.

"I'm in love with Edward." Avery's eyebrows shot up and her eyes bulged. A chuckled escaped her.

"Okay. Well I-"

The sound of a horn honking cut Avery off. Bella went to the window and smiled down at something. Avery followed and saw none other than Edward waiting by his Volvo for her.

Bella turned to look at her, her face posed in an apology bit before she even got the words out Avery held up her hand. "You are so lucky Charlie brought my car home last night or I would so kick your ass for abandoning me. Now get going your boyfriend's waiting." Avery ducked the pillow thrown at her before running down the stares.

"Hi Eddie, Bye Eddie!" She laughed as she ran towards her car. As juvenile as it was she was ridiculously happy to be driving her own car again. She grinned as she opened her garage door to reveal one of the few things she shared in common with her father. The love of their baby….Carla, they had named her.

Her hand skimmed over the black glossy top and over the roof before she placed a kiss to the newly polished car.

"I'm missed you Carly!" She got in and buckled up; glad she didn't have to hop into her seat now that she had her Car back.

She turned the key and squealed in delight as the Chevy Impala roared to life. Oh it was so good to have her baby back!

* * *

Avery pulled up into the school parking lot, getting a few looks from the student body as the unfamiliar car parked.

When she got out Dean was the first to come over and talk to her, the others turning back to what they were doing or just admiring her car.

"Hey. So I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well I know you said we couldn't go to Prom together but uh, would you mind maybe…."

"Dean!" Dean looked at his friends laughing at him and blushed brightly. He sent a nervous glance to Avery before muttering a never mind and walking off. His friends circled him and started whispering. Avery was about to do something when a shocked voice brought her attention away form the gossiping boys.

"Oh my god!" Avery turned her attention to Bella and Edward exiting his car. Everyone was staring at them, and while Edward looked like he didn't care, Bella looked like she wanted to hide. She and Avery exchanged a smile as the new couple made their way into the school, the student's staring trailing right after them.

She shouldered her bag before walking towards the school. Seeing Rosalie's red convertible she just couldn't help but stop and lean against the blonde's door. All four of them looked from Bella and Edward to her. Avery used almost all of her will power not to glance at Jasper; instead she focused solely on the angry looking Rosalie.

"Humans 1, Vampires 0." Avery smiled at the four Vampires in the car. She refused to look at Jasper even though she felt his eyes on her, even traveling down her figure, and instead focusing on Rosalie's scowl. "Ah, don't frown Rosie, you might get frown lines." Rosalie's gold eyes snapped to her and sharpened in. Deciding not to test it any more she spun around and walked away. Feeling the now expected sensation of gold eyes on her.

* * *

"How did you figure it out?" Avery looked over her shoulder and was a bit startled to see Jasper leaning down, his face an inch from hers.

"The Vampire thing?" She breathed. Oh dear he smelt lovely. His head nodded once his eyes never straying from hers. "Research, books, and of course the all knowing internet."

"Why aren't you afraid?" his voice was barley audible as he studied her and Avery felt herself slowly blush. He smelt slightly sweet, yet earthy and Avery felt lust start to grow inside her. She caught the small smirk before it disappeared from his face.

"You're too…you. Alice is to fun and carefree, Emmett is a freaking cuddle bug, Carlisle is one of the most caring men I know, and Edward saved us. He wouldn't have done that if he was the horrendous monster all the legends portray your kind as.

"What about Rosalie?" His eyebrow cocked up in amusement.

"Oh no, she's definitely a monster. Heartless, cold, ruthless….a bit bitchy." Avery started listing off. Jasper chuckled and the sound had Avery's full attention.

"You are an odd girl Avery Carter."

'No odder than you Jasper Hale." Avery suddenly realized that she was flirting with him, AND HE WAS FLIRTING BACK!

They sat, well in Jasper's case leaned, there and just smiled at one another before the school bell rang.

"Good evening, Ms. Carter." Jasper nodded before quickly making his way out of the library.

Avery watched him walk away enjoying able to stare at him for the first time. Her eyes traveled from his strong shoulders to his lean back down to his tight little….

Avery snapped out and looked around. Oh, thank god Edwards had taken Bella home!

* * *

"Jasper."

"Avery." His drawl was deep and sent shivers up and down Avery's spin. His cold body laid over her, trapping her against the mattress. His hands roamed up and down her nearly naked body, cooling the ever growing burning fire with in her only for it to build back up. "So beautiful." He muttered against her skin. Her eyes flutter close as Jasper's tongue flicked out against her collar.

"Jazz." Her breathing hitched with each flick of her nipples. Avery's fingers threaded through his blond hair, messing the gold locks so they hung down and framed his pale face.

"Avery…." Avery moaned when his mouth moved back to her neck, settling in the nook of her shoulder. A screech emitted from her throat when a crippling pain spread through her.

Avery shot up in bed, and started feeling her neck and shoulder before looking around her bedroom. Her heart rate was through the roof and when a cold breeze came through her open window Avery realized for the first time that she was drenched in sweat.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to the very few who have reviewed: Mommyshaw, Regin, TxtmeURLove, RebronRose1992, and the dedicated, wonderful csp4!  
**

**Also, I'll have more raunchy chapters up soon so this might be changed to an M rating within a few days.  
**


	14. Twilight: Avery's Uncomfortable Situatio

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight **

**********Chapter Thirteen: Avery's Uncomfortable Situation**  


* * *

Avery grunted as she discovered a particularly stubborn spec of dirt that refused to come off of Bella's truck. Looking over at the brunette she playfully glared. Damn Bella and her puppy dog eyes. She should have never agreed to this. Why bother washing a car when it rains EVERY SINGLE DAY! But none the less Bella and asked, pleaded, and finally used the dirtiest trick in the book to convince Avery to help her.

Avery jumped back and spilt water down her front as Edward jumped out of nowhere. He hit the roof, then the back. Each landing sounded like thunder.

"Could you act human? I mean, I've got neighbors, one's who don't know your vampires." Bella laughed.

Edwards spared Avery a glance. "Sorry." She didn't know if he was talking about her shivering form or the vampire thing.

"I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow." Edward said in determination. Avery came around to their side of the truck just in time to see him pull out the dent from the accident. Sadly her blood was a bit more stubborn, and had taken them half an hour to clean out.

"Thanks."

"Who needs a body shop when you got a vampire boyfriend?" Avery muttered. She stripped off her over shirt leaving her in just her damp undershirt.

"Wait, like, with your family?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

"What if they don't like me?" Avery couldn't help but chuckle. That was definitely a Bella thing.

"So you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?"

"That sounds like Bella." Avery threw over her shoulder as she got back to work on cleaning these sides' tires.

"I'm glad I amuse you." Avery smiled at Bella's slight glare.

"What is it?" Avery turned around seeing Edward stare at a passing by family.

"Complications…I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Both of you." Avery turned around and gave Edward a very confused look.

"What did I do?" Avery whined as if wondering why she was in trouble.

"Figure out we're vampires." Edward smiled before getting in his Volvo and driving off.

"Damn." Avery muttered. She rolled her eyes before going back to work on the running down tires.

When a truck pulled up behind her Avery got up, deciding to give up on getting any work finished.

"Hey, come to visit your truck?" Bella asked.

"Looks good. Got that dent out." Avery chuckled at Jacob's unknowingness.

"Actually we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season."

"Damn and here I got all dolled up for you, B!" Avery pouted.

"Ah, come for the game, stay for the beautiful girl." Billy winked. Avery and the old man shared a laugh. "Plus Jacob here keeps bugging me about seeing you again." He looked to Bella. Avery tried hard to hide her laugh, and instead let out a cough before covering her mouth with her hand. Jacob looked embarrassed but didn't let it bother him to much.

"Great, Dad. Thanks."

"Just keeping it real son." Billy smiled up at him.

"Vitamin R!" Charlie produced a bunch of cans and placed them on Billy's lap.

"Well done, chief. Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry. Any luck with that Waylon case?" Billy handed Jacob the bag he had been carrying.

"Well I don't think it was an animal that killed him." Charlie confessed as the two made their way inside.

"Never thought it was."

"So spread the word around the rez. Keep the kids out of the woods."

"Will do. Don't want anyone else getting hurt, do we." Billy looked straight at Bella and Avery could have sworn it was as if Billy knew exactly what was going on with the Swan and Carter girls.

* * *

Avery got out of the backseat and awed like a child. The house looked gorgeous!

Edward blurred over and helped Bella who seemed much calmer than Avery.

Walking up the stairs, Avery fixed her jeans and top. Maybe a small part of her was looking forward to seeing Jasper again.

"Whoa. This is incredible." Bella summed it up for both of them. Edward, ever the gentleman helped her take off her coat. Avery didn't have one on even though it was quiet cold outside. She was burning hot and the weather seemed to be the only thing cooling her as of late besides ice cold baths and showers.

"It's so light and open you know.

"What did you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats?"

"Yes." Avery said in a beat. Maybe Bella was right and she had been watching too many vampire movies recently.

"Not the moats." Bella explained. Edward was amused and gave a rare chuckle.

"Is that opera?" Avery asked as she and Bella searched for the sound.

"This is the one place we don't have to hide." Edward told them. As childish and stupid as it might be Avery was too distracted by all the shiny, old, or unique things around the house. She almost pulled a Bella and tripped on the stairs when she was to busy looked at the painting on the wall. Bella caught her and seemed to know her thoughts as she gave a smart look at her. "I told them not to do this!" Edward looked like he might blush as they neared the kitchen.

The smell of food entered Avery's senses and her stomach turned. Food had not been her friend lately.

"Here come the humans!" A singsong voice rang out. Avery shared a nervous glance at Bella behind Edwards back. Bella simply smiled and tried to calm her down. Where Bella might be nervous about the acceptance thing, Avery was more nervous about the vampire-okay well Rosalie- thing.

"Bella we're making Italiano for you." Avery gapped at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. Damn, no wonder all the women in the town complained about never having a shot with the Doc. Esme was freaking beautiful!

"Bella, Avery, this is Esme. My mother for all intents and purposes." Avery smiled over at Emmett who waved his large knife back and Avery's eyes widened, that was a bid knife! Seeing what he'd done he placed the knife down before smiling apologetically at her once more.

Bella and Esme exchanged pleasantries in Italian before Carlisle spoke up. "You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Avery giggled nervously. He sounded like a kid at Christmas with the grin to match, it was adorable.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme smiled brightly.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely." The two girls responded. Avery didn't exactly feel like eating anything but they had gone through all the trouble and Carlisle and Emmett's grins made her want to try.

"They already ate." Edward responded. Avery looked down a bit embarrassed before being started as the sound of glass broke. Her eyes snapped to Rosalie and eyed the glass bowl that had been in her hands now in sharps and little pieces lining the floor, and a few still in her hand. Well now that would definitely make Avery think twice before angering her again.

"Perfect!" She was angry and Avery couldn't help but take a step closer to Bella.

"It's just because we know you guys don't eat…" Bella tried to explain.

"Of course. It's very considerate of you." Esme smiled. But Avery felt the guilt take over as Carlisle's grin dropped to a small smile much like Esme's and Emmett tried to calm down Rosalie.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edwards advised them.

"Yeah. Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"We would never tell anybody anything." Bella tried to sooth it over.

"She knows that." Carlisle gave a pointed look to Rosalie.

"Yeah, wee, the problem is, you two have gone public now, so…."

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"No, she should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in…I would become the meal…" A few laughed but Rosalie still stood glaring.

"Hi Bella. Avery." Avery whipped around to see Alice jump down from a tree branch and onto the patio and into the house. Jasper wasn't far behind her and Avery gave a small frown when he avoided all eye contact with her.

"I'm Alice."

"Hi." Bella greeted. Alice's hug caught her off guard and Avery giggled once again at Bella's surprised face.

"Oh, you do smell good." Avery whipped her head around to give Edward a look. He shrugged and gave a small frown before turning back to Alice.

"Alice what are you…"

"It's okay. Bella and I are going to be great friends." She smiled. She turned her gold eyes to Avery and literally jumped up before hugging her tightly.

"Uh, you might wanna loosen up, she bruises easy." Alice finally let go over the tight hug and Avery wobbled on her feet.

"And we're going to practically be sisters!" Alice smiled brightly.

Avery stared at the little pixie before turning to Edwards and mouthing 'okay." She took a few steps back to get some distance. Emmett laughed and smiled goofily at her as she got closer to him, for protection against the petite terror. Edward shared an amused glance with her before smiling at her thoughts.

The group stood awkwardly before Carlisle cleared his throat. "Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

Avery's brow furrowed at that. He had no problems around her and yet when he said "pleasure to meet you." It came out forced, almost as if it pained him.

"It's alright Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice encouraged, touching his shoulder. Avery felt a bit jealous after that. Was Alice the reason he was practically ignoring her existence at the moment? He had still not made any sort of movement to even look her direction.

'All right I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house."

"Okay."

"I'll see you soon!" Alice called to them. Both Avery and Bella turned around. Bella nodded and said okay but Avery just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" Edwards asked.

"Weirder, you weren't attacked by a tiny vampire!" Okay Alice was only a bit shorter than herself and taller then Bella but still she was petite and just reminded Avery so much of a little pixie.

"Graduation caps?" Bella pointed to what Avery thought was just odd art.

"Yeah. It's a private joke. We matriculate a lot"

"Son of a bitch! Is this why Emmett always gets a high grade then me?" Edwards simply smiled at Avery's accusing glare. She eyes what had to be at least a hundred and some caps.

"That's kind of miserable. I mean, repeating high school over and over."

"True but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there. Come on."

"Yeah this is my room." Avery heard Edwards voice talking and finally decided to stop trying to count the caps.

"It's like a smaller version of Avery." Bella laughed. Avery came in and eyed the books, about a quarter she had in her own collection. Edward gave the two a confused look. "You should see her house." Bella nodded to Avery eyeing his collection.

"No bed?" Avery asked.

"No, I uh, I don't sleep." Edward smiled timidly

"Ever?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay." Bella started looking through the shelves to find a lot of it was music as well as books. "Boy, you have so much music. What are you listening to?" Bella hit play on the sound system and soft classical music started playing.

Avery felt the tingle again, one she would never be able to forget. Whipping around she spotted Jasper staring at her. She took a glance at the couple before making her way out of the room and towards the asshole.

'Done ignoring me now that your girl friend is gone?" Avery accused. She felt the jealousy rise in her as she remembered Alice touching him, and Jasper leaning into that touch. She may have no claim to him but still it hurt seeing your crush happy with someone else.

A small smile barley touched his lips before disappearing. His eyes softened and his face took a less serious tone and instead took a more wondering. His hand came up and caressed her cheek barley, not touching her but close enough she could feel the cool appendage brush her hair away. He leaned down and looked into her eyes a moment before closing his eyes and kissing her.

Her eyes followed suit as she leaned into him, much like he had to Alice. With that little thought she slapped his hand away and stood back. "No! You don't get to kiss me, then ignore me. Fucking Vampires." Avery muttered as she walked back into Edward's room. They were gone, just disappeared.

She heard Jasper walk down the stairs before all noise stopped besides the chirping of birds. Avery sighed as she sat down on Edwards Bed/Couch. Exhaustion over took her suddenly as she lay down on the soft cushion.

Her eyes flutter close on their own accord and before she knew it she was passed out in a deep sleep.

* * *

Rosalie huffed making her way out of her bedroom. A scent hit her nose and Avery followed the odd musk till she was in Edward's room. She looked down at the sleeping blonde and actually felt a pull on her cold heart. She was pale, shaky, and sweat had started to form on her brow. She was a very pretty girl and she could understand why Jasper was so attracted to her. But that wasn't exactly enough to ease her hesitation.

If Bella wasn't bad enough, this Human smelt horrible, was too sarcastic, and was constantly consuming her brother's thoughts, as Edward had mentioned. Jasper had told the family time and time again that he was simply curious about her blood but she had seen the look in his eye.

The way he always moved a fraction of an inch towards her when every she was in the same room, or how his eyes followed her when she left. And especially how Alice had to practically drag him into the car when she had been in the car accident.

She would emit that she was a bit concerned herself seeing all that blood run down her face when she picked herself up, but it was fleeting just as quickly.

Her sharp eyes focused on the cut on her head, it should have been healing, and starting to scar by now, but it had just become a scab a few days ago.

"Carlisle." She called in a light voice. In a mere moment her father was standing next to her. His face twisted lightly in concern as he glanced from one blonde to another.

"What is it, Kitty?"

"Her wound hasn't healed and she smells awful." Rosalie didn't hide her dislike as she told him.

Carlile gave her a disapproving look as she walked away with her nose literally in the air. Carlisle gave asigh of frustration, Rosalie was the stubborn one of his litter of strays but she had a good heart, as evident by the hint of concern in her voice.

He leaned down and checked the wound, his sharp eyes taking in the wound carfully. Rosalie was right, the healing was off. He leaned in a took a gentle sniff of her and furrowed his brow.

Hey eyes snapped open at the light feeling of cold radiating off of him. A small 'epp' escaped her as her body jumped from surprise. Carlisle withdrew quickly and smiled apologetically. "Forgive me; I was just…curious about how your wound was healing. Have you had any pain?"

"Well my head was split open and half my face bruised, but hey a little pains to be expected from that, right?" Carlisle smiled lightly seeing her humor was still intact.

"I'm actually kind of hungry, do you have any of that food left over?" Avery smiled timidly. She wasn't gonna sugar coat it, it was a bit intimidating being in a house, in the middle of the wood, alone with six vampires.

Carlisle smiled brightly hearing Esme start prepping the food to make her best impression. Esme had been fascinated by cooking, but had never really had anyone to test how it tasted on.

* * *

"This is amazing, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme, dear, and you have no idea how happy I am to hear that." Esme stood with Carlisle and Emmett watching her. Her pale face seemed tan compared to brilliant white of her perfect teeth as she grinned widely.

"Who would have thought someone so tiny could pack so much." Emmett had his signature smirk firmly in place. Esme hit his head lightly, shooting him a light warning look. Avery couldn't help but snort as she tried not to laugh with her mouth full.

"So what do your parents do for a living?" Esme asked trying to start a conversation. She sat down across from Avery on the small kitchen island.

"My mom's dead, and my dad's deployed." Avery took a drink of her water.

Esme had a heart broken look pass across her face. She turned and glanced at Carlisle before looking back at the young woman in front of her. "You live with Charlie Swan then?"

"Well not exactly, I mean I practically do with how much time I'm over there but I live in the house next door."

"Alone?"

"Yep."

Esme had an almost astonished yet hurt expression on her face. "When will your father be back?"

"Not till I'm off to college, maybe even longer if I stay in state." At Esme's confused face she explained further. "My dad and I have a…complex relationship. We learnt it's best if we have our distance from each other. He has his life, and I have mine. It's best if they don't cross."

Esme looked over her shoulder and seemed to have a silent conversation with Carlisle before turning back to Avery. "Well, he missed out on a phenomenal young woman." She smiled. Avery's cheeks reddened slightly at Esme's words before she cleared her throat.

Looking down she realized it was the first time she had ate a whole meal in what must know be days. "Esme, you are by far one of the best cooks I've ever met."

"Oh, I'm going to like you." Esme winked playfully at her.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to the very few who have reviewed: Mommyshaw, Regin, TxtmeURLove, RebronRose1992, and the dedicated, wonderful csp4!  
**


	15. Twilight: Avery's Interesting Weekend

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Fourteen: Avery's Interesting Weekend**

* * *

Avery sighed as she woke up for what must be the tenth time that afternoon, after getting no sleep the night before she had just given up and decided to sleep Friday afternoon, she could miss one day of school.

She looked down to see her body covered it sweat. Her body felt like it was being roasted alive and her blood was about to boil over. Stumbling out of bed, Avery managed to avoid her nightstand, dresser and even door before collapsing onto the hardwood floor of her hallway. A cold chill ran up her body before her stomach lurched. With a painful moan Avery spilt the small amount of substance in her stomach. Her arms shook ad her body heaved before she finally collapsed completely, managing to just barley rolling away from the liquid. She let out a straggled cry as the shaking overtook her again and she had to roll onto her side.

Her heartbeat was racing and her head throbbing as she cried from the pain spreading through her body. She needed help, and she needed it now. She used all strength she had left to kick the table to her right repeatedly before finally the house phone came crashing down. Her entire left side hurt like hell and she had to stretch her right arm to get the plastic wire and pull it to her.

The pain worsened and Avery curled up into herself before everything went dark.

* * *

Avery sat nervously waiting for her name to be called. After waking up at the crack of dawn she had quickly cleaned her floor and picked up the mess from last night. Finally deciding enough was enough she drove herself to the hospital.

"Ms. Carter? Let's get some basic tests out of the way." the friendly doctor led her to a small clinic room.

Avery was then poked and prodded for the next half an hours as she answered about a hundred questions. Finally with a sigh the doctor simply looked at her and said, "I'm afraid you just appear to have a very bad flu. There is one going around with the near constant change of the weather and it appears you head wound has become infected. So we're going to reopen the wound, clean it out and put some new sutures in. It should only take about an hour." Avery groaned as the older doctor left the room. This was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday.

* * *

"Hey, got you another one." Bella appeared and handed Charlie another drink. Avery sat in front of Charlie browsing the internet for any newly published books.

"Thanks." Charlie glanced away from cleaning his shot gun to say before focusing back on his task.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." Bella sprung on him.

"You wait for him to have his gun handy for this!" Avery gave Bella the most incredulous look, really of all the great opportunities she passed up she was gonna do it now?

When Avery had encouraged Bella to tell her dad this was not what she expecting.

'He's a little old for you, isn't he?"

"No. he's a junior. I'm a junior. I thought you liked the Cullens?"

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." Charlie took another drink.

"Edward doesn't live in town…technically." Bella attempted. Charlie did nothing but give her a look. Ouch, crash and burn. "He's right outside."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you, officially."

"Alright, bring him in." Charlie snapped the shotgun closed and both Bella and Avery flinched.

"Could you be nice, please? He's important." Bella tried.

Charlie faked putting on a halo before looked at Avery. Avery suddenly felt uncomfortable when she saw Edward.

"I think this is a family thing." Avery excused herself. She muttered a quick "god help you" to Edward as she passed her way out to the porch.

Avery groaned as she sat down on the front porch. She gingerly fingered the newly reopened wound and grimaced at the fact it would probably scar more. Although she did feel much better now that it wasn't infected.

Edward came out of the house with Bella not far behind. Avery's phone rang with an unknown number she recognized as the hospitals. There was a bit in her stomach as the number flashed over and over again. She finally pressed the ignore button, her gut not easing at all.

"It's funny; your father thinks you should go to an all girls school." Edward commented.

"That's not fair don't read Charlie's mind."

'And since when do vampires like baseball?" Bella asked as Edward situated a cap on her head.

"Well, it's the American pastime, and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

"You should come, Esme would love your company and Rosalie will focus all her attention on hating you, giving us the advantage." Edward smile. Avery smiled but agreed none the less, she grabbed her coat from inside the house and quickly got in the large hummer jeep.

* * *

The three drove up to a clearing in Emmett's Silver jeep. And Avery gawked at the beautiful waterfall they passed. They parked a bit a ways and walked the remained; Avery assumed it was because they needed a large field, but did they need that big of a field?

Walking up Avery smiled at Carlisle and Rosalie goofing around. It reminded her of when she was five and would do the same thing with Alcide. She was glad to see Rose wasn't as cold as she pretended to be.

"Glad you're here. We need an umpire, and a score keeper." Esme brought the two girls closer. Avery was focused on Jasper practicing his swinging. He looked up briefly and made awkward eye contact before going back to what he was doing.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett smiled at the girls.

"I know you cheat." Esme said in simple statement.

"Call them as you see them, Bella." Esme encouraged as she placed Bella behind the home plate.

"Okay."

"I'll stand here and be score keeper." Avery smiled. She felt a bit awkward standing here. Everyone was a couple and she was the odd one out, who Edward took pity on.

"That's not true." Edward said as he passed her. "They aren't a couple." He turned back around and ran to his position.

Avery looked over and noticed for the first time just what the teams were. Blonde vs. Brown. A giggle escaped her lips and she could do little to stop it.

A roar of thunder and a flash of lighting made Avery's jump and stumble back.

"Careful." A voice drew in her ear. She gulped feeling Jaspers hands linger on her hips a little longer than necessary. She turned around and looked at him. He leaned in ever so slightly, as if about to kiss her again when thunder sounded. Jasper looked up and smiled and Avery looked at where Rose had been.

It wasn't thunder it was Rosalie's bat hitting the ball.

"There's no way he can get that." Avery said as she watched the ball blur through the sky before disappearing into the trees.

"Such little faith, darling." Goosebumps arose on her skin from the pet name, that plus him holding her straight to his back was making Avery's brain into a pile of mush. She looked down to see the arm holding her to him when curiosity and confusion took over. Crescent shaped scars were scattered over her forearms.

She was about to ask what they were when Jasper quickly spun her around and cradled her chin in his hand. He placed a gentle but lingering kiss again her lips before whispering "a kiss for luck" Avery's cheeks tinted pink as Jasper startled twirling his bat.

Rosalie made a slid for home but Bella called it an out. The death glare Rosalie shot her made Avery shiver in a whole new kind of way, terror.

"Babe! It's just a game!" Emmett called.

"Nice Kitty." Carlisle tried soothing her. Avery realized something.

"You're not even up to bat!" She accused him. Jasper had a slightly guilty look upon his face that diminished as he stepped forward, bringing them chest to chest.

"You're right; I guess we'll have to do it again." Without warning he pressed his lips to hers and Avery melted into it. It just felt so damn good!

He parted with a kiss to her nose before taking his spot at bat.

He looked over his shoulder and had a serious yet mischievous look upon his face. Jasper turned his attention back to game at hand and twirled the bat once more, in a very inhuman way that made her have the sudden urge to pounce on him.

"Stop!" Alice suddenly called out in panic. Avery froze with the others wondering what was going on. A moment later every one unfroze and quickly moved towards her, Bella, and Esme. Jasper was the first, being so close and took a stance right in front of Avery. His body was tight and rigid and Avery wanted to do nothing more and touch him in hopes of him relaxing. Esme however quickly moved them further behind.

"They were leaving. Then they head us." Alice told Edwards. Avery looked on in confusion not knowing what the hell was going on. Jasper stayed still watching the tree line as the others moved further back.

"Jasper?" He moved his eyes from the green line and gently pushed her back.

"Go with Edward and Bella." His voice was surprisingly strong and commanding and didn't really sound right coming from Jasper.

"Put your hair down, Avery stay close to Bella." Edwards commanded the two. Avery did as she was told a pit feeling of danger grew in her stomach as the Cullen's all lined up in front of them, like a wall.

"Just be quiet and stand behind me." Edward told the two.

Three figures stood in front of the Cullens. None of them looked friendly. "I believe this belongs to you." The dark one on the middle threw the ball back to Carlisle.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria-" he motioned to the red head , "-and James." He nodded to the blonde having a stare down with Edward. Avery's pulse quickened with each passing moment.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family. I'm afraid you hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies." She at least liked the one in the middle a fraction more than the rest. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through." Laurent smiled. Avery couldn't help but stare at those dark red eyes, the color of blood.

"The human's were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe." Victoria said snidely.

"Excellent." Carlisle was doing all the talking like a great leader should and Avery had never been more thankful for the vamp.

"So, could you use three more players? Oh come on, just one game."

"Sure. Why not. A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first."

Victoria caught the ball Carlisle had thrown and smirked. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

"Oh well I think we can handle that." Jasper's drawl came through strong once more.

Avery started walking away with the others when she noticed Bella and Edwards hadn't moved. She stopped and looked at them still caught in a stare down with James. Jaspers cold hand was a comfort on her lower back as he came to stand beside her. A rush of wind came through the clearing and that was when things turned to shit.

"You brought us snacks." Jasper moved in a blur and ushered Avery further back before joining to create a wall in front of her and Bella. She gave a small cry as her back hit the hard ground and knocked the air out of her lungs. Bella unfroze to help her up and to her feet before standing still again...

"The girls are with us!" Carlisle hissed, yes hissed. "I think its best you leave."

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now." James and Vitoria needed a little push from Laurent but soon the three were on their way and the Cullens eased just a bit.

"Get them out of here. Go." Carlisle commanded. Avery ran with Bella and Edward towards the jeep, her heart beating a mile a minute.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to the very few who have reviewed: Mommyshaw, Regin, TxtmeURLove, RebronRose1992, and the dedicated, wonderful csp4!  
**


	16. Twilight: Avery's Escape

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Fifteen: Avery's Escape**

* * *

Avery got in and buckled up first but Edward tried helping Bella with hers. "Okay, I've got it! I'm all right!" She finally had to yell. He seemed to understand and closed the door before rushing to the other side.

"What now he's coming after me?" Bella asked Edward.

"Listen to me. James is a tracker. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this the most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

"What should we do?" Bella asked calmly. Avery wanted to cry, throw something, hell even settle for punching Bella in the face. How could she be so fucking calm right now!

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where are we going?"

'Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"I have to go home. Now. You have to take us home."

"You can't go home. He's gonna trace your scent there. It's the first place he's going to look."

"But my dad is there. We-"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! He could get killed because of us."

"Just let me get you out of here first, all right?"

"It's my dad! We have to go back! We'll figure a way to lead the tracker away somehow. I don't know but we have to do something."

By this time Avery wasn't listening or paying attention. Chills were racking her body as a fever started to build up. Her vision became spotty and Avery placed her head between her knees in hopes of making it stop.

* * *

Avery waiting in the kitchen and tried not to listen at the sound of Bella breaking Charlie's heart. She didn't like this plan at all, but it was the only way. Or at least that's what they had reassured her over and over again.

"No. I-I want to drive. It'll give me more time to think. I mean, if I get really tired, I'll pull into a motel. I promise!" Avery could only look out the window as the two came into the kitchen.

"Look Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around, but I can change that. We can do more stuff together."

'Like, what? Like watch baseball on the flat-screen?" Avery cringed knowing how much this had to be hurting Charlie and Bella. "Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler? Dad that's you that's not me."

"Bella come on. I just got you back." Charlie's voice was almost pleading and Avery's eyes burned.

"Yeah, and, you know, if I don't get out now, then I'm just gonna be stuck here like mom." Bella said before closing the door.

"She didn't mean that. She's just upset." Charlie just stared at the close door. "I'm going with her; hopefully talk her into coming back in a day or two." Avery tried. When Charlie still did nothing. She leaned up and hugged him before rushing out after her.

"He's gonna forgive you, when this is all over. I know he will." Avery tried not to shed her own tears as she saw Bella's forming. A slam on the side of the car caught both attentions as they looked to see Edward.

"You're father's gonna forgive you. Why don't you let me drive?" Bella scooted over next to Avery.

"He won't. You should've seen his face. I told him the same thing that my mom told him."

"It was the only way he'd let you go. Just don't worry about him now. He's safe. The tracker's following us."

A loud bang on the roof made Avery and Bella jump. It was at this point the tears started spilling over. She felt like she was about to puke.

"It's just Emmett. Alice is in the car behind us." Edward reassured. Avery did begin to calm down knowing Alice and Emmett were here too. Edwards drove straight past the diner and Avery watched as her friends came out laughing and having fun. Her heart ached knowing she might very well never see them again.

* * *

They made their way through the house and towards the garage. Avery almost fell on her face with how quick she stopped once seeing Laurent.

"Wait! He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." His warning made fear start to blossom in Avery all over again as he left.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Avery responded to Jaspers soft question. They all made their way to the garage while Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle talked strategies.

"I've had to fight our kind before; they're not easy to kill." Jasper told the others.

"But not impossible." Avery smiled back at Emmett, who had said that directly to her. "We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces."

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle grimaced at the thought.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie questioned. A new level of fear spiked inside of Avery as she thought about that. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if one of the Cullens were killed because of them. Even Rosalie's death would hurt her.

"I'm going to run Bella south. Can you lead the tracker away from here?" Edward piped in.

"No, Edward. James knows you'd never leave Bella. He'll follow you."

"I won't leave Avery here, what if he goes after her!" Bella was determined as she grabbed Avery's hand.

"I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive them south. I'll keep her safe Edward." Alice reassured.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes." Alice grabbed Bella and Avery and lead them to the car. Alice and Bella took the back seats, leaving Avery in the passenger side. Avery buckled up and leaned forward. She took deep breaths to calm herself as they waited.

"What is she to me?" Avery looked up hearing Rosalie's question.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward. She's part of this family now, and we protect our family." Carlisle explained.

Avery's heart started to race and sweat formed on her brow. Her body started to ach as if she's run straight into a speeding Emmett before the exhaustion started. Her eyes felt heavy and started to fall when she felt Alice's cold hand on her forehead from behind her.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Avery looked over her shoulder and smiled at the red head. Alice looked like she new something but refused to share as Bella and Edward said their goodbyes.

"You need to sleep." Alice smiled gently. Avery couldn't find the strength to refuse and slowly fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

The next time Avery woke up Bella was talking on her cell phone with her mother and it was early in the morning. I guess one of the perks of not ever sleeping is never having to pull over for the night.

Avery looked out the window at the passing by scenery; it looked like they were already in Oregon. She spotted a book store on the street they were racing past and felt a stab of pain in her heart. She never thought she's think of Forks as home, but right now it's the only thing she wanted more.

She felt cold finger gently lace with hers and looked over. Between the seats, Jasper's pale hand covered her limp on. She looked from the appendage to the vampire, and saw him completely relaxed as he focused straight ahead. She curled her won fingers up through his and squeezed it tightly. It was a small thing yet it brought so much comfort to her. That was something Jasper did often for her, make her feel like everything would soon be all better. She just hoped this time it'd be true….

* * *

Bella and Alice left Jasper alone to deal with Avery's nervous break down later that night. Avery was tired, and sore, and she just wanted all of this to be over with. So when they stopped at a lovely hotel and Alice had asked her about her books at home in hopes of starting a conversation Avery had kind of lost it.

"Calm down, Avery"

"I can't calm down, how the hell are you all calm!" Avery shrieked in frustration. Jasper looked at her in pure worry, his gold eyes basically pleading her to relax. Avery couldn't stop herself, the past couple days sinking in brought her to her knees and she started to cry.

She felt cold arms wrap around her and start to gently sooth her, as his hand brushed the hair from her face. His cradled her in his lap, holding her tightly as he brushed her tears away.

"Calm down." He drawled. Avery whimpered as Jasper held her tightly to him. His strong embrace a soothing comfort as she felt a wave of calm wash over her. "Calm down." He whispered into her ear before placing a gentle kiss behind it. Avery's breathing became shallower, and her heart rate calmed as she relaxed till she was practically putty in Jasper's hands.

Avery calmed down till she was practically asleep. Jasper lifted her up effortlessly before placing her in the bed. When he was bout to pull away Avery grabbed her hair and neck quickly, making him freeze.

Her lips ascended up to his and kissed him hesitantly. Jasper didn't respond at first, not sure if she was in her right mind. "Jasper?" The plead in her voice. His lips crashed to hers a moment later finally returning the kiss. It grew more passionate till Jasper had her pinned underneath him, his tongue dancing with hers.

They tasted each other and moaned. Avery tasted sweet while Jasper had a bolder taste that had a zest to it, like a perfection of all the right spices. Avery became quickly addicted and wrapped her legs around his waist, needing more and more of him. She felt him grow over her, his erection pressing hard against her thigh, more and more with every buck of her hips.

With a roar Japer jumped back and flew to the end of the bed. Standing there, disheveled and a mess he pulled his hair gently trying to calm down. His eyes seemed begging of Avery as he took another step back when she crawled to him. His eyes took over her flushed skin, her lustful green-blue eyes and her messy hair. His erection grew as his primal hunger took over. The Major was breaking out much like it had in the field easier that day.

His mouth filled with venom, not in hunger but in authority. He wanted to strip her naked and sink his teeth into her thigh, claiming her permanently as his. But he couldn't do that, she wasn't his singer, or his mate. She was fragile, and stubborn, and witty, and…and human. And he couldn't take the chance of hurting her.

In a blur Jasper was gone leaving a heart broken Avery kneeling in the hotel bed. The tears came again, not in panic or fear but in lost. They would never be normal, never have that relationship that she wanted. It was hopeless and Avery was quickly realizing that the small candle flame that had been her crush had risen to a burning fire before being blown out completely when the door quietly latched behind him.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to the very few who have reviewed! In case you haven't noticed it really does make me go faster. Only two more chapters to go for twilight then I start on New Moon (the yummy naughty part ;) )  
**

**Also I hope you understand Avery isn't being whinny or bratty, she just isn't great with dealing with so many changes and right now she kind of feels like her life is sprialing out of control.  
**


	17. Twilight: Avery's Bright Idea

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Sixteen: Avery's Bright Idea  
**

* * *

Alice gasped as her eyes went wide and Avery stood a bit straighter at her position leaning against the desk.

"What is it? What did you see?" During their wonderfully long car ride Alice had explained how she, Edwards and Jasper were special vampires. Edward could read mines, that she had already known, but she was surprised to find

"The tracker, he just changed course."

'Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked. He started digging around for paper and a pencil. Avery grabbed a pencil and threw it to him, his vampire fingers catching it gracefully before putting it in Alice's hand.

"Mirrors. A room full of mirrors." Avery came over to stand next to Bella and watched in fascination as she did a basic drawing without even looking at the paper.

"Edward says the visions weren't always certain."

"She sees the course people are on while they're on it. If they change their minds, the vision changes." Jasper explained.

"Okay so the course that the tracker's on now is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?"

'You've been here?"

"I took lessons as a kid."

Avery snorted. "They didn't really stick." Bella in toe tipped shoes twirling around could have disastrous results.

"The school I went to had an arch just like that." Bella gave her a half hearted dirty look but otherwise ignored the comment. Avery hadn't exactly been the most pleasant person to be around when Jasper was in the same room. She and Alice didn't know what happened last night but it was obviously pretty bad.

"Was your school here in Phoenix?"

"Yeah!" Bella's phone rang and she went to answer it. Even though Avery couldn't hear what was going on the vampires apparently could since they both got up and started packing their few bags. At least she got to go home now.

* * *

Avery sighed as she placed the last of the bags in the car. Deciding she better get Bella she headed up to the room only to find it empty. She assumed she had gone down to check out with Jasper and Alice until she spotted the partially unpacked bags in the second bedroom.

'Shit!" Avery ran from the room and to the lobby. She didn't bather waiting for the elevator and instead took the stairs. She just knew Bella had done something stupid.

* * *

Avery searched the internet quickly while Alice and Jasper talked to Esme over the phone. She was able to narrow down the search to only seven ballet schools. She grabbed the paper Alice had drawn on and searched every detail of it. It was basic drawing of any lines and a few shadows but still Avery was desperate. She nearly dropped her laptop when she spotted the sign in the corner "Mi-"

There was only one ballet studio with an M, Mimi's.

"I found her!" Avery jumped up. She wrote down the address and slipped it to Jasper on her made dash out.

"Well are you coming or not?" She shouted to them.

They followed her quickly Jasper telling Emmett the address as he followed suite.

* * *

The ballet studio sounded empty from the outside but as soon as you entered it was echoing with grunts, screams, and things breaking. Avery ran as fast as she could towards the noise, shocked at what she saw.

Bella was bleeding badly from her thigh, and she convulsed in pain on the floor. "Oh god, Bell!" Avery ran towards her fallen friend cradling her head in her lap as she looked for other injuries. The only thing else was the bite mark on her wrist, silver was seeping and bubbling around the wound and Avery felt her self go pale. She felt more then saw the other four enter. The boys running to Edward and James fighting and Alice coming over to help Bella.

"Bella, Bella it's okay." Alice tried to pin down her body but Bella could only seem to focus on the pain and Edward.

Alice noticed the blood and couldn't help but bring it to her nose and mouth. She seemed like she was halving a hard time controlling herself. "Carlisle! Her blood." She called out. Avery turned to see Emmett and Jasper now taking James to the center of the room, Emmett held him in a vice grip while Jasper started ripping up floor boards with his bear hands.

'Alice, Alice go!" Carlisle commanded her. She left to help Jasper and Emmett after a moments hesitation.

"Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood." Carlisle sounded panic and it did nothing to help Avery calm down. She heard a grunt of a scream and turned to see Alice rip James' head straight off his body. Emmett and Jasper each tore of one arm, and then one leg. Avery couldn't look away from it, even though she wanted nothing more than to shut her eyes and pretend she wasn't seeing it.

"We could try and suck the venom out." The spell was finally broken and Avery focused on Bella and Carlisle.

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Than find the will to stop it." Carlisle's words may have been encouraging to Edward but Avery felt a chill, up her spin as Bella stated twitching and convulsing even more. "She only has minutes left." Bella let out a blood curling scream and Avery whimpered in fear.

"Do something!" She yelled. Maybe yelling at an angered vampires face wasn't the best idea, but her best friend was dying and no one really seemed to be doing much about it.

'I'm gonna make it go away, Bella." Edward took her wounded wrist in his mouth and started sucking. A few minutes later and Carlisle had to stop him.

"Edwards, stop. Her blood is clean. You're killing her." When he still didn't stop Avery started crying seeing Bella's eyes cross, and flutter close.

"Stop, Edward."

"Please, Edward, Stop." Avery begged. With a loud gasp Edward unlatched himself and flew back from her. Avery cradled Bella's head, finally relieved they could go home.

It was over now, all over…..

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to the very few who have reviewed! In case you haven't noticed it really does make me go faster. Next chapter is Prom and the end of Twilight! I'm so proud of getting so much done...  
**


	18. Twilight: Avery's Wish

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Twilight**

**Chapter Seventeen: Avery's Wish  
**

* * *

Avery gave a soft sigh as she cradled the cup of coffee in her hands. "There you are." She looked up to see Charlie's pale face.

"Yeah, I thought you were up with Bella?"

"I was but uh… I needed a break."

"Yeah, hospitals aren't exactly somewhere people want to be." Avery sniffled.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" Avery looked across the small little table at Charlie. His face was worn and stressed and his eyes were tinted red from unshed tears and a restless night.

'Everything. Helping with Bella, watching out for her…trying to get her to come home."

"Nah I don't have too much, she had a pretty kick ass dad to help out."

The two exchanged small smiled that didn't quiet reach their eyes.

"I got a letter from your dad when you were gone; I think you should read it. He loves you Avery, he asks about you every time we talk." Charlie tried to encourage. Avery had brought his daughter back to him and Charlie felt like he should try and return the favor.

"Thanks Charlie but… I just can't…I need time for things to settle down right now. Next year is senior year and I have to focus working to get to a good college acceptance. And trying to rebuild a completely destroyed relationship with Alcide isn't going to help that." Avery sniffled.

"He misses you Avery. Maybe you could just try calling him, talking to him so he knows you're all right."

"Charlie! Please, just drop it." Avery begged.

"You're family."

'WE'RE NOT! I don't know him and he doesn't know me. He stopped being my dad when he took the cowardly way out and decided to drop me off at my grandparents. I missed her too! I missed not having my mom running around painting, or singing at 3 in the morning. I missed her too, but I stuck it out!" Avery was furious and unraveling before Charlie's very eyes. He had never seen her show this much emotion and it startled him to see the usually cool and collected blonde have a small nervous break down. He had always thought she was fine with what had happened but obviously the poor girl had been holding it in so long she was exploding, crashing and burning.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY!" She whimpered.

"You have me and Bella." That shut Avery up. She stared at Charlie in shock. "You're like a daughter to me, Ave. and you're the only one I know that Bella takes an initiative to see. God knows she'd probably be on her won most of the time if you weren't here. So thank you." Charlie looked at her once more before getting up and leaving the cafeteria.

Avery dropped her head in her hands before letting out a silent sob. "You're to pretty to be crying." The southern drawl caught her attention but she didn't look up, not until Jasper grabbed her hands and pulled up her chin. His cold fingers flicked the tears away as he focused all his attention on her.

Kiss lips met hers in a soft kiss that lasted only a moment. "We'll never be them." Avery whispered against his lips when they broke apart. They both knew who they were talking about. "I can't do this Jasper. I can't handle the stress, and the danger, and constantly having to worry about it all. I wish I could Jasper, but I can't." Avery's eyes watered. Goodbye's had never been a strong suit for Avery, thus the reason she tried to avoid them in one was or another.

Jasper's face remained emotionless but his eyes showed the hurt and understanding. "I know." Jasper whispered.

"I'll see you around." Avery sighed. She kissed Jasper's cheek goodbye before walking out of the cafeteria. Her mind telling her to keep going but her body struggling not to go back and find comfort in his arms.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a well known number. "Hi, Dean...Does that prom offer still stand?"

* * *

"Wow, you look beautiful Dean whispered. Charlie and Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs watching Aver as she descended.

"Thank you." She blushed lightly. "Bella will be down in a few, she's just doing some of her make up and hair." Well actually Alice was up there doing it for her, but they didn't have to know that.

"I'll bring her back by midnight." Dean smiled as he put the corsage on her wrist.

"Okay, we'll we got to go. See ya, Charlie." She hugged him quickly before leaving with Dean.

The ride was filled with the two just talking about anything and everything.

"You really do look beautiful." Dean whispered as they walked into the small hotel where the dance was taking place. Avery smiled as she looked down at her simple pink dress and high heels. It wasn't as glamorous as almost all the others but she pulled her it off in her opinion, besides she didn't exactly like having to worry about getting a dress she would wear probably once. They took a couple of pictures together before Avery separated to talk to Bella.

'Wow, you look stunning." Avery hugged Bella. She paused for a beat before giving Edward a small hug as well. "You too, Eddie." His eye twitched ever so slightly in the corner and Avery beamed brightly. Edward opened his mouth to tell her not to call him that but simply closed it once her big grin shined, she wouldn't listen anyways.

"You as well Avery." He smiled. A slower song came on and Avery looked over to see Dean waiting for her, his head cocked towards the dance floor.

"Enjoy your evening. And be safe." She winked. Bella scoffed in embarrassment and Avery took their shocked state as an advantage to get away.

She started swaying lightly with Dean, who admitted he wasn't exactly the best dancer. But still he was pretty good. She rested her chin on his shoulder as she began to relax for the first time in what felt like weeks. Feeling the tell tale sign of a Cullen she opened her eyes to see which one was looking at her. And her eyes met Jasper's over the crowed.

He was dancing with Alice much in the same way she was dancing with Dean. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it after his hesitation. He gave one nod to her accompanied by a sad smile before be focused back on his whispered conversation with Alice.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on with you and Jasper?" Dean asked her out of nowhere. He must have seen the small exchange. After Edward and Bella went public everyone assumed there was some love triangle going on with Avery, Jasper, and Alice, which was partially true. Avery looked at him before looking over at Jasper over Dean's shoulder.

'No, nothing at all." No matter how much she wanted there to be…

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Picture to Avery's Prom Dress is on Profile**

**Up Next: NEW MOON! Yeah, Baby! I promise you csp4...ALL WILL BE REVEALED... (you gotta say it in an spooky voice) ;)**

**Now let's see if I can get a few New Moon chapters out tonight...  
**


	19. New Moon: Avery's Future

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter One: Avery's Future  
**

* * *

Avery stretched out as she woke up. She peaked over her shoulder at a still sleeping Bella and got out of bed in such silence it would impress even Rosalie. She made her way down the stairs before turning into the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie!"

"Morning." Charlie greeted as he drank his coffee.

"What's that?" Avery pointed to the manila envelopes on the counter.

"Your application papers. Got delivered here on accident." Charlie smirked behind his cup.

Avery rushed over and grabbed the folders, fingering them delicately. "So have you decided on your top three?'

"Yeah actually, Yale, UCLA, or Dartmouth."

"Good choices. What do you want to major in?"

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of Medicine, maybe pediatrics."

"Well you'll do fine no matter what." Charlie said as he flipped through the paper. Avery smiled thinking back on how much everything had changed lately. One thing was the fact Charlie had become more of a father figure. Sure he still kept his distance knowing he wasn't really her father, but still it was kind of flattering to here he had "talked" to Dean about dating her while cleaning his gun. It was something small but it made her feel protected, like she could always have someone to be on her side.

"How are things going with that boyfriend of yours?"

"You mean Dean?" Avery chuckled. Charlie refused to acknowledge him as anything but 'your boyfriend'. It was quite funny at times.

"Things are going good. I met his parents last weekend. I think his sister hates me. For a ten year old the little brat is just plain evil." Avery shivered as she remembered Eloise 'accidently' letting out her pet spider on the couch she was cuddling with Dean on. Dear god, she cried for an hour after the damn thing popped its head out from under the couch. "Who the hell gives a ten year old a tarantula anyways?" Avery thought out loud.

Charlie looked her over before saying, "pediatrics…yeah right." He mumbled. Avery glared as her shivers went down. Spying the time, she asked, "You think we should wake her up?"

* * *

"Wake up Birthday girl!" Avery jumped on the end of Bella's bed. She startled awake and stared wide eyed at her before her brown eyes darted around the room.

"Okay, that's not the result I was looking for." Avery muttered. Charlie knocked on the door before opening it.

"Happy Birthday." Charlie smiled as he brought in her presents.

"I thought we agreed no presents."

"Yeah well I thought we agreed no more falling asleep reading my books." Avery plucked up Romeo and Juliet from Bella's pillow. "They feel unloved." She stroked the cover exaggeratedly.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped so it doesn't count." Charlie handed Bella the pink camera.

"That's actually great. Thanks, Dad." Bella fiddled with the camera.

"It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me." Charlie handed her the wrapped present. "It's to uh, put your pictures in from senior year."

"You get mine later tonight." Avery smiled.

Charlie got a slightly dazed look on his face as he sighed. "Senior year… How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not that old."

"I don't know. Is that a grey hair?" Charlie leaned forward and touched Bella's hair line.

"No. No way." Avery laughed as Bella freaked out a little bit. She got up and went to her mirror, checking her chestnut locks for any sign of grey.

Charlie gave a small surrender sign before backing away with a last call of "Happy Birthday."

"That's really funny."

"Yeah it is!" Avery laughed; she was silenced by a well thrown pillow to the face however.

It was about half an hour later when Avery sighed in pure bliss as she scrubbed her pores with cleanser. It always left her feeling awake and refreshed…plus it tingled when ever Dean kissed her.

The digital snap of the camera caught her attention and Avery spun around only to be caught on film once again.

"Hey!"

'What, I know this was your idea. You're the one who wanted me to start taking more pictures." Bella laughed before speeding off out of the room. "Memories!" She called behind her. Avery quickly rinsed the rest of before following her.

* * *

"I will find those and destroy them just so you know." Avery warned her as they exited Bella's car.

"You can try, but knowing you you'll get side tracked and forget all about it till next year." Avery opened her mouth to protest but could do nothing more then closing it and pouting, knowing Bella was right.

"Today's the big day, Bella." Jessica called out. "The R and J essay due."

"Oh, yeah." Bella visibly relaxed and shot Avery a warning glance when she opened her mouth.

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike tried to play.

"Did you do it, Avery?" Angela asked. Trying to look innocent she rocked back and forth on her heels looking at the sky with a bashful smile.

"Not exactly."

"Ave!" Angela laughed.

"What! Procrastination runs in my blood! Besides it's not even the second month and he had us doing five page long essays?"

"Let me take a picture of you guys. My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories." They all bunched together, even Angela who tried to get out of it.

"I take them, I'm not in them."

"No, no, no, come here." Eric pulled her against him and Avery sealed her in.

"Well, you are today." Avery laughed.

"You'll Photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry. I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys." Avery reached over and hit the back of Eric's head before smiling with the others.

"Oh good, Cullen's here." Mike smiled sarcastically as Edwards Volvo entered the parking lot.

"Yay." Eric cheered weakly.

'Well talk to you later." Jessica waved goodbye before leaving.

"Bye, Cougar." Avery winked at Bella. She smiled and waved at Edwards before heading inside. She had to hope she'd find free time to finish her essay. Damn her procrastination.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**And so it begins...  
**


	20. New Moon: Avery's Good Luck

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Two: Avery's Good Luck  
**

* * *

"Hey babe!" Avery smiled as Dean wrapped an arm over her shoulders before placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, there you are." Avery smiled up at her boyfriend. At almost four months strong Avery believed she was actually starting to fall in love with Dean.

Dean gently pinned her to the lockers before kissing her. Avery enjoyed dean's kiss, melting into him. The memory of Jasper kissing her and Avery jumped back, slightly caught of guard at the tingle in her chest at the thought.

"What?" Dean's brow furrowed.

"Nothing, there was a tiny shock is all." Avery played it off.

"Oh Great, Cullen." Avery's eyes snapped to the left to see Jasper holding a pile of books for Alice while she rearranged her locker.

"Play nice with others." Avery scolded even though she knew he wouldn't listen.

Over the summer, things had been strained with the Cullens. Avery wanted to be friends with them but at the same time didn't want to get too involved in their world. She wasn't emotionally stable enough to have to go through what she did with James again, and although there were some risks in knowing the vampires it was better if they had some distance. So Avery would treat them like any of her other friend but didn't necessarily go out of her way for them, and all except Rosalie and Jasper were fine with this.

Rosalie because, well, she was Rosalie.

Jasper had been fine with it until school started again. It was then his true feelings came out. It was no secret to the Cullen's and Avery's friends that Jasper had strong feelings for her. Then again he never exactly tried to hide it either. So while Dean may have tolerated Emmett and Alice for her he made his point in never wanting to be near Jasper Hale.

"I have to go to class, talk about that C. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." They kissed one more time before Dean left. He gave a sneer to a passing Jasper.

"Hello."

"Hi. How have you been, we haven't talked much." Avery tried to make conversation as they walked.

'You know the reason for that." Jasper's glance was lingering and full of longing.

"Yes, and let's change the topic." Avery might be harsh but they had come to an agreement some time ago that Avery had a boyfriend and wouldn't just leave him because Jasper suddenly felt for her. Besides it's not like _she_ left _him_ alone in a hotel room in one of his most times of needs.

"Alice told me about the party."

"Ah, yeah I was basically the gofer for that. She planned it I just got it for her. I'm just worried it'll be for nothing, since Bella isn't exactly in the part mood today. Do you think you could maybe lighten her mood a bit, make her more…relaxed? I swear she acts like every time someone wishes her a happy birthday she's being cursed with the plague!"

"Of course." Jasper smiled down his Charming grin. It was a grin Avery had only ever seen when directed at her and it made her knees feel week. And that was exactly Jasper's plan.

"Stop that." Avery huffed.

"I can't." Jasper smiled once again.

The two turned the corner and stopped watching as Alice assaulted Bella.

"Happy birthday!" Bella shushed her, she was lucky enough the school bell rang right over it.

"I said no presents."

"I've already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it! You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place. Come on, please? It'll be fun."

Avery nudged Jasper. "Work your magic Jazzy." His eyes seemed to focus in on Bella and brighten to an almost yellow glow for a split second.

"Okay. All right."

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. "Okay I'll see you at 7:00" Alice skipped over to the two blondes.

A look of realization came over Bella's face. "Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing."

"Abort Mission!" Avery pretended to hide behind Jasper.

"Sorry, Bella. Happy…"

"It's not worth your life man, don't do it." Avery whispered in his ear seeing the look Bella gave them.

"…Never mind." Jasper was then dragged off by Alice. He looked over his shoulder longingly at Avery and her smile fell slightly once he turned back around.

"You can't trust vampires. Trust me." Avery laughed as she followed behind the two to their literature class.

"Now you're never getting that picture back." Avery froze before running to catch up with them.

"No, Bella, Please!"

* * *

Avery's hand started to cramp as she begun the last two pages of her essay. God had been in her favor when their teacher announced they would be watching a movie. So Avery got to work, scribbling down her essay as fast of possible in hopes of being able to turn it in at the end of class with the rest.

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambi pentameter, just to show they were paying attention?" Avery's blood froze as Mr. Berty asked the class. She only knew of three people who weren't paying attention, her and Bella and Edwards talking behind her.

"Mr. Cullen?" Avery visibly relaxed and discreetly continued with her essay. She only had half a page to go now.

"Yes, Mr. Berty. O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake you yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look you last. Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!"

Avery and the rest of the class looked back at Mr. Berty who didn't appear to like being shown up. "Eyes on the screen, people." He grumbled before playing it.

Avery looked behind her and smiled at the two. "Show off." She whispered before sticking her tongue out. This seemed to relax the tension between them for now.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Short chapter but more like a background of what happened during the summer and first month of school...  
**


	21. New Moon: Avery's Nightmare

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Three: Avery's Nightmare **

* * *

"Please go get them, Avery. Before Alice jumps through the roof." Esme sighed with what could only be a mother's exhaustion.

"Okay." Avery passed Alice jumping up and down in impatience while Jasper attempted to hold her still and calm her or even just distract her.

"Hey, Alice is gonna start bouncing off the walls if you guys don't hurry up." Avery smiled at the couple. She eyed the paintings in passing before closing Carlisle's office door.

"Are they coming?" Alice started Avery when she jumped out from no where and landed so close their noses were touching.

"Alice! Stop! Doing that!" Avery's heart pulsated against her ribs.

"Alice, leave the fragile human alone." Rosalie said as she passed. Avery gave Rosalie's back a nasty glare.

"Ice Queen."

Rosalie was about to respond when Avery was suddenly grabbed by Jasper and gently pushed to go into the main living room. "As amusing as it is, you'll eventually have to learn to get along with her." Jasper smirked. Avery stomped her foot in defeat unable to think of a response.

"You look beautiful." She eyes snapped from the window to his eyes.

"Please don't do that. We were doing so well, just-"

"Then become a hideously ugly, unwanted, disgusting human and I might."

"So look like Rose?" Avery said levelly though she knew Rose's vampire hearing would make her hear it.

"I heard that, Human!" Rosalie's angry voice called and Avery and Jasper smirked.

"But you do." Avery accepted Jasper's small kiss to her cheek but soon took a step back. She had a boyfriend and however much Jasper didn't like him it wasn't right to do this.

"You look out of place." Avery smiled at Esme who had a gentle one for her. Avery looked down at her pink dress the one she had worn to Prom last year and chuckled. Its light pink fabric was a contrast to the other dark colors or purples everyone else was wearing.

"So are you." She nodded to Esme's light purple dress. Esme linked her arm through Avery's before escorting her down the stairs.

The other vampires, 'cept Alice, who had finally escaped Emmett and ran to get Bella, had come into the living room.

Avery looked around for the first time and noticed how beautiful it looked, large bouquets of roses, lit candles creating most of the light and a small table holding Bella's beautiful wedding cake and gifts.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in." Dr. Cullen apologized to Bella when she made her way down the stairs.

"As if that were even possible." Bella accepted a hug from Esme.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Esme laughed. Alice had zipped around taking different pictures.

"Avery gave it to me. She said you would mind, you don't do you?" Alice asked. Bella gave a small dirt look to Avery.

"Memories!" Avery smiled sarcastically. The tone was sweet and innocent but they both new what it really was, revenge for that morning.

"Dating an older woman. Hot." Emmett said to Edward stared at his brother in wonder before sigh exasperatedly. "What?"

"You first, Rosalie." Alice handed a small box to Rosalie who in turned thrust it into Bella's hands.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

"Does it hurt you that much to be nice?" Avery asked Rosalie.

'Yes." Rosalie fired back with a flinch. Avery gave a look to Esme who simply laughed it off.

"Thanks." Bella tried easing the problem.

"Show me the love." Alice smiled before snapping a few pictures. Of the multiple couples. She giggled before grabbing a bigger gold box. "This one's from Emmett." Bella shook the box and gave Emmett a confused look, it sounded empty.

"Already installed it in your truck." Emmett beamed. "Finally a decent sound system for that piece of…"

"Hey! Don't hate the truck." Bella cut in.

"Protective much?"

"How would you feel if it was Carla?" Bella pointed out Avery's much deeper love for the Impala.

Avery gasped "Don't you bring her into this!"

"Open Esme and Carlisle's." Alice thrusted a small blue wrapped package into Bella's hand.

'Just a little something to brighten your day." Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, I wanna take a picture!" Avery grabbed the camera from Alice and waited to see Bella's face.

'You've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme's motherly concern showed thoroughly.

"Even more than the other one." Rosalie commented. Avery glared up at the blonde.

"Yeah because your tan just seems to….sparkle." Avery smirked. Chuckles were heard as Bella began opening her gift.

"Ah, paper cut." Bella commented before going back to work opening the little blue package. Not being around the Cullens all the much anymore Avery hadn't totally realized the severity of the situation.

In a blur Bella was flying towards the wall and landing with a crash. She let out a startled scream when Jasper appeared quickly running full force for them. Edwards braced himself quickly and threw Jasper back, his body hitting the piano and crushing it.

Avery ran towards a barley moving Bella panic in ever pore of her body. She looked over at Jasper charging yet again, this time almost blurring he was moving so fast to duck and weave through Carlisle and Emmett before the two finally got him in a tight grip.

Avery's fear turned into terror as Jasper kept trying to lung for Bella. His face an ugly, viscous sneer, teeth bared. His eyes weren't their beautiful gold but instead a pitch black.

Alice worked quickly trying to calm him. "Jaz, Jaz. It's okay. It's just a little…blood." Avery helped support Bella and blanched white when her little paper cut was outshone by the bleeding gash in her arm from where the glass table had cut it.

She looked up at a deep snarl, only to find all eyes looking at them.

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle commanded.

He blurred over to Bella taking her injured arm in his grasp. Emmett and Jasper left with Alice not far behind.

"I'm sorry, I can't." The blood became too much for her. Rosalie left with them and Esme gave then a concerned and apologetic look before going to calm down her children.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office."

"Check on Jasper. I'm sure he's very upset with himself." He told Edward. When Edwards didn't move Carlisle snapped him out of his haze.

His eyes turned to Avery and he hesitantly said, "It would mean a lot to him, I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

Avery realized for the first time her eyes were watering, she had never seen Jasper like that and it frightened her beyond belief. "I'm sorry, I...I can't." She couldn't handle seeing more of him that way, ready to attack, even kill, her best friend, what if he did it to her? Jasper might have told her he didn't crave for her blood that it smelt different to him, wasn't appetizing, but the fear in her heart was still there. Carlisle looked on wearily but gave a small reassuring smile anyways.

* * *

Avery looked from one painting to another. Each different in style but all of old world medical procedures.

"I never wanted a party."

"It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

'How do you do it?'

"Years and years of practice." Carlisle smiled.

'Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?" Avery came to stand besides Bella and Carlisle, watching him suture intently. If she wanted to one day become a doctor what better way of learning than by observing a man who's been doing it for centuries.

"No. I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people it brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless.

'Damned? Like Hell?"

"Carlisle, you could never be damned. You couldn't its impossible. Rosalie a toss up but the rest of you are too good of people to be damned to hell."

"Thank you, Avery. You both have been very gracious about us." Carlisle said. Avery felt guilty knowing that wasn't exactly true in her part, during the summer she was ashamed to say she had been keeping herself busy with her "human gang" as Bella called it. In hopes of taking a break from the supernatural.

"So that's it? That's why he won't change me?"

'Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm. If you believe as Edward does, could you take away his soul?" Carlisle set the blood and alcohol on fire and Avery watched the flames as she thought about it. Surely Esme the woman who was the most saint like person she had ever met had a soul….

* * *

When Edward brought them home later that night. She said her goodnights before carrying Bella's gifts into the house and putting them on her dresser. Still shuck up her made a quick post it about not feeling well before leaving out the back.

Once inside her home she made her way upstairs to her bed room. There was one large space in her bedroom that had previously been occupied by one of the many bookcases. Now in its place was a shrine of different pictures. Some of her with her parents, some it her friends of Kansas and a lot of her year here in forks. She lightly skimmed the glossy picture of one of her favorites.

It was taken during the summer, Avery and Bella were squished between Jasper, Emmett, and Edward as Alice took the picture. Her gaze lingered on Jaspers slight crooked smile a little too long for her liking...

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Up Next...M RATING! (HINT HINT HINT!)  
**

**For you T readers please know that you can skip next chapter since it will only have a little bit of plot to him and mostly just "adult situations".  
**

**So I'll clear up what happens at the very beginning of chapter 24  
**


	22. New Moon: Avery's Unexpected Guest

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Four: Avery's Unexpected Guest**

* * *

Avery rolled in bed yet again, unable to get comfortable. She had kept dreaming of blood. Feeling eyes on her for the fifth time the night Avery got out of bed and checked her room. No one was there, no one had been there, and the curtains were all closed. So she went to check the house. Seeing nothing askew she went back to bed after taking a sleeping pill. After the James incident she had trouble sleeping during most of the summer and had been giving these wonderful little pills courtesy of Doctor Cullen.

When she opened her bedroom door she froze seeing a figure by her now open window. "Jasper?"

He turned and looked at her, his face looking slightly fearful of her. Ha! Yes because he's the one that should be afraid right now. "What are you doing here? At one in the morning?"

"I had to see you. To apologize." His voice was quiet and borderline timid.

"I think you should be apologizing to Bella."

"I don't scare Bella, I scared you." He turned around completely to look at her and for the first time Avery noticed how awkward it was to bee standing in underwear and a pajama shirt that ended far too short, barley passing the curve of her ass.

"You're forgiven Jasper, but you could have waited till school tomorrow." Avery tried to discreetly pull on the shirt to lower it but that only brought his attention to her thighs before quickly back to her eyes. An unneeded gulp was visible as his Addams apple bobbed. 'What's wrong Jasper?" Jasper seemed to suddenly snap as he gently started pacing and wringing his hands together.

"Your scent drives me crazy." It was muttered but clear none the less.

Avery stared at him in shock. She wasn't use to seeing the normally calm and collected Jasper pacing and gripping his hair like a mad man. "I thought you said my blood repulsed you?"

His head snapped up so fast Avery would have shriek in fright if it wasn't for the fact she was use to their vampire speed. He moved towards her quickly grabbing her upper arms in his cold hands. He stared at her; leaning in so close her nose skimmed his.

"It's not your blood, Avery." One of his hands moved up her arm till it rested on her neck. "It's your scent. Your essence. Something that is distinctly unique to every person." His thumb brushed gently over her pulse point making it quicken.

"What do you mean?" she wanted it to come out strong but could only push it out as a breathy whisper.

Jasper leaned it and nuzzled her cheek. A light gasp came from her lips as his lips skimmed her jaw line. He moved slowly down to the crook of her neck before breathing her in deeply. It sent a pleasant shiver through her body.

"This is what I mean." Jasper pulled her flush against him and Avery gasped loudly. His hard erection pressed into her abdomen. His grip tightened as he kissed up her neck and moved towards her ear. Her heart beat quickened and her chest flushed with light pink.

"I can feel your arousal, Avery. You feel it too." Jasper walked her backwards towards her bed.

She sat down gently still in a haze. "I-I have a boy-" She was silenced with a demanding kiss. Her body seemed to buzz as Jasper threaded his fingers through her hair, his inhuman strength keeping her their. His cold lips were soft and sweet tasting, like a perfect blend of sweet herbs and hot spices. Their passionate kiss was ended when Jasper moved away just an inch, staring into her eyes.

"Say you want me, Avery. Please?" His voice was pleading and Avery could do nothing but stare into those gold eyes and whisper.

"I want you." And she did, in this moment she couldn't remember wanting anything more her entire life. His lips crashed against her own, passionate, yet careful. Avery opened her mouth wider feeling his tongue lick her bottom lip.

She scooted up the bed, Jasper trailing behind her eagerly; he seemed to be unable to tear himself away from her lips for more than a second. She arched up into him as his arms wrapped around her. He brought her with him as he sat back. Avery gave a low moan as his hands slipped under her night shirt, his cold fingers sending tingles over her burning body.

In a moment her shirt was gone and so was Jaspers. Her body arched as close as possible to him feeling their bare skin touch. His grip in her hair tightened, pulling her away from him before his lips attacked her chest. They moved in an invisible pattern, kissing, licking, and sucking over her collar, neck and shoulder. He even moved to the valley between her breasts but not once did he touch her breasts.

"Jasper, Please!" She bucked her hips hard into him making a small his emerge from his throat. She stilled and let him take control. He moved off the bed in a blur only to stand at the edge of her bed. She rose on her elbows watching him as he pulled down her shorts. She felt bare and vulnerable but then again she always did when Jasper's gold eyes on her.

She waited with baited breath as he took her in carefully. He said nothing when his eyes met hers again. She was drawn in, unable to do anything. She was the moth and his golden eyes the flame.

"Jasper." He seemed to snap out of a daze since with another blur he was over her, in a push up position he held them there, and Avery came to the realization he was naked just as she was.

"Don't fear me. Never fear me." There was the pleading tone again, the one that made Avery's heart strings pull. Rising on her elbows she placed a soft kiss to Jasper;s lips. It was the first kiss she had ever initiated and it sent Jasper into a tizzy. He unwillingly projected his emotions onto Avery making her own hesitant want turn into unabashed lust. It grew more and more heated will Avery could feel a very large and predominant erection twitching against the thigh.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't Jasper, I know you won't." Their whispered conversation suddenly stopped when Avery moaned loudly. Jasper had blurred down the bed and was now licking her nipples. The pink buds tightening into tight pebbles as his skill full tongue lapped and flicked at them.

"Jazz, shit!" Avery tried as his hands moved down her flesh. One was under her, elevating her off the bed with his vampire strength to hold her closer to his mouth. The other was kneeing and groping her breast in an erotic massage.

When both breasts were thoroughly lavished Jasper looked up at her, his dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes and framing his face. She liked it much better when it wasn't gelled or combed back.

He blurred once more this time disappearing completely before suddenly coming back. She eyed the aluminum packet in his hand thankful he was finally going to enter her. Her lust was skyrocketing as she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to ease the arousal of her core.

"Not yet." His soft voice was only reinforced by his presence at her thighs. A gasp left her lips; one of total surprise when he forced her thighs opened and hovered his face above her bare mound.

His eyes closed as he buried his face in between her thighs and inhaled her with a moan of his own. His eyes focused on her face as he placed the first kiss to the apex of her thighs. Then the second to the slit, then another and another each growing longer and more passionate as he savored her. His tongue got in between her folds stroking her, probing her, and lavishing her.

Avery was in a private heaven as he continued his ministrations. She had never had a boyfriend pleasure her orally before and it felt like she was on fire, only cooled by Jaspers cool hands stroking her thighs and stomach. His fingers splayed over her lower abdomen, rubbing soft circles that made her womanhood twitch and tighten. Her orgasm over came her. She felt possessed as her hands untangled themselves from the sheets snapped to Jasper's golden locks. She held him there with all her strength as she bucked against his face. Unlady like but at the moment all she cared about was the pleasure ripping through her.

She relaxed completely once the orgasm was gone; it was the longest she'd had in a while thanks to Jasper's nonstop licking. Her hands fell limply from his hair when he got up. He wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb presenting it to her. She hesitantly opened her mouth and licked the digit. She didn't understand what was so great about it, it was salty and sweet, okay but not exactly something she could understand going wild over like Jasper had. Maybe it was his heightened senses or maybe it was her smell he was talking about.

'Take a deep breath." He commanded. Avery did as she was told with out hesitation. Jasper's soft commands sending new lust through her.

All breath was lost however as he enter her slowly yet unapologetically. His girth stretching her instantly before he had even gotten the head all the way in. with a final gentle thrust he was filling her completely, his eyes taking in ever aspect of her phase frozen in a moan. His large girth and length filling her completely yet making her crave more.

"Jazz." She bucked against him needing him to move. He obliged pulling out before thrusting back in. she could feel him deep inside her hitting her womb with each thrust as he started a slow pace. It grew to slow for Avery however who after being wound up needed to break free.

Gripping his shoulders she tried to move with him to hurry it up, but Jasper would have none of it. He gripped her hips tightly holding her hips down on the bed. His vampire strength and body made it impossible to move anything lower than her chest as his body draped over her. "Stop that." She obeyed. "Tell me you want it, all of it."

"I want it." She attempted to buck once more but was stopped with a small hiss from inside his throat. "All of it." She finished.

With a rush of air around her Avery found herself straddling Jasper as he laid back on her pillows. She couldn't break eye contact as his southern voice rang out. "Now." His grip on her hips never eased but at least he wasn't holding her still. She started slowly, grinding into him before bouncing lightly. The pleasure was incredible as she watched his face. He started controlling her movements picking her up till only the tip entered her before dropping her back down. Each time a moan or gasp emitting till she reached her first climax.

Her head fell forward and she stoped from collapsing on him by firmly planting her hands on his white plae chest. She hair fell down and lightly grazed his chest in feather like touches. Her eyes barley registered the dozens of scars and marks that lined his shoulders, arms and neck.

"Ride." Jasper commanded. Avery's hips started moving on their own accord and Avery found herself falling back, bracing herself on his knees. She moved with his help, going from slow to fast before slowing once more. A thought occurred to her in her pleasure induced haze.

Jaspers love making was just like him. Soft, simple, yet demanding, controlled. He gave orders that were not questionable but soft enough that you felt you had a choice. But in truth Jasper was playing her like a puppet, and at this point she fucking loved it. The control he took, the way he order and demanded her in his soft southern drawl was bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

He was dangerous, the most dangerous of all the Cullens and yet at this moment alone with him she felt no fear. She craved the difference between him and Dean. Dean was still a schoolboy constantly asking her if she was alright, if she liked it, always trying to hard. But with Jasper, he knew. He had the confidence to know she liked it, to know he was doing all the right things and hitting all the right spots.

With a mighty moan Avery tensed around him, but Jasper didn't stop he continued with his thrusts, rolling them he rode out her orgasm with her. When his own approached he gripped the sheets by her head, never ceasing his almost blurred thrusting as it over took him. Avery's eyes snapped open when a rip sounded next to her ear. She turned to see four jagged rips from Jasper's nails in her sheet.

Her next orgasm had her eyes snapping shut and her body convulsing as Jasper snarled. The purely vampire part of his mind told him to bite her, claim her, even turn her. But he couldn't, his teeth cracked against one another other as a snarl ripped through him with his release. He shuddered before quickly rolling them once more. Avery was still lightly shivering in pleasure as he with drew from her.

Jasper moved quickly, wrapping her in covers before cleaning up the mess they had created and redressing. . He was foolish in showing her his scars, never before being so open with them but she didn't seem to notice the dozens of bite marks that littered his body. Once that was done he laid beside her on the bed, his hand taking her own relaxed one. As he watched her sleep Jasper wondered why he was so drawn to her, surely she couldn't be his mate, she wasn't a vampire. She couldn't be his singer because her blood disgusted him. Yet here he was falling madly, deeply, indescribably in love with Avery Carter.

* * *

Avery awoke early in the morning, the sky just beginning to tint blue again. Her body was warm and safe in a cocoon of blankets but her hand felt cold. When she tried to pull it way she was shocked to find Jasper in her bed besides her. His eyes opened and he stared at her, a loving smile gracing his lips. Avery felt the smile returning before her head cleared.

Jasper. Jasper not Dean. Dean, her boyfriend. With a shaky gasp Avery quickly withdrew her hand and sat up, bunching the covers close to her chest.

"I cheated on my boyfriend. I cheated on him! How could I cheat on him, I love him." Avery didn't pay much attention to the dark look that came over Jaspers face.

"He doesn't matter." Jasper gritted out. She was his, his to love, to protect, to pleasure. Dean didn't deserve her, he never had.

"He doesn't matter? HE DOESN'T MATTER! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Avery's voice grew with each disbelieving second.

"Get out." She pointed to the door, she was furious, and guilt ridden, and exposed, and she didn't like it one bit.

Jasper's face softened considerable into a one of almost painful hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Just!-" Avery sighed knowing this wasn't his fault, it was her own. "Please, just go home Jasper." Hers watered as she said it.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barley audible as he placed a small kiss to the scar on her temple before leaving in a blur.

Avery curled up in her bed she didn't know what she hated more. Feeling ashamed she had cheated on her boyfriend. Or feeling ashamed she wanted Jasper to come back and hold her….

* * *

**Please Review :) (tell me if you enjoyed the Jasper/Avery action and want more or want me to rewrite it and keep it T)  
**

**Just to clear up one question I've been getting ALOT...**

**Avery IS Jasper's mate. That much we know. Hence the title and entire point of the story...**

**The reason Jasper is confused about his feelings is in Vampire society A MATE is _ANOTHER VAMPIRE_ that is that vampire's soul mate. Since Avery is not a vampire this throws Jasper off his game. **

**Just because vampires have mates doesn't mean they can't fall in love before finding them. I believe Carlisle fell in love with Esme when she was still human as Edward also did with Bella, so that's kind of my evidence in all this. **

**Vampires have feeling too!**

**...except Rosalie. ;) Just Kidding...Maybe...  
**


	23. New Moon: Avery's Crush Returns

_For T readers...This is the first and only time I'll be doing this. I warned you it would be M in prologue and now it is, accept it or don't._

_Last chapter Jasper came over to __apologize for frightening her_, he confessed his attraction and the two made some hot lovin'. While Avery's asleep Jasper mentally admits he's fallen in love with her. When Avery wakes up, she's is upset with herself and asks him to leave and he does. This is the following day...  


**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Five: Avery's Crush Returns (With A Vengeance)**

* * *

Avery gave a grunt as she made her way through the school hallway, she felt like shit, she forgot to do her homework, and worst of all she was tired from staying up all night doing things she shouldn't have been doing with certain vampires. Now she was late to her last period class since she had stayed behind to make sure Bella was okay, the Cullens had been very scares today.

"Shit!" Avery yelped when she was pulled into an empty doorway.

"Shh." Jasper held a finger to his mouth. Avery waited for the last class room door to close before shoving him harshly. It did little but make her wrists her since getting a vampire to move when they didn't want to was like trying to push building five feet.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing?" Avery was indigent.

"I had to speak with me you."

"What, what on earth could you have to say right now?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over, I shouldn't have given in and I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have, what?" Fall in love with you, Jasper thought.

"Nothing. I'm sorry you regret what happened, but I don't. And I never could." Jasper's fingers took a stray hair behind her ear, his eyes automatically going to the thin scar on her temple.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Avery wondered. She wasn't exactly talking about the situation; she was more asking about the feelings that seemed to bubble up when he did these charming little things. Like right now, when he grinned crookedly. The grin slowly disappeared as his face became serious.

"We're leaving."

"Who's leaving where?"

"The family. Edward has decided it would be in Bella's best interest if he wasn't in her life. And after a long discussion we've decided to go with him."

'What, you mean you're all just up and leaving? What about school-"

"We transferred early this morning."

"What about Carlisle's –"

"He'll find another hospital to work at."

"Well what about-" Avery's question was sealed off with a passionate kiss. Jasper's cold hands cradled Avery's face as he put every feeling he had ever had for her into the single kiss. To both's surprise Avery's tongue darted out and gently licked Jasper's top lip.

Their mouths opened and Avery moaned when she was pressed into the wall. After regaining some control Jasper broke the kiss, but didn't move his lips, keeping them gently touching hers as she tried to re-catch her breath.

He wanted to memorize it, the feel, the taste, the scent of her breath, sweet from the sugar she constantly consumed. He wanted to never forget every detail of her and yet with every hour away from her it felt like she was being washed away.

"I have to tell Bella." Avery finally spoke.

"No. Promise me, Avery. Edward has to do it. You know it would break her heart even more."

"I can't lie to my best friend only to watch her get her heart crushed."

"Than don't talk to her. Don't see her. Stay home tomorrow." Jasper's hands dropped to her neck and arm where his fingers began to draw soft circled on her flesh.

"Stop that." Avery attempted to sound firm but it came out as a breath moan. Her body was traitorous and craved the promise of the pleasure he had given her last night.

"A last kiss." Jasper rationalized.

"You're never coming back, any of you?"

"No." He felt the guilt, the confusion, and the hurt roll off of her. Not only for her but Bella too. "You'll have to be strong, for both of you."

"Why do you all have to go?" Avery asked.

"Edward…will have difficulty. More so then I would have on my own at this point. He'll need support."

"I'll miss you." Seeming the gleam in his eye she quickly corrected "all of you."

"_We'll_ miss you too." Jasper's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the venom in his mouth. He could take her, kidnapper her. She'd be powerless against him, and be his, all his and no one else's. Sadly his morals were just too high.

"I l-" The words froze in his mouth and he closed his mouth. When he pressed his lips to hers it was gentle, sweet, but overall hesitant. This was the last time he'd ever kiss her; ever see her face that he was sure would haunt his dreams if her still slept. When he stepped back he memorized her face. Skin a light ten, wide eyes a glowing blue-green, cheeks tinged with the softest of pink and lips slightly puckered and opened.

And with that he left, walking out of the small nook and into the hall before blurring home once he reached the tree line.

* * *

Avery slumped against the wall, her eyes glued to the hallway in which Jasper had just left. A whirlwind of emotions swirled in side her.

She found her eyes prickling with tears at never getting a piggy back ride from Emmett, or never going shopping with Alice who no matter what always seemed to know exactly what she wanted or needed. Then there was never Carlisle talking about the basics of medicine and how it had evolved, his philosophies making her take a new outlook on life. What was the point of making smart ass comments if Edward wasn't there to understand her literature references? And Esme's motherly tone, that made her feel safe and cared for was now gone so she'd have to go somewhere else to talk about her relationship and girl problems when she didn't feel like bothering Bella or Alice. Hell, she was even going to miss going back and forth with Rosalie, each trying to up one another. But the thing that hurt the most was never seeing Jasper's crooked grin, hearing his drawl, messing with his odd hair till he had finally given up and just let it hang down and frame his porcelain face.

It was in that moment she realized her crush for Jasper Hale had never fully gone away. If anything, it had come back with a vengeance. Avery Carter might very well have been falling in love with Jasper Hale…

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**So obviously this will be the last Chapter with the Cullens for a while. But if you review I'll be sure to put a few naughty dreams/memories/fantasies etc. in there for you.  
**


	24. New Moon: Avery's Panic

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Six: Avery's Panic **

* * *

Pain. It's one of the simplest words that sums up one of the largest varieties of feelings. There physical pain, like cutting your finger, breaking your leg, all that fun stuff. There was emotional pain, losing someone you love. And there was mental pain, like being tormented by the notion that you have to lye to your best friends face. What happens when someone experiences all at one? Well, let's ask Avery Carter.

It was six in the morning when she woke up with a start. Her body was sweating and her heart was jack hammering. She had only a moment of confusion before it hit her. With a mighty groan Avery managed to go full sprint to her bathroom.

Her body convulsed in pain as she dry heaved. Over and over again her body racked with the retched noise before she finally emptied her stomach contents and more.

If this wasn't bad enough the date finally dawned on her. The Cullens were leaving today. Edward was going to leave Bella heart broken and there was nothing she could do. The mental turmoil had her brain pulsating against her skull as she tried to thing of a way to stop it, stop them from leaving.

And with that thought her heart ached. The idea of not having the Cullens, not having Jasper, made her stomach turn all over again.

The emotional, mental, and physical strain took its toll on her and eventually Avery curled up in a ball and passed out cold.

* * *

The next time Avery woke up it was well into the afternoon. The sun had begun settling and Avery's growling stomach let her know just how angry it was to miss three meals while going on empty.

So naturally the first thing Avery thought of was finding Bella and begging her to make her something to eat. Wait, no Bella would be heart broken and Avery didn't exactly want to become the biggest asshole of the century by begging for her to make dinner. It looked like she was going to have to pick something up from the diner. Cleaning herself up Avery observed her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had light bags under them and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Splashing the cold water against her face felt good against her growing fever.

"Fuck." Avery groaned in distaste. It had been months since she had felt sick, not since late July. However it looked like another flue was coming on and she cursed Bella was probably giving it to her. This was the last time she helped brought Bella her homework when she was sick. Picking up her cell phone she dialed Bella's number before sliding it between her shoulder and ear while she got dressed.

"Hey, this is Bella, You know what to do."_ Beep _Avery frowned as she hung up the phone and slipped it in her pocket. To be fair she wouldn't want to answer the phone either if she'd just been dumped.

Making her way into the Swan's she frowned when she saw none of the lights on, yet Bella's truck was in the driveway. "Bella? Charlie?" She echoed through the house. Oh please don't let Bella be crying in the dark all alone. Avery sent a silent prayer as she checked the upper level. Nothing; not a light, a movement, or even a sound. Charlie was probably at work, but where the hell was Bella?

She pulled out her phone and dialed Edward's number.

"We're sorry, this number is no longer in service please-" Avery ended the call before trying Alice. Disconnected. She then tried Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie, all disconnected. With panic rising every five minutes that Bella hadn't come home she finally called Charlie.

"Avery? What do you need?"

'Bella's missing." Bella was going to kill her but right now that was the least of her worries.

"What! How-where- Stay right there I'm coming home. Wait for Bella and try her phone." Avery started pacing in the kitchen as she tried her phone over and over again. Each time it went to voicemail till eventually it was full.

"Fuck! Bella what the hell did you do!" Avery saw head lights approach the house and quickly ran out. She gave a devastated sob when it was just Billy and Jacob.

"Have you heard anything?" Jacob asked as he helped Billy into his wheelchair.

"No, her phone keeps going to voice mail!" Avery started pacing on the front lawn.

"She'll be okay. You have to calm down, Avery. You look ready to drop." Billy tried soothing her. It did little to help however as Avery kept looking up and down the road praying she'd see headlights to a Cullens' car or Charlie's cruiser.

"Nothing?" Avery was frantic at this point. She was a worrier when it came to her friends, and having the extra knowledge of what could very well be out there hunting the woods didn't make it any easier.

"No one has seen her." Charlie rubbed his face in frustration. "I have a few deputies out searching the town; if they don't find anything we'll start a search party for the woods."

"We need to start a search party now!" Avery pulled her hair in frustration.

"Avery, calm down!" Avery couldn't listen to Charlie right now, her head spinning with thoughts of a vampire picking up her scent and hunting her.

"Drink this." Harry Clearwater gave her a cup of what smelt like tea.

'What is it?" She asked the older man. He shared a look with Charlie before smiling brightly at her.

'Something to calm you. Now drink." Avery looked at the liquid, debating if she was going to drink something when she had no idea what it is. "Drink." Avery was forced to drink it in quick gulps as Harry tipped it towards her mouth.

"Avery, go lay down. You're shaking like a leaf and paler then snow." Billy gently tried to push her towards the house. He, Charlie and Harry Clearwater were starting to organize search parties to search parts of the woods.

"We'll find her, Charlie" Harry assured.

"Thanks, Harry"

"Charlie!" Avery's attention snapped to Jacob and then to what he saw staring at. Behind her a man with no shirt was crying a limb Bella. Oh god please don't let it be-

"She's alright" Avery gave a sigh of relief before following Charlie, who took the sleeping Bella into his arms.

"I got her. Thank you, Sam."

"Thank you!" She hugged Sam tightly, not knowing him but to catch up in the moment of happiness that Bella had fine, heartbroken but not dead.

"You should check on Bella, Dear." Billy nodded to the house. Avery steadily agreed and threw one last thank you over her shoulder before disappearing into the house.

* * *

Avery approached Bella quietly, the brown haired girl's body shaking slightly with the muffled sobs. "Bella?" Bella only shook harder, a few gasps and whimpers heard. Avery climbed into the bed with her and hugged her. Bella turned and squeezed her back, burying her face in Avery's stomach as she cried unabashed. "I'm so sorry." She stroked Bella's hair like her own mother had done to her when she was scared or sad. Avery stayed there the rest of the night trying to comfort Bella before falling asleep to the sound of Bella's sniffling.

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**New Moon will be written in smaller chapters and will go by much faster sing as there's little interaction with the Cullens. And since this is a Jasper/OC story New Moon is basically composed of character development and incidents that will play a large part in Eclipse.  
**


	25. New Moon: Avery's Tailspin

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Seven: Avery's Tailspin**

* * *

The next three months had been anything but pleasant. Avery felt like she was taking care of her father again as she tried to help Bella out of the depression she had fallen into.

At first Bella had only pulled away. She stopped making the effort to hold conversations with friends. She's even go as far as sitting at the empty Cullen table, staring out the window as if that would bring them back, bring Edwards back. Bella even stopped going out, instead spending her time staring out her bedroom window for hours on end.

Avery being Avery tried as hard as she could to get Bella to leave, to do something, to go somewhere even if it there was no reason to it, but nothing worked. Finally admitting defeat Avery just left her to her staring, but she refused to leave her alone. Every day that Bella spent staring out the window Avery was right behind her. Doing homework, reading her books, or just plain sleeping from exhaustion. It wasn't till December that things got really bad.

Dean hadn't been happy having to share Avery. He demanded her to leave Bella alone, to stop worrying about her because she was a big girl. Avery couldn't not because she didn't want to but because she was afraid the one day Charlie and her weren't there would be the day Bella did something terrible stupid. When Avery still spent most of her free time with the depressed girl, Dean had broken up with her. Surprisingly she wasn't as heart broken as she thought she would be.

On top of it all Bella had started having…episodes. During the night Bella's screams and groans of pain and heart ache could be heard through out the Swan house. It had gotten so bad Charlie had been falling asleep on the job since he was up every night with her. Avery took pity on him and started sleeping at the Swan's. they then took turns with Bella, holding her and comforting her to her screams of anguish turned into quiet whispers.

All of it might have been taking a toll on Bella and Charlie but it was nothing compared to Avery. She light tan was now gone, a pale color now took over her complexion. This new pale only seemed to heighten the dark bags under her eyes and her blood shot eyes. She had a small permanent shake to her hands, no longer were they the perfect stillness of an aspiring surgeon.

It was nearing mid January when the worst of it happened.

Avery had woken up as normal, stretching her seemingly permanently sore body before rubbing her face. She pulled her hands away startled when she felt the wetness on her face. She stared wide eyed at her red spotted fingertips before wiping at her face again. Feeling it start to drip she rushed towards the bathroom and stared at herself in horror.

Her skin pale, her eyes rimmed with blue and purple and blood running freely down her nose and mouth, smeared on her cheek and neck. She looked like death. Frantically she grabbed a towel and wet it before wiping her face of the blood. Some was fresh and wiped away easily but the rest was old, a dark burgundy color as it crusted around her nose and mouth. With new washcloth was pressed against her nose tightly she made her way back to he bed. She gagged at the sight. Blood had pooled on her pillow and spreading out on the sheet.

It was in that moment Avery knew this was not a bad case of the flu.

* * *

"Okay, well we don't exactly have the best lab here so we'll be sending these samples to a lab in Seattle. It'll will wake a few weeks, so if anything continues we want you to come in straight away. Now I'll go get your papers." The nurse smiled before leaving. Avery gave a loud exhale as she started redressing. She's spent the past two hours taking a range of tests and a full physical.

" Freaking cold hands." Avery grumbled. The nurse was nice but she had hands like Ice, and not the pleasant tingly feeling like Jasper's. She had been thinking of Jasper a lot recently and every time she did, she felt a pull in her gut.

"Alright, that's it, you're free. Go enjoy the rest of your weekend." The nurse grinned. Avery grace her with a small smile in thanks before grabbing her bag and leaving. She winced as she rubbed where the nurse had taken her blood. It was already starting to bruise.

Thinking of bruises Avery's mind once again drifted back to Jasper. A few days after he had left Avery had found hand shaped bruises on her hips, thighs, and breasts. It was a painful yet pleasurable reminder of what very well might have been the best night of her life. There was something about thinking about those gold eyes that set her lower body on fire.

It was now an odd sensation not having his gold eyes on her. What was worse is that when she looked to the Cullen's table on instinct, hoping to catch the molten orbs she was met with the sight of a lonely Bella. She couldn't quiet understand why it had affected her so much. Maybe it was because Avery had never truly been in love like Bella had so obviously been with Edward. Or maybe it was the fact that she had her friends to help her. Angela had become closer to her then Bella had recently. It was Angela that had been there to cheer her up when Dean had broken up with her.

Avery slumped against her seat as she parked her car. It was time for her Bella duty. And although she didn't mind keeping her company, Avery didn't want to spend her last year here among her friends locked up in a room...

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**


	26. New Moon: Avery's Lying Is Getting Bette

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Eight: Avery's Lying Is Getting Better  
**

* * *

Bella had been getting increasingly worse the past few days, and it was beginning to ware down on Charlie and Avery. Each time she got less and less sleep Avery felt worse and worse. She couldn't very well voice this to Charlie who would make her go see a doctor, or Bella who Avery honestly believed didn't care about anyone or anything, or even her friends, who simply told her she had the flu and then took a step back as if she was about to upchuck any moment. If that wasn't bad enough she was plagued by thoughts of Jasper in her dreams. Some ranged from the sweet stolen kisses to the lingering gazes. It was during the night they plagued her the most, that's when they turned from stolen kisses to burning touches.

It was on one of Bella's more peaceful nights that Avery's found herself dreaming away in her bed. The muffled groans and screams from the Swan house unheard.

She withered in her bed moans of pleasure rather than pain making their way from her throat as she felt the cold fingers. It was like he was here with her. His musky cologne lingering in the air, his straw hair tickling her breasts and neck and his body pressed firmly over her own a welcomed and craved for pressure.

She could imagine his crooked grin, lips drawn into a sultry smirk as his fingers glided across her bare breasts. Another thing Avery had been accustom to as of late; sleeping nude. It was the only think that kept her from boiling in her sleep, and it felt so right when she cuddled into the cold pillows.

Another moan escaped when the rougher fabric of she sheets rubbed against her nipples. A burning erupted inside her, her eyes slowly opening to see a flash of his gold eyes, his glowing skin, his sultry lips before suddenly he was gone, disappearing into thin air. Avery's body was covered in sweat as she clutched the sheet to her chest. Her heart longing for him to return back to her. It seemed no matter how much she lied to herself and said she didn't want him she couldn't help but have these thoughts and dreams.

As Avery drifted back to sleep she could have sworn she felt the gently caresses of cold fingers gliding over her shoulder.

* * *

"Alright. That's it." Avery looked up from her spot on the other side of the car, looking intently at Bella and Charlie. Apparently Charlie wasn't the only one who was at wits end.

"What?" Bella asked as if the three past months had been completely normal.

"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Charlie forced the words out.

"I'm not leaving Forks." Avery's eyes flickered to Bella, the pure stubborn determination in her words making it clear she'd never leave without Edward, not if there was even the slightest chance he would come back. Avery could only respect her for that, she herself would never be able to stay in a place filled with haunted memories, but then again, maybe that was Bella's entire reason, to stay in Forks and bask in the could have would have should have situations that had often popped into both of their minds.

Apparently Avery wasn't the only one to catch onto this. "Bella, he's not coming back." Avery's voice was quiet and gentle but it did nothing to sooth Bella as evidence by the wince that shot across her features.

"I know." Avery's heart went out to her, but Bella was slowly spinning down the drain to the point she was maybe only a fraction of what she use to be and in all honesty it scared Avery to no end.

"It's just not normal, this behavior. Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me and your mother. Poor Avery looks like she hasn't slept in weeks she's been staying up with you so often."

Avery would have said something if it wasn't true, sadly the little sleep she had been getting was overrun by images of Jasper and her. The circles around her eyes and the red blood shot orbs seemed to be almost tattooed onto her skin as of late.

"Baby, I don't want you to leave. I don't, but just go. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends." Avery winced herself at that. Apparently she was more easily able to brush off and disregard then she thought.

"I like my old friends."

"Well, you never see them anymore."

"I do."

"Avery doesn't count." Again a slight wince marked the blondes featured. "She's family" She back straightened and her eyed shined brightly at that.

"I do. We're going shopping tomorrow with Jessica."

"You hate shopping; Avery had to drag you into the store to get a new jacket." Charlie's brow rose with disbelief. The sad thing was he wasn't exaggerating. An hour and a half struggle for only fifteen minutes inside the store.

"I…I need a girls night out."

"Girls night. Shopping. I like it. Go buy some stuff." Charlie smiled at the two lightly before leaving. "Look for some things you want for your birthday." He mentioned to Avery. Avery smiled and nodded though not exactly thrilled her eighteenth birthday was in a few months.

She wasn't like Bella, she loved birthdays, and celebrating them. Yet the fact she'd be spending this one without her family, and only a depressed Bella and Frazzled Charlie for company didn't exactly brighten her mood. The people she wanted to be there either were AWOL or she just didn't want them to feel obligated to come, what with Bella being a seemingly always sour note now a days.

Avery got in the car and stared at Bella, staying silent till they were on the road and away from Charlie's seemingly super hearing.

"That's funny I don't remember making any plans this weekend." Bella ignored Avery's burning stare instead only focusing on the road. When no response came Avery huffed dejectedly before leaning back in her seat to glad to have her interacting with others to ask what the hell she was thinking lying to Charlie.

* * *

The three had decided to go to a movie instead after Bella had remembered her almost pure hatred of shopping and malls. Thus the three girls found themselves walking out of 'The Dead Come Back' later that weekend.

"…all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody. It's gross. Like…And why are there that many zombie movies anyways?" Jessica started to ramble.

"Hollywood's run out of ideas, I'm telling you in a couple of years everything is going to be spinoffs or remakes. There's only so much imagination a person has." Avery popped another kernel of popcorn in her mouth while they walked down the street.

"I just mean…like, because if it's supposed to, like, draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny, you know?" As Jessica continued her ramble, Avery only paid half attention, her eyes continuing to wander to a man who had been eying them. He didn't look dangerous not in the least, but then again neither would Alice or Esme at first sight and yet they were some of the most dangerous things in the world. Still, his knowing eyes that twinkled blue against his tan leathered face made her feel like she knew him from somewhere. When he smiled at her and walked away she turned her attention back to Bella and Jessica only to frown. While Jessica was STILL going on, Bella had spaced out completely, now staring down the all way and at group of bikers.

Sharing a look with Jessica who had noticed her spacing as well, Avery gently touched Bella's arm only for her to gasp as if she'd been burned.

"Dude, come on." Jessica gave her a look asking her why the hell she had stopped.

"Come here for a sec, sugar." Avery rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the men's calls.

"I think I know those guys." Avery and Jessica turned and looked at the group of bikers before each raising an eyebrow at Bella.

"Well they seem…great. Can we go?" Avery kept watching the men out of the corner of her eye, both she and Jessica becoming uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna see something." Bella seemed in a daze as she walked down the ally towards the men. Avery was about to follow her to make sure she would be okay when a whisper entered her head.

"Don't go." It was almost like a hiss and it sent shivers up her spine as her feet suddenly stopped.

"Bella!" Avery grabbed her arm to stop her but Bella only ripped it away and continued on her path. Avery could only holler after her.

"What the hell is she doing, she's gonna get herself killed." Jessica and Avery started looking around. Should they do something? Get someone? What the hell were you supposed to do when your friend was probably about to become another statistic of missing teenagers who took candy from a stranger?

"Oh my god, what the hell is she doing!" Jessica was clearly just as shocked as Avery was as they watched her get on the back of a stranger's bike.

"I have no fucking idea." Avery pulled out her cell phone quickly, dialing the first number that came to mind. A few rings later and Avery's stomach dropped.

'_This is Chief Charlie Swan-" _Avery hung up and redialed her foot taping nervously as she waited while it rang. Once again she got the voice mail and hung up. It was the fourth time that was the charm.

"Avery?"

"Charlie!"

"What's wrong, hun? Are you okay? Is Bella okay?" Avery's head snapped out at the sound of motorbikes getting closer. When Bella appeared back in sight her body visibly relaxed and both she and Jessica shared a quick relieved sigh. "Avery!"

"Oh, Uh, we're fine Charlie, sorry. We just wanted to tell you we might be late. Jessica wanted to get a bite to eat." The lie came quickly and easily.

"Damn it, Av. You scared me half to death." Charlie's sigh of relief was clear through the phone.

"Yeah, again, really sorry. Um, our food's here got to go." Avery quickly hung up the phone and ignored Jessica's side glance.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you? Just curious." Jessica gave Bella an incredulous and sarcastic look when she came back up to them.

"I thought I saw something." Bella glanced behind her as they started walking. Avery strangled behind, giving a murderous look to the biker whose smile seemed to drop. Good, he deserved it. Who the hell took stranger on 'simple innocent bike rides' at eleven o'clock at night?

"You…oh. You're insane actually. Or suicidal. That 'homeboy' could have been a psycho. We were about to end up in an FBI interview room like some lame TV show."

"God that was such a rush." Avery grabbed Bella's arm roughly, making the shorter girl turn around. No words could come out of Avery's mouth but Bella could see it in her eyes.

Hurt, betrayal, worry, anger, concern, fear, and so many more that let Bella know just how scared Bella had made her.

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle." With that Avery roughly pushed Bella away from her before walking past Jessica and towards her car. "Crazy!"

Even as the red head and brunette got into the Impala, Jessica had yet to stop reminding Bella how stupid it was. Avery would have plenty of time to berate her when they were alone as well as ask what the hell was going on in that crazy head of hers. She could only hope it was something that could quickly be forgotten, instead of something that could get them both killed.

* * *

**Please Review :) and Vote! (look below)  
**

**Yay! So first chapter (There will be more uploaded as soon as I write them today and tonight.)  
**

**Because of the great "Mate Massacre" as I've begun to call my mishap, I'm having to wing it for a few chapters.  
**

**Also fair warning, there might be a little Avery/ Non-Jasper flirting and light kissing but isn't the reason we love because she's not exactly like Bella. she's a strong independent young woman and if she wants to move on then she can. (Obviously she won't, but let's let her think she can ;), alright)  
**

**So I'm letting you pick who she'll be flirting with until "Jasery"(I don't know, someone else named them) reunites.  
**

**Paul or Embry (only those two because it blah blah and is a key piece of the puzzle later in Eclipse.)  
**


	27. New Moon: Avery's Memories

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Nine: Avery's Memories  
**

* * *

"Avery." She ignored the voice that seemed to barge in through her peaceful sleep. "Avery!" Groaned in annoyance, Avery pulled the covers over her face as Bella started poking her. "Wake up!" Bella finally had enough and pulled the covers clear off,

"Why, why do you do this to me?" Avery groaned in pain as the light hit her eyes.

"Come on we have things to do."

"It's the beginning of spring vacation, can't we please just sleep!"

"No. Get up or I'm Tyler that you have a crush on him."

"No I don't." Avery's brows knitted with confusion, why would that threaten her, she didn't like him, she loved him like an annoying second cousin.

"Yeah, but once you get him going he'll keep bugging you about it till you snap and kill him."

"So you're not threatening me with a secret, your threatening me with framed murder."

"Pretty much."

Avery's room was silent for a moment as Bella simply stared at the curled up figure of her best friend. "Damn it! You're good." Avery muttered with a glare as she finally threw what was left of her covers off and walked into the bathroom. Bella smiled triumphantly, what felt like the first smile she'd had in forever and left Avery to get ready.

* * *

"My first day to sleep in, in forever and you're making me get up at fucking six o'clock in the morning." Avery yawned as she slumped down low in the truck's seat. Bella simple smirked, adding to Avery's cranky annoyance.

"You know how to ride a motorcycle right? Didn't Jasper use to take you out on his?"

"Yeah…Why? Where you going with this Bella?" The brunet ignored her question, instead turning on the stereo system she had gotten from Emmett and turning it on loudly to One Republic's Goodbye Apathy, something only Avery liked. Seeing as Bella was extending a temporary olive branch, weather it be for the even a couple nights ago or waking her up so early this morning, she didn't care.

Avery huffed in only mild irritation before curling up in her seat, praying she'd get a few more minutes of sleep as she begun lazily mouthing the lyrics.

_"Are you sure Emmett doesn't mind?" Avery asked. She grunted as she pulled up the hood. _

_"Of course not! He loves you, besides he likes Rosalie when she gets all bothered you're here." Alice gave a wink over her shoulder before continuing to dig through Emmett's toolbox. _

_Avery's eyed wondered around the large garage before a shine caught her eyes. _

_"Whoa, who's bike is this?" her fingers skimmed over the smooth metal of the 2005 Yamaha. _

_"Jaspers. Maybe he'll take you on a ride on it…." Alice gave a naughty grin before she suddenly sung out, "Jazzy! Avery wants to take a ride on your bike." _

_Avery gave a hot glare at Alice who simply giggles before going back to digging in the large tool chest. _

_"Darlin'."_

_Avery spun around to see Jasper standing at the bottom of the stairs from the main house. Heat rushed through her spying him in his v-neck shirt, dark leather jacket and dark jeans, and his cow boy boots peaking out underneath them. His eyebrow arched in amusement and Avery quickly reeled back in her lust. _

_"Shall we?" His drawl sounded deeper and Avery wondered if it was from the lust she pushed out. _

_"Thanks." She blushed as he buckled the helmet under her chin like a child, his hand skimming her cheek much more than it needed to. With a small mewl she was up on the bike, Jasper's hands slowly running down her legs as he withdrew his hands from her thighs. _

_"Ready?" Avery nodded and held onto Jasper tightly before they speed off down the forest roads. _

_They speed down the forgotten road ways for almost two hours before finally returning to a now empty garage. _

_"Thank you again." Avery smiled bashfully as Jasper helped her off the bike. She could do it perfectly well herself but she found herself leaning into his touches and caresses. _

_"Anytime Darlin." Avery should have pushed him way, she had a boyfriend, yet when his lips touched hers it felt so good. It sparked her lips and sent tingles through her body. She gripped his sot t shirt tightly in her hands before gently brushing her lips upon his own, that familiar forbidden spark already shocking them both. _

BANG!

Avery yelled in surprise as the Bella banged on the side of her door. She looked around franticly in her sleep induced haze before finally settling on Bella's anxious face. She exited the car quickly and gagged at the small that assaulted her nose.

"Oh my god, Bella where are we!" Avery looked around the area and noticed they were surrounded by ancient cars and piles as junk.

"The Dump."

"The…Bella what is going on here?" Avery's eyes widened in shock.

"I need help with these bikes."

"Bikes? What bikes?"

"The ones I just bought."

Avery stood in utter amazement as Bella walked a rusted piece of junk towards the truck bed, standing it next to the other one.

"You've lost your god damn mind." Avery was bewildered at what had happened to her once sane friend.

"Just help me."

Avery mocked Bella in a squeaky voice as she helped lift the giant bike onto the truck bed before pushing with all her might. With a yell of pain Avery fell back on her ass in pure exhaustion.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked through her panting.

"I'm weak." Avery groaned as her numb arms began to tingle with sharp in pricks before finally settling on a dull ach. "I'm going to kill you!" she gritted when Bella helped her back up.

"One more, then we can go home and sleep." Bella patted her back reassuringly which was rewarded with a limp middle finger.

"I hate you!" Avery hollered as she pushed with all remaining strength.

"Oh I'm going to kill you!" Avery collapsed against a slightly chuckling Bella.

"It's sad when I'm stronger than you. Maybe you need to spend less time sleeping and more time at the gym." A gasp for breath and a middle finger was Bella's only reply as Avery heaved herself into the truck seat and became limp with exhaustion.

* * *

"Carry me!" Bella laughed but Avery was serious she didn't think she could move at the moment.

"Yeah, and I'm the weak one." Bella rolled her eyes before closing the door. Avery watched her walk into her house slightly jealous at the fact Bella seemed to have full use of her arms and legs.

"Stupid bikes." She grumbled as she limply got out of the car and made her way into the house. "Sweet heaven!" She collapsed on the couch and let it swallow it whole, slipping into sweet unconsciousness while Bella flipped on the TV and worked on her computer.

* * *

**Please Review :) and don't forget to add your Vote!(Paul or Embry)  
**


	28. New Moon: Avery's Awesome Math Skills

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Ten: Avery's ****Awesome Math Skills**  


* * *

Avery hummed an up beat tune as she and Bella made their way to the Reservation. Bella wanted Jake's help with the bikes since both of them were almost completely useless besides the basics, and in the shapes the bikes were in they were going to need a lot more than just a tire and oil change.

Bella backed up into the Black's yard and got out with ease. Avery however was still sore and tired from earlier that morning and wanted nothing to do but sleep and eat the new bag of potato chips she had stashed away from Bella and Charlie.

"Bella! Were the hell have you been, loca?"

"Aw, I missed you too Jake-y!" Avery put on the best sugary fake smile she could muster. Jacob gave a slightly embarrassed laugh before hugging her as well.

With a sigh Bella finally motioned to the green tarp in the truck bed. "I uh, I brought you something."

"Okay."

"It's a little crazy." A scoff and small laugh left Avery's mouth accidently at Bella's description. It was VERY crazy! And for some reason Bella had yet to see that. With a small grunt Bella threw off half of the tarp, revealing the old pieces of junk that still smelled lightly of left out fish.

"Wow." Jacob was obviously very impressed at the rubbish bikes. "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

"I saved it from the junkyard." When the three were left in silence Bella cleared her throat and looked towards the rustic metal. "I think they'll cost more to fix than they're worth, but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then…"

"Ah! Me, being the mechanic-type friend?"

"That's right!" Avery piped up.

"Since when are you into motorcycles?" Avery's mouth opened with a sarcastic smile ready to tell him about Bella's little biking adventure when Bella quickly answered.

"Since now." Bella shot Avery a look that clearly begged her not to say anything.

Jacob was obviously having difficulty deciding whether or not he should help her do this. "I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless, you're not the only one." Bella nodded her head in the general vicinity of Avery.

"Yeah, I mean, it's completely stupid and reckless. When do we start?" Avery groaned knowing that it was inevitable now.

"Um. Now. Please?" With a chuckle Jacob smiled brightly at Bella.

"All right." He moved to the back and looked like he was about to take down the bikes.

"Oh, hey, be careful. Those things are actually really heavy, so…" Avery's mouth went slack as she watched Jake effortlessly grab the bike and put it down on the ground.

"Wow. Jake, you're, like, buff. How can that happen? You're, like, 16. I don't get it."

"Mmm-hmm. Age is just a number, baby. What are you, like, 40 now?" Jacob joked.

"It feels like that sometimes." Bella smiled sadly.

"Amen to that." Avery said as she stretched her sore muscels.

"You're just a weakling, what are you 120 pounds?" Jacob laughed.

"Har-har, asshole." Avery laughed it off but in truth she was calculating the number of pounds she had lost drastically these past few weeks. Chances were she was a lot more like 110.

Bella and Jacob continued to walked ahead while Avery suddenly stopped. There was a buzzing in her chest one that made her feel uncomfortable. Suddenly the vibration in her chest turned into a chill in her spine. She casually looked slightly over her shoulder and gulped at what she saw.

Three men that looked to be Jacobs size stood in the distance, each bare-chested. Two appeared to be looking in Bella's and Jacob's direction while the much larger one stood tall, staring directly at her.

After a moment she slowly began to catch up with the others hoping this sudden burst of anxiousness would go away.

* * *

The next day Avery found herself flipping through a book while sitting on an old tire in the Black's garage and workshop. She hummed gently along with the song playing on the radio until it was suddenly turned off. She looked up to find Bella walking away from the radio, a look of relief on her face.

"That's song's good. You don't like it?" Jacob asked from his position fixing the something suspension on one of the bike.

"I don't really like music anymore, kind of." Avery knew what Bella was talking about instantly. Bella couldn't listen to music, and Avery couldn't watch old western movies, not with out remembering the vampires they yearned for.

"Okay. No more music."

"So I was thinking, if we're gonna do this every day, and hopefully we will, we have to, like, fit some homework into here somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that I'm a bad influence on you."

"Its fine, blame it on Avery, he'd let her murder me!" Jacob motioned to the glaring blonde.

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would, and we both know it." Avery opened her mouth to argue with Jake but found it was useless. Everyone who knew the Swans and Blacks new that Avery was the golden apple of Billy's eye. Maybe it was the fact he didn't have to feed her or give her money that made her his favorite.

"Besides, you influence me? Please." Jacob scoffed.

Bella actually looked a little insulted. "Are you…I'm older than you, both of you actually, so that makes me the influencer and you the influencee."

Avery laughed as Jacob shook a finger at her. "No, no, no. my size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."

"I convinced you to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that makes you kind of young and naïve?"

With a huff Jacob stopped working and looked at Bella. "Okay. So where do we stand?"

"I'm 35. And you might be, like, 32."

"Oh come on."

"Hey it's better than Avery. She's like…12."

"Bitch!" Avery threw her book at the brunet in disbelief.

"What's the square root of 169?"

"….14?" Avery squeaked out.

"No, 13."

"Son of a bitch!" Avery grabbed her book back before crossing her arms and pouting at a laughing Jacob and chuckling Bella.

"And that's why you're twelve." Bella laughed.

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" a voice called in.

"It's okay. It's just my boys."

"You have boys? He has boys!" Avery gave a sarcastic smirk to Bella pointing to Jake.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey. Guys, this is Bella and Avery." Avery gave a smile and wave to the two cute boys. One had short curly hair and a twinkle in his eyes. The other had long hair and a sweet smile.

"Bella, Avery, that's Quil and Embry."

"Hi."

"Ello."

"I'm Quil Ateara." He gave Bella a look that made Avery start to giggle.

"Oh god." She muttered as the giggles subsided.

"So the bike building story is true."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I thought him everything he knows."

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?"

Avery suppressed her giggles with both hands, her body shaking with laughter as she stared at Jacob. She looked over at Embry catching his eye. The brown orbs widened before he looked away, a blush hinting at his cheeks.

"Uh, we're friends, you know."

"Oh, Burn!" Embry laughed.

"Actually, remember I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob tried to cover.

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil stared at Jake with a smile while he asked his friend.

"Nope." Avery chuckled lightly seeing the events unfold although right now she was actually really feeling bad for Jake. It's tough being embarrassed by your friends in front of your crush.

"So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome." This time Avery laughed unabashed with Jacob as Bella saved the day.

"Yeah right. Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom." Avery stared slacked jawed at Quil.

"I thought that only happened in movies, it seems to horrible for real life!"

"Yeah, that's still a riot." Quil looked around embarrassed. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Avery laughed as Quil and Jacob began to wrestle, Embry standing next to her.

"I got five bucks on Quil."

"You're on!"

* * *

**Please Review :) and don't forget to add your Vote!(Paul or Embry) (Score so far: Paul-2, Embry-0)  
**


	29. New Moon: Avery's Letters of The Past

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Eleven: Avery's Letters of The Past **

* * *

The next week seemed to do wonders for Bella. No longer was her muffled sobs or echoing screams heard at night. She seemed happier, freer, and just…better. Avery spent her time with them, helping them when she could but mainly sleeping on the small ratty sofa in the garage. She had noticed the questioning looks from Jacob, the concerned eyes of Billy, and the horrified expressions of all three when one day her nose started bleeding so bad it had literally soaked the front of her shirt.

After that incident she felt much better, as if having Bella feel better was helping in making her feel better. Still, every time she stepped onto the reservation a sense of anxiousness took over, her nerves and body ready for something to just…happen.

All that mattered to her way the fact everything seemed like it was falling into place, they had even managed to get one bike complexly finished and one bike that was almost there. It was on that day that Avery found her self feeling the best she had in what was probably months.

"So, Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much." Jacob told Bella as they exited the garage.

"Oh."

"You jealous, Jacob? Bella's getting all his attention and you're not?" Jacob laughed and ruffled Avery's already messy hair. She smacked his bear sized hand away and tried to sooth it out.

"Well. I'm really not into the whole cougar thing. You know?" Bella chuckled.

"What's up with you and age?" Jacob asked. "I mean how old was that Cullen guy, anyways."

Avery shared a look with Bella before trying to change topic.

'So what about me! Am I not pretty enough to have fan boys?" Avery pouted.

"Too pale is more like it." He laughed. "I do get a lot of questions about you, though."

"Mmm-hmm, and who's asking these questions?"

"Who did you want to be asking the questions?"

"Why are you answering questions with questions?"

"Why are you asking questions about answering questions with questions?" Jacob smiled. Avery stopped and frowned.

"Okay my head hurts, just give me the names before I get bored and decide to take Bella away."

'I'm not a toy." Bella furrowed her brow and she chuckled.

'Yes you are. Come on give me names, Black, now!"

"Embry, mostly and…"

"And who?"

"Paul." The name came out gritted from Jacobs's teeth and Aver knew better than to even start asking what was going on between the two.

* * *

Avery let out a huff of air slowly through her cheeks as she flipped through the mail later that same day. Bill, bill, money from trust to pay bills, notification from lawyer, and…

Avery froze as she spied the name in the corner. Alcide Carter. The wind was knocked from her lungs as she gentle fingered the letter.

With a gulp she went up to her bedroom, discarding the other mail on her dresser.

After steeling her nerves for a minute she opened it up and unfolded the letter. A clenching I her gut telling her something was very wrong.

_"Dear Avery, _

_This may have arrived early, but I wanted to make sure you got it before your eighteenth birthday. I wish I could say that it felt like just yesterday when I first held you in my arms, but that wouldn't be true. The truth is you've faded from my mind, your smile, your laugh, your wondering blue eyes; they've become muddled and hazy to me. Like waking up from a dream I find that I remember bits and pieces of you, and yet they don't complete the memory. _

_I was never a good father, not when your mother was pregnant, not when you were born and certainly not when you needed me the most. Please believe that giving you up was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I truly believe it was the only time I was ever a good father. _

_I never really knew you, yet I know that you will do great things. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I won't ask for it. I only ask that you find someone, someone to find deeply in love with, someone that makes you feel invincible, and marry them. I ask that you have children, and love them, love them with every fiber of your being. I ask that you be happy in your life and should the occasion come where you need anything from me, you will never hesitate to ask. _

_I feel you deserve to know that you have a brother. While here I met and fell in love with a woman. His name is Sebastian; he was born almost a year ago. No one will ever replace you and your mother in my heart but as things change so must you. _

_This is my final goodbye Avery. No longer will I be contacting you in anyway. Should you choose to write back to me I will return the favor. But let us end this masquerade, Avery. Let us finally find peace with the past. I will always love you, and always have a place in my heart for you, but no longer can I try to be a father to a young woman I do not know. _

_Goodbye Avery." _

A lone tear hit the paper, distorting the word goodbye. With a deep sniff she wiped the tears from her cheek before folding up the letter. On the bed she noticed two corners of paper peaking out of the envelope the letter had arrived in. they were pictures, one of a smiling family the other of a small child. A small numbness took over Avery's body as she gently touched the face of her little brother. He looked just like her their father, green eyes and all. She gently placed the picture on her nightstand before looking at the other. It was of a couple, her father, a pale woman and a newborn child wrapped in blue blankets.

He looked so different, his hair short and cropped, a smile she could only faintly remember from her own childhood brightening up his weary face, and his green eyes alight with life. The woman was disheveled yet beautiful, fiery red hair, silvery blue eyes and the prettiest smile she's ever seen.

Avery smiled at the picture before flipping over. _March 3;_ just a week before her birthday. Avery sniffled once more before placing both pictures and the letter back in the envelope. With a sigh she placed the contents in the box and slid it under her bed, forever sealing it as part of her past.

* * *

**Please Review :) and don't forget to add your Vote!(Paul or Embry) (Score so far: Paul-2, Embry-1)  
**

**I based Alcide's letter off one my friend got from her estranged sister. I got all teary eyed while writing it.  
**

**Basically this is the end of Alcide's and Avery's relationship, tying up the loose string and sub plot.  
**


	30. New Moon: Avery's Childhood

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Twelve: Avery's Childhood  
**

* * *

"Please watch out for her. You know how she's...clumsy." Avery begged Jacob.

"Yeah. I promise." Jacob laughed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna head over with us?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I have to talk with Billy about a few things. I'll meet you guys over there when I'm done." Avery waved them off before taking a deep breath and heading back into the Blacks house.

"Hey Billy. You said you wanted to talk to me? What's up?" Avery took a seat at the small kitchen table, Billy wheeling himself in front of her.

"I know about Alcide. I wanted to check on you."

Avery smiled uncomfortably. She didn't wanna talk about it, about him... "I'm fine." Billy's head cocked to the side and he shot her a look of disbelief.

"You've gotten so pale." Billy brushed a piece of now lack luster hair behind her head.

"I don't exactly have time to go driving to find a bit of sunshine for tanning." Avery cracked. Billy wasn't amused however, instead he just looked at her, regret and concern in his eyes.

"You should see a doctor."

"Why, I feel fine." Lie. Big fat huge lie. She felt off, like something wasn't quite right with her. But there was no reason to concern Billy; it was probably just the flue bug that had been going around.

"What are we going to do with you?" Billy tisked. "You remind me of Jacob's mother. So damn stubborn." Avery laughed at the eye roll Billy gave. He sigh in defeat obviously figuring out Avery wouldn't budge. "Alright, go on." Billy waved her off. Avery hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading out the door. Billy's cry made her stop in the door frame.

"You know… you don't always have to be so strong. Sometimes it's okay to want to be a child, especially when you are one." Billy's look of concern had Avery gulping, eyes burning lightly as his words registered.

"You've had to be an adult far too long… be a child while you can." Avery nodded once before quickly leaving. His words hit close to home, the worst part being that she never remembered what it felt like to be a child.

* * *

Although Billy's words plagued her until she arrived, all thoughts stopped in her had as she eyed Jake and Bella on the ground, a turned over bike not far from them.

"What the hell?" Avery flung open her car door and slammed it on her mad dash to get to Bella. Jacob looked slightly bashful while Bella was looking anywhere but Avery's direction. "Is that blood!" Avery ripped Jacobs t-shirt away and eyed the crimson liquid with wide eyes.

"Jacob will you go put the bikes up please?"

"Ah, uh sure." He didn't argue with the look she gave him.

"No more Bikes Bella. Not now not ever."

"You're not my mother." Bella scoffed in disbelief at the pure anger in Avery's blue eyes.

"No, but someone has to be the responsible adult here so it looks like it's up to me to keep you from getting yourself killed!" Avery spat back in anger. She turned quickly, not bothering to take in the shocked and guilty face of Bella, before getting in her car and driving off. She was tired of having to be the parent, the adult, the responsible one; for once she just wished she could be a kid. She wished she could live just a while without having to worry about taking care of someone, being responsible for someone, or just overall having to constantly be the only one with any fucking common sense.

* * *

"I did see something in the woods." Avery sat with her friends at lunch, still to upset by Bella's stunt yesterday to even think about keeping her company at the Cullen's table. Besides, she missed her friends, ones that would laugh and joke around just because.

"Totally. Baby, I believe you." Eric played the loyal boyfriend.

"No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky." Avery almost spat out her coke she started laughed so hard. A moment later she clamed down and gave an amused look to Eric and Angela.

"No, okay. It was jet black and huge! On all fours, it was still taller than a person!" Angela tried to convince the table. Avery nodded along although she had a feeling Angela was just doing it to get the riled up after all the bear citing.

"A bear, maybe?" She offered in explanation.

"Or an alien. You're lucky you didn't get probed." Avery laughed a little disgusted.

"Well, I saw it."Angela pouted lightly. Avery looked up and was surprised to see Bella coming towards the table. A shy smile on her face.

"You know you're not the only one." Bella put in. Avery turned to look at her before sharing looks with the rest of the table. "My dad's been getting reports at the station. Like, five hikers have been some bear. But they can't find the bear." She sat down between Avery and Mike as she continued her story.

"Hmm." Angela had a triumphant smirk in place as she looked towards her boyfriend. Eric laughed awkwardly.

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend." He told the table seriously. Avery frowned and threw a french-fry at his face causing Jessica and Angela to laugh. The four began talking about the project in World History but Avery kept an ear on Bella's and Mike's hushed conversation.

"So, listen, now that you're talking and eating again, which, you know, you've got to get that protein in there, I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?"

"Yeah. Sure. Yeah, I do." Avery's eyes flickered to the two before going back to the group conversation. Her mind wondering what the hell Bella was up to now that she had no bikes.

"Cool. Let me see, we could check out _Love Spelled Backwards Is Love_. You know, it's a dumb title, but it's a romantic comedy. I mean it's supposed to be pretty..." Mike rambled.

"No. No romance. How about _Face Punch_? Have you heard of that?" Avery's ears were focused solely on the conversation next to her.

"I mean, it's, that's an action movie." The look on Mike's face wasn't just surprise but also a bit...sqimish.

"Yeah, that's perfect. Guns, adrenalin." Avery's entire head swiveled to stare at Bella. Sneaky little…. It was one think to drag Jacob into her junkie highs, he knew what she was asking of him, but to drag unsuspecting Mike was a whole other thing.

"That's my thing."

"Yeah it's kind of her trade mark now." Avery glared at Bella. Mike shifted uncomfortably before smiling at Bella.

"Okay."

"We should get a bunch of people to go. Do you guys want to go see _Face Punch_?"

"Face Punch, yeah! Mike, hey, we were supposed to watch that. Remember the trailer's like…" Eric started making explosion and gun noises.

"Yeah I remember."

"Yeah! Movie night with Bella." Jessica sang sarcastically.

"Yeah, because it turned out great the first time." Avery smiled sarcastically at Jessica who nodded once in agreement. They wouldn't soon forget that little…meeting with the bikers.

* * *

"So face Punch, huh? You like action movies?" Jacob tried making conversation with Mike.

"I heard it sucks. Bad." Avery and Jacob shared a look, someone wasn't a happy camper. "Are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without, like, adult supervision?" Avery's eyes widened

"Right, yeah, well, she's buying my ticket for me."

"Besides…he's 32." Avery piped up as she grasped Jacob's arm. He gave a small laugh obviously surprised she remembered that.

"In that case you should go watch a Muppet show, 12 year old."

"See, the fact you even know what a Muppet is just proves how old you are!" Avery laughed, she ignored the 'what the fuck' look from Mike instead focusing on making Jacob feel better. He was obviously a bit deflated when his age was brought up.

"Okay, Jessica bailed and Angela got the stomach flu so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four."

"So you two are a cute couple." Mike smiled at them. Avery quickly let go of Jacob's arm after realizing she was leaning against him in a far more intimate manner than either realized.

"No, we're not, like, just no! No offense you're cute Jake, but you're like my brother."

"You're little brother?" Mike smiled cheekily.

"No, my big, kick-your-ass, brother." Avery smiled back in return.

"Um, the shows about to start." Bella quickly changed the topic.

"Thanks." Jacob said a bit shy as they walked into the movie theater.

"Anytime….Rugrat. Not cool!" Avery hit his chest as he messed up her hair.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mike announced as he stumbled over Avery in his run to the bathroom. Avery laughed a little bit as she got up to follow him.

"What a marshmallow!" Jacob said coming out of the theater with Bella a few moments later. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone that laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye open for that." Avery shot back before stopping in front of the restroom. "Mike, you okay?" she called in. she glanced around the lobby. Seeing no one but a stranger going into a theater and Jacob and Bella on the stairs she slipped in quickly.

"Oh, Mikey." She sighed as she found him gagging over a toilet. She patted and rubbed his back gently trying to help him get it all out of his stomach.

A few minutes later she helped him up. "Thanks."

"No problem. I use to do it for when my girlfriends got drunk all the time. Here" Avery soaked a paper towel with cold water before gently dabbing it on his face. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, you should be like a nurse or something."

"I wanted to be a doctor. Pediatrics actually."

"That's cool." Mike smiled.

"Come on, good knows what Bella's gotten herself into while we've been gone." Avery muttered the last part under her breath.

"Well, uh…I need to go home." Mike said when they came to stand next to the stair case. Avery felt bad for obviously ruining a moment based on the anger on Jake's face. "I-I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?" Jacob scoffed and Avery shared a look with Bella, both feeling the tension increase ten fold.

"What is your problem?" Mike asked astounded. Avery had that same question; this wasn't the fun loving goofy Jake she knew.

"Right now? You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital." Avery gasped as Jacob stood tall and intimidating in front of Mike.

"Jake! Jake. Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing?" Bella tried to rein him back in. Avery stood in front of Mike who was obviously a bit scared. He backed up, hands in front of him, ready for Jake to snap.

Avery placed both hands on his chest in an effort to stop him, while Bella grabbed his arm.

"Jake, you're really hot." Bella's brow furrowed as they both felt the heat coming from his body.

"Are you okay, J.? It feels like your burning up!" Avery withdrew her hands; her palms had started to sweat.

"I don't know what's happening. I gotta go." Jacob left quickly and Avery stepped forward.

"That dude was weird." Mike scoffed out. Avery rolled her eyes, her entire life was all about 'weird'.

* * *

**Please Review :) and don't forget to add your Vote!(Paul or Embry) (Score so far: Paul-7, Embry-4)**

**This chapter and the next will be the last time to vote.  
**

**Also, I wanna know who the best fans are. There's a poll on my profile check it out and vote for "Jasery."  
**

**I have to start focusing on certain stories so if this couple doesn't win you might only be getting updates once or twice a month instead of twice a week.  
**


	31. New Moon: Avery's Loyalty

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Thirteen: Avery's Loyalty  
**

* * *

It was a week after the movie theaters that Avery found herself in hell. As everyone else had gotten over the flu bug Avery was hit with it full force. On one particular day she found herself lightly dozing on the Swans couch.

"Okay. We should be back around 3:00." Charlie and Harry came back in to say goodbye, fishing and hunting gear in hand. Charlie saw Bella's sad expression and sighed. "Hey. Look, I don't have to go fishing today." He cast a look to a green looking Avery.

"Yes, you do." Harry Clearwater spoke up.

"Go. What are you talking about? Just be careful." Bella encouraged him. "We'll be fine."

"Always am." Charlie said.

"Those bears won't get the drop on me, Bella. My kung fu is strong." Harry told the girls.

"Feel better, Hun." Charlie gentle patted Avery's head before leaving.

Avery was enjoying napping on the couch when she was suddenly startled by a slap to her foot.

"Come on."

"Come on where?" Avery rubbed her groggy eyes. Charlie and Henry

"We're gonna go see Jacob. I'm tired of him avoiding us."

"If I come will you let me sleep when we get back?"

"Yes. Now come on."

* * *

"Is that Jake?" very asked in amazement. She tried seeing the persons face though the heavy storm, but only succeeded in fogging up her window. But it couldn't be Jacob, his hair was to short and it looked like he had a tattoo on his arm.

"Jake!" Avery called out. She wrapped her giant hoodie around herself as she got out of the car.

"Hey!" Bella screamed. Finally catching up to him, Jacob stopped and turned.

"You cut your hair…and got a tattoo!" They stared at him wondering how he could change so drastically within a week.

"Bella."

"I thought you were to sick to come outside or pick up the phone when I call."

"Go away" Jacob gritted out.

"What?"

"Go away." Jacob turned to leave again but Bella grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" Jacob turned to leave again but Bella grabbed his arm. "Hey! What happened? Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?"

"Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want someone to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love, the Cullens?" Avery's heart dropped into her stomach but was numbed by the anger she felt. How dare he call them that!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Avery's heart rate was beating rapidly as she tried to keep a calm face. "You've been lying to everyone. But you can't lie to me. Not anymore, Bella."

"Jacob!" Avery spun around to look towards the call. Four figures stood at the tree line of the woods calling and waving Jacob over.

"Look, Bella, we can't be friends anymore. I'm sorry." He looked at Avery when he apologized knowing that he'd be losing her as a friend as well.

"Look, Jake, I know that I've been hurting you. It's killing me. It kills me. I just need…Maybe give me, like, some time or something." Bella's voice was breaking as she begged for his friendship and Avery felt tears come to her eyes.

"Look, don't. It's not you."

"It's not you, it's me, right? Really?" Avery glared at Jacob.

"It's true. It is me. I'm not…good. I use to be a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter. All right? This is over."

'You can't break up with me. I mean…I mean, you're my best friend." Avery couldn't help but have jealousy and hurt rise in her. she had given up so much of her time fro Bella when not even Jacob had been anywhere in sight and yet she came in third place. It hurt more than Avery wanted to admit.

"You promised."

"I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you Bella and this is me keeping that promise. Go home, and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt." Jacob looked at them one last time before turning and jogging towards the four figures at the tree line.

* * *

As juvenile as it was Avery had been withdrawing from Bella. She was hurt and upset, even a little bit angry that after she had sacrificed so much of her time, hell even sacrificed her relationship, she still wasn't anywhere close to the pedestal which Jacob and Edward were placed upon.

So she had begun doing the same things she had for the Cullens. She would treat Bella like a regular friend, but would stop jumping through hoops for her. It felt like their friendship had been a one way street since Edward had left. Avery looking after and taking care of Bella, being for her when she needed yet she couldn't remember a time when Bella returning it these past few months. She was starting to feel like Bella wasn't even a friend to her at all.

Yet it was because of her stupid bleeding heart and stubborn loyalty that she found herself hiking with Bella through the forest. After a two hour hike of silence they finally stopped. Avery looked around the empty field eyeing the dead and withered plants that had turned brown or to dust. Apparently the passing winter had done a numb on this spot.

Bella seemed to have difficulty breathing as she slowly crumpled to the ground, her eyes frantically searching for something that wasn't there. "Bella, Bella?"

With a sob Bella stood up abruptly. Avery stayed crouched looking at Bella's shocked face.

"Bella." Avery yipped in surprised as she shot up as well. She eyed the figure in the middle of the field. Remembering him as once of the vampires that attacked Bella. Where were Edward and Jasper when you need them?

"Laurent." That was his name. He blurred quickly, till he was standing just a few yards away.

"I didn't expect to find you here. Hello, Avery." His smile seemed friendly yet shivers ran down her spine. A voice in her head telling her to scream in hopes someone would hear while she still had her throat intact. "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty." He started walked around and Avery's body tensed.

"I'm surprised they left you behind, seeing as Jasper claimed you." He spoke to Avery at the last part his crimson eyes almost in surprise. "Weren't you sort of a, pet, of theirs?"

"You could say that." Avery's fingers began to twitch in anxiety and anticipation. He was supposed to be living with the Cullen's friends, another vegetarian colony. So why were his eyes a scarlet red?

"Do you Cullen's visit often?" Lie. The voice rang in her head almost screaming at her.

"Yeah, all the time." Avery smiled. "They love to come down for thunderstorms, you know, family baseball and all."

"We'll tell them that you stopped by." Bella smiled.

"But I probably shouldn't, tell Edward or Jasper, they get pretty protective."

"But he's far away, isn't he?" Avery didn't like the way Laurent phrased the question as if he was really asking if it'd be long till they found out they were dead and drained dry.

"Why are you here?" Avery quickly changed the subject. Each minute here alone with him was making her body feel like it was vibrating with bad vibes.

"I came as a favor to Victoria."

"Victoria?"

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protections of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

"Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you." Bella threatened.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" Avery's body seemed to hum as Laurent sighed. "Victoria won't be happy about me killing you, but I can't help myself. You are so mouthwatering."

"Please don't. You-you helped us." Bella tried to reason with him.

Laurent blurred until he was right in front of Bella. Avery could do nothing but stand frozen as he hushed her. "Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully. Both of you." His red eyes flickered to Avery before going back to Bella. "Whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing."

Avery's breathing stopped all together as Laurent raised his hand, ready to break their necks. Her focus on him was broken when a twig snapped in the distance. Looking at the tree line she was about to scream for help when Laurent spoke.

"I don't believe it." Avery watched with fascination as a large creature, a wolf, twice the size of a bear emerged. It snarled at Laurent, before standing proud, four more wolves emerged behind it just a bit smaller.

With an intake of breath Laurent turned and ran so fast it was a blur. With a snarl the larger black one plus three grey and brown ones took off after it. Avery yelped as one ran right past her, in freight she stumbled back till she fell.

"Ahhy!" A straggled scream emitted as her arm made contact with something. Bella seemed frozen for a minute staring at a light brown one till it took off as well.

"Run!" Bella grabbed Avery's hand and pulled her up before leading the way back.

Avery's teeth gritted in pain as she ran with Bella their hour hike turning into a 20 minute run back home.

"Dad! I saw them." Bella screamed as they crashed into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked. His eyes looked over a disheveled Avery before landing on her arm. "God damn Avery. What the hell did you do?" Avery looked at the arm and noticed the rip in her sleeve and dark crimson turning the light pink to an almost brown color around it.

"In the woods. They're not bears.

"What do you mean in the woods?" Charlie ushered Avery into the seat he was previously occupying. "Bella, what the hell were you doing out in the woods." Harry grabbed some succors and began cutting up Avery's shirt sleeve.

"They're wolves." Avery spoke for the first time.

"I mean, like huge wolves!"

'Are you sure about that, Bella?"

"Yeah! We just saw them. They were after something."

"Did a wolf do this?" Charlie motioned to the bloodied arm.

"No, it's embarrassing but I got scared, slipped, and fell against a rock." Avery blushed. What an awesome story to tell her future children. She has this awesome scar not because of the giant wolves she saw but because she's inherited her friends clumsiness. Yeah, that's gonna be great at parties.

"You're going to need stitches, little one." Harry gingerly whipped dome blood from her arm. Avery looked down at the wound for the first time almost fainting. It was a jagged gash that thinned then opened sporadically. She looked like a vampire's chew toy. Blood continued to bubble and pool in the wound before spilling over her skin and dripping onto the table. Harry grabbed a clean towel from the draw and wrapped it tightly around her arm.

"Wolves? You saw them?" Both girls nodded in agreement.

"All right, well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

'Sure yeah, I'll just…" Harry trailed off as he got up to call some of his hunting friends.

"I should go to the station. Take her to the emergency room? Get her patched up?" He asked Bella.

"Yeah, sure. You should go."

"When you get back…can you just stay in the house?" Charlie's eyes pleaded with them to do as he told.

* * *

**Please Review :) and don't forget to add your Vote!(Paul or Embry) (Score so far: Paul-7, Embry-7)**

**This is the last time to vote. Since it's I tie breaker I am allowing multiple votes, so if your really stuck on one of them vote again. The total wins.  
**

**Also, I wanna know who the best fans are. There's a poll on my profile check it out and vote for "Jasery."  
as your favorite fictional couple by me.  
**


	32. New Moon: Avery's Lost Love

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Fourteen: Avery's Lost Love  
**

* * *

Avery shifted in her sleep tension and anxiousness building in her shoulders and back. She woke with a start, her eyes shifting quickly to stare at the open door.

She walked quietly down the stairs, letting her instincts guide her. She stopped in the door way of the kitchen her eyes wandering down the unmistakable form of Jasper.

"Jasper?" Her small voice lingered in the kitchen. He turned and she scanned over his body noticing how the moon made his white skin glow. He moved towards her, coming to stand in front of her nearly naked body. Recently she had begun having night sweats again and the only way to cool off so far was sleeping in a thin ratty t shirt and underwear. His pale hand came forward and Avery leaned into the cold radiating off of it, fingers stroking the silky blonde strands of hair away from her face. "Jasper" The quiet question filled with meekness had turned into a sultry call, her eyes glowing with want.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately. At first she stiffened in protest but she couldn't refrain from melting into his cold embrace. He pulled her tighter to him, his fingers lacing into her hair and pulling it from the messy bun. The emotion between them was so intense she swore she saw stars.

Their bodies flush together they turned and he pushed her to the counter. Grabbing her ass he lifted her up and her legs draped around his waist. As he set her on the counter top he brought his hands back to her face. Avery felt as if her heart would explode. Their lips finally parted as he kissed her neck and she rolled her had back and breathed deeply. As Jasper kissed his way back to her longing lips his hand removed her hair clip and her hair tumbled down. He ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed it roughly. Avery moaned into his mouth her body arching to get as close as possible to him. The sweet cold of his skin cooling her down before igniting a whole other type of fire inside of her.

Again their kiss was broken when Avery pushed him back, stared at him as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Before crashing himself back to her, Jasper absorbed the sight of her nakedness. With her bare breasts beckoning him forward, he moved his eyes back to hers and they locked for a minute and their foreheads brushed together. He vigorously wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling the soft skin of her naked back.

Avery's breath hitched and eyes slowly became hooded as the cold sent tingles up her spin and through the rest of her body. He broke away reluctantly and Avery found herself reaching out to pull him back in. he lifted his dress shirt quickly, letting it fall to the floor. Jasper pressed his chest against her bare breasts and Avery moaned loudly with a light gasp. He felt her tongue on his neck and shoulder and let a low growl rumble in his chest. Their passion was intense and they were both on fire.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing tightly, Jasper took her hint by moving his hands under her, lifting her off the counter and carrying her to her bedroom in a blur, never once breaking their kiss. With fervor and passion Jasper literally threw her onto the bed and looked down at her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer giving him opportunity to get her out of her panties. He expertly began to remove the lacey boy shorts, revealing the silky smooth skin of her bare mound.

As she scooted backward up the bed, Avery kicked her panties the rest of the way off. He stalked up the bed in catlike grace until he was on top of her covering her with his body and engulfing her mouth with his. Her arms embraced his bare shoulders and she dragged her nails gently up his back giving him the chills. Avery fingered the crescent shaped scars gentle. Feeling him tense she leaned forward and kissed a particularly deep one with such care Jasper felt like he had been melted, his body relaxing as he let her rose petal soft lips skin the jagged half circle. Avery could feel how hard he was and she needed to feel him inside her.

'Determinedly her hands dove into the side of his dress pants and she began to lower them, but without skipping a beat, Jasper moved down and used his shoulders to push her hands away in order to grab them with his own. Propped up over her he held her hands above her head. Avery turned her head to the side and he ravished her sweet smelling neck. He sucked harder when as he heard her moan with pleasure. There was a time when she would have been scared of having him so close to her neck, his mouth wrapped around and teeth literally grazing her skin, yet at this moment she felt nothing close to that. If anything, she felt safe. Here in Jasper's arms she felt as if nothing could touch her, nothing could hurt her, it was only them, no one and nothing else in existence.

Suddenly Jasper let go of her wrists, propped himself up and hovered above her. As he stared into her eyes, he pushed himself to his knees and scanned her undeniably luscious body. The lightly tanned skin, blushing red from lust and desire, sprinkled with sweat and emitting an alluring smell, just begging to be taken. Seductively, Jasper leaned down and began to kiss her stomach. He wanted to explore every part of her. He had wanted her for so long and he needed to savor her completely. His cold lips caused a rush of arousal to Avery's core, her hips gently bucking as her muscels twitched under the sweet lips.

Jasper had been with many women in his life, more then he even cared to admit, and some he wished to forget completely, but never in his life did he feel as he felt right now. He continued to kiss his way up her stomach until he reached her sultry breasts. She was so warm and soft. He kissed her breasts and expertly licked her nipples. Avery arched her back, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip but it didn't help to hold in her moans. There were many benefits to having a lover who had centuries of practice. Jasper stopped suddenly and, breathing fast and heavily, he moved in a blur back to a kneeling position above her. While they stared at each other longingly, Avery slid his dress pants down to his white thighs.

She admired the hardened member eyeing the length and girth of him. Her hand came up, stroking his thigh she made a move to grip Jasper when his hand shot out and pinned her to the bed. Once she surrendered he hovered over her again, quickly resuming his attack on her breasts and continued his tour by using his tongue to slide up her neck. Avery was on a trip of her own as she explored every inch of his back, neck and arms with her fingers and lips, caressing the marble skin and jagged scars with a love like no others. While he was kissing and sucking her neck, Jasper rid himself of his pants and positioned himself above her. Using his knees he gently pushed apart her legs and reached down with his hand and introduced his throbbing cock to her opening.

Avery felt him making his way inside her and she bit his shoulder lustfully, as he stretched her she gave a straggled moan, it felt so good to be so filled by him. She held her breath and thought about how badly she had wanted him and how she had longed for this moment. Jasper buried his face in her neck and hair as he thrust deep inside her again and again. His pace picked up speed and sweat began to form on Avery's skin, only enhancing her natural scent, making him wild. Without tiring Jasper continued to push himself in and out of her with such expert motion that she swore he could make her lose consciousness, her hooding eyes and quivering body testament to that hypothesis. Without slowing and without an end in sight they simultaneously moaned and cried out in pure ecstasy.

With flawless navigation, Avery orchestrated herself on top of him while keeping their bodies in sync, surprising both of them with her suddenly aggressive attitude. As she straddled herself over him she looked deep into his molten gold eyes as her hair dangled over him. With her hands on each side of his face, she leaned down and kissed him softly and meaningfully. He ran his fingers through her hair before sliding them down to grip her waist to rock her back and forth rapidly. Soon Jasper's hands moved up her body, his touch not missing an inch of her, and he held her face lovingly.

Love, that was the emotion that was surging inside of her as she looked into those eyes. With their eyes locked in on one another he sat up to kiss her again. As their bodies faced each other, Avery wrapped her legs completely around his waist and he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids and earlobes. He wanted every part of her; he couldn't seem to get enough. Reducing her pace, she began to ride him slowly so she could savor and hold on to the feeling of Jasper Hale inside her for as long as possible.

Without being able to control himself Jasper grasp his hands on each side of her waist and rocked her faster and she followed his lead and picked up the speed to her rhythm. With their foreheads touching they breathed each others air. Avery could feel the sensation encapsulating her body and she knew he was going to send her over the edge. Jasper felt the tightening of her walls and he knew she was on her way to exploding. With a gentle swoop he put Jules on her back and began to pound himself into her hard and deep.

His face burrowed into her shoulder as he felt her tightening around his cock. He was hammering her faster and faster and she began to scream his name which made him fuck her harder. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head to keep her from digging her nails any harder into his back, in fear she would soon hurt herself. With one hand he held them together and the other he used to grab her ass for more leverage.

As he thrust himself into her deeper the bed began to thump into the wall in the background. The sound of its thumping did not slow them down. Avery continued to scream his name which helped drown out the in sync thumping. He loved hearing his name on her lips and he didn't let a few thunderous bangs compete with her one bit. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more than this moment, being inside her, hearing her scream his name, tasting her sweet skin and feeling the heat between them. And as she screamed her last "Jasper" before her sweet walls clamped down on him tight, he felt himself erupt inside her and their bodies fuse together.

They stayed intertwined with each other for several minutes before he rolled over beside her onto his back blowing the air out of his lungs slowly. Avery could only manage to say "wow" before turning on her side to look at him. She felt not the tiniest bit of remorse, nor did she even care about any consequences that may follow as she looked at him. Her tugging and stroking had left his hair down and hang loosely around his face became a gently halo against his marble white skin. Jasper bent his arm and rested his head onto it, and used the other to reach for her hip. He pulled her over to him and she rolled on her side staring back into his eyes, her hair damp with perspiration.

"Hey, Darlin'," he said softly and smiled warmly at her.

Avery leaned in and kissed him gently before replying with a raspy "Hey, Cowboy."

The two stayed that way just staring at each other. "None of this is real. You're just a dream." She stated it, not asked it but that didn't stop Jasper from responding.

His smile was sad yet charming as his thumb stroked soft circles on her hip bone. "Yes."

"So then you don't know how much I love you?" Her voice broke as she realizing things around her began to get hazy and unfocused.

"I do, you know I love you. And in my heart I know I love you too." Jasper's voice was a sweet whisper as he leaned in and kissed her. Avery closed her eyes to stop the tears as she felt the soft flesh skim her cheek before gently press to the corner of her eye were a tear had leaked out.

When Avery opened her eyes she was assaulted with the bright morning sun and an empty room. "I love you." She whispered. "But I can't wait for you forever..." Her voice broke as warm tears sprang from her eyes.

Avery spent the entirety of the day wrapped up in her cocoon of bedding, mourning her loss. She prayed Jasper was somewhere letting go of her as well.

* * *

**Please Review :) and don't forget to add your Vote!(Paul or Embry) (Score so far: Paul-22, Embry-9)**

**I think I know where this is going but who knows maybe I'll get a bunch of Embry fans reading tonight. Remember: More reviews more chapters!  
**

**This chapter was dedicated to those who were really beginning to miss Jasper (and their awesome sexual chemistry) **

**This is the last time to vote.  
**

**Also, I wanna know who the best fans are. There's a poll on my profile check it out and vote for "Jasery."  
as your favorite fictional couple by me.  
**

**So just to be clear this was a dream (the sex anyways) and yes to some of you super brains "mates" have a six sense tuned together to keep each other alive or out of danger, it goes hand in hand with the protective and possessive streak. That was a vampire doesn't loose it's mate often.  
**


	33. New Moon: Avery's One of The Vampire Gir

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Fifteen: Avery's One of The Vampire Girls  
**

* * *

"It didn't make sense till I really thought about it…" Bella babbled in a fast pace.

"Thought about what? Bella slow down!" Avery yelled as she spied the little red line going above the 80 mark and steadily rising. When Bella had barged into her house and demanded she come with her Avery didn't know what to do besides agree. Bella had seemed frantic before but now it was like she had eaten fifty pixie sticks with Alice.

"Jacob. And that guy Sam."

"What about them, Bella?"

"There werewolves!"

"What?" Avery screeched. "Bella slow down!" she clung onto the dashboard in an attempt to keep from flying around the car.

"Sam's gang. Jacob, there-there werewolves. Do you remember the story of the cold ones. They're the descendents of wolves!" Bella wasn't making any sense to Avery, but then again Avery's main focus was trying to keep herself alive.

"Bella slow down!" The truck came to a screech halt before Bella flew out of the truck and walked quickly towards the Black house. Avery groaned as she got out and quickly ran to catch up. If Bella was wrong, they might just expose the existence of Vampires. And more importantly put the Cullens and possibly themselves in danger.

"Bella. Avery?" Billy looked surprised to see them.

"I need to see him." Bella demanded.

"Bella." Avery scolded.

"He's not in." Billy looked Bella square in the eye.

The brunette's lips corked to the side in thought before she finally spoke. "Okay, I'm sorry; I really need to see him." Bella barged in, moving around Billy quickly and towards Jacobs's room.

"Bella!" Avery yelled as she stormed through the house.

"Get her out of here, Avery." Billy demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Billy." Avery apologized before chasing after Bella.

"Bella!" she called as Bella stormed out of the back door. She followed quickly cursing the fact that she had short on in the nippy air. Bella moved quickly towards the four men emerging and Avery vaguely noted that one looked like a steroid version of Embry.

"What did you do! Okay, what did you do to him? What did you do to him?" Bella pushed the taller one with all her strength and Avery grabbed her back, having to restrain her.

"I'm sorry; my friend didn't take her fucking meds today." She pulled Bella back further, putting some distance between her and who she now recognized as Sam Uley.

"Easy!" Sam growled.

"He didn't want this." Bella was panicked and angry and Avery was having a hard time keeping Bella from hitting the men. When she had stopped struggling she released her arm.

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" The one on Sam's left got in Bella's face.

"Both of you calm down." Sam brought the other man back, his face in barley controlled anger.

"Nothing." Avery supplied. Bella might be making things worse for Jake at the moment.

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." Bella's words invoked laughter in the two boys she didn't know, Sam looking annoyed and Embry looking anywhere but at Avery's questioning gaze.

"Bella!" Avery shrieked when her palm came across the angry ones face. His laughter stopped immediately, replaced with an angry quivering.

"Too late now." One of them laughed.

"Bella, Avery, get back!" Sam ordered.

"Paul, calm down, now!" Paul's shaking became worse as a grow unlike anything she had ever heard came from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" His body started twitching and convulsing before finally it looked like he exploded. Avery was speechless as she fell back into Embry. He caught her and steadied her, making sure both feet were planted firmly before letting go.

"Bella!" Avery screamed as the grey wolf began after her.

"Do something!" She screamed at Sam.

"Jacob's got her." Embry told her.

"Paul's gonna kill them!" Fear gripped her heart as she saw Bella run for Jacob and Jacob run for the wolf. Avery's mouth dropped in a silent gasp as Jacob jumped and soared through the air, exploding as Paul had before landing in front of Bella. The two wolves growled at each other before attacking, tossing, turning and tumbling, loosing fur along the way.

Avery whimpered as they began going for the throats.

"Do something, they could kill each other!" Avery gripped Sam's large hand in her own two and begged.

"Paul!" He turned and called. Avery whimpered in pain herself as she watched them break a wooden boat in half before stumbling down a hill and into the forest, a few trees cracking and shaking along the way.

"Hey! Take them back to Emily's place." Sam ordered the two before jogging off after the fighting wolves.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry joked.

* * *

Embry helped Avery out of the truck bed before walking ahead with Jared. He was a goofy kind of kid always cracking jokes and laughing yet knowing when to be serious.

"Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacob's okay." Bella said from the truck.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him. Serves him right." Jared scoffed.

"No way. Jacob's a natural." Embry argued. "You see him phase on the fly? I got five bucks says Paul doesn't touch him. Come on in, Bella. We won't bite." Avery turned around and noticed Bella had yet to move.

"Speak for yourself." Jared shot back. Avery punched him in the stomach without turning to look at him.

"Come on Bella. You dragged me into this mess." She coaxed.

"Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée? Don't stare. It bugs Sam."

'Why would we stare?" Bella asked. Avery shrugged before following after Embry.

"Are you guys hungry? Like I have to ask." A musical voice laughed.

Avery followed in after Bella and looked at the woman. When she turned around Avery could focus only on the scars that lines her face. She was a beautiful woman, russet skin like the rest of the tribe and dark hair and eyes. Her scars made small rivers down her face seeming to almost flow gracefully. Jared coughed into his hand but Avery didn't stop staring.

"Who's this?"

"Bella Swan, who else?" Jared said before taking a large bite of muffin.

"Hmm, so you're the vampire girl."

"So you're the wolf girl." Bella entered the house but Avery stopped at the door frame.

"I guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one." Emily put down a large plate of giant muffins. Jared went to reach for another one but was caught. "Save some for your brothers. And ladies first. Muffin?"

"Sure thanks." Bella moved and sat down at the table.

"Oh! Hi, didn't see you there. So which vampire girl are you?" Emily smiled.

"None." Avery answered. Would she be classified as a vampire girl? She did sleep with Jasper but they were never really…together.

"Avery Carter." Embry answered.

"The girl you use to have a crush on?" Emily asked Embry. Jared laughed as Embry brushed bright red.

Jared said 'yeah' through his muffin stuffed cheeks.

"Muffin?"

"Thanks." Avery took a bite of muffin and glanced at Embry who smiled, though still blushing.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily commented.

"He didn't say anything to me." Bella shifted and fiddled with her muffin.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want them to or not. Oh, and check it out. We can hear each others thoughts." Embry grinned.

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! These chicks run with vampires!"

"You can't really run with vampires." Emily giggled at Bella while Jared glared and Embry gave them a look that made him adorable.

"Cause they're fast. Super speed and all…"

'Yeah? Well we're faster? Freaked out yet?" Jared stared at them.

"You're not the first monsters I've met." Bella said.

"But these are the best muffin's I've ever tasted!" Avery smiled brightly at Emily before taking off a chunk from Embry who did nothing to stop her but glare playfully.

"Jake's right. You're good with weird." Sam came through the front door. He went straight to Emily and kissed her.

"Would it be in bad taste to say you guys have the most adorable puppy love ever?" Avery cooed. Sam rolled his eyes but Emily giggled.

"I like you!" Emily

"I like your muffins!" Avery smiled back.

"Well have another one." Emily laughed and pushed the plate towards her. Avery sat down next to Embry and dug into another muffin.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Avery turned around to see Paul sit down next to her, a cheeky grin in place as he leaned in closer before reaching out and grabbing a muffin from the plate.

"Did you just hit on me?"

"Yes." Paul smirked as he leaned in closer. Avery tried to fight it but couldn't stop the small smile. He had guts…and was really good looking. Tan skin, chocolate eyes flecked with amber and green and super model straight features….oh he was good looking indeed.

"You're lucky your cute or I'd slap you."

"So I'm cute, huh?" He smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up." Avery took a bite of her muffin not missing the way Paul's eyes shot down to her mouth and back to her face again.

"To late." He said against her ear before leaning back in his chair. Oh this wolf was going to be trouble…

Avery finished her second muffin and stood up. "See you around, and yes, yes trade secrets, don't tell anyone, and all that blah, blah." She waved away a frustrated looking Jared and slightly amused looking Sam. "Thank for the muffins, Emily." She waved as she walked out of the door in hopes of finding Jacob and Bella and going home to sleep and just process everything. Her mind wandered to Jasper's own shining scars wondering what he was doing right now.

* * *

**Please Review :) ****Remember: More reviews more chapters!**

**Final Score: Paul-25, Embry-9 and Jasper-15 LOL, you guys are adorable, love you! ;)  
**

**So there will only be about three chapters with Pauvery, because no matter how many twists and turns I throw in I can't stop craving Jasery. Oh and there's the little fact the story IS ALL ABOUT THEM! So I can honestly say there are roughly about five or six chapters left till Eclipse.  
**

**Side note: Does anyone else think Jasper was at his sexiest in Eclipse? mmmmmm, yum!  
**

**So sorry if the beginning was shaky, for the first time I didn't really know how to start a chapter.  
**


	34. New Moon: Avery's Belly Rubs

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Sixteen: Avery's Belly Rubs  
**

* * *

With a sigh Avery sunk down onto the grass in her backyard, twirling a pen in her hand as she tried to come up with inspiration for her 'life changing' essay. You would think that her mother dying, her father abandoning her and the only other two people she loved dying would make this essay a piece of cake. Yet for some reason the inspiration wasn't hitting and if she wanted to make it into an Ivy League school it was gonna have to come pretty damn quick.

Her skin tingled with an unfamiliar gaze zeroing in on her back. Turning quickly she looked towards the woods. Victoria could be anywhere including her own little back yard. Her heart beating radically as fear crept upon her, her notebook and pen being clutched tightly in her hands; she could always throw them at her as a distraction. Yeah, a vampire was gonna be taken down by a chewed to hell pencil and a composition notebook, but hey desperate life threatening times came with desperate stupid measures.

"Who's out there?" Avery was surprised at the strong demand in her voice, secretly she felt the blood rushing through out her body, getting ready to run for her life and scream bloody murder. Although it wouldn't do much good it would at least alert the wolves and maybe Bella.

Her feet arched and Avery took a deep breath when the bushes moved.

"Shit." She sighed in relief when a grayish wolf emerged, its head down and tail gently tucked under its body as it crawled over to her. She was horrible with names, so it came to no surprise that she could never remember which wolf was which.

"Damn it, you think you could not hide in the bushes like an axe wielding murderer?" The wolf whimpered lightly before nudging her hand. Forcing his way under it Avery smiled, unable to stay made at those adorable puppy dog eyes and began to scratch. Its fur was soft and silky and Avery found herself beginning to scratch him with both hands. An almost purring sound emitted from its chest before rolling over and whining to be belly rubbed.

"You really aren't that threatening when you start purring." Avery noted with a dull tone as her hand started to become tired.

The wolf let out a small whine before rolling over and standing tall and proud, a glare gracing it's face. Hearing a wolf cry in the distance the wolf turned to look towards the woods before looking back at her. He nudged her front, making her take a few steps back.

"What?" She asked. The dark silver wolf whimpered before letting out a low growl of frustration. "Alright! Alright, I'm going!" Avery stumbled as the wolf suddenly stopped pushed her with his head. Walking up the porch she stopped and looked back at the wolf.

It stopped it's gollop and turned growling at her to get inside before quickly disappearing through the bushes. "Okay!" she huffed as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Hey Avery." Letting out a startled scream Avery turned and fell against the broad chest of Embry.

"Fuck! Embry you mother fucker!" She hit his chest angrily her heart beating out of her chest.

"Sorry." Embry laughed. "I'm on Watch over Charlie and you, Bella's at the reservation with Jacob."

"That's not cool man, I almost pissed myself you asshole!" She lapped his bare chest with a reassuring smack when he laughed harder.

"AY! Stop hitting me!" Embry whined rubbing the reddening skin.

"Come on, let's watch TV and get fat off Junk food."

* * *

Avery flipped through the channels on her TV. Embry had left moments ago to go 'patrol the area'. And of course it had nothing to do with the pretty red head that had passed the window earlier while walking her dog.

_'Dread._' Avery clicked on the channel and sat back. Over the hour and a half Avery had fallen in love with the character Stephen. Sweet charming smile that reminded her of Jasper's had become the focus point of her attention. Dark messy bed head hair with stubble over pale skin and only added onto his defining features. And those eyes, dear god those dark green eyes that were a shade only found in the deepest richest part of the forest. This might be a horror movie but Jackson Rathbone had made Avery feel like it was a Romance. By the end Avery was in tears as Quaid threw Stephen's dead body down the stairs. As the credits rolled Avery found herself sniffling and crying freely.

Her mind wandered back over the actor that played Stephen. Jackson Rathbone was his name and her mind wandered to Jasper. They looked very much alike, especially that crooked smile and the same southern drawl. Maybe Jackson was a great great great however many greats grandnephew of Jasper's.

No! She would not think of him. She would not think of his smile, which melted her heart. Or his eyes that seemed to see every thing she did, always watching over her like an owl, making sure she was okay. And then there was that stupid useless drawl that turned her to butter and made her knees weak. The Absolute last thing she would ever think about was his scars. The teeth marks each a badge to show his power, his speed, and his skill. Covering his arms and shoulders moving with the ripples of lean muscels under pale skin as he thrusted above her. Avery gasped as a sudden rush of arousal over took her.

Apparently even though her mind and heart told her not to her body was traitorous. All thoughts leading to Jasper Hale. She pent the next hour getting to know her shower head a lot better.

* * *

**Please Review :) ****Remember: More reviews more chapters!**

**Side note: Does anyone else think Jasper was at his sexiest in Eclipse? mmmmmm, yum!  
**

**My shortest chapter yet but it's just a filler and kinda sets up the next two.**


	35. New Moon: Avery's Pool Table

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Seventeen: Avery's Pool Table  
**

* * *

Avery laughed as she flipped on the lights to her house. After some dirty dancing with Paul at Angela's party she was in a surprisingly happy mood.

"When did you get a pool table?" Paul asked as he eyed the dark purple felt table.

"Uh, a little bit after I got here, I just never really had the time to use it."

"You know how to play?"

"Mainly, yeah."

"Alright, you can go first." Paul took off two sticks from the rack and handed one to Avery. He set up the table while Avery turned on some music.

"Ladies first." He leaned against the table. When she made no attempt to move he cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, sorry, I could have sworn you said ladies first." She smiled sarcastically. Paul gave a sarcastic laugh watching as she bent over the table, her strapless dress pushing her breast upwards to the point they looked ready to spill over.

"Your turn, and stop staring at my tits." Paul's brown eyes snapped forward to her face and he gave her a cheeky grin.

When Paul took his turn Avery turned up the music, enjoying the view of his jean covered ass bent over the table. To say she was surprised to find Paul at the part was an understatement. But after a couple of beers she had no qualms about grinding against one of the more attractive La Push boys.

"Your turn princess."

"Sure thing, princess." She spat the name back. Leaning over the table she felt Paul's presence behind her, his warmth spreading through her body.

"Stop rubbing yourself against me." Avery closed one eye and focused on the white ball.

"Why? Wanna rub my belly again?" Paul's raspy voice in Avery's ear was expected, however his words were not.

"Wh-What?" Avery scratched and turned around to stare wide eyed at a smirking Paul, damn sexy smirk.

"What? I'm not as soft?" Avery felt the hardness against her thigh and shivered.

"I like you better when you can't talk." Avery pushed Paul roughly onto the pool table before straddling him.

"I like you better when you're angry." He shot back.

"Shut up." Paul didn't get a chance to respond as Avery crashed her lips to his, her lips and tongue tangling with his own.

"mmmhmm…" Avery pushed Paul down to his back her hands trailing down his chest feeling the defined abs underneath the light t shirt.

"You're really hot when your angry." Paul smirked up at her.

"What did I say about talking?" Avery glared at him before lifting her dress. Throwing it behind her she then focused on helping Paul out of his own coat and t shirt.

A lustful gasp came from her lips as he brought her down flush against his hot skin. "So sexy." He breathed into her ear. Their kisses were messy and uncoordinated as each reached for as much skin as possible.

"Fuck!" Avery moaned as Paul rolled them, gripping her hair and pulling back to expose her neck. Her mouth attached quickly sucking and kissing the soft flesh before making his way down her chest. in between the valley of her breasts, Paul nipped harshly at the side swell of her breast peaking out of the small bra.

"So good." Paul growled as he kissed and licked her exposed flesh with surprising care. From her neck to her navel, Paul trialed kisses, nibbles, and licks in invisible patters.

"P-Paul…" Avery bucked into his groin moaning at the light friction of her moist panties against his zipper.

Paul's breathless laugh caught her attention. He easer her arms above her head before getting off the pool table. Avery looked at him in lustful confusion, the sexual haze clouding her understanding. She watched as he removed his shoes and jeans revealing tight boxer briefs that seemed to outline what he was working with nicely.

"Come here." Avery scooted till her legs hung over the pool table edge, spreading her legs to make room for Paul.

"God your demanding." Paul rolled his eyes but was quickly pulled into a sensual embrace. They stayed that way, messy kisses slowly becoming more controlled as they seemed to become more focused. Avery buried her hands in the soft strands of hair the natural spike of it tickling her skin as she messaged his scalp. His hands wandered over her exposed thighs gripping and kneading the soft flesh before moving onto the apex of her thighs. As his fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear a knock on the door caught both teenager's attentions.

"Mother fucker!" Paul growled as his head collapsed into the crook of her neck, his breathing deep in an effort to calm himself.

"Shit." Avery placed a quick kiss to Paul's temple before gently pushing him away. She threw on her dress quickly and soother down her hair in an effort to look presentable as she made her way to the door.

"H-Bella?"

"Hey? Um, we haven't hung out in a while and I picked up a few movies. All based on books, I thought we could watch them and laugh at how different they are." Bella smiled shyly.

"Uh, oh Bella that's great but I um, well…" Avery looked at Bella's sad and lonely eyes and felt her gut clench.

"Hey…Bella." Paul's welcome was dull and lackluster as he stared bored-ly at the smaller girl.

"Hey, Paul?" Bella looked at Avery questioningly and Avery suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Um, Bella why don't you go put that in the DVD player, I'll be there in a minute." Avery smiled and brushed the hair behind her ears.

"Sure." Bella was unconvinced but did so anyways.

"I'm sooo sorry." Avery couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled look on Paul's face as she ushered them out onto the porch.

"It's not funny!" Paul snapped. Avery only laughed harder, collapsing against his large frame.

Holding onto his shoulders for support Avery looked up into his eyes. "You're hot when you're angry." She mocked him from earlier. Paul looked away, a small smile hinting at the corner of his lips before he playfully glared at her. "I'm really sorry, Paul." Avery apologized once more as she took his hands in hers and started fiddling with his fingers.

"It's fine." Paul sighed.

"I had a really great time tonight, most fun I've had in what's probably been months." Avery smiled.

Paul showed a rare genuine smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good. I'll be on watch later tonight….you know in case you wanna come out and scratch my belly."

Avery punched him harshly in the chest. "How about no. Besides I have to go to the doctors tomorrow something about screwing up some tests or something. I swear Carlisle was the only doctor who knew what he was doing in that place!" Avery laughed but stopped when she noticed the rigidness Paul's muscels took on at the mention of a Cullen.

"See you tomorrow, night? Maybe I'll scratch a different itch for you." She teased. Their lips met in a wet caress, picking up where they left off.

After a moment Avery gently pulled away and pushed Paul towards the road. "Stop trying to make me rape you." She laughed.

"I won't exactly mind that." Paul smirked. With a sexy air kiss he turned around and began running towards the direction of the reservation.

Waiting till he was out of sight Avery sighed as she went back into the house and into the living room.

"Hey. So uh, you and…Paul? How's that….actually just how did that happen?" Bella laughed a bit confused.

Avery hesitated in the entry way. Should she tell her the real reason? That she was tired off not being happy and stuck at the bottom of the Bella chain? That she wanted someone to make her happy, to make her laugh, if only for a short period of time?

"No." she whispered. Her loyalty to Bella clouding her mind. "Well he was on watch so often that occasionally I'd go out there and keep him company. And one thing led to another…"

"He took you to the party tonight?" Bella eyed the green flowy dress.

"Yeah, well, no. we kind of met there and came here when it got too crowded." Avery doubted Bella even remembered there was a party, or that she had asked the comatose girl to go with her, hoping it would be fun and maybe bring her back to life.

"Uh, cool. Well um I got uh Steven King's It and um Dream Catcher."

"Great, I'll get snacks."

* * *

**Please Review :) ****Remember: More reviews more chapters!**

**Side note: Does anyone else think Jasper was at his sexiest in Eclipse? mmmmmm, yum!  
**

**Again there was no plan of non Jasery sex, so this is the most your getting of Pauvery.  
**

**Only a few more chapters till they reunite (make up sex baby!) LOL.  
**


	36. New Moon: Avery's Notes

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Eighteen: Avery's Note  
**

* * *

Avery walked into the house with a small groan. She back and ass hurt and her wrists were sore from the blood samples.

_ "So what happened to the results?"_

_"Oh, well, we found some…anomalies that shouldn't have been there so we're going to redo the samples. Thankfully we've gotten the funding for a new lab and will be able to have them in only a couple of days." The Doctor smiled supportively at her as he swabbed the crook of her elbow with an alcohol wipe. _

_As he drew a vile of blood the nurse came into the room with a small metal tray. She bent down and whispered something in the doctor's ear that made him frown but nod. _

_"Ms. Carter, would you mind possibly giving a bone morrow sample?" _

_"A what?"_

_"It's a simple procedure, only take a few minutes. It would give us more accurate results." The doctor's smile was no were near Carlisle's range but still was enough to make her consent. _

That had been the most painful ten minutes of her life. And she was still sore from it.

Walking up the stairs she paused as something caught her eye. A sliver of light peaked out through the cracked bedroom door. Avery took a deep breath to steel her nerves as she approached the door.

'Please don't be Victoria. Please don't be Victoria!' her mind shrieked as she slowly pushed the door open.

A figured stood over Avery's dresser, picture frame in hand. She new the picture just by the silver and gold frame. It was of her and Jasper at Bella's party. Caught by Alice, the two stood close together staring into each others eyes with only an inch between their faces.

"Alice!" Avery's favorite pixie turned around and put the picture frame down.

"Av-y!" Alice bounced over and hugged her tightly letting go when Avery whimpered. "Sorry, forget my strength sometimes."

"It's fine, Ally. Wh-What are you doing here? Are you back? To stay, or what?"

Alice looked sad yet relieved. "No, No. I had to come here…I had a vision of Bella…Bella cliff jumping and I mistook it for something else. She's fine though, thankfully. How about you! You look…." Alice tried to change the conversation but stopped and bit her lip as she looked Avery over.

It was a shocking change to a vampire's eye. Her hair was lack luster and appeared to be fading in color, no longer a striking gold with light strawberry highlights but not now a dull straw color. And her eyes, where they use to be explosions of silver, green, and multi-shaded blues had lost their sparkle and shimmer. It wasn't the hair or the eyes that caught a vampire's attention. It was Avery's skin. A natural glow that had drawn in the people around her had become a sickly pale, so much so she was only a few shades lighter than Alice's, and the bruises that were invisible to humans underneath the skin were glowing in blues purples and greens to her.

"I'm good. How are you guys? Where did you go and disappear too?"

"We're all fine..well, except Jasper. He doesn't hunt much and he's more quiet now then he's been in decades."

"Why?" Alice gave Avery a 'duh' stare as she gently smiled. Avery felt her face heat up as she realized what Alice was saying. Her heart tugged in a savage manor and a million questions about his well being came to mind, but she stayed silent, instead changing the subject like Avery had earlier.

"I'm glad you're doing okay Alice, I mean I-" Avery trailed off as she made eye contact with Alice. Her gold eyes were a bit hazy as she stared straight ahead. Her expression changing from confusion to horror.

"Alice? Alice? Are you okay? What's happening?"

"Edward!"

"What about Edward?" Avery asked.

"Come on!" Alice grabbed Avery's hand and dragged her through the house and into the Swan's kitchen.

"Bella! Bella it's Edward. He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here."

Bella and Alice turned to look at Jacob and Avery followed their gaze. "Why would you…why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella asked in panic.

"He didn't ask for you." Jacobs voice was commanding and yet defensive.

"Bella." Avery grabbed Bella back not wanting yet another Paul and shifting incident.

"I don't care!" She yelled back. Alice grabbed the smaller girl and pulled her away.

"Bella. Bella! He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

* * *

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore. Remember?" Avery looked at Jacob in slight disgust as he said it. Sure he was desperate and hurting but that might just have been the most hurtful thing she'd ever heard from him.

"No, I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella's face contorted with hurt at his spiteful words.

"What about your dad?"

"I'm 18. I'm legally free to go."

Jacob then turned his stare onto not yet legal, 17 year old, Avery who broke eye contact and shrugged. "I left a note." She explained as if that justified leaving the continent.

She got in the back of Alice's car and buckled up. "Please, Bella, just stay here." Jacob leaned into the window and Avery couldn't help but laughed silently at the look of disbelief and disgust on Alice's face as Jacob leaned forward into the pixie's personal space.

"For Charlie. Or for me." Jacob's plea sobered her up as she then stared at a determined looking Bella.

"I have to go." Her voice was hard and full of determination as she said the words.

"I'm begging you. Please."

"Goodbye, Jacob." Bella's voice was final although conflict was clear on her face. Within a second they were quickly speeding away with Alice.

* * *

Metallic. Coppery? Iron? That was the taste that lingered in her mouth. Avery's eyes fluttered open as a coughing fit started deep in her chest. She quickly excused herself from her air plane seat and locked herself in the bathroom. With a shaky gasp she gripped the white plastic sink as she coughed. They racked her body and constricted her chest, making Avery close her eyes as she felt the mucus and liquid leave her mouth. Soon the body shaking coughs had turned into small hiccups almost. Taking a deep breath Avery relaxed and slowly regained her normal breathing.

She opened her eyes and almost screamed at the sight. Blood. Specs and small pools slowly made their way down the drain, leaving startling trails of crimson and pink swirl against the white plastic. She clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling away when she felt wetness. She eyes her slightly bloodied hand with wide frightened eyes.

Acting quickly she pressed down on the water, trying to rid any and all evidence of the blood as if it was a dirty little secret. With her heart pounding, her chest aching, and her mind spinning Aver took a moment to splash some cold water on her face and rinse her mouth out.

With a poker face that would make even Rosalie proud she calmed and collected herself before returning to her seat, putting the incident in the far back of her mind, away from prying minds.

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**New Moon is coming to an end and next chapter is the reunion of JASERY! YAY!  
**


	37. New Moon: Avery's Long Awaited Reunion

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Nineteen: Avery's ****Long Awaited Reunion**  


* * *

"I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?" Avery groaned as she was tossed around in the back seat once more as Alice swerved to by pass other drivers. Why did all of her best friends have to be crazy drivers?

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto."

"Not today." Bella turned to look at Alice noticing her sudden ridged posture out of the corner of her eye. "What? What do you see?"

Avery sat up and leaned between the seats to look at Alice as well.

"They refused him."

"Sooo?"

"He's gonna make a scene."

"Don't you all always make a scene?" Avery smiled sarcastically thinking of the great dramatics of the Cullens. Okay mainly Rosalie but still, it was a copping mechanism.

"No, show himself to the humans."

"No! When?" Bella screamed in Avery's ear. She turned around and glared daggers as the head ach began to start but Bella simply gave her an apologetic look before focusing back on Alice.

"He's gonna wait until noon, when the sun's at it's highest."

"God, Alice, you got to hurry up." Bella seemed to groan in pain.

"Look, there's Volterra." Alice smiled slightly.

"Is now really the time for sight seeing, Al?" Avery rolled her eyes. Alice turned and scoffed before gently pushing Avery back in her seat.

"Well aren't we rude today!" Avery grunted as she re adjusted her seatbelt.

They drove quickly and loudly through the paved streets, all almost completely cleared until they got more towards the center of the little village. There they were met with hundreds of people all in red capes.

"Why are they all in red?" Avery looked worriedly at her friend; Bella looked like she was losing her fucking mind.

"San Marco's Day festival. They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city." Avery's attention snapped to Alice. "It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

"Five minutes!" Avery eyes the clock on the dashboard.

"Bella, just breath."

Alice pulled the car to a stop when it was obvious they weren't gonna get any closer.

"Alice!" Bella hollered as police men approached.

"Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go he'll read my thoughts. He'll think I'm lying. He'll rush into it."

"Where do I go?"

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!" Avery quickly sprang from the car and followed Bella on a mad dash through the crowd.

Avery gasped as breathing suddenly became harder for her as she pushed through the many red cloaked figures in an effort to keep up. She collapsed against the fountain trying to regain her breath as she watched Bella push Edward back into the castle like building, away from human sight.

"Avery! Come on." Avery let Alice support the majority of her weight as they walked, well more like dragged, into the building and through a few mazes of hallways before finally stopping.

Avery smiled largely at the unmistakable sight of Esme Cullen, in all her Esme glory.

"Esme!"

"Avery! Oh, Darling, it's so good to see you!" Avery let Alice pass her onto Esme before turning and disappearing through the complex system of hallways and corridors.

"I missed you, Esme." Avery told her as she began regaining her strength enough that she was able to stand and stumble into the room with Esme.

"Oh, honey. You're running such a fever; Alice shouldn't have dragged you here when you're ill." Esme tasked as she laid Avery down on the couch, making sure she was resting. Avery glanced around the room, spying the Victorian style dark and rich furniture that littered the room.

"You have no idea how good it is to have you here. Carlisle's been driving me crazy, always talking his medicine and procedures. I think at times he forgets your not there to listen and ask questions." Esme laughed in memory. Avery had been the reason Carlisle had developed a bad habit of going into small rants about medicine, procedures, new ideas, and research. All because Avery wanted to become a doctor and was fascinated by it.

"Rosalie is the worst." Esme gave a small groan of annoyance. "Always picking fights and causing trouble. I'd be nice to have you give it back to her." Esme winked. Avery laughed genuinely amused for a rare moment. Rosalie was probably going from bicker with draw; Avery missed Rosalie's feisty personality too.

"It's true! She just keeps poking and prodding until someone says something or gives up and moves far away. Jasper nearly took her head and arms off just last week!" Esme begun laughed at her at the memory of Jasper becoming so irritated after seventeen non stop hours of Rosalie that he nearly snapped, instead deciding to destroy a grand piano till it was nothing but small shards of wood glass and wires.

Avery's chuckling slowly stopped at the mention of Jasper. "How is he?" She asked Esme. The vampire smiled sadly before looking behind her.

"Ask him yourself." Esme rose up and moved to reveal a sullen looking Jasper standing in the door way. His mouth opened slightly and his golden eyes seemed to shine. "I'll give you some time alone." Esme's heels clacked on the marble as she left, pausing to gently touch Jasper's face. He made no movement his eyes focusing solely on her. Esme leaned in and whispered something to him, earning only a small nod before she disappeared out the door, latching it with an eerie creak behind her.

"You're…here." His voice was a whisper but Avery heard it. He came toward her with hesitant steps as if he were afraid she's be startled and run off or disappear.

"Yeah. I'm here." Jasper kneeled down in front of her staring at her, eyes wide with wonder.

"I…I…" His mouth opened and closed, unnecessary breaths coming from him as his hand reached out and gently caressed her cheek. Avery leaned into the cold, her own hand covering his as her eyes fluttered close.

"I missed you." The words rolled off her tongue easily, as her free hand gripped the collar of his dress shirt. Her Jasper always the well dressed gentleman.

"I missed you too." Jasper's haunted voice was alight with joy as he leaned in and inhaled her scent. Hugging her close to him he kissed her neck longingly, enjoying the feel of her warm body under him.

"Don't leave me again, I beg of you." Jasper's lips pressed simple and desperately to Avery's and she returned with gusto. She put her whole being into the kiss, her fingers frolicking in the golden locks of his hair, as much as she loved it hanging down, framing his face, she couldn't deny that tugging on the curls made her heart beat faster.

When Avery broke away gasping for air and hoping to relieve some of the lust building inside her. She wasn't looking forward to Esme walking in on her ridding her son for everything she was worth.

Her burning forehead cooled as it rested against Jasper's, his fingers trailing over her face and resting upon her lips, obviously needing desperately to make sure her lips were pressed upon him in some way.

"Well isn't this endearing. I thought I smelt something. I just thought it was the human's garbage." The two brook apart to look towards the voice. Avery smiled brightly at the big bitchy vampire while Jasper glared daggers at his "twin" sister.

"I've missed you, you stuck up bitch." Avery smiled at Rosalie genuinely. Rosalie scoffed and turned on the point of her heels, but not before Avery saw the smile that graced her lips for a fraction of a second before she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

Jasper flipped through his book as he sat in his seat. He and Edward were currently playing pillows to Avery and Bella. Looking at the back of their little plane he eyes Edward gently speaking to Bella, explaining and apologizing profusely for leaving her.

His own eyes went back to Avery's sleeping form smiling when she sighed in her sleep, burrowing herself against him. She laid across the seats, her head in his lap as she rested peacefully, arms wrapped around his own free one he had resting across her stomach. He told a prying Emmett and Rosalie that it was to keep her from rolling off and injuring herself but in all honestly he simple was not yet ready to release his hold on her.

Where Edward had been ready to take his life, Jasper was ready to flea for his. No longer could he stand looking at Emmett and hearing the faint memory of her tinkering laughter. Nor could he watch Esme begin to cook only to stop once realizing there were no longer any humans to cook for. And his heart ached when Carlisle began his medical rambles, Jasper's mind beginning to wonder toward Avery's curiosity, her passion, her smile, her… everything about her actually.

Jasper smiled down lovingly at her as she whispered his name before embracing his arm tighter, tiny snores escaping her partly open mouth. Although she had changed drastically in health she was still his Avery. **_HIS,_** whether she knew it or not…

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**New Moon is coming to an end and next chapter is the reunion of JASERY! YAY!  
**

**Real Quick: I've betting questions about how I title chapters each having "Avery's...". **

**Well the reason for this is because I had originally intended to name the story "The Twilight Saga: Avery's Story". So there you go, and know you know hope that helped.  
**


	38. New Moon: Avery's Breakdown

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Twenty: Avery's**** Breakdown **  


* * *

_"Will you meet us there?" _Bella asked over the phone as Avery locked her car door.

"Of curse I'll be there, promise." Avery smiled as a thank you to the man who held open the door for her at the hospital. He nodded in recognition and left.

_"See you then. Bye."_

"Bye, Bella." Avery snapped the phone shut as the nurse gave her a dirty look, tapping her pen against the sign on the front of the desk that read _'no cell phones beyond this point.'_

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled as she shoved the phone into her bag along with her sun glasses and keys.

Walking into the examination room she sat on the stupid paper that covered the cheap fake leather bed.

"Ms. Carter, I'm glad to see you got our messages." The doctor smiled as he came in. Behind him an older red headed woman entered the room as well, closing the door behind her.

"Ms. Carter-"

"Avery." She interrupted.

The doctor smiled once more before motioning to the woman. "This is Ms. Henson; she's a…specialist here." Avery smiled at the red headed woman before focusing her attention at the doctor.

"Avery we've gotten back your test results." The doctor sat on a rolling stool in front of her. His smile fell as he opened the folder and shared a look with Ms. Henson.

"And?" She felt a pull in her gut as the woman nodded.

The doctor turned to look at her, his face and voice grim as he said, "Avery…."

* * *

Avery steeled her self as she parked next to Edwards Volvo and got out. She cleared her mind, focusing only on food. Sure she wasn't hungry but right now thinking of any and every type of food she knew was keeping her mind off of…it.

"Hello?" She called into the mansion.

"We're in the living room dear." Esme's voice sang out. Avery stopped at the top of the stairs leaning against the railing with her arms crossed. She smiled at the collection of vampires and Bella, ignoring the look of confusion on their faces, Jasper's who looked slightly worried. She should have known better then to trick them, especially Jasper. But all attention shifted back to Bella when she began to speak.

"You all know what I want. And I know how much I'm asking for. The only thing that I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote." Bella addressed the crowd of vampires and Avery. Edward stood a bit behind her, leaning against the wall.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Edward quietly cut in. He was against his, so much so it was a little saddening.

"Shut up." Bella turned and said exasperatedly. "Alice?"

Alice came forward and hugged Bella. "I already consider you my sister. Yes."

"Thank you." Bella at least had one person on her side.

"I vote yes. It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." Jasper cut in.

Bella and Avery shared a 'hmm' and a furrowed eye brow before Bella turned her attention to Rosalie. Rosalie, the queen bitch herself was actually looking a little sad, and even a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry to both of you for how I've acted, and I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish there had been someone to vote 'no' for me. So…No." Rosalie's voice was sincere and Avery realized that this indestructible vampire was still a human girl at heart.

"I vote 'Hell, Yeah'." Emmett grabbed Bella up in a big bear hug, spinning her around, before putting her down. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi some other way."

"I already consider you part of the family.' Esme's motherly voice said. "Yes."

All attention turned to the Doc. Carlisle sighed as he stood in front of his son.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means." Edward asked his father.

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle's voice was apologetic yet firm.

"Avery?" Avery had slipped inside her head and only did Bella's question bring her back to attention.

"What?" Her voice was hoarse and dry, thoughts she didn't want to ever be thinking suddenly in her mind. The first and more predominant being will she want to be buried or cremated? Edwards looked at her oddly, concern growing in his eyes as she thought of Death. Not Bella's but her own.

"Yes or No?" Bella asked again.

"No." Bella's face was in obvious shock. As much as Avery didn't like the idea she had never actually spoken against it, always encouraging Bella to do what she felt was right or what made her happy.

"N-No?"

"No. I'm not letting you do something so reckless and stupid and-and…wasteful!" Avery's eyes burned with tears as he voice cracked, anger building in her at the idea of Bella offering up her life so willingly. "You're selfish!" the words spat from her mouth with out any control and even Rosalie looked slightly concerned as Avery's tears dripped down her face.

"Avery?" Edward asked her in stunned quietness.

"No! She's being selfish, she's always selfish! Giving up her future, her life, her _healthy, long,_ _life_! Do you know what I've done for you! I've risked my life, I've self sabotaged my relationship, and I've lost the greatest friends I've ever had, all to make sure you didn't go off and slit your fucking wrists or put one of Charlie's guns in your mouth! Only to find out it's all for nothing!" She shrieked. Tears formed in Bella's eyes as she tried to form words. Avery felt guilt hit her like a freight train as she realized what she had just said, and just done to the closest thing to a sister she'd ever had.

"Avery…what's wrong?" Edward didn't look angry instead he was concerned. Looking around she saw the same concern in every ones eyes, Esme covering her mouth and venom clouding her eyes. Jasper. She turned to look at him, seeing him being restrained from running to her by Emmett and Alice. His eyes were wide his chest heaving to control himself and venom in his eyes as well.

"Avery!" Her attention snapped to Edward whose face was morphed in fear and concern. "Let me in. Tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

"I-I can't." She sounded broken as she stopped thinking about random things and relaxed her mind. She pleaded with Edward to say it, unable to bring herself to say the words. They would make it all too real and Avery wasn't ready to deal with it yet. She shared a water smile with Edward before suddenly turning and running out of the house.

"What is it, Edward?" Alice asked.

Edward's gaze was focused on the floor as he frowned deeply. "She has stage 3 CML." Edward's attention snapped to Carlisle as did everyone else's.

The blond doctors face fallen from concern to one of morbid realization. He looked away focusing his gaze on the hard wood floor as they all turned to look at him.

"Carlisle?" Jasper's voice was defenseless and pain filled as he pleaded.

"Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia."

"What's stage three?" Rosalie's voice was a shock to the others, concerned, demanding, and dangerous all at once.

"Terminal."

Emmett and Alice let go of Jasper and the family made no move to follow when he suddenly flew out the window and disappeared into the woods.

The house was silent as everyone looked at each other, all completely lost on what to do or say. Yet two whispered words seemed to fit it perfectly. Bella slumped against the wall, hands in hair as tears streamed down her eyes. She whispered the two words that seemed to sum it all up. "Oh God."

* * *

**Please Review :) (NO FLAMES!) ( The end of this story is no where near in sight, I plan on taking this till the saga's end!)  
**

**No this disease was not pulled out of a random drawing I had it planed from the start. A lot of Avery's systems were signs as well as the smell of her blood.  
**

**Avery's blood had a "rotten" smell to it and Leukemia is a blood and bone marrow cancer.  
**

**Up Next: Jasper and Avery give in to each other, Bella and Avery come to amends, and Avery and Charlie have a touching moment.  
**


	39. New Moon: Avery's Sweet Surrender

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Twenty One: Avery's Sweet Surrender**

* * *

Numb, that was the only way to describe how Avery was feeling at the moment. It felt like everything had been ripped away from her. She might not even graduate high school would never graduate college, never go to med school, never become a doctor. She would never get married, have a child, would never get a any thing near a normal life.

Avery sat in her bathtub, knees tucked under her chin as she silently cried, her gaze focused intensely on a black wall tile. The scalding water turning her sickly pale skin a harsh pink was the only thing she felt, and even that wasn't enough to shake her from her daze. . The only sound in the entire house was the sporadic drop of a tear hitting the bathwater. Feeling almost expected eyes on her, Avery finally spoke. "It's creepy to watch someone bathe." Avery's whisper echoed in the bathroom.

"My apologies." Jasper's drawl was soft and almost inaudible. When he turned and took a step Avery's voice broke through.

"Don't leave me." It was desperate and needy and it broke Jasper's heart more than he thought three words ever could.

He crouched down next to her and gently stroked her wet hair.

"I'd never leave you." He whispered against her ear.

"Get in with me? Please?" Jasper couldn't say no to her plea, her eyes never leaving the spot of the tile yet her face turned towards him. She couldn't look away from that spot, because if she did, if she lost focus, then she'd lose it all together.

Avery made room for Jasper looking away from her magical tile to his stripping form. She watched the muscels of his arms work as he pulled his dress shirt and his wife beater over his head. His abs and pecks flexing under snow white. He discarded the rest of his clothes before slipping in behind her.

Avery settled herself against his back relaxing her body and letting her head fall back onto his neck. He placed a gentle kiss to her temple as his thumb brushed away her tears. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her to him gently. The two sat in silence as Avery silently cried and Jasper whispered hushed words in her ear sending wave after wave of calm only to be rewarded with a wall of numbness.

"How did you get these scars?" Avery gentle touched one of the larger crescent shaped scars, her eyes finally breaking from the focus point to gaze upon the silver wound. Jasper tensed and Avery grasped his hand firmly in her own, not allowing him to move her new apparent fascination.

"I..They were from my early years as a vampire."

"I feel like I don't even know you sometimes. Like you're a faded memory I only remember bits and pieces of. Will you tell me your story… Please?"

"I don't know where to start." He answered honestly.

"What were you like when you were human? What did you do for fun, what did you do in general? When the hell is your birthday?"

Jasper chuckled lightly, both from her curiosity and the fact she was still speaking in hushed whispers. They had somehow created a bubble, where only they existed in this quiet little world. And both knew that if the bubble popped, then everything became real.

"I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844."

"That would mean you're.."

"165." Avery huffed as her finger began tracing around one of the scars, tracing it mindlessly. Jasper smiled into Avery's hair, math was never a strong point for her. "I don't remember my birthday. I just remember it was sometime in the early summer."

"Did you have family?"

"Yes, I had one older brother, and two smaller sisters. My brother died when I was just a small child. When I was old enough I entered the confederate army. I was the youngest Major in the south."

"When did you become a vampire?" Avery began to become more alive. Her fingers laced with Jaspers fiddling with his hands.

"I came across a vampire named Maria. She had turned me, in hopes I would help lead her vampire army. I got these scars by training newborns."

"Were you two…." Avery trailed off, her heart clenching at the thought of Jasper having a mate.

"I thought it was love, but it was nothing more than a lie."

"Were you ever in love?" Avery knew the answer she wanted but she didn't expect the answer she got.

"Not till you." She stopped fiddling with his hands, freezing as his lips gently touched her neck, his nose inhaling her scent deeply.

"How did you meet the Cullen's then?" Avery tried changing the subject, her eyes wondering to Jasper's fingers laced with her own, holding tightly and gently squeezing ever once and then.

"After a while I found I could feel there emotions, it soon became to much and I left. On my own I moved around till I met Alice in a dinner in Philadelphia around 1948. There we moved on till we found the Cullens. We've been with them ever since."

"Did you ever wish you weren't turned? That you were still human?"

"At times…I wonder what it's like to taste new foods, to feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest after a good fight, or even just feeling the sun on my skin. But then I remember you. If I had never had been turned, I would have never met you. And if I never met you…I would have never known what it's like to be so utterly in love."

Avery sighed as Jasper's lips skimmed her neck once more, his cold breath creating a heat in her body.

"Don't do that. Don't make me fall in love with." Tears began falling once again as she thought about a limited future with Jasper.

"I've waited a 160 years for you. I'm tired of hushed whispers and stolen kisses. I love you, Avery. Please don't be afraid of that."

"Say it again." Avery shifted so she was straddling his waist, looking him in the eyes she brushed his damn pair away from his face.

"I love you." Avery kissed his lips hesitantly, gently, and chastely. The two looked at each other just enjoying the cocoon they had made for themselves.

"Make love to me." Avery's voice was almost inaudible buried in Jasper's neck. She gingerly placed soft kisses on his neck, over his throat before finally gently licking the raised flesh of his Adams apple. She didn't think she would ever come to a full acceptance of dying so soon, but she did come to the acceptance of one thing. No longer would she waste time that could be spent with Jasper, to all her full love extent.

A low groan escaped his throat, sending vibrations through her lips. Avery moaned as she splayed her fingers along the gently plains of lean muscle on his chest. "Please?" she mumbled against his collarbone. Jasper's hands gripped her hips firmly before slowly moving up her sides till they were under her arms. He lifted them both easily, leaving Avery to cling to him as he walked them to her bed.

"I love you." He spoke once more before kissing her soundly. Avery moaned as she felt his hardened tip brush against her folds as she was placed down on the bed.

"I love you, too." Her words were the first that were spoken above a whisper. A small smile spread across her face as Jasper descended upon her flesh. His lips cherished every part of her body, anything he could reach he skimmed, kissed, licked, and gently bit. By the time he was done Avery was a panting mess, hands buried in his golden hair as she looked up at him, her eyes ablaze and sparkling with want.

He entered her slowly and sweetly, basking in the moans and quivers she gave him in return. He took in every breath, every gasp, ever moan. From the tinniest twitch of a muscle to the full convulsing of her body as she came over and over again. He wouldn't miss a thing with her, not when he knew that any moment she could be ripped away from him.

Avery felt him, every bit of him inside her as they made slow love. Tears came behind her eyes as she thought of losing this. It felt indescribable to give into him. To admit she loved him, to admit she needed him, to admit that it felt like she was now complete.

Her body racked with her fourth orgasm, a scream emitting from her lips as it shot through her body. She clutched onto Jasper for dear life as it became almost too much for her human body to handle. Jasper had always been on the…larger size. Added in with the fact he knew very well how to use it and Avery knew she would be a very happy girl.

With a low growl in his throat Jasper came, his thrusts jerking into his withering lover. Jasper rolled them over, letting Avery convulse gently on top of him as he panted for unneeded breath underneath.

Jasper collected himself much quicker than Avery. With one hand behind his head he lazily traced patterns on Avery's back, hoping to help calm the aftershocks wracking her body. When she was finally clam she pressed delicate kisses to his chest and collar before cuddling into him.

"Promise me you won't change me, Jas. Promise me?" The silence between the two was broken a few minutes later as Avery started drifting off to sleep.

"…I…Promise." Jasper's voice cracked as he brought her up so her sleepy head was resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. A few minutes later Jasper stroked the remaining hair from her face. Pressing a sweet kiss to her lips venom filled his eyes. "Not till I have to…"

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**Should I do some chapters in between New Moon and Eclipse or just jump straight into Eclipse.  
**


	40. New Moon: Avery's Practice

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**New Moon  
**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Avery's Practice  
**

* * *

"Av. What's wrong?" Charlie sat at the kitchen table across from Avery at the kitchen counter.

"You know how I've been sick lately? Well I finally got the results back…" Charlie ran his fingers through his hair covering his eyes with his palms.

"Oh god, you're pregnant." Charlie groaned. Avery's brow furrowed not knowing she should be insulted or not. "Listen we'll uh, we'll figure something out. You can graduate and..."

"Charlie! I'm not pregnant!" Nor will I ever will be. Avery thought the last part sadly. Charlie looked relieved before his face turned into a deep frown. "Charlie…I have-" Her throat became dry. She wish she would have taken up Jasper's offer to come with her. "I have CML."

"What's CML?"

"It's a form of Leukemia." His face became grim as his lips became a firm straight line. "It's….it's pretty advance." Avery didn't know why it came out as a chuckle. Probably because it was so ridiculous to have be teenager having an advanced disease that affected mainly 70 and 80 year olds.

"When do you start treatment?" Avery's eyes met Charlie's brown ones. Swallowing a lump in her throat she quickly looked away, the redness forming in them becoming too much for her to look at.

"I don't."

"What do you mean you don't?" Charlie's voice was raised yet cracking.

"I…it…they…" Avery couldn't find the words to form and breathed deeply to keep herself collected.

"It's rare in people younger than 40, especially with how advanced I have it. Right now it's in stage three, called blast crisis. It's…it's terminal right now Charlie." Avery didn't dare look at him but she heard the shaky intake of breath and saw him grip his head in his hands.

"Damn it!" Avery jumped in surprised when he quickly stood up and began pacing in the small kitchen. "We'll, we'll try Avery. We'll…I don't know we'll go to Seattle or Port Angeles, hell Tacoma if we have too. Doctor Cullens' back, he'll, he'll give recommendations and tell us were we can find treatment, maybe…"

"Charlie. Charlie! DAD!" Charlie froze in place his head whipping around to look at Avery. She gave him a tearful smile laughing slightly. " I don't wanna. I don't wanna go threw treatment only to prolong this a few months, a few months that will be spent in the hospital and going threw more treatments that only makes me sicker and weaker. I'm not getting treatment Charlie. I'm not gonna waste the few months I have stuck in a hospital." Although she started off strong her voice was a meek whisper as it sunk in, the fact Charlie had a few tears falling down his face didn't help her either.

The two were silent for a moment before Charlie hugged her. She clung back to him tightly tears falling freely as she head Charlie sniffle above her. They stayed that way for a good couple minutes until the heard the front door open.

"Bella's back."

"Yeha, uh I'm gonna go talk to her. then I have to go down to the hospital for some pain meds." Avery smiled as she whipped away the tears. Charlie nodded, obviously still trying to register what was happening as she left.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Hey." Avery said as she gently pushed the door open.

"H-hey." Bella said, obviously surprised. She got off the bed quickly and came to stand in front of Avery.

"Could we uh…talk?" Avery tried to smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Bella let her into the room before closing and locking the door.

"I'm sorry." The two said together.

"I was so way out of line, and I didn't mean to snap at you! I didn't mean it, your not self Bella I just-"

"Was right." Bella cut in. She sat on the bed next to Avery, brushing back her hair behind her ears like she often did when nervous. "I'm sorry. I'm a bad friend because I was so wrapped up in Edward and Jacob that I wasn't really focusing on you. I mean you're…you're you!" Bella smiled sadly. "You've always been the calm , the collected one, the one who laughs and cracks jokes in the face of danger. You never needed me while I've always needed you. And I guess I just never realized that maybe you needed me as much as I needed you." Bella admitted. "So…So this is me. Now it's time for me to step up to the plate and try to be at least half the friend you've been to me. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, Avery."

The two embraced tightly before breaking apart. "We're good?"

"We're great." Avery smiled.

"Uh, while we're kinda getting things out of the way….I um I wanted you to break up with Dean, and I might have, kind of have, purposely kept you apart." Bella blushed crimson under Avery's slack jaw gaze.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Oh, it uh kind of had something to do with the Cullens. And why Jasper's standing in front of the house."

Avery jumped up and went to the window quickly and seeing, sure enough, Jasper leaning against Edwards car with a few flowers in hand. "What the hell?"

Avery tore down the stairs taking two at a time, Bella not far behind her.

"Hello." Jasper's smiled cheekily. He took Avery into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You put your hair down." Avery admired the dirty blonde waves that framed his face. "Why are you here, I though I was going to come to your place later?"

"I had to ask your father something." Jasper handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek before letting go of her.

Avery turned around to see Bella on the front porch and Charlie standing on the stairs. "Mr. Swan, I wanted to introduce myself properly. I'm Jasper Whitlock-Hale. And I'm in love with your daughter. I'm asking your permission to pursue her further." Jasper stood tall and proud in front of Charlie.

Charlie looked over Jasper from his spot on the top stair at Avery. "He knows." She mouthed to him.

"You love her?"

"Yes sir, more than you could believe." Avery look at Bella who was biting her lip and trying to suppress a large grin.

"You'll watch after her? Take care of her?"

"With all my power, Mr. Swan." Jasper's drawl was convincing and assuring, something about it making him the most trust worthy person in the world. He was taking this very seriously and Avery felt her heart melt.

"Alright, I don't see why not. It was nice to meet you, Jasper."

"Likewise, Mr. Swan." Jasper nodded.

"Don't stay out to late, I wanna talk to you tonight." Charlie told Avery before going back inside the house.

"Hey, Jazz." Bella smiled brightly.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled back. Bella went back into the house after giving Avery a wink.

"Are you staying or…."

"No, I have to talk to Carlisle and Esme. I'll be back to pick you up in a few hours. I want you to dress up, please?"

"Yeah. Kiss me goodbye?" Avery rand her fingers through Jasper's hair, giggling when Jasper tried to kiss her.

"What?" He chuckled seeing her giggle.

"I just love your hair like this it makes you look….sexy." Avery bit her lip as Jasper raised a single eyebrow.

"Sexy?"

"Yeah, really, really, sexy." Avery laughed before kissing him deeply. Moaning into his mouth Avery gripped his dark jacket in an effort to get closer before finally breaking apart. "I have to go tie up some lose ends. Pick me up at seven?"

"Of course darling." Avery shivered as he kissed her again before getting in the car.

"Nice idea, I don't think Charlie would be so excepting if you showed up with you leather jacket, long hair, crooked grin and motorcycle." Avery laughed.

"Thought so." Jasper smiled before getting in and driving off.

"Now I just have to deal with Paul." Avery groaned as she got into her own car. This, she wasn't exactly looking forwards too.

* * *

"Paul!" Avery called out spying the werewolf walking with two more people. One was Embry while the other one appeared to be a girl. Paul jogged over but stopped a foot short. His nose twitched in irritation.

"Cullens are back." He said casually.

"I know. They're staying."

"I know."

The silence was tense between them before it became to much for Avery. "I love you Paul, in the same way I love Embry and Jacob, but….But I love Jasper more than anything." Paul showed no emotion on his face but Avery knew this was hurting him, and in a way it was hurting her too.

"So that's it then?"

"Y-yeah. I guess it is." Avery smiled timidly at Paul. She looked down expecting him to walk away and out of her life what she wasn't expecting was two warm hands lifting her face and warm lips caressing hers firmly. Avery was breathless as he dropped his hands and stepped away.

"It was good while it lasted." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Avery laughed. She waved goodbye to Paul as he jogged back and disappeared with the two others. She wondered if saying goodbye would always be this easy, she'd have a lot of practice in the next couple months.

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**Up next I'll be starting Eclipse. Sorry to inform you all but from now on updates will be a bit small maybe only three to four chapters a week updated Fridays and Saturdays. I've been abandoning other stories for this one and I feel I need to catch up with them.  
**


	41. Eclipse: Avery's Get Out of Jail Free Ca

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter One: Avery's Get Out of Jail Free Card**

* * *

Avery huffed in annoyance as she eyed the remote control in Charlie's hand. If only she could…

"Don't even think about it." He spoke.

"You're not even watching it!" Avery griped.

"Yes I am." Charlie's eyes roamed the paper but not once did they glance up at the stupid game.

"Really, without looking at the screen tell me which teams are playing?" When Charlie looked at the paper Avery growled and reached for the stupid black and silver remote only to be out done by Charlie.

When Charlie finally put the remote down Avery made a grab for it yet Charlie didn't even look up from his paper as he quickly grabbed it away and held it onto it. Avery huffed and turned back to the baseball game Charlie wasn't even paying attention to.

When the door closed Charlie put down his paper and remote, which Avery took the opportunity to, none to gracefully, grab and hold up in victory. He looked at Avery who held up four fingers and thumbs up as she began changing channels.

"4 o'clock on the dot. That kid trying to brown nose me now or something." Avery gave a supportive smile to Bella as she flopped down on the couch between them. Jasper's public and outgoing declaration of love had pretty much gotten him in the green with Charlie, while Edward was still in the dead zone and on Charlie's shit list.

"He has a name. Now he's too punctual for you? Jasper always shows up early." Bella smirked lightly at Avery knowing full well that was one of the few pet peeves the blonde had. Avery was late for everything and anything and so when ever Jasper showed up early and waited down with Charlie it got under her skin. Boyfriends and father figures weren't supposed to be so buddy-buddy with each other.

"You under stand why you're being punished, right?"

"I know we put you through hell." Both Bella and Avery were in trouble once they arrived back but with Avery's diagnosis came a giant ass get out of jail free card that could be used over and over again….And she wasn't even the one using it!

From Bella needing an excuse to see Edward, to Angela getting out of doing chores to hand out with her, to even Mike explaining that the f he got on the science mid term was do to him having to be there to help Avery out and blah, blah, blah. It seemed Avery getting cancer was one of the best things to happen to the teenagers of Forks, Washington. And don't even get her started on the La Push boys! Still the adults seemed to even think that the fact she was unarguably dying meant that there were no responsibilities on her part. And sure she hated the pity in their eyes, and the 'understanding' smiles but for once she'd just like to be yelled at. But when Charlie had let her off the hook, no doubt because he didn't want to waste the time she had left, Avery didn't say no.

"Yes, you did. But I have other reasons for grounding you. Like…I just want you to get some separation from him." Avery paused her flipping momentarily to glance at the Swans from the corner of her eye.

"Dad, there's nothing you can say. Edward is in my life. The same way Jasper's in Avery's. Why won't you accept Edward but you'll accept Jasper?"

"You're not…." Charlie stopped and although it wasn't said everyone in the room knew what the next word was.

Dying. It left a bitter taste in anyone's mouth who dare said it. A word that seemed so simple and harmless yet when it applied to someone you knew, loved, befriended, or interacted with it seemed like the one of the harshest words there was.

"So, alright, how about this, I'll make you a deal. You're not grounded anymore IF you use your new-found freedom to see some of your other friends…"

"I see Avery all the time." Bella motioned to the girl flicking through TV channels now that Charlie was distracted.

She laughed and looked over at Bella with her eyebrows raised. "Avery doesn't count, she practically lives here." Charlie didn't miss a beat. Avery shook her head, although it was a nice try. "Other friends like Jacob. He's going through a really tough time right now. His dad's really worried about him. I remember when that was you, and you needed a friend. Avery was there. Jake was there."

"Yeah. I'll call him tonight." Bella nodded. Charlie seemed pleased and reached for the control. Avery used Bella as a shield and quickly moved it as far out of his reach as her long arms could stretch. Her eyes not moving from the TV Bella lighted silently and snuggled closer to Avery as the two watched cartoons they hadn't seen since they were children. Avery's obsession this week…_CatDog._

* * *

"He proposed again." Bella sighed as she helps Avery straighten her hair. Clipping this, holding that, and just making sure Avery didn't burn herself again.

Avery smirked at Bella though the mirror. "And what did you say?"

"No."

"What excuse did you give this time?" Avery laughed as she sprites some water onto her hair.

"That people are age use it as a way to let their family know they got knocked up."

"Are you?"

"No!" Bella looked slightly embarrassed. "I-we…No, defiantly no." Avery gave a small smile to Bella as she cleaned up her little area and stood up. Walking to the dress on the bed she had Bella help her put it on. While zipping it up Bella cleared her throat. "What's it…like? You know.."

"In general or sex with a vampire?"

"Um both." Avery was about to laugh but noticed that Bella was blushing.

"It's…depends on the guy, human or vampire, and how you feel about them, and how they feel about you. Just…don't rush into anything okay?" Avery smiled brightly. Bella nodded and looked out the window seeing Jasper there with the car.

"He's here." Bella laughed at the glare that crossed Avery's face. She still had to find her shoes and bag.

"By Pops!" Avery waved to Charlie as she ran out of the house.

She stopped and stared at Jasper in a clean crisp suit. "Well aren't you all dressed up!" Avery smiled as she smoothed his tie. Damn her boy was fine.

"Nothing compared to you." Jasper brushed the silky straight hair behind her ear as he kissed her chastely, yet meaningfully. "You're horse and buggy await." He laughed. Avery situated herself in the seat and waited for Jasper tonight they would be going to a special presentation at the History museum in Port Angeles. The Civil War. And Avery couldn't help but feel guilty learning about the time Jasper came from. Sure it may have sounded boring to most people, but most people weren't in love with a fascinating, and sexy, hundred and seventy year old vampire.

* * *

**Okay so I originally was NOT going to upload for a few weeks but after the reviews of support and encouragement and pleads I decided you deserved a couple to hold you over. One of which I have planed as complete and utter smut/lemons/loving. **

**Now I have a request for YOU! I love fanfiction trailers, and even had one made for my first born baby (Drowning In You). But after all the time and effort, and love and devotion, and shit (only from flamers the rest of you are awesome!) I feel like this baby deserves one too. **

**So my challenge to all you reader out there, well actually it a grovelling plead, is to make, or find someone to make, a fanfiction trailer for Life of a reluctant mate. **

**If you are interested in doing this for me please contact me through here and let me know. Hopefully we can work together to make a kick ass trailer for this kick ass fic. **

**And no you don't have to be a wizard or a pro at it, you just have to be able to do it. Please held to make this series even better for everyone!**


	42. Eclipse: Avery's A Walking Miracle

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Two: Avery's A Walking Miracle **

* * *

Two months. Two months and Avery was a walking miracle. After one of her kidneys had failed and part of her spleen had burst the doctors had advised her to go into hospice, expecting her to croak any day. Yet here she was, walking with her head held high through the parking lot towards school.

After being stuck in the hospital for five days Avery was more determined then ever not to go through Chemo. Not wanting to spend her remaining unknown amount of days wilting away in a room with nothing but basic cable Avery flat out said "NO!" Sadly that did nothing to stop everyone else from continuing trying to persuade her.

The worst was a tie between Jasper and, shockingly, Rosalie. Every time Avery and Jasper went for check ups Jasper would spend the next two days straight having every other conversation being about chemo or treatment or how stupid she was being. The last one resulted with a slap and a two week sprained wrist.

Her only god saves were Carlisle and Bella who accepted it with ease. Carlisle had seen enough death and had known, much like Avery had, when it was time to put down the fight and just enjoy the time you have left. And Bella, well this was part of Bella's redemption of trying to be the best friend she could to Avery in payment for always being there for her.

In the small town of Forks, tragic news of life threatening illness always spread quickly so it was no surprise that within a day of telling Charlie and Billy that seemingly everyone new of Avery's condition. They looked at her with either pity or admiration, as if walking down to her mailbox was like carry fifty soldiers through a battlefield.

She hated it, abhorred it, and wished like nothing else it would cease. It was because of this she was no longer outgoing. Now she stuck to her main friends, no longer bothering to try at ignore the pity and wonder in someone's eyes as she talked to them.

Although she spent a large amount of time with Jasper she liked to have her nights out with Embry and Quil sans Jacob, or having a girls night with Angela and Jessica. It kept her sane and Charlie happy since he was having trouble dealing with Bella and Edward constantly together.

Where as Edward had a hell of a lot of work to do before being back in Charlie's good graces, Jasper's little show and dance of declaring his love for Avery had earned him a place on the mantle. Oh speaking of her lover….

"Ello, darling!" She kissed the back of his neck quickly before ducking under his arm. He caught her and spun her around, stopping her gently before lightly pinning her to the lockers.

"Afternoon, Ma'am." He pressed his cold lips to hers and Avery moaned as déjà vu overtook her. Glancing around her a small smile came over her face. "What?"

"You know this is the place where you first kissed me before running away."

Jasper's face was hilarious as he grinned crookedly. "I did no such thing!"

"Yes, yes you did baby! But kiss and run is such a turn on." Avery gripped him by his black hoodie and pulled him closer to her. She kissed him soundly nott bothering to hide the moans that escaped as she showed extreme levels of PDA.

"Alright lovebirds!" Avery almost fell on her face as Jasper was torn away from her by Alice. They both stared at her in contempt as she smiled brightly. "Come on, lovers, lunchtime!"

"Uh, Alice…You don't eat." Avery leaned in and whispered so the passing by kids wouldn't hear.

"True, but you do. Come along, we need to get some food in you." Avery groaned but took Jasper's arm nonetheless. She didn't like food very much. Anything she ate she'd be throwing up later that night or even the next class period, and that was assuming she was able to stomach the smell of something long enough to eat it.

"Alice I really don't want to-"

"PLEASE!" Damn those gold puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Avery sighed as she cuddled next to Jasper once seated. His cold temperature had become a desperate comfort to her constant fevers. He had spent every night Avery wasn't at the swans, wrapped around her like a freezing blanket, hoping to ease her night sweats and release her of her terrible fevers. It was the only way she managed to get a good nights sleep.

"Jess doesn't need clichés, her speech is gonna be epic." Avery over heard once she sat down.

"Epic? It'll be LIFE CHANGING!" Avery giggled at the paper ball thrown at her head.

"I've decided to throw a party." Alice announced as she sat down on the other side of Jasper.

"After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?" Jasper drawled. Avery couldn't help but choke a little on the Izzy she was drinking. Jasper patting her back lightly to help her as she laughed. The others giving her a look but Avery waved it off, cuddling into Jasper's side.

"A party? At your place?" Angela's eyebrows were as high as her hair line as she asked.

"I've never seen your place." Jessica's face was comical as she stared at the three Cullens at the table.

"No one's ever seen their house. Well besides Bell and Avy." Eric said jokingly to a still stunned Jessica.

"Another party, Alice?" Edwards voice was obviously not that excited.

"It'll be fun." Alice tried to convince Edward.

"Yeah. That's what you said last time." Bella snorted.

Avery felt Jasper tense next her and cuddled into him. Seeing the sad and regretful look in his eyes, Avery smiled up at him, taking her hand in his own and placing a reassuring kiss to his knuckles. She loved him, homicidal tendencies and all, and plus in a weird twisted series of events it played a large part in her falling in love with him.

"Oh and we need a birthday party for Avery!" Angela grinned.

"No, no party." Avery stabbed a particularly juicy piece of melon before sliding it into her mouth.

"Of course there's going to be a party, we feel bad for missing it last year." Eric smiled sadly.

"Wait…when is your birthday?" Bella leaned over and asked. Everyone opened their mouths to respond only to stop. They all looked at each other and stared wide eyed. Not a single person new Avery Carter's birthday. Bella looked at Edward who was staring with a smile at Avery, who in turned looked at him from the corner of her eye, a wicked grin on her lips as she bit into a watermelon piece.

"Avery?" Avery looked around the table but kept her mouth shut. "Jasper?" They turned to look at Jasper who looked both slightly angered, amused, and a bit embarrassed that he didn't know his own girlfriend, the woman he claimed to be madly in love with's birthday.

"I'm not telling." Avery sang as she moved a piece of pineapple around in the bowl.

"Well fine, but we're still throwing you a birthday party!" Angela grinned.

Avery shook her head in torture as her friends began making estimations of when her birthday was. Catching her eye, she watched as Alice leaned back in defeat before suddenly gaining a spacey look. She eyed her favorite pixie carefully not missing the way she cast a worried glance at Bella and a sad one at Avery, and the fact Edward looked at her in contemplation and Jasper's suddenly worried and tense posture didn't go unnoticed either.

"Hey." She smiled at Jasper who hesitantly smiled back before kissing her temple. "Don't go spacing on me." She whispered. Her gut clenched at the feeling in his eyes. Grief.

* * *

Avery pulled up to Forks Police Department with a groan. Charlie may have not been punishing her but when he asked her to come in once a week to help out if felt like he was. She didn't mind the job it was the fact that she felt everyone's eyes on her all the damn time, like Vultures waiting to see if she'd drop. Luckily, she was just here to meet him and Bella for dinner.

"Howdy!" She grinned as she jumped up ad sat on a large wooden hand rail.

"I take it you enjoyed your date with Jasper last night?" Edward laughed lightly.

"Yep!" She giggled showing Edward in her mind how frustrated yet amused Jasper was when she tried to mimic his southern drawl all night. Edward laughed as shook his head at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Howdy!" Avery's greeting was met with a confused look from Charlie and more snickers from Bella and Edward. "Screw it." She muttered, the joy of it now gone. She crossed her arms and pouted like a child as Charlie pointed to her discreetly and asked Bella if she had decided to take medication.

"You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. It is still just you two and I, right?" Charlie looked at Edward.

"No, I'm just dropping her off. See you later." He said to Bella. "Evening ma'am." He smirked and tilted an invisible hat at Avery.

"See…he gets me." She glared at Charlie who still looked confused.

"Oh, Bella, my parents wanted to remind you about the airline ticket you got for your birthday." Edward stopped and reminded her.

"What airline ticket?" ah, Charlie was going into one of his father modes.

"A round trip ticket to see mom in Florida." Bella explained hesitantly.

"Well…that was generous." Charlie looked at Avery who looked away.

"It expires soon, so you might want to use it this weekend." Edward explained.

"Well I can't drop everything and go." Bella shrugged.

"Says the girl that dropped everything to go to ITALY in the middle of the night." Avery mumbled as she picked at her nails.

"Says that OTHER girl who left the country in the middle of the night, under aged I might add." Charlie smiled slightly amused at Avery.

"It might be your last year to see her before you graduate." Avery bristled slightly at Edward's words. To those who knew of the Cullens and Bella's recent…agreement, it was basically saying say good bye before we turn you into a vampire.

"Might not be a bad idea. Get out of town for a couple of days. Get some distance." Charlie apparently was very devoted to this separation idea. Pfff…silly sheriff.

"I wouldn't mind seeing mom for a few days. As long as you use the companion ticket."

"Wait there's two tickets? Well… why don't you take Avery with you?"

"Oh, uh, I was actually gonna spend the weekend with Jasper." Avery smiled bashfully. She'd been looking forward to the weekend, just the two of them, for a while now. Jasper was going to take her to Port Angeles and they were going to rent a hotel room and well… "Sorry." She smiled unapologetically.

Charlie closed his eyes. "Super…that makes me really happy."

Avery could barley catch herself from falling backwards off the railing as she laughed.


	43. Eclipse: Avery's Dirty Weekend

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Three: Avery's Dirty Weekend  
**

* * *

"Jasper, it's amazing." Avery grinned seeing the cabin they would have to themselves for the next 39 hours.

"I thought you'd like it." Jasper whisked her up bridal style and Avery almost moaned in anticipation. They had decided to stay in the cabins in the mountain, closer to forks should Avery…. They decided not to think about that.

"Oh Jasper, it's amazing." Avery swooned as Jasper put her down. Eyeing the cabin she smirked seeing the fire, kicking off her strappy sandals her toes wiggles in the soft carpet, an idea coming to mind.

Turning around she grinned naughtily at her cowboy. Jasper felt the lust instantly, his liquid gold eyes becoming an almost glowing yellow as arousal shot through him. Damn her beauty.

"Oh Jasper." She purred as her hands stroked down his chest, fingers fiddling with his collar. Why must he always be so damn well dressed?

"Yes, Ma'am?" his crooked smile sent shivers through her, the glow of the fire dancing off his marble skin.

"Make love to me?" she whispered against his lips. Jasper eyes turned towards the bedroom but Avery quickly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Right here." Her eyes were heavy with lust as she unbuttoned his shirt and let it slink off his arms and to the ground followed by his pants.

When Avery pushed him gently, Jasper got the hint and sat on the couch. His eyes fixated on the show in front of him, Jasper felt his member stiffen under the soft cotton boxers.

Avery's body moved to a silent song as she danced slowly and seductively, a sinful smile on her lips as she spun around. Wiggling her ass, she began undoing her blue button down dress. When it was lose she looked over her shoulder at Jasper, giggling as she eyed the glimpse of white skin struggling against the fabric of his boxers. Avery's eyes were focused to the dark green fabric, liking her lips as she slipped the dress of her shoulders, first one then another. Avery giggles when she saw his arousal twitch underneath, struggling to break free and ravish her. Jasper however was being a good little boy and staying still, hands on his thighs as his gold eyes stared holes into her now bare back as she let the fabric slip to the floor.

Jasper licked his lips as he watched his lover bend over, her flexibility coming in hands as she slipped the little neon blue thong down her legs still she was gripping her ankles. His eyes met hers before traveling down to the scrumptious view of her essence on display, the scent filling the air and Jasper felt venom fill his mouth as it hit him.

When she turned around Jasper found himself stunned like stone. She was a vision, her skin looking luscious and glowing for the first time in months. Her beauty at that moment was that of a masterpiece, hands covering the smooth sunless skin of her thighs apex and her hair gently falling, covering her breast which Jasper wanted nothing more than to lick and bit and pull the dusky nipples until she was moaning and withering beneath him.

When she stood in front of him, Jasper's fingers twitched. Slowly but surely Avery removed her hands, revealing the soft pale skin that had never seen the sun. Jasper leaner forward in an arousal drunken stage. His lips skimmed the surface of her stomach, kissing the just finished healing phoenix head on the side of her abdomen. Her hands caressed his head, letting him lean against her as he inhaled her scent, and placed lazy kisses along her stomach before reaching his destination. He placed a single kiss to the apex of her thighs, relishing in the soft flesh before licking her slit. Her breath stopped altogether as his hands gripped her hips, bringing her closer to him as he devoured her woman hood, paying no mind to her please and the buckling of her knees. With a moan and a gasp Avery fell as her orgasm took over her, Jasper catching her quickly and bringing her to straddle his waist.

He gripped her hair forcefully making her look at him as he quickly removed his boxers and repositioned her. When he let her go she slammed down onto him, a scream coming from her mouth as he tore through her. She let him take control, his hands slipping under her ass and bring her up before letting her drop down. Over and over Avery screamed and panted and moaned and whimpered as she reached climax after climax.

Jasper let her collapse against him, her feverish body cooling against his cold one as she placed weak kissed along his shoulders and neck. When he felt the tingle start to rise in his spin an idea hit him. Avery was suddenly pushed back, bracing herself on the carpet with her hands as she balanced on his thighs, his hands gripping her hips and thighs. Jasper watched in unabashed lust, the sight of her core gripping him as he slid in and out of her, the pale of his cock contrasting greatly with the pink of her woman hood. The feeling that she was floating only intensified her orgasm and Avery found herself a screaming in pleasure and even some pain as her orgasm made her body convulse so much Jasper was forced to bring her flush with his chest in fear she would slip out of his hold and hurt herself.

Jasper hissed and growled at the ceiling, using all self control not to dig his teeth into her neck and drink her almost dry before turning her. he felt himself spasm as he emptied into her staying as deep inside her as possible. When her breathing evened out and he felt him self go flaccid her gripped her gently, bringing her to lay down with him as he covered them both with the blanket on the back of the couch. Stroking the phoenix tattoo on her side he whispered his confession of love, only to be met with Avery's mumble of "I dove ew do." Before she was completely asleep.

He held her and cleared his mind relaxing against the back of the couch he shut his eyes, knowing full well sleeping was a large waste of time for a vampire, and yet holding her in his arms seemed like the most precious act in the world.

* * *

Avery woke up to the absence of cold. Looking behind her she found Jasper was no longer there. Looking around the room illuminated by the new fire, she couldn't spot Jasper anywhere.

"Jasper." She called though the cabin. Not finding a trace of him she huffed before digging out some clothes from her duffle bag. Slipping on her new pair of Victoria secret lingerie and a silky see through slip, Avery walked into the kitchen surprised to find the fridge and panty fully stocked.

"Beautiful." Avery screamed but calmed once she felt two cold arms embrace her, looking down at the many scars she relaxed, slumping against him as she sighed in delight, damn him and his sweet kisses.

"Where did you go?" Avery finally stood up right and grabbed a package of strawberries. Spying the chocolate syrup she quickly grabbed that as well.

"I had to hunt. You were so…" Jasper trailed off his eyes slowly descending down Avery's body. From the push up bra peeking out from her nighty to the little thong that had a cute little cursive J on it. Oh dear if she kept doing this he'd get fat with all the hunting he'd need to do.

"I was so what?" Avery smiled teasingly as she took a bite from the juicy strawberry. Jasper watched the red liquid slowly fall from the corner of her mouth. Jasper eyed the red line, imagining a crimson red on marble skin; Avery's eyes a deep red. With a shaky breath he quickly snapped back to attention.

In the past two months all Jasper could think about was turning her. He wanted her sickly gray skin to become a marble white, her sparkling blue eyes to glitter in gold and her lips stained with the red of blood. If he could dream he was sure that turning her would be the only thing he'd dream about. But he had made a promise, not the one she wanted, but still, to Jasper his word was his honor.

"Jas!" Jasper's eyes refocused and he let out the smallest of sighs seeing her blue and green eyes.

"Sorry, Darlin….You're, lovely outfit, distracted me. Jasper grinned charmingly knowing the crooked curve would make her automatically forgive him and if it was charming enough even land them in round two.

"Oh, you are a dirty, dirty boy". Avery grinned as she hooked her arms around his neck her fingers playing in hair at the top of his neck, pulling and tugging lightly till a growl built in Jasper's throat.

"Have to be. How else could I keep up with my dirty girl." He growl as he gently bit her ear, not deep enough to break the skin but deep enough to make Avery moan while he nibbled on her earlobe.

With a groan Avery was lifted onto the counter, her legs roughly pushed apart as Jasper took his place between them. Looks like round two was on, and judging by the look in Avery's eyes so was round three….

* * *

After a healthy seven rounds the couple found themselves finally in the bed. Jasper sat up, his back straight with the cushioned head board as his waist and lower played pillow. His ears listened to the smooth sound of Avery's breathing, the steady yet slower beat of her heart and the sporadic crackling of the fire he had lit hours before. He sat up in bed his eyes closed but his mind wide awake as usual. Dangerous thoughts danced in his head. Ones he wasn't used to nor prepared for. His eyes could see her clear as day, her skin pale her eyes a yellow amber and her heart still. But that wasn't what scared him the most.

No.

It was the image of her in vampire form, with a child latched to her breasts. A child that held Avery's features yet Jasper's straw hair and deep forest green eyes, eyes he once remembered as his own from centuries ago.

He stared at the child and felt his heart soar with this…love and protection, and so many things he couldn't place. "Jasper, isn't he beautiful?" Avery smiled up at him as she adjusted the child to slowly burp the now sleeping infant. His head tilted to the side unable to form words as he stared at the child that was clearly hers…theirs. It's heartbeat was fast but steady and it's chest rose and fell as his love rubbed it's back gently.

"How…" The child awoke and began fussing and Avery held it out to him.

"I think he wants his daddy." Avery smiled so lovingly.

Jasper's eyes snapped open. His gold orbs instantly zooming in on his sleeping lover. Avery laid next to him, her body spread yet her head and arms wrapped around his thigh, her soft hair tickling his flaccid member not in arousal but in simple pleasurable intimacy as his hand splayed against her back gently stroking the sweating and feverish skin. She was having night sweats again more and worse than ever and that alone frightened him. He couldn't stop staring at the flat abdomen that shielded her womb. What were these thoughts and why couldn't he control them. The phone started to ring and within the first fraction of a second it was against his ear his eyes still firmly planted on her. "What?" His voice was inaudible to humans and yet his eyes stared into Avery as she shifted in her sleep.

"I need you to come home. I'm sorry Jazzy, but I think she's back!"

"Who?"

"Victoria." Jasper's body stiffened and not even Avery snuggling closer to him and tightening her grip soothed him. Victoria…Danger…..Avery.

"I'll be there in half an hour." He said snapping the cell phone shut. "Darlin. Darlin wake up." Avery snuggled closer to him and exhaled peacefully. Jasper's cock twitched with the warm breath and he would have thought it completely innocent except for the fact a small smirk was fighting it's way to the surface of her bruised and plumped lips.

"Yes, dear?"

"I have to leave." This made Avery wake up. Supporting herself on her hands the sheet fell to her hips. After all what was the point of trying to act modest when she had just let him fuck her like he was practicing the Kama Sutra.

"What?" He got out of bed and moved to the closet. Avery eyes his pale bottom, biting her lip as the fit muscels and cute little dimple he had. Oh how she loved grabbing both cheeks and just pulling him as deep into her as he could fit.

"Alice called. I must go." He dressed in record time and Avery for once noticed how oddly homey this cabin was, especially since it seemed to be someone's place judging by the clothes Jasper pulled out of the closet and dressers. "Stay in side…No! I beg you, please, just stay inside, scream for me if anything feels off." Jasper kissed her hard, panic in his gut.

"Jasper!"

"Stay inside!" He growled. Avery didn't even get a chance to say anything as Jasper was quickly flying out of the window and bluring past the trees of the forest.

"I love you." She shouted knowing that there was still a small chance he'd hear her. She sighed in sudden loneliness before falling back on the bed.

* * *

Please Review! ;)

Hope you enjoyed the Smut! And don't forget the video challenge!


	44. Eclipse: Avery's Forest Friend

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Four: Avery's Forest Friend.**

* * *

Avery Carter was a naughty, naughty girl. Jasper had decided as much when she had appeared to him in fourth hour. He sat only paying minuscule attention to the notes being showed on the slide.

Instead his eyes focused in on the doorway to his left as soon as her smell hit him. After all who else in the little town of forks smelt of already decaying organs and yet honey, wildflowers, and sugar at the same time?

His eyes caught her blue ones as her face popped into the small rectangle window her smile bright and luminous as she mouthed the words 'come out and play'. Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked back at the teacher who was writing on the board. The rest of the class half asleep from her forty minute lecture. He shook his head and only got a pout in return. She grinned deviously. 'Please come _play_ with me?" she winked and blew a kiss at him and Jasper turned to look at his class once again. No one was paying attention.

'Why?'

'I'm horny!' she pouted and Jasper couldn't stop the small gawk of a laugh that came from his throat. And here he thought the lust were from the basketball player looking at the girl's next to him cleavage.

'Why should I?' He mouthed back thoroughly amused at her oddity.

'I'll blow you' she mouthed. Jasper felt his own lust grow as she stuck her tongue out and moved it up and down before laughing.

"Mrs. Kelby may I be excused?" When the teacher nodded and waved him off Jasper all but blurred from his desk as he quickly exited the class and entered the hall way. Confusion hit him when he saw no sign of Avery however when he looked around the corner he laughed to himself seeing her laughing as she ran out of the school and towards the woods.

Jasper ran out for good measure and to keep up appearances. For a sick girl she moved pretty damn quick and Jasper laughed with her as they both ran for the tree line.

As soon as they were deep enough in the woods Jasper vampired his speed and quickly caught her, pinning her to a tree. She laughed uncontrollably and Jasper chuckled with her, her amusement and joy to much for his empathy.

"You are so beautiful."

"Beautiful? Not ruggedly hansom but…beautiful?"

"Yes, B.E.A. Utiful!"

"What is going on in the crazy hansom head?"

"Excuse me?" Avery laughed. They had yet to really acknowledge the fact they were carrying on a casual conversation while Jasper held her body well off the ground with his hips alone as he brushed the hair from her eyes. Avery's legs wrapped tightly around him on instinct.

"Well I figured every good looking couple had one beautiful and one hansom, so if I'm beautiful you're handsome." He grinned.

Avery simply stared at him before saying. "You spend too much time with me."

"Yes I do." He readily agreed.

"Where did you disappear to Saturday night?"

"Victoria. We believe she's come back."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know. Don't worry. I'd never, NEVER let ANYTHING happen to you." Jasper skimmed her lips with his own hoping to reassure her just how much he'd fight for her, how he'd die in that bitches hands than let her hurt his beautiful darling.

"There are some things you can't save me from" Avery whispered. Jasper's heart broke hearing those words, it hurt him like nothing else to know that there was something hurting his love, something he couldn't fight, couldn't save her from, and what got under his skin like nothing else was having to watch it attack her from the inside out.

"Let's not talk about now."

"Alright, well in that case you still owe me for Saturday night. How you gonna make it up to me?" she smiled lustily.

"I can think of a few ways." Jasper thrusted his hips forward pressing his length into her panties. Avery groaned feeling Jaspers big friend rub directly over her clit.

"Good thing I wore a skirt then." Avery giggled as the denim fabric was bunched around her waist while Jasper unzipped his pants. Avery wasted no time in pushing his jeans and boxers to his knees. Jasper pulled her little lace thong to the side before plunging into her.

Avery whimpered at the sudden force while also moaning with pleasure. Her body clenched around him as the bark dug into her back. Jasper must have smelt the small amount of blood coming from her scratches because he quickly moved them. Now instead of the hard bark Avery was pressed against the soft moss of the forest floor. She felt gleefully dirty as Jasper thrusted into her with no sign of abandonment, quickly bringing one of her legs over his shoulder to give him more room.

It smelt like rain, and pine, and flowers, and the musk that could only come from a great round of sex.

When the drizzling began Jasper shifted them again, leaning back on his haunches he rammed Avery down on his erection, a strange cow girl position as Avery moved with him, staying as close to him as humanly possible. Chest pressed to chest, legs wrapped around waist and her hands buried as deep in his hair as they would go in hopes to make sure his mouth never left her body.

Avery felt her orgasm ripple through her, the heat of it only being cooled by the pouring rain as it pelted down against the lovers. Wrapping her hand in his wet hair she brought Jasper's mouth from her breast to her lips, whispering a rushed "I love you." before screaming out her second orgasm as Jasper hit a hidden spot deep within her, each hit sending a mini orgasm to accompany the current wave of ecstasy crashing down around her.

Jasper twitched violently inside her before releasing into her. Her arms tightened around her back brining her as close as possible to him without crushing her spine.

As the two shook from the after shocks Jasper brushed the wet hair covering her face away and stared into her blue eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Avery stared at him shocked. "Wh-Wha…"

"Marry me, please, be my wife?" Jasper begged as he held her head to keep her from shaking it.

"N-"

"I love you! I love you more than any other being in my entire existence. Please." Jasper begged her and Avery found tears forming in her eyes. She was eighteen and she was dying….Dying. She was dying in months, weeks, hell maybe even days. She had gotten drunk, got a tattoo, failed a test, fallen in love, jumped of a cliff, befriended werewolves, and even ran away to another country on another continent which in a way could be considered traveling abroad. It seemed like a pretty good bucket list, or at least something she had always wanted to do before she died. But could she really marry him….

The silence between the two was so tense it seemed to still the forest. "I-I don't know." Jasper's face had fallen from his charming crooked grin to a deep frown that broke Avery's heart. "I love you Jasper and one day…one day you'll meet some girl and fall in love with her and get married." It broke Avery's heart to say it yet she hopped it was true. She wanted someone to be there for all of eternity for him, and sadly, she couldn't be that for him.

"I can't be that for you. I won't live that lo-"

"Yes you could! Let me change you! Be mine, forever." Jasper buried his face into her wet curls, the usual waves becoming ringlets as they slowly dried.

"No! You promised me Jasper. You don't think I see the way you tense in public, the way Rosalie looks at babies, the way Esme hesitates when cooking because she doesn't know what anything tastes like! I don't want that!" Avery began to cry and Jasper held her to him tightly, shushing her and whispering words of comfort as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…" Jasper didn't know which he was apologizing more for. Upsetting her, or lying to her….

* * *

Avery's body shook as the vomit increased later that night. The sink turning red with blood and black as she coughed. Jasper stayed the ever dutiful boyfriend. Holding her hair and massaging her back, using his cold hands to try and ease the fever her body seemed to be burning.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Jasper's lips skimmed her neck, relaxing her as she couched up part of her lung. "You'll be okay." Lie, but at least she wasn't getting a toe tag tonight.

"Bull shit." Avery coughed as Jasper washed her mouth off with a cold cloth before placing a small kiss to her lips.

"Come lay down." He carried her to her bed and wrapped her in covers. "Rest. You need your strength." Jasper commanded he sent wave after wave of calm and peacefulness towards her till her breathing had evened out and her body relaxed.

His mind was so preoccupies on his sleeping lovers form to notice Edward fly through the window. "A Vampire was in Bella's house. I drifter, a scent I hadn't come across before."

Jasper was baffled, and slightly distraught. "My apologies, I did not notice, Avery's sickness must have covered up the scent." Edwards nosed twitched as the scent of tainted and infected blood hit his nose from the mess in the bathroom Jasper hadn't yet had the chance to clean up. Yes, something that…heavy would mask Jasper's senses if all his attention was on Avery.

"I need your help hunting him, Emmett's on his way." Edward looked out the window something bothering him since he quickly jumped back out. Jasper's eyes turned to Avery shaking her lightly.

"Avery. Wake up." He shook her harder and panic rose in him when she didn't rise. "Avery!"

"Shit, babe, no need to scream at me." Avery mumbled.

"Go with Bella to the house, a vampire's in the area." Avery opened her mouth still tired and now very confused. "Please Avery, go with Bella."

Jasper waited for her to nod before lifting her up, comforter and all and wrapping her up. He blurred out the house and gently placed her in the passenger side, Avery still out like a light.

"Come on, she'll be same with Rose and Esme." Emmett told him before blurring when he caught a descent whiff of the rogue's scent.

* * *

Avery in one of the Cullen's living room chairs, Esme's could hands keeping down her fever as she sang hushed lullaby's hoping to send her to sleep. Esme was probably secretly thrilled at the prospect of getting to do a motherly duty. After all her own 'children' never got sick.

"Who was it? Someone we know? Carlisle asked Edward. Avery spotted Jasper and Emmett through the giant glass windows of the Cullen's living room.

"This stranger. I didn't recognize his scent." Edward explained.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme asked. Avery groggily looked at Edward. His eyes as well as the rest of the Cullens had turned a pitch black, the hunger and eagerness of a hunt to much for their nature to resist.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." Rosalie spoke the truth, morbid… but true.

"The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house." Jasper and Emmett finally came into the living room. Emmett going towards his mate Rosalie and holding her hand while Jasper stood almost protectively in front of Avery's form, not curled up in the leather chair.

"Someone's orchestrating this" Carlisle's brows were furrowed in thought.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested. It had to be her; she was back here anyways right?

"I would have seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi."

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too." Alice countered yet again.

"So we keep looking." Emmett was serious and it was slightly frightening to Avery. He was Emmy, sweet adorable, goofy, child like man-bear, Emmy. And this tone didn't fit him at all.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella and Avery at their homes."

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie gestured to Avery's curled up form. "She's going to die anyways." Jasper hissed threateningly at Rosalie who had the intelligence to submit and take a step back, all eyes giving her the same weary look.

"Rosalie." Dr. Cullen's voice was gentle yet firm; in fact Avery could swear on her book collection that she had never heard him raise his voice in anger or even frustration.

"What, she's the one who wants to die, who's giving up with out so much as a small fight…."

"Rosalie." Jasper's voice held a warning that made everyone tense just a little bit more. He would not tolerate any discussion or any idea of Avery dying, of being taken from him.

"No, she's right." Avery spoke up for the first time all night. "You can't protect us both, watch Charlie, and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." Rosalie put in, not quiet looking Avery in the eye.

"And keep you're selves fed. I'm a little uncomfortable with all the black eyes going around in this house." Avery looked at Esme who lowered her gaze.

Avery got up and stumbled her way to the kitchen, needing water desperately. She ignored Jasper's worried gaze as she leaned against the kitchen island freezing hands suddenly wrapped around her. "I was scared to know he was so close to you. To know he could have so easily smelt Bella in your room and killed you." He breathed against her ear.

"I know." She breathed. Jasper must have sensed her desperation because he quickly moved to grab her a water bottle from the nearly empty fridge.

She began gulping it down, not even stopping when Jasper picked her up and told her not to scream. Avery closed the cap to the nearly empty bottle and held on tight to him before letting out a small scream as he ran at supernatural speed back to her home.

* * *

"Why won't you let me change you?" Jasper asked as he laid in Avery's bed, staring at her book collection.

"I'm not talking about this right now." Avery grumbled as she tried to drift back to sleep.

"But-"

"Jasper, I'm dying. I'm dying, I'm busy study for finals because if I don't get at least a B on my math final I'm fucked and not fucked fucked but super-cali-fraga-friggin fucked , I'm stressing about graduation, I'm breaking out because I'm stressing out and on top of it all…oh yeah, did I mention I'M DYING! So if I don't wanna talk about something I'm not gonna fucking talk about it!" Avery rolled over and huffed in annoyance.

Jasper couldn't stop the small laughed that escaped him. Avery huffed in mild amusement as Jasper cracked up behind her.

"It's not funny!" She finally laughed herself.

"Yes it is." Jasper kissed the shell of her ear before closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off…a vampire's version of sleep.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**More Reviews faster updates. HINT!: If I get 10 - 15 reviews for a chapter I upload another chapter withing an hour of getting the notification.**

**Lol, I found it funny how just before uploading this chapter I saw the review asking for Jasper to propose.**


	45. Eclipse: Avery's Death

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Five: Avery's Death**

* * *

Over the next week and a half an uneasy alliance had been formed between the vampires and wolves, their goal: Protect Bella and Avery.

Although she wasn't at all happy with being followed around she was excited to get to spend time with the boys. She had meet Seth and Leah Clearwater. Leah was possibly the biggest bitch she knew, but then that just might be because she almost killed her. it was a simple misunderstanding, Leah didn't know Avery, all she knew was that there was a sickly pale girl that smelt strongly of death and vampires walking through the woods. Thank god Sam stepped in or else Avery would be shredded. Jasper was not happy at all, but after Avery calmed him down let it go with just a threatening glare at Leah.

Seth was the opposite of Leah. He was adorable, cute, and just so happy. She liked Seth, not in the way he had, for a short time, liked her, but still…. It just felt nice talking to 'the puppy', not having to worry about anything besides if she was going to wet herself from laughing so hard.

All in all, it had strangely been one of the better weeks of the past year.

* * *

After the bon fire last night Avery had come to the reservation to go under protection duty and hang out with Embry and Quil. After a few hours of video games and watching the boys play football she had stopped by Billy's house.

She had missed her pseudo uncle. She hadn't gotten a good one on one talk to him since she came home with her tattoo after going missing for two days with Bella and Alice. Once Charlie found out he had sent her to Billy, he himself feeling to uncomfortable with scolding her for trying to live the small amount of life she had left. Sadly that plan had backfired since she had then spent the next two hours comparing tattoos with the boys and talking about it with Emily.

"Tea?" Billy asked as Avery took a seat at the table.

"Yes, please!" Avery cleared her throat. The past week she had felt better except for the occasional 'bloody mess' as she liked to call her coughing fits.

" I've been thinking about after graduation…." Avery said shakily while picked at her nails nervously.

"Oh really?" Billy raised an eyebrow as he brought over her tea.

"Y-yeah, um about how I wanted to be…disposed of…"

"Avery-"

"No, I-I can talk about this. I'm-" Avery sighed as she played with her sting connected to her tea bag, watching as it bobbed in the water. "I'm ready Billy." Her voice was determind and confident though her left hand was shaking lightly. "I'm ready to die."

"Avery you shouldn't-"

"shouldn't what? Accept the fact that I was supposed to be dead weeks ago? I'm already pushing my luck Billy B. And after a lot of thought and talking to the councelers at the hospital I'm ready to…pass on."

Billy's face was grim as he stared at her. Recently she had looked so much healthier, nowhere near the glowing young woman she once was but at least she no longer looked like she was already dead.

"I want to be cremated." Avery suddenly looked up form her cup and smiled. "And as cheesy as it sounds I was kind of hoping you would bury my ashes somewhere in the woods, maybe a nice clearing with a few flowers, nothing planted, just something natural." She smiled, deep in thought.

"Why?" Billy felt a tugging at his heart. It was obvious she hadn't talk to anyone else about it. "Why….that? Why not a funeral?" He asked, but he felt like he already knew.

"If it's just this small space, hidden under dirt, disguised by trees, then it's easy to forget. If people forget they don't feel the obligation to visit, to mourn, and soon people will move on with their lives." Avery smiled as if it was the simplest thing and it broke Billy's heart. "Did I ever tell you about my mother? Not how she died but what she did when she was dead?"

"No, no you did not." His throat constricted as he looked at this girl. He'd be lying if he said there wasn't a few moments where he wished his son or even anyone in the pack for that matter had imprinted one her. She was strong…so undeniably strong and loving, and protective and the boys needed a woman like that, like Emily and Kimberly. But when that obviously did not happen he found himself thinking off her like a daughter, she was more like his late wife then any of his children and he relished in it.

"When she died my mother's family was put in charge of preparations. They had decided that their free spirited, hippy daughter would never want to spent eternity in a box, so they cremated her. When they cremated her they mixed her ashes with soil and planted rose seeds in it. There was this little spot in the back yard that they made for her. I-I had forgotten about it till I was left by Alcide. When I came back there I went outside and noticed this bid beautiful rose bush that had dozens of roses on it, all perfectly pink and lush… My mother become something beautiful, something that people felt happy when looking at not sad. I want that, I want to be a flower or a tree, something that holds a meaning to someone or something. I don't want to be a burden, a slab of cement that brings only grief…."

"My dear, you are a burden anyone would gladly bear. And you're beauty as a flower will match your beauty as a girl." Billy leaned forward and kissed the temple of her forehead, smiling at her before taking her smaller hand in his. He could not imagine a world without the existence of the shinning light that was Avery Carter.

* * *

Avery coughed as she stumbled her way through her door. Waving to Jared and Seth who were waiting in the woods for her to get inside. Once inside she stumbled her way towards the stairs. She stopped as she reached the bottom step her head becoming dizzy and her chest starting to hurt. Thinking she was about to be sick she struggled her way up the stairs, each step and lift of the foot seeming harder and harder. She paused almost to the top. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The air felt still, her body ached like never before and her skin stood on edge. Breathing became difficult as she clutched onto the banister, her nails digging into the wood as her body started to feel numb and her ears suddenly muted, nothing being heard as the world seemed to stay still.

Her eyes became blurry as she fought to reach the top landing. She gasped for breath as she collapsed, her body aching with each blow from the stairs as she fell to the bottom. All breath escaping her as everything went black.

* * *

Jasper felt his heart begin beating just a little bit faster as he opened the door to his house. Avery would be here with Bella, meaning they would be able to spend more time together. Suddenly a grim feeling over came him and he quickened his pace to the living room. his eyes scanned for Avery but found nothing but his undead family and Bella.

"Where is Avery?" Jasper asked. His body was humming, his heart beating so fast if he were human it would have exploded. Something was wrong, very wrong, and every fiber of his being seemed to know it.

"Uh I don't know. Billy said she wasn't feeling well so went home early." Jasper's eyes focused north towards the direction of her home. Before he truly knew what he was doing he was jumping off the balcony onto the tree branch onto the floor and finally running full speed towards Avery's home, the nagging feeling getting worse and worse.

Anger rose in him when he couldn't find scent of the wolves, they had left recently, probably getting a trail form Victoria. He growled finding the door unlocked, he told her not to do that! Stepping into the kitchen he breathed deeply before running in a blur to where the source of her scent laid. She was a mess, blood and bruises were on her mangled body, her legs bend gently and arms outstretched like a graceful ballerina as she lay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Avery…" His voice was breathless as he cradled her limp form. She was boiling hot, her skin a sickly white and her body already forming thick sporadic bruises from her fall down the stairs. His only solace was the thick beating of her heart and the small rise and fall of her chest. "No…" He could smell blood in her lungs, the decomposition of her organs and the ever slowing pace of her heart rate as it became heavier and slower with each few seconds.

She was dying and there was no doubt in Jasper's mind she wouldn't live to see the sunrise.

Unless…

His eyes shot to her closed lids begging for forgiveness although she could not see him. Lifting her in his arms he choked on the venom already forming in his mouth. She was so helpless, limp, _lifeless_.

"Please forgive me." He kissed her lips gently, venom burning his eyes as he felt the cold flesh.

He couldn't do it…not here. The treaty with the wolves had been tense since they had returned and after so long it would be insane for him to break it now.

But he couldn't let her die.

She was his. His sunshine, his laughter, his joy, his love, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, his mate. He could feel the bond deep in his chest, and after waiting so long for his one true love he had found her, he would never let her go.

With the wolves out chasing a recently spotted Victoria, his get away was made much simpler. He held onto her tightly, cradling her body closer to his own as he speed off through the forest and towards the boarder. Hopefully he could get to Denali within a mere six hours or so, if she would last six hours that is…

* * *

Jasper blur through the thick frost and mountainous areas. His eyes focused East, towards his destination. But his ears focused only on the sound of her heart beat. It had been three hours and they were so close to the Denali house.

He stopped dead, sliding as his feet dug deeply into the ground.

No!

His ears strained to hear her heart beat, it had been so slow but still steady. Now he heard only sporadic, barley there thumps. His eyes searched her face, finding nothing but the most peaceful expressions he had ever seen. She looked like an angel, so fragile and beautiful, fallen from heaven as she lay in his arms.

He looked frantically for coverage, he'd need somewhere secluded, where human's wouldn't dare find them. His vampire eyes spotted the black opening of a cave only a mile away in the mountain side. Realizing he had spent too much time already looking for cover, without a thought he booked it, quickly reaching the cave with unneeded panting.

His body was on fire, his nerves frayed, and his undead heart beating wildly against the concrete of his chest. He laid her down gently, stroking the hair from her face.

Should would hate him, hate him so much it physically hurt to think about it, yet he couldn't find it in him self to stop. He stroked the hair away from her neck gently his lips skimming her neck with his lips as he positioned her in his lap. He kissed her neck sweetly letting his mouth fill with venom. He felt his eyes turn black and his grip tighten.

This was it, this was what would change everything forever.

"I love you, and will love you for eternity." Jasper whispered into her neck, his lips wetting the skin before he opened his eyes widely. Jasper's held onto her arms and head as he sunk hit teeth in quickly, slicing through the skin like warm butter.

With a blood curdling scream Avery's pulse went from almost nothing to a rapid thundering in her chest as Jasper's kept his teeth in, hoping to get as much venom in her as possible. A few moments later Avery went silent, her struggling stopped and her body going limp.

Jasper Whitlock had just killed his mate…

* * *

**THE END**

Nah, I'm just messing with you….I think.

Hmmm, I guess that depends on your reviews. Mwahaha! (To kill or not to kill?)

Well, I'm going on vacation with my family for a bit so it will be a little while before another update, besides I'm not sure what direction to take this so ideas are welcome!

P.S. **_Jordan Lynn 7_** I'm keeping you to that! And as your master I command you to Review!

New chapters will be up in a few weeks. (chapter blast of around 3-6 chaps.)


	46. Eclipse: Avery's Awakening

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Six: Avery's Awakening**

* * *

_"Avery! Smile at the camera!" Avery twirled in her ballerina outfit smiling her four year old chubby cheeks at her mother and father. Her mother dressed as an elegant, beautiful swan princess. A flash went off and Avery giggled as her father picked her up and swung her. _

So hot, so very, very hot. She would scream if she could but her mouth didn't seem to want to open. Her nerves twitched, as if popping like pop corn as they tried to release some of the heat. She vaguely wondered if she was in Hell. Would this be how she spent her eternity?

_"Such a beautiful girl! Eh, I would kill for cheekbones like this little one will have." A six year old Avery glared at the woman pinching her cheeks. Grumbling she hid behind her mothers flowing skirt, wanting to do nothing more than crawl underneath and hide like when she was a baby. "She'll look just like you one day, Juney!" Avery stared up at her mother, feeling warm and safe as her mother held her hand and looked down at her, a beautiful smile gracing her angelic face. _

Her body felt like it was about to combust, every fiber of her being slowly melted down into a puddle of liquid fire.

_"Avery June Carter, you come back one day you hear, doll?" Avery hugged her neighbor Quinn. The girl had been like an older cousin to her ever since her birth. Her warm embraced made Avery shudder with unshed tears and unsaid sobs. It wouldn't be the same with out her. "Your dad's waiting, go on hon."_

It was almost a white hot, so hot it felt like she had been thrown into ice water. Then suddenly nothing….

_"Why? Who are you? What are you? Are you like Edward? What is Edward? Why do you want us to stop so badly? What are you hiding?" Avery finished with a huff. Jasper did nothing but stare at her for a moment before the most unexpected thing in the world happened. He kissed her! He was kissing her! Her eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed the kiss. His skin was like ice and his lips were barley any warmer and yet she found herself wanting more. Suddenly he pulled back and with out a word stormed off back into the cafeteria. Avery placed her fingers on her now swollen lips, they were cool and seemed to be humming under the digits. That may have been one of the best kisses in her life…_

Avery's body felt numb, like nothing before it was so….peaceful. There was no other way to explain it. It was like dozing in warm water, cuddling between the covers with Jasper, or even just laying in the warm sun, absorbing its rays.

_"Are you sure you want this?" Bella asked nervously as she eyed the girl preparing the needle. "Yeah." Avery took a deep breath as the buzzing noise started. She hand gripped Bella's tightly as the needle first touched her skin, stabbing her thousands of time per minute. But the pain was worth it as she slowly saw the phoenix form on her abdomen. Each feather representing someone she held dear to her heart. Later on she looked at her back in the mirror eyeing the tail that wrapped around, there in the center of the little feather was the elegant J. Whether she was doing it more for her mother or more for Jasper, she honestly didn't know. _

Her eyes fluttered open, the warmth suddenly gone as a freezing cold gust of wind over took her. No longer did her bones ach, her insides burn or her chest feel like it was being punched in a steady rhythm. She looked around nervously not knowing where the hell she was. It was cold, dark, and the cave was only illuminated by a small fire near the back. Pushing her dirty hair back she froze looking down at her shirt. The once light green was covered in the orange brown of dried and crusted blood. Fear gripped her and she found it hard to breath as she stared at her hands and arms, both splattered with blood drops and trails against her skin.

"Avery…" She eyes snapped to Jasper. He stood at the entrance to the cave obviously surprised to see her up and about. His eyes were slightly tinted orange.

His gold eyes glowed as he looked her over and relief was evident for a split second before it turned into something darker…pain, regret, and guilt. "What did you do to me?" His eyes held such sorrow and Avery instantly knew.

"No….No!" She looked around the cave frantically before spotting the opening. Even in almost pitch black she spotted it as if it was an exit sign. She tried to run but only found herself anchored by Jaspers hands gripping her upper arms.

A large growl came from her chest one that surprise Jasper enough to let her go momentarily. Her eyes so full of anger and hatred he flinched back. She took the shot and ran, starting off at a human speed before quickly rushing through the snow and trees so fast it seemed like one simple blur.

She stopped momentarily trying to grasp where she was. It was snowing, everywhere and only a few scattered trees were around her. A growl of frustration left her bared teeth. She was definitely not in forks and now had no idea where the hell she was.

She released a sound deep from within her throat as she was barreled into. "Calm down!" His southern drawl was covered in anger and frustration as she struggled beneath him. "Now!" She screamed in frustration as he held her tightly. When her struggles did nothing she gave up, going limp beneath him she began to sob uncontrollably, tears running down her face.

"You promised! You fucking bastard you promised!" She curled up into herself as Jasper got up. The snow blanketed ground did nothing but feel like a sweet breeze against her skin….she hated it.

"Avery…." She sobbed harder as she clutched at her bloody clothes. "Avery…" Jaspers voice fell on deft ears as she cried for her lost life. How dare he, how dare he go against his promise, how dare he turn her into this. How dare he touch her!

"Leave!" She growled. As she slapped his arm away she finally registered the shock that covered his face.

"Avery…You're crying."

"No SHIT!"

"You're CRYING!" His gold eyes were wide and she felt herself start to calm. Something was very wrong as the yellow orbs scanned her body before resting on her face. "Your eyes." There was wonder in them, like he had found god casually sitting on a park bench.

"What?" His hands snapped to her face and cradled it gently as he leaned in.

"There blue…"

"What?"

"They…they're blue." Jasper's wonder turned into one of confusion as his beautiful brow furrowed. "Something's wrong, very wrong. We need to see Carlisle!" She jerked her arm away from his gentle hand.

"Leave me alone." Avery gritted through her teeth as she got up.

"Avery, we need to see Carlisle." He said firmly, he trailed after her like a love stuck puppy, unable to determine whether or not to touch her.

"Please, Avery. Please." Avery paused and stared at Jasper taking in his features, somehow he had become even more perfect to her, his features strong, his voice sweeter, and his smell, oh dear god she though it was like nothing else before but now it smelt like….safety, and warmth, and love, and protection, there was no other way to describe it. His golden eyes hid the small flecks of deep forest green that she had never been able to see before.

"Okay." He sighed a visible sigh of relief. "We need to find you blood, lots of it." Jasper's eyes gazed around the forest her body other wise still as all energy was focused on his eyes and ears. Suddenly his head snapped left smirking ever so lightly before mumbling 'stay here.', and taking off with a blur.

Avery's body jerked slightly wanting to follow him. But she stood still, before suddenly her stomach lurched.

"Drink this." She spun around seeing Jasper holding a large elk over his shoulders, tossing it to the ground with little effort.

"No." She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the metallic scent hit her. Jasper's brows furrowed in hard concentration as he stared at the dead carcass. Worry was clear in his eyes as he stood before her. Taking her head in his hands Avery moved further into him ever so slightly.

"You feel warmer." She muttered as her hands gripped his wrists. No longer did he feel like he lived in the tundra nude but instead felt like he had just come from a rather cold room. Could vampire's get fevers?

"We're almost the same temperature." Jasper whisper against her lips. "Please, if you drink it quickly you might not taste it." His eyes bore into hers and Avery suddenly felt much more confident, whether it was an empathy thing or just a normal Jasper thing, she didn't know.

"Come on." He gripped her hand reassuringly and Avery forgot all her anger for a moment. Open your mouth wide, and just…bite down. It's easy." He whispered in her ear as they kneeled by the animal, it's neck was broken and it's cute little doe eyes stared into nothing.

Leaning down her mouth hovered just a centimeter above the skin. "I-I can't!" She leaned back away from the animal, unable to sink her teeth into it. Jasper sighed, staring off into the horizon his thought obviously conflicting.

"Alright. We'll make a full run back to Forks, if we're fast enough we'll arrive home before any of the humans wake and come out. I can't trust…never mind." Jasper was about to say her bloodlust but judging on the fact she looked like she wanted to throw up, he doubted it was much of a concern.

"Don't let go of my hand." He commanded her in a tone she wasn't use to hearing. Hooking her fingers with his she took a deep breath before blurring after him not letting her hand break from his for a split second.

* * *

**I'm sorry but I just have to say it, I've reached 227,000 hits to this story 80 alerts and 120 favorites, and yet, only 20 constant reviewers and an average of 7 reviews per chapter. So Please, PLEASE! Start reviewing more (I'm not gonna call you out by name…YET)! Especially since I took time out of my vacation to upload this for all you out there begging me not to end it.  
**


	47. Eclipse: Avery's A Vampire! Well,kind of

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Seven: Avery's A Vampire! Well, Kind of…**

* * *

Avery stood at the edge of the woods staring at the Cullen's house. Nervous butterfly's fluttered in her stomach. "You'll be fine."

"It's you I'm worried about." Avery looked nervously at Jasper. He was in trouble, so much trouble. Not only did he kidnap her but technically he turned her, breaking the treaty with the wolves.

"Don't." Jasper smiled at her. "I'll be fine. You however, need to see Carlisle." He turned serious as he examined her blue eyes.

"Here goes nothing." Avery whimpered as she held hands tightly with Jasper. Her let her hair cover her face. As she followed Jasper into the house, no sign of the Cullens or Bella anywhere.

"They must be out hunting Victoria." He turned towards her eyeing her dirty hair, bloody clothes and mud tracked face from where her tears had mixed with the forest dirt. "We need to get you cleaned up you look like.."

"Death? Hmm, wonder why?" Avery couldn't help but snip as she glared at Jasper. He cast his eyes down ward her words hurting him deeper than either thought. "I'm sorry."

"It-it's okay." Jasper stroked the back of her hand with his thumb relishing in the small intimacy he had with his mate. HIS. He kissed her cheek gently before pulling her towards the guest bedroom.

* * *

Avery wiped the steam from the mirror with her hand, leaning in with a small gasp as she saw her eyes for the first time. They seemed to glow, sparkling like blue crystals, so full of life. But that wasn't what made her gasp; it was the gold ring around her pupil, seemingly glowing like Jaspers. It was a subtle change and yet anyone who knew her would see the large difference.

She touched her face gently, running her fingers over her new skin. Her brows furrowed in confusion she was at least a shade tanner, almost like a warm glow. Her cheekbones had raised, her lips plumped, and her skin becoming so perfect it was unreal. She sighed, brushing her wet hair, the split ends were gone and the once dull and lifeless strands now shone in their former glory.

"You look beautiful." She spun around, smiling shyly at Jasper leaning against the doorframe.

"I feel…different." Avery leaned against the sink, fiddling with her fingers.

"You are different. But no matter what you have me and from now to eternity I swear to you I'll be everything and anything you need. I love you." Avery couldn't help but moan as his lips met hers. Her body seemed to suddenly combust with fire as she pressed herself as close as possible to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders.

"Avery!" They broke apart at the startled yelp and turned to see a shocked Bella standing there. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Bella-" Jasper's grip tightened as Edward appeared behind her. His nose twitched and he snapped his head to them, his eyes wide with shock and worry. "Bella, go get Carlisle, now."

Bella gave one last look at a timid looking Avery before turning and doing as asked. Since Carlisle could very well hear them it was obviously just a way to get her out of the room.

"Jasper, what did you do?" He took in Avery's appearance and started slightly open mouthed at them.

"I didn't have a choice!" Jasper growled. "I'd never lose her!" His grip tightened almost painfully on her waist.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's eyes moved from his sons to Avery, now hiding in Jasper's embrace, hoping to either disappear or melt into him. "Oh no…"

"How could you! You could have killed her!" Edward was surprisingly livid with rage and Avery whimpered, sinking farther into Jasper. Jasper tensed, crouching ever so slightly, a growl forming in his throat as his mate was in obvious fear.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Carlisle's voice was calm but rose ever so slightly.

"There's something wrong with her…" Edwards brows furrowed in confusion, Carlisle soon following.

"Avery….your heart is beating."

* * *

Tension. It was everywhere, and everything, suffocating Avery as she and Bella stood awkwardly in Carlisle's office.

Esme was worried. Carlisle was disappointed. Edward was hesitant. Alice was gleefully happy. Rosalie was furious. Bella was confused. And Emmett was to busy making jokes to really care about any of it.

So far they had made very little progress in what was wrong with Avery.

She had a heart beat. She didn't like blood. She's stronger and faster yet her eye sight and hearing was only a fraction of what it should be now. She was a nice 70 degrees, and didn't sparkle in the sun. She bleeds, yet it took a bone saw to break the skin on her arm. And judging by the yawn a few minutes ago and her drooping eye lids, she got tired. She was a wonder, a mystery, and a giant conundrum that had Carlisle Cullen's eyebrows furrowed like never before.

Carlisle sighed, putting away supplies before saying, "I don't know what happened to cause this…transformation, but one thing's for sure."

"And what's that?" Avery spoke for the first time in three hours.

"The wolves aren't going to be happy." Jasper's deep voice rumbled in regret as he stared down at the floor, his hand clutching Avery's tightly.

"It'll be great having another room to decorate." Esme smiled sweetly hoping to lighten up the mood.

"Wait, what?"

"Aver…you'll need to stay here for…awhile. We don't know how this turn could affect you, you should be with someone."

"Charlie's probably freaking out! What am I supposed to say? "Hey I know I'm supposed to be dying, and disappeared for three days, but I'm going to move out and live with my boyfriend, _who can't seem to stop eye fucking me._ Knock it off!" Avery spun around and glared at Jasper who was unable to take his eyes away from her figure.

"Pardon." He said breaking his gaze away from her to stare at the walls.

"We were forced to tell Charlie that you had reconsidered the chemo treatments and that you were visiting hospitals in Portland with Jasper. It should by us some time. If we were to say that you were staying her with Carlisle for treatments and observations Charlie would gladly let you stay." Esme rubbed her arms reassuringly and Avery wondered if that would be what her own mother was doing if she were here.

"Alright, but just for tonight!"

* * *

Countless night, Jasper had spent in her bed. Holding her, kissing her, and making love to her. He had seen ever part of her at least ten times over and had seen the sides of her she didn't dare show anyone except maybe Bella and Alice. So why was she about to be sick as she stood outside the doors of Jasper's room?

There was something different with it. Jasper had never been one to show all of his cards, and although at times it annoyed her when he would give vague answers to her question, at the moment she was afraid.

Was he the same Jasper she had fallen in love with? Was he something completely different when he wasn't with her? Time and time again the Cullens had told her how thankful they were that she had come along and made Jasper just seem….happier.

Fuck it.

Here goes nothing.

Stepping into the room she took in the black and whites. The bed looked un used, made perfectly in black and white sheets, a mirror hanging on the wall above it reflected the stars from the giant window that made u one wall of the room. Hanging above it was a black chandelier, and next to the bed was a glossy white nightstand. She eyed the black floor rug and the reflecting black slab on the opposite wall. It was modern and simple and Aver felt like it didn't fit her Jasper at all.

"I don't sleep. It's for show." She didn't bother gasping or screaming or even turning around. Something told her he was there a feeling in her gut that warmed her in the suddenly cold and distant room.

She eyed the room, seeing almost no personal details except for on the dresser. Her heart stopped dead eyeing the picture frames. There were four of them.

One was her and Jasper at Bella's birthday party, the same one she had on her dresser. They stood close together the sexual tension almost coming through the frame as their mouths were inches apart.

The second was solely of her, smiling brightly into the camera as Jasper tickled her in the background. Her mouth was open in a laugh, her teeth shining, and her eyes alight with pure happiness. She remembered that day; it had been a month after they had become an 'official' couple. They had all gone to play baseball in the mountains.

The third was of them kissing, caught in a tender moment by Esme as they held each other close, kissing passionately yet sweetly, and smiles hinting at the corners of both their mouths.

And lastly was Avery asleep on the couch, a light smile on her face as she cuddled against Jaspers chest on the Cullen couch. His lips were grazing her temple as he rested with her, closing his eyes yet paying attention to every detail of her. It was taken only a month ago, and Avery could only assume he was clinging too tightly to her in fear of letting her slip away.

Her love for him grew double in size, knowing that the only part Jasper put of himself into the room was of his heart, and with his heart came her. Tears threatened as she fingered the silver and black wood frames. Feeling cold fingers brush against her bare back.

"I love you." she whispered as she turned.

"I love _you_." He kissed her chastely and Avery felt her heart soar with the small peck. "Are to angry with me?"

"Yes." His eyes dropped to the floor obviously still guilty. "But I love you to much to hate you." She brushed the hair from his face. "I don't think I ever said thank you for this." She tugged at a strand.

"You never needed to." He wrapped his arms around her, slipping his icy elegant fingers under the back of her shirt before splaying them across her skin.

"I think we need to break in that bed." Avery jumped up, and Jasper quickly caught her, letting his hands slip to her hip and thigh as he brought her to the never used bed.

With the family still in the house Avery didn't want to get to frisky but that didn't stop their roaming hands, sweet caresses and lustful kisses until late into the night.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**I have some reviewers who post smiley face or 'stars' or even ranking the chapter from 1-10. All these are less than six characters, none of them even actually words, ****still**** they review. **

**_TAKE A HINT NON-REVIEWERS!_**

**(Sorry, that came out more bitchy then I intended it too.)**

**Pictures for this story have been updated, and now you can see what Jasper's (very sexy) motorcycle and bedroom as well as Avery's new eyes. (I couldn't find something that fit it perfectly so just imagine the ring is a little bit bigger.) **


	48. Eclipse: Avery's Always Welcomed

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Eight: Avery's Always Welcomed**

* * *

Avery stretched out like a kitten when she awoke her hand reflexively reaching out for Jasper and her eyes snapping open when she found the area empty. Her eyes focused on the note taped to the lamp

_I've gone hunting with the family. Hopefully we can find you something to keep down. Please stay in the house, Bella's coming to keep you company. _

_I love you –J._

Avery's mind started replaying the past 48 hours and how her life had basically been turned inside out. A thought suddenly seemed to scream at her.

The wolves!

If the family was out hunting the wolves would have prime opportunity to attack them now that the treaty had been broken. Within a minute she was dressed and running full speed towards La Push.

* * *

It was dangerous and foolish for her to be here, literally on the borderline of the Reservation. But she had a mission, a responsibility that she couldn't ignore. Within a minute two wolves she didn't recognize came barreling towards the edge, their teeth bared and growls fierce as they tried to intimidate her. Apparently they had yet to learn the only wolves she was ever going to be scared of was Sam or Paul, actually not so much Paul..

"I need to speak with Billy!" She steeled her voice to be demanding but it came out slightly pleading.

"You're on our land, leech!" One of the wolves shifted and turned the girl she recognized as Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister.

"No dipshit, I'm on your boarder! Now let me speak to Billy."

"No!"

"Then let me speak to Sam!" The wolf form looked at Leah, looking like he was scared to make a decision.

"Stay here! Move and we'll tear you apart like a leather shoe." Leah growled before the other one ran off towards the town.

"Leave her alone, Leah!" Paul appeared out from the bushes.

"She's a leech!"

"She's a friend!" He bit back. Something about it made Avery's heart jump in happiness as Paul stared down the girl until she huffed and stepped back, mutter something about a traitor.

"So we're still friends?"

Paul looked at her and hesitated before rubbing the back of his neck and motioning towards the reservation. "Come on, let's go see Billy."

"That's a no then." She sighed in defeat as she hesitantly followed Paul to Billy's. She got a few odd looks from people who had seen her before the change.

Embry knocked on the door and turned on his heels to leave before suddenly stopping at the edge of the porch.

"I've always got your back." His smile was small but it was all that was needed. With a small smiled of her own she mouth a 'thank you' before kissing his cheek. What Paul and her had when Jasper was gone was affection, lust and interest and but never much of anything more. It said something for him to stand up for her like that. After all he was the most hateful towards the vamps.

"Avery?" Billy's shock was evident as he looked her up in down, displeasure and anger clear in his eyes.

"I came to beg you not to do it. I know they…he…broke the treaty biting me, but please Billy…" Avery's eyes watered as her heart clenched. "You said you reminded me off you wife. Answer me in all honesty Billy, if you had a choice to save her, in anyway, even the worst way with dire consequences…would you?" Billy's face fell as he stared at the grown before looking up.

"Yes."

"Then please try to understand. He would never do this, _NEVER_!, if he had another choice. I know the treaty is broken and I know Sam is probably planning a hunting trip to kill them but please Billy I can't stand eternity without him. Don't make me lonely for the rest of my existence. Please, I beg of you, forget it ever happened. Just let it go…" Avery could hear the footsteps and gently thudding of heartbeats as the pack congregated outside, as well as hear and smell Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle escorted into the yard by six very unhappy werewolves, Paul obviously over his moment of affection for the semi-dead.

"Avery…come home." Jasper's voice was a plea of panic, the wolves could easily kill her here and they would be able to do nothing.

"No, I did this I have to fix it." She threw over her shoulder.

"Please, Sweetheart, come with us." Carlisle tried.

"Avery, how much did your father tell you about your grandfather?" Billy suddenly asked. The question threw her off completely, the growling and hissing behind her going quite as all ears and eyes focused on them.

"Not much…he didn't talk about his parents much. My dad said they never came to see me because they thought I was a mistake, but my mom told me it was because they didn't trust them with me."

"Do you remember where you're father was from?"

"My dad's family was from Jacksonville." Avery felt funny as she processed the information. She felt the curious stares on her back but said nothing.

"You remind me so much of my late wife Avery, yet you feel like one of my daughters. I've been watching you, Avery, since the day you arrived. It was a promise I had made in secrecy with your father. You were supposed to stay here, but Alcide didn't want you exposed to this…side of your heritage."

"What are you talking about? What heritage?" she voiced her growing confusion as the stares on her and Billy became to much. She could feel them, Sam Uley particularly staring holes in her back, looking for any reason to tear her to pieces.

"Your grandparents were Tomien and Willa Carter, witches. Witch blood runs through your veins."

"Why-why didn't he want me here?"

"Witches, PURE witches, through blood not practice are some of the very few that can take another shape."

"He sent me away to protect me…."

"Yes. But when your grandparents died you had no choice but to come here. Being _SO_ close to a dormant wolf pack had results no one could predict."

"So he changed his mind and gave Charlie power of guardianship." She was slowly piecing it together.

Billy's nod was all she needed "The cancer. It grew so rapidly! Something no doctor had seen before was it-"

"Accelerated healing comes from the blood, multiply cells and skin ten times more quickly. Sadly it had the opposite effect of you…making you much sicker." Billy's voice was full of regret and sorrow as he gazed upon her.

"So this is why I'm so…different. I'm not a vampire but- but a what?"

"You're a hybrid. Witch and vampire. The witch kept part of you alive, while our venom turned the rest of you." Carlisle suddenly spoke up. "I've met hundreds of witches, but very very few were blood witches. Blood witches are immune to vampire venom. Since you were only half witch…."

"This…this is crazy! We have to kill her now!" Leah's voice could be heard but was silence by a raised hand from Billy and a growl from Sam.

"You're transgression will be forgive. Not for you, but the love I have for her." He addressed Jasper directly, sorrow filling his otherwise stoic face. Jasper nodded his posture slightly relaxing but tensing once more when a new wolf bared

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Billy." Avery's tears were mainly of joy as they dropped onto her shirt. He turned his attention back to Avery and it softened.

"My power only goes so far. I can not promise you're…family, safety on out land or on out boarder. But you, Avery Carter, will always be welcomed on this reservation."

"No! She's a fucking leech, kill her now!" Leah shouted out. The Cullens hissed and Avery turned to see not only Sam growling but Quil, Embry, and even Paul staring her down, challenging her to try anything.

"She is a witch! Our cousins' blood flows through her! She will be welcomed, accepted, and protected on this land! As Chief I command it! And by blood you are forced to as well." Billy directed the last part to Sam who gave a nod of acceptance and maybe even approval.

"Billy, I didn't want this. But…I'm not sorry it happened. I'm so sorry for this."

"Never be sorry for who you are. I sense greatness in you, Avery." Billy's words warmed her through out and she found herself giving him as tight a hug as possible without hurting him.

"You were always like a father to me." She whispered. She kissed his cheek gently before pulling away. "Bye, Billy B."

Avery took Jasper's hand, the fact he almost crushed it he held it so tight, did not go unnoticed. She looked over her shoulder at the reservation, a part of her feeling like it would be the last time she ever saw it. She let a tear slip waving to Billy and the wolf pack knowing that nothing would ever be the same between them.

"Shhh." Jasper kissed her check, trying to sooth her before they ran from the territory. His undead heart beating wildly as he clutched her hand for all he was worth.

He had almost lost her, AGAIN!

* * *

** Please Review :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys have all become so awesome! **

_XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX_**, ****I hope this clears a little bit off things up. I promise more info is coming but I don't find it good writing (personally) if all the info is given away with one go, so I tend to keep the suspension building. And sadly yes, it was a bit of a filler chapter, you caught me! And yeah, that was my favorite part too :)**

**More chapters on the way now that I'm back from my little questions just ask, and I'll message you if I don't plan to have the answers within the next couple chapters. **


	49. Eclipse: Avery's Graduation

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Nine: Avery's Graduation **

* * *

"Happy Graduation Day!" Avery screamed in excitement as she entered the Swan house. Jasper, Alice and Edward following closely behind her. She was bouncing with excitement, so much so Jasper himself couldn't stop smiling.

"We'll aren't' you excited!" Charlie laughed as he sipped his coffee. It was early in the morning, so early he had only just come down from getting ready and Bella wasn't even awake.

"Of course I am! It's GRADUATION DAY!" She sang as she spun in Jasper's arms. "I'm of to wake the Bell of the ball!" Avery ran up the stairs quickly hoping to catch Bella by surprise.

"She's scary happy." Charlie raised an eyebrow at the girl hoping up the stairs.

3454859384583459

Avery ran quickly to Bella's room throwing open the door and jumping onto the bed.

"AHhhh!" Bella shrieked as she bounce off the bed from the force of Avery's landing. "Shit, Avery!" Bella scrambled to sit up on her floor, trying to get her surrounding.

"It's graduation day, Bella!" Avery practically screamed in excitement. "Up and at it, or I'm sending in Alice and letting her put make up on you." Avery threatened with a bright smile before skipping from the room.

Today was going to be one of the best days of her life. She was on a high and no one and nothing could bring her down.

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess." The crowd laughed with Jessica each remembering their phases of 'model, 'princesses' or 'doctors'. "They asked us again when we were ten. We answered rock star, cowboy or, in my case, gold medalist."

"Librarian." Avery whispered. Jasper tightened the grip on her shoulder just a bit as he smiled at her softly.

"But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?"

The crowd of teenagers cheered and applauded in agreement. Avery suddenly realizing that she had no real plan herself.

"This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love…a lot. Or like Avery once told me, major in philosophy for the hell of it, simply because there's no way to make a career out of that." Jessica smiled at Avery who rolled her eyes and blushed. "Change you're mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

The audience applauded Jessica as she took her seat with the rest of them. The names of the now graduates beginning to be called.

"Avery Carter!" Avery walked on the stage and almost cried when she spotted Billy along with Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme clapping and standing proudly like the pseudo/ adoptive parents they were in their own right. The rest of the students and parents clapped wildly as well. It wasn't a very well hidden secret that everyone expected her to be dead before graduation. Her eyes caught Jasper immediately, his gold orbs showing too much pride and love she thought she might actually cry. Accepting the hand shakes and encouraging words from her teachers she stopped at the stairs smiling and holding her diploma victoriously as the camera caught the special moment.

* * *

"Oh there's my aunt and mom, see ya at the party!" Avery waved as her old history partner Chloe walked off. Looking around the dispersing crowd she smiled at a few people she knew while she looked for Bella or the Cullen's. Edward was right, these damn contacts were killing her eyes, it felt like they were creating a slight haze around the edges of her vision and naturally the predator in her was irritated and frustrate by the disability.

"Oh, sorry!" She was so busy rubbing her eyes she hadn't noticed the man she knocked into. He didn't turn back around, not giving her the least bit of acknowledgment. "Well fuck you too." She muttered as she rubbed her now sore shoulder. A twinkle caught her eyes and Avery looked down.

"Hey, hold up, you dropped this!" Avery grabbed the small present in her hand turning around to give it to the guy only to find him without a trace. "What the fuck?" she stared wide eyed at the crowd slowly thinning out.

Looking back at the present her mouth actually opened in a bit of fear as she eyed the five letters on the back of the present. There in beautiful calligraphy was her name.

**_Avery _**

Now looking around the crowd frantically she almost jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Avery?" She let out an 'eeypp' as she spun around to see a worried looking Charlie and a startled Bella.

"You okay?" Bella asked her. Avery nodded hiding the present behind her back.

"Ye-Yeah, um I was looking for Jasper."

"Right here." She was spun quickly, in a very romantic cliché twirl before Jasper picked her up and kissed her passionately, only breaking apart when Bella hid a giggle and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Sorry." They apologized together.

"It's…it's alright." Charlie cleared his throat obviously a bit uncomfortable seeing as Jasper was still holding her up like it was nothing.

Finally putting her down Jasper noticed the present in her hand. "Who's the gift from?"

"A friend!" She moved it slightly behind her smiling up at him. "Why you jealous?" She teased.

"I'll be in the car." Charlie cleared his throat. "I'm proud of you, Ave." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead before walking away, Bella smirking at them in a knowing matter as she followed.

"I have a question for you." Jasper held her chin in his hand, stroking her jaw outline with the soft pad of his thumb making her melt further into him.

"And what would that be?" Avery smiled as she leaned into him, almost all of her body resting against his. Jasper just had this way of making her feel safe and protected and so SO loved that she honestly believed nothing bad could happen when he was near her.

He leaned in, his lips brushing hers as he asked, "Marry me?"

"No." Avery stared into his eyes, fierce determination clear.

"Why not?"

"mmm, maybe I want this to stay the way it is, maybe I'm not ready to be married, or maybe it's the fact that_ you KILLED me!_" she smirked, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"When are you gonna let that go?" Jasper sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd say when I die but uh…"

"Why must you be so difficult?" Jasper asked her.

"Because love, you wouldn't have me any other way." She kissed his lips chastely once, twice, and once more before Jasper dropped her gently to the floor. "Now come on Mr. Frown-y face, we got a party to go to!"

* * *

Avery stood by the stairs talking to Tyler and his girlfriend Chloe about their plans now that they had graduated. Chloe was taking the non traditional rout and was going to take a couple of years off, maybe getting some first hand experience before heading back to school to get her veterinary license.

"I'm heading to UCLA, baby! Nothing but sunshine!" Tyler grinned brightly. "Full football scholarship!" Avery smiled seeing just how happy Tyler was to get out of this town.

"Where are you going Avery?"

Avery had her mouth open ready to answer when a smooth southern voice cut in. "To the dance floor with me." She smiled lovingly at Jasper, taking his awaiting hand before waving and giving a quick 'see ya later' to Tyler and his girlfriend Chloe.

"Well aren't you a sexy sight." Avery moved his hand from her waist to her hip. Jasper always the gentleman, but sometimes she wanted to be scandalized with him to have the rush of 'we shouldn't but we are' feeling.

"You look absolutely beautiful. I can feel the jealousy from others." Jasper whispered into her ear. Avery moaned resting her head on his shoulder as the danced swaying together while Jasper through in a graceful turn every one in a while. "Why do you refuse to marry me?"

"Drop it." Avery almost growled, she wouldn't let anything ruin her night, not even Jasper.

"No. I love you, with everything I have, everything I am now or ever will be, so I deserve an answer."

"I'm not ready Jasper. We're not ready. You keep asking me, yet you do it spur of the moment, never planned out, hell you don't even have a ring. You're not serious about it, and until we're both ready I'm gonna keep saying no." It broke her heart to say it but she had to. They were…well he was as old as dust and she was technically a 'newborn'. Besides was it so bad she wanted to be swayed? To have the cheesy rose pedals, and candles, and sickly sweet romantic moment where he got down on one knee?

"You know I'm only going to keep asking you until you say yes, right?"

Avery pulled away as the song ended, kissing Jaspers addictive lips sweetly, "I know." She turned and walked away heading towards the drinks when she was intercepted by Angela and Jessica.

"Wow, chemo looks great on you!" Angela said as she hugged her tightly.

"Huh?" Avery pulled away with a slightly confused expression.

"Chemo, The Cullens and Bella said that you were gone with Jasper looking at chemo centers for after graduation…" Jessica knitted her eyebrows together.

"There you are." Bella smiled as she interrupted the group, her eyes telling Avery to go along with it.

"Uh yeah, we haven't decided on one yet." She lied weakly, shit this was going to be a lot more work than she thought. How the hell did the Cullen's get all the lies straight.

"You made it!" Angela hugged Bella like she had Avery.

"Hey. What did you think of my speech? Too easy breezy? Too self helpful? You hated it?" Jessica bit her lip looking for answers.

"No. I think you nailed it." Avery nodded in agreement with Bella

"Yeah? It's like I was born to lead, right?"

"I love this song! Let's go." Angela grabbed Jessica and headed back towards the dance floor.

"Well aren't you all dressed up?" Avery eyed Bella's jeans and button down shirt.

"Yep, you know me, real fashion forward." Bella smirked back sarcastically making Avery laugh.

"We did it girl! Made it through high school alive! Well sort of, but hey 3 / 4 ths ain't bad!" Avery joked as she raised her new glass of punch. Bella suddenly tensed staring at something behind Avery, shifting uncomfortably. "What?" The blonde turned smiling when she saw Jacob Quil and Embry. Although it faded when she saw the looks on their faces. They did NOT want to be here.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"You invited me remember?"

Avery stopped a few steps short of Quil and Embry, judging by the glare Jacob was giving her she didn't know how the others would react to her. Looking back at Embry she saw him break down, his line of indifference becoming a smile as he pulled her in for a hug, which Avery returned full heartedly doing the same with Quil.

"Was my right hook too subtle for you? That was me uninviting you." Avery whipped around, her eyebrows to her hairline.

"Avery invited us as well."

"You hate her." Avery winced mumbling an 'ouch' that was a little bit below the belt. What was worse is that Jake didn't even try to deny it.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about, you know, the kiss, and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass. I'm really sorry. I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself."

"What kiss?" Avery leaned back and whispered to the two boys.

"Jake kissed Bella, Bella slapped Jake, Bella broke hand." Quil summed up.

"What! Where was I for all of this!" Avery asked indignantly. The two boys shared a look, looked her dead in the eyes and scanned down her body before staring her in the eye until the light bulb clicked.

"Oh! That…whole…thing." Avery cleared her throat awkwardly wanting to change the subject. Hey eyes caught on to Alice descending the stairs and seeing her freeze, turned around completely. "Ally? We'll be right back. Bella!"

They approached the Alice seeing her come out of her haze signaled something was up. "Alice what's you see?"

"The decision's been made." Alice's tone sent a chill up her spin, obviously it was nothing good.

"What's going on?" Jake practically pushed her out of the way to stand by Bella and Avery glared. Wow, so much for friendship!

"They're not going to Seattle." Bella seemed to understand what was going on a lot more than Avery.

"No…They're coming here."

"What's coming here, Alice?"

"An army."

* * *

"They'll be here in four days." Alice informed them

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle looked troubled, and when the calm and collected Carlisle looked deep in thought with a frown on his face it was cause for concern. Only adding to Avery's fried nerves.

"Who's behind it?" Edwards asked from his seat next to Bella.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized. Maybe one." Alice's words did nothing to comfort them and Avery found herself curling further into Jasper's side.

"I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers." Edward read Alice's mind to get a picture of the vampire in the premonition. "He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action."

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle looked towards his daughter.

"Either way, the army is coming and they're aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob interrupted.

"Newborns. Out kind. Like Avery."

"That's not very threatening." Embry raised an eyebrow.

Avery glared and flipped him off with a huff. It wasn't her fault she didn't get ALL the fancy powers.

"What are they after?" He asked a serious question this time.

"They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse." Alice told the group.

"They're after Bella? What the hell does this mean?" Jacob was suddenly on high alert.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Avery winced and clutched onto the loose fabric of Jasper's coat.

"All right. We're in."

"No. you'd get yourself killed." Bella was the first to speak against it.

"No way!" Avery shouted in protest at them. Stupid boys.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob stared Bella down.

"Seems you don't like to now a days." Avery stated flatly.

"Edward?"

"It means more protection for you." Edward tried to show her reason.

"Jacob, do you believe Sam would agree to an…understanding?" Carlisle asked.

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires." Avery felt Jasper's hold on her waist tighten with the words.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked the Vampire Major.

"They'll give us the numbers. Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge." He responded looking at the wolves in an almost calculating manner.

"We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt." Avery snapped at him but she was ignored much like Bella.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle offered the wolves.

"All right, name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella pleaded with them to understand.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along. Remember?"

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**I got so many reviews (that doesn't mean the rest of you can slack or stop) that I just had to upload a third, plus I had three really awesome reviewers that deserved this chapter for different reasons. Hope it turned out well, and yes this will remain a 80-90% cannon. **


	50. Eclipse: Avery's Engagement

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Ten: Avery's Engagement**

* * *

Once the wolves and guest had gone home Avery was able to let out a sigh of relief. Seeing Jasper no where to be found she asked Rosalie. "He's in your room" she didn't even stop walking, just continued her path towards the windows and out to the woods.

Ascending the stairs she was startled as Jasper suddenly appeared. "There you are. Where have you been?"

"Finishing our room." He tilted his head to the side, grinning that crooked smile that made her heart flutter and core heat.

"Um, okay." She took his hand and walked with him a little confused as to what was going on. Stopping in front of Jasper's door she was surprised when Jasper kept walking gently pulling her along before Avery just decided he was crazy. Up another flight of stairs and threw a hallway, Jasper stopped outside a shiny black door.

"What is this?"

"This…is our room." He opened the door, his eyes staying stuck on hers that grin still on his face. She was scared to break away from his gaze, refusing to look into the room although she could make out colors and shapes through her peripheral.

"Our room?"

"Yes. Ours, as in the joint owner ship of something between two or more people." Jasper's grin never diminished even when Avery glared at him. It was a jab at her horrible spelling skills and inability to remember any assigned vocabulary words for more than 24 hours.

"Smart ass." She muttered. Gulping, she slowly broke away from his gaze to look into the room.

It was beautiful, a perfect combination of Jasper's simple southern style and Avery odd 'ADHD librarian' and she was in love with it. It was hers and his and theirs and Avery couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight.

"It's beautiful, thank you!" She kissed his mouth soundly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to keep him pressed to her.

"Esme designed it. She Rosalie and Alice brought your things over, only the books in your bed room, your pictures, and your clothes. The rest of it they felt was an invasion of privacy." He nodded to her picture collage and the dresser before smiling brightly at her.

"You said you didn't want anything for your birthday so we all decided to give you a graduation present." Jasper sat her on the edge of the bed before pulling out a box from a draw in the dresser.

Sitting beside her he handed her the square cube. "It's from me, the family, the wolf pack, and Charlie and Bella."

Avery unwrapped the present and lifted up the bracelet carefully, looking at the charms one by one. There was a silver charmed wolf paw with a light blue gem in the paw, a silver swan outline, a small polished Jasper stone, a little glass like rose and a miniature version of the Cullen crest. It was beautiful and touching yet all paled in comparison to the ring at the end. Avery stared at it for a moment unable to breath as it sparkled in the light.

"Jasper?" she breathed. He took the bracelet from her, Avery following his every moment as he undid the chain and let it slip off. In his hand he looked at her, almost as if memorizing her.

"Avery…" Avery chocked on the air in her mouth as he got off the bed and kneeled in front of her, down on one knee. "I've waited almost a 170 years for you. I love you. I love you more than I have anything else in this world. You're smile, your laugh, the way you wiggle your nose slightly when in deep concentration, and every other wonderful, stupid, crazy, beautiful thing you do. You've said no to me three times now, so now I'm begging you. Please, marry me?"

Her mouth was open, she new her answer. No. Yet looking into those eyes she found herself staring at them ten twenty fifty even a hundred years later. Her grandparents were so much in love, even fifty years into their marriage yet her parents were equally in love even though they had never married. Bella told her marriage was just a piece of paper, that love was the same with or with out.

He had given her so much. Her happiness, his love, and as reluctant as she was to say it, this life. She could give him the one thing he wanted in return, and it felt like the world stopped at she said that one word.

"Yes."

Jasper kissed her soundly slipping the ring onto her finger both smiling as they fell back onto the bed. They began to go further and further, long kisses, to open mouths and open mouths to wandering hands till before they knew it they were naked Avery bucking up into his arousal

"I love you." Avery clutched him tightly, her mouth moving over the skin of his neck. Her hands trailed down his shoulders, gently scratching the muscles of his back before she reached his ass. She clutched it tightly before bringing her fingers to his hips, stroking the beautiful V he had before gripping his erection tightly, pumping gently to get him to full mass.

He gripped both wrists but that did little to stop her. Avery placed gentle kisses on his neck before moving down his chest, she placed opened mouth to each of his pecs before letting her tongue slip out and wrap around his nipple.

She was roughly pulled away by her hair, a gasp leaving her lips as she stared into the glowing eyes of her mate. He looked feral, dangerous, and while she could understand why by nature other vampires would be intimidated she found herself lusting after the dangerous and powerful aura he emitted. It was a primal thing, knowing he was undefeated, a warrior, a fighter that could very well kill anyone who dare harm her.

Pushed back roughly on the bed Avery moaned as Jasper's hands gripped her thighs roughly, pulling down her shorts and panties with ease before kneeling before her.

Her body spasmed off the bed at the first lick, Jasper's tongue moving from her clit to the bottom of her slit before plunging inside.

She prayed her new found family had already left otherwise the desperate moans and whines would be very embarrassing.

"So beautiful." She whimpered as his lips whispered against her, small vibrations moving through her body with the words. His nose nuzzled her clit. Although her body temperature was at an odd 70 degrees and colder than the average human his own 30 degrees was still a chilling tingle to her.

"Don't stop!" She nearly hissed at him, clenching her thighs around his head in an effort to keep him and his magical lips there. Sadly her efforts were useless as he effortlessly restrained her before removing his pants. She admired the fine member before acting quickly, oh she loved vampire speed.

Within a second she had him pinned to the floor. Taking her time she admired the pale member gently breathing on the tip before placing a gentle kiss to the head.

It was addictive; she placed open mouth kisses down the shaft before nuzzling the soft dark blonde hairs that covered the bottom of his thick shaft. She inhaled his scent smelling purely Jasper as she bite down gently. A growl ripped through his chest as he bucked up, only to be stopped by Avery's new born strength on his thighs.

"Now who's in control?" She grinned up at him before going back to her snack. Avery nibbled on the soft flesh from his base to his head, gentle biting down on the tip of him before licking the pearl of precum that produced.

Without warning she took the pink tip in her mouth sucking with all her worth only to be pulled up by her arm roughly. She fought Jasper, wrestling slightly before she ended up on his thighs, her folds wrapping around his cock.

She moaned at the feeling of him, his length running against her but not entering her, erotic and sensual all at once.

"Fuck!" She gasped feeling his thumb press firmly to her clit, moving it in a clockwise fashion as he pressed harder and lighter, repeating the pattern till Avery was bracing herself on his knees, her body gently shaking, and thighs quivering as her orgasm approached.

Looking down she eyed her mate. Jasper's face was in blissful relaxation as he played with her, staring at her clit and watching as she quivered and flooded against him, still rubbing her folds against his shaft.

As her orgasm eased she was melted butter in his hands and could do nothing when he lifted her onto the bed, cuddling her to him. Thinking they would be resting Avery moaned as Jasper lifted her leg up and over his hip before thrusting into her. She was only able to move back against him and let out soft mewls of passion as he slid in and out of her.

Reaching behind her she gripped his silky hair, bringing his lips down to her neck as his arms wrapped around her, hands messaging her hip and breast, never ceasing as they filled the silent house with moans, groans, growls and hisses.

"Ah F-fuck!" Avery seized around him as her body convulsed, only held together by Jasper's grip around her.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Avery tried to ease the pulses of pleasure by moving away from Jasper but he held her still, gentle thrusting into her as he came down from his own orgasm. It was sick but he wanted her to be in so much pleasure she was in pain, till she was begging for him to stop. The Major emerged as he gripped her neck tightly, had she been completely human, her neck would have snapped. He pinned her to him, looking down at those gold and blue eyes watching as she gasped for breath and withered for an ease in shocks striking through her body with every pump of his hips.

Her hand come out and stroked the hair behind his ear and instantly he released her neck, the Major locked back inside him once again. He sent waves of calm not only towards Avery but himself as well.

This was his fear, that the sudden reminder of his past would all be too much for Jasper to handle, thus letting the major step out. Remorse and fear overtook his as he realized what could have very well have happened to his mate, to his love, to his everything.

"I'm sorry." He said weekly. Avery smiled up at him, rolling over and bracing herself on her elbow as she ran a hand down his chest. She was sweating, and flushed, and grinning like a beautiful angel.

"For what? Jasper that was fucking incredible!" She nuzzled closer to him and Jasper found himself hugging her tight to him. Before he found the words to explain what had happened she was already asleep and for the first time Jasper wondered if he had made the right decision taking her as his wife and mate. Because not only ten minutes ago he was about to kill her…

* * *

**Please Review :) (Tell me if you want some more dirty Jasper smut )**

**Sorry there's nothing I found that to me feels like it captures Avery and Jasper's mixed personalities perfectly so there is no picture this time and again sorry if the room description was a little vague. **

**The Rose: Billy B. (because of the discussion about being buried) The Paw: Wolf pack (the gem was because she's a thorn in there paw) Swan: Charlie and Bella (because she's considered on of the family.) Cullen Crest: The Cullens (a way to show they want her in the family) **

**Up Next: **

**More smut (If you review), mystery present revealed, and Avery shows some power. **


	51. Eclipse: Avery's A Freak

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Eleven: Avery's A Freak **

* * *

Avery stretched like a kitten, letting out a mewing sound as her spin and limbs stretched blissfully. Feeling cold hands on her back and shoulder she moaned in delight. Feeling them stroke her back lightly, moving up to her shoulder. Jasper brushed her blonde tresses from her shoulder before kissing it. "I know you're awake….and aroused." Jasper chuckled smelling her want and feeling the lust that radiated from her.

Avery opened her eyes, almost within an instant they were on the ring on her finger, glimmering lightly in the new light. Sparkling more as she moved to bring it closer to her face. Smiling at her fiancée she couldn't help but giggle, why hadn't she agreed to him much sooner?

"You look positively breathtaking." Jasper let his lips linger of her body still feeling guilt for last night.

"You already have me hooked, you flirt." Avery pushed him towards the direction of the bathroom.

While Jasper was getting his shower Avery got up, wrapping her robe around her.

Gathering under wear from her drawer she looked up and spotted the present, still neatly wrapped.

Putting her bra and underwear down she reached for the present. Avery sat on the edge of the bed an odd feeling coming over her as her nail toyed with the little flap and tape of it. She looked towards the door still seeing Jasper's form wash and then back to the present.

Finally steeling herself she used her pinky nail to tear the three pieces of tape and ripping the paper away. Her brows furrowed as she looked at the book in her hand. It was medium sized and a old faded green, gold metal ornaments were on the corners and the center creating a beautiful pattern. Her fingers caressed the front cover before opening the pages. They were old, the old brown and yellow pages beginning to crack.

Reading the middle page she mouthed the words, not understanding the beautiful writing.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through her body, every nerve feeling like it had been poked with a needle at once, bring her to her knees and making her ball into a fetal position as she tried to ease the pain. It last a minute, just a moment, but it took Avery a good two minutes before she was able to move her body, using the bed to help her up.

She looked back down at the book seeing it sit there almost hauntingly. She kicked it under the bed, wanting to have space from it.

"Avery?" With a jump her eyes met Jasper's worried ones, he must have felt her fear.

She didn't know what to say so she quickly changed the subject. Smiling sweetly she asked, "So when are we going to start out training?"

* * *

Duck, Weave, Hit, Block, Kick, Kick, Hit, Block, Kiss.

Avery laughed as Jasper kissed her back, a smile on his lips as he bounced back. They continued their little training session as the others began to arrive.

Jasper was training her, making her faster, stronger, and smarter in her attacks.

Blocking his grab for her sweater she caught his arm and flipped him, straddling him as she pinned him down. She bit his kissed his neck with an open mouth sucking n the marble and flicking her tongue against it before quickly somersaulting off.

Jasper was frozen for a moment before quickly getting back up. There was just something about her that weakened his walls and lowered his defenses.

"Sweetie, could I talk with you a moment?" Esme asked her. Avery smiled at Jasper getting a nod in return as he and Emmett began to playfully wrestle to warm up. Hmm, whether you're six or a hundred and sixty, boys just had to cause damage.

"Yeah, Esme?"

"I just… well we wanted…you know that Carlisle and I love you, right?" Esme and Carlisle smiled at each other before looking at Avery. "Well we just wanted to welcome you into the family. Officially."

Carlisle presented Avery with a black velvet box the size of her palm. Opening the case she was slack jawed as she ran her fingers over the beautiful locket, the Cullen crest proudly displayed on the antique silver chain.

"We've always thought of you as a daughter Avery, and we'd be honored to have you become part of out family." Carlisle's warm smile and Esme's grinning face sealed the deal.

"I'd love to." She hugged Esme first not missing the sniffle that came from the elder vampire. Repeating the same with Carlisle she almost cried when he kissed her forehead.

"What do you think of the name 'Papa Doc', Carlisle?" The doctor grinned and chuckled nodding in acceptance knowing full well he had no control over it. Avery hooked the locket around her neck tucking it into her sweater much like her engagement ring. They didn't think right now was the best moment to tell anyone they were engaged, especially Charlie or Billy.

Aver almost snorted realizing that when she lost one father she had somehow gained three more.

"I love you guys." Avery grouped hug her new parents.

"Welcome to the family, little sis!" Avery turned around and watched as Jasper threw Emmett while he was distracted.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Alice jumped out of no where and hugged her, gripping her tightly as she literally bounced with excitement. "I can't wait to plan the wedding." Alice whisper almost inaudible even to vampires.

Avery stared at her hard in the eyes, telling her not to tell anyone as the two broke apart. Judging on the smug smirk on her lips she enjoyed being the only one privy to the information to much to spill it.

Avery turned her attention back to the group smiling as she embraced Bella. They had had little time together since being turned fractions of what the amount they use to spend together. Was it part of becoming a vampire or just the natural part of getting older. She knew she would lose friends after graduation, especially after she was turned, but to lose Bella, practically her sister, well that she just couldn't imagine.

Seeing all eyes staring behind her she turned around as well, Esme pulling her next to her side as Sam emerged over a hill, the pack following right after him.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human form. Only Avery." Edward told Carlisle.

"They came. That's what matters. Will you translate?" Avery felt bad for Edward and the wolves. Edward didn't want to keep repeating and digging through thoughts and the wolf pack sure as hell didn't want Edward poking around in their thoughts.

Alive moved closer to Bella and Carlisle went to stand in front of the wolves to address them. "Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Avery 's eyes snapped to Jasper. His back straight, arms clasped behind his back and his head held high. This must be what he was talking about 'the Major' as they called him. When Jasper went from…well Jasper, to a perfect vampire soldier, the leadership and command clear in his posture.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically power than in our first several months of this life." Carlisle explained.

Leah growled low in her throat as she arched her back in aggression at Avery. Jasper kept his cool but Avery saw the way his hands clenched behind his back in irritation and anger. Thankfully Quil and Embry snapped at her before Sam turned around to growl. She quickly backed down and took a few steps back.

Once that situation was handled Carlisle nodded to Jasper to take charge.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they were created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will _lose._" The way Jasper said the ending made a cold chill run up her back, his cold and commanding voice foreign to the warm southern drawl she was use to. "Emmett."

Emmett followed Jasper each standing a few yard apart as they faced off. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." Emmett suddenly charged with a yell slash grunt. Jasper was waiting for him, bracing himself, he dug his legs into the ground, creating trenches as they rammed backwards. Once stopped Emmett picked Jasper up and threw him.

Avery's heart was in her chest yet a warmth was in her lower belly as she watched Jasper hit hard, rolling before quickly getting up and charging Emmett at full speed. They met in the center, Emmett throwing a punch to Jasper's head. He ducked, swing around and landing his own blow to Emmett's chest knowing him down for the count. "Never lose focus."

Next was Carlisle and Edward and Avery watched in fascination as they appeared to be an equal draw. At one point though Edward got Carlisle pinned down. "One more thing." Edward turned to look at Jasper not paying attention to Carlisle, who quickly got up and grabbed him from behind and pinned him by the neck. "Never turn your back on your Enemy."

Avery could help but laugh at the tone of his voice as Jasper lightly rolled his eyes before challenging Rosalie.

It was humorous to see the fact Rosalie, Alice and Esme were each a lot more graceful in their attacks and defenses, not getting a bit of dirt on them as they reacted quickly to everything Jasper gave them. Of course he won but to be fair it was a pretty close call with him and Rosalie.

Finally her turn came and Avery couldn't help but smile lightly as she recalled their private training just a few hours before, wondering if she could use the same 'distraction' technique she had.

Jasper made a grab for her shoulder and remembering her training and tapping into her abilities like Jasper told her dodge quickly. His small smile was enough to tell her he was a bit proud. He spun, fling both arms out to strike her but Avery ducked and side stepped quickly, trying to keep cool and relaxed like Jasper had taught her to. Jasper's foot made the smallest motion, and within a second Avery did a cartwheel over his outstretched hands. One more he striked, and Avery spun high, low, sidestepping to avoid his hands and fists. Till finally he caught her, his hands resting on her upper arms she stared at him with an expression she knew was undeniable to him Jasper's hand reached forward his thumb and finger pinched to take his chin and his lips puckered the slightest bit as he leaned in.

It had worked! She gripped his shoulder and side quickly pushing him away before pulling him behind her as she spun. She used a nearby boulder as leverage as she quickly jumped like a lizard from the ground to the boulder to the tree behind Jasper. Taking a moment to stop her would be giggles she looked down at him searching every which way for her.

Deciding hide and seek was up and this was a serious practice she jumped down, actually surprising him as her hands hit his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his waist. For a moment she held onto him like a spider monkey before kissing him sweetly and dropping down. The feeling she felt when she looked at him was unexplainable. He was surprised but happy and over all proud. Proud of her, and that made her heart just spring as he collected himself for a quick moment.

Since Avery was now the champion, having taken Jasper's theoretical spot, she was the first to go up against a wolf. Edward had said they didn't want to do it, "they trust you just not…how you control your strength." Edward tried to let her down easy. So instead she went against Rosalie, they tussled around, each getting the upper hand a few times but quickly coming back to even ground. Finally after ten minutes Avery was very frustrated when Rosalie threw her threw the air, making her hit a rather large, and painfully uneven barked, tree. When the older blonde went for her in a weakened position Avery's body seemed to be on read alert. She flung her hand out in a weak attempt to at least soften the blow, closing her eyes she thrusted her hand forward, not wanting to see Jasper's disappointed face. But when she heard the sound on snarls, growls, and gasps they quickly snapped open.

There was Rosalie, lying infront of the wolves, shock clear on her face as well as everyone else's.

"Did I…?" Bella nodded quickly from her position next to Jake, her mouth open in shock. It was tense and uncomfortable so Avery broke the tension by being the first to speak. "Um…sorry?"

"I think we're done for today." Carlisle cleared his throat.

Avery stared up at Jasper, hoping to find comfort but instead found worry. "_Shiiiitttt_…." She cursed, falling back against the boulder. As if she couldn't become any more of a freak…

* * *

"Was that my power? Moving things, people,…blondes?" Avery toyed with the charm braeclet on her wrist, all her graduation presents, beside the ring, sliding through her finger to help take her find off things.

"I honestly don't know." Carlisle sighed in confession. "A newborn's power can arrive at anytime and saly over time they wither get weaker or stronger. Since this is a one time thing we don't even know for certain you'll be able to do it, especially with such strength ever again." Anyone who didn't know Carlisle was a doctor would put it together with in an instant listening to him try and let her down easy.

"Oh…okay. Thanks Papa-Doc." Avery smiled before walking of to find Jasper. She waved to little Seth as she spotted him through a few trees, the 'pup' giving almost a yip as he smiled and took off after a growling Leah.

Hearing that unmistakable drawl she followed the it until she spotted Jasper and Bella talking. Leaning against the tree she listened. She wasn't hiding, she told herself, just not drawing attention to herself was all.

"I could feel everything they felt." Jasper paused for a moment and Avery felt the wretching in her gut knowing how much Jasper once suffered with his power. "I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way…till I found Alice. Now, she'd seen me coming, of course. Telling me if I followed with her I'd find a family and that my true mate would be waiting for me."

"You kept me waiting long enough." She stood up and walked towards them.

"Heh, My apologies, ma'am. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Avery shushed him Leaning in for a kiss. "You never have to be that again." They kissed sweetly until Emmett cat called, making them break apart and Avery flip him off.

* * *

Avery walked with jasper, swinging their hands between them as they strolled through the woods back towards the house. Something was begging her, something she couldn't shake off. While practicing she saw the wrist cuff on Edward and Emmett as they fought.

"Jasper?" Jasper looked at her his eyebrow raised and the hint of a smile already crooked on his lips the way only Jasper could. "Why don't you have a crest?" She asked suddenly. Esme had a bracelet, Ed and Em had wrist cuffs, and Alice, Rosalie and herself had necklaces. His face became more serious as he tightened his grip and turned back forward. Her question went unanswered as they came into the clearing surrounding their home. But just because he didn't answer didn't mean she was going to drop it.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**I've noticed Reviews slipping again and it makes me sad. I promise if I get twenty reviews I'll immediately post a very smutty chapter for you guys. ;) **

**Pictures of book are on my profile of course. **


	52. Eclipse: Avery's Touch

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Twelve: Avery's Touch **

* * *

Avery sighed folding her clothing and re organizing her and Jasper's drawers. She found herself smiling wondering if this content loving feeling would always be present in her heart or if it was just from the past few days that seemed to be almost heavenly.

"Hey, J?" Jasper turned around in his chair at the computer. He was doing something involving the Cullens Company. He looked damn sexy with his rare casual posture.

"Hmm?"

"I was shopping with Alice a few weeks ago and bought a shirt for you." Jasper's crooked grin made her smile in return as she grabbed the T shirt from the drawer.

"Here" Jasper took the shirt in his hands. It was a simply t shirt but it was made of some of the softest material he'd ever felt in his century and a half.

"Thank you." He brought her down to his lap letting the T shirt drop into her own as he kissed her in gratitude. It was only a fifteen dollar t shirt but it was the hidden meaning behind it. More and more often Avery was wearing his shirts, his hoodie, and at points even his boxers. Some times to sleep in other times because she didn't feel like dressing up. She said she loved the way they smelt, the spicy scent he left on them from his body wash, cologne, and aftershave. He couldn't deny that finding her in little short shorts and his t shirt turned him on.

"You are very, very welcome!" Avery pulled away getting up as she heard Rosalie complain about making human food for Bella again.

"Come on, Darlin', our company awaits."

The couple got up and Avery glared at the dirt that was all over him still. "You should take a shower and get cleaned up." She ran her hands over the new stubble on his jaw. "I'll get some clothes for you." She pushed him gently towards their bathroom her plan setting into motion already.

* * *

When Jasper exited the shower he dried himself quickly smiling at the heart Avery had made in the steamed mirror when she had left him clothes.

He slipped on the boxers and jeans before making his way out of the room. Avery watched his abdominal and pectoral muscles stretch and flex as he pulled the new shirt over his head, tugging it down his body.

As they made their way to the door Avery quickly shut it, leaning against it she frowned at him. "What?"

"Why do you do this?" Avery sighed in sadness. At Jasper's brows furrowed she reached up and clutched the collar of his hoodie. She pulled it down his arms before throwing it on the bed. "As cheesy as it sound I want to feel your cold arms around me." Avery frowned as she laced her fingers with his own, kissing them gently. She was tired of seeing him hide who he was, at school and in the public eye of humans she let it go. There wasn't exactly many explanations to have deep teeth marks scaring his arms and shoulders without bring up the words 'cannibal' or 'fetish'

Jasper looked hesitant, his eyes drifting to the many jackets in his closets or the sweaters in the dresser. "Please, for me? Just this once!" She begged.

Jasper sighed, his gold eyes staring into hers. She smiled in victory kissing his lips before she walked hand and hand with him into the kitchen.

"Ah! Avery, I brought some blood for you. It's a couple hours old but still warm." Alice grinned presenting her with a glass. Avery took it, pretending not to notice Jasper's tense posture and worried stare. She had been turned for five days now and had yet to get a taste of blood.

Putting the glass to her nose she nearly gagged at the scent. It smelt like inhaling the inside of a change jar. The copper and iron scent overwhelming. Her lips touched the rim and she slowly tipped it back, fearing what would happen when it touched her lips.

Lik she feared when the thick liquid touched her lids she gagged and dropped it unable to handle it.

Alice gasped and Avery instantly felt bad as she bent over and gagged, wipping her mouth. Jasper's hands on her hips were the only thing that kept her on her feet. Nodding at Carlisle he picked her up and carried her to the couch.

He brushed the remainder from her lips, the taste of his thumb on her lips more over powering than the taste of blood.

"Shh, calm down." Avery felt the waves of calm a moment latter slowly relaxing into his embrace as he cradled her in his lap. She felt vulnerable, protected, and so safe here. They stayed like that for a while, simply resting as they watched the movie on TV. It was a foreign film in what she thought was Spanish or Italian, she wasn't really paying attention.

Bella came and ate while Edward watched her. She came and spoke to Avery for a while before Edward took her home, only staying a moment longer to hug her and tell her he was happy to have a new little sister.

By the time Avery felt like moving she realized it was almost two in the morning. Esme was in her and Carlisle's office working on a new project. Carlisle was working on Avery's chemo alibi while working on paper work at the hospital, Avery was soon going to begin to take him up on his teaching offer to come with him to the hospital. Edward was with Bella, Alice was painting her nails in the chair next to them and Rose and Emmett were having sex the last time she checked. The selective part of their hearing really, REALLY, came in handy when it came to…personal matters.

As Jasper closed the door to their room later that evening Avery felt very guilty. It was clear Jasper was uncomfortable with his scars on display along with every one else in the house. She would notice the way the men would tense and the girls take the smallest step back. It was a natural instinct to vampires. Where she saw a survivor the others naturally saw a threat. Maybe that was why the pack was more scared of Jasper than any other vampire, he had the physical proof he was undefeated.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she began to strip.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He sat in his chair leaning back as he began to flick through faxes he had pulled out of the machine, his eyes going over the words but flickering to her standing there naked next to their bed, one of his shirts in his hand as if she was still deciding whether or not she would put it on.

"I didn't know that…I thought….I'm just…" Avery's hand clenched and unclenched the fabric trying to find the words. "I wanted them to see them the way I do." She admitted. She realized then that Jasper was comfortable with his scars. He only hid them because of others reaction to them. When they tensed Jasper was forced to tense too, one of the downsides of being an Empath.

"I know." He whispered. Getting up he set the papers into a file and pulled the shirt from her hands. "It's why I love you."

Jasper starts to chuckle softly as he watches her slowly unbutton her pants, all the while staring directly at him. She lets the fabric fall from her hips and down to the floor. She stands there naked just staring at him before moving up the bed. Although he'd get so much shit from Rose and Emmett later, he really couldn't care less as he begins to crawl towards her lustfully. Once he reaches her he kneels up in front of her, grabs her waist and guides her up to him, Avery complying with ease. Both kneeling in front of each other, she grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his muscular body. She whips it across the room, letting it tent the computer screen on his desk.

Jasper grabs her face gently, his thumbs stoking her cheeks and kisses her deeply. His tongue gently probing with hers and stroking her bottom lip. Oh he was such a great kisser. Jasper's posture relaxed as her nails raked over his nipples before she bit them gently. Avery had a way of just making it feel like the scars had disappeared, no longer a permanent weigh on his body. Her gentle caresses, wet mouth, and soft kisses against the shining flesh made him feel like they were trophies for her, and for Avery, he would gladly do it all over again if only to please her. She placed open mouths kisses across his chest, moaning with him as he tugged her hair gently when she dropped to her knees. She let the silky thin hair of his happy trail tickle her cheek as she undid his pants.

Without saying a word, Jasper begins to ravish her neck and shoulders and she wraps her arms around his head leaning her bare body against him. Tilting her face towards his, their lips begin their exploration of passion. Avery reaches down and grabs his pants and yanks them to his knees. Lowering her slowly onto the bed their passion ignites. Jasper climbs on top of her as their hands keep exploring each other completely.

He once again finds himself inside her moving slowly back and forth. Avery is engulfing his neck with her mouth, softly moaning from his movements and Jasper begins to pick up pace, he wants her so desperately it hurts. In and out he entered her making her moan as he would slowly exit and enter her, letting his pelvis grind against her swollen bundle of nerves.

Jasper suddenly lifted her off the bed supporting both their weight on his knees and hand, keeping one hand on her mid back to keep her from falling. Holding on to dear life with her hands gripping his shoulder blades and her knees digging into his lower back she almost screamed as he hit her hidden spot continuously. The feeling of floating, held up by only her death grip and his own gentle hand made it just so much better as gravity helped her swing back and forth, up and down onto Jasper's erection.

It lasted only about fifteen minutes but Avery felt her first orgasm over come her, making her thighs quiver as he rested her back on the bed, pulling and bending her knees so they were held tight against his abs in an old kneeling position. She held on tight to the end of the bed as another orgasm hit. Jasper still kneeling, thrusted into her in the new position holding one of her thighs with his cold hand he stretched forward with his free one and began massaging her breast. His fingers tweaking and flicking her nipple Finally spent from yet another orgasm she whimpered as Jasper released inside her with a few more thrusts, only stopping to pull her back up to him and kiss her.

Avery panted her gratitude as she nuzzled his cheek and jaw leaning against him completely in her exhausted position. They stayed that way for a while before finally laying down, Avery instantly falling asleep as her burning skin touched the soft cool sheets and Jasper finding himself fading as well, Avery's exhaustion to much for him to ignore.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**I realized that Jasper is a very under developed character. And the issues of his scars were never really given much thought so I decided since I never read any one else addressing the issue that I would. Hope you liked it. **

**I didn't get enough Reviews to post this chapter but I felt those of you who did review deserved something. **

**RebornRose1992: Edwards can be seen wearing his as well as Jasper but we never actually SEE Jasper with it, it's a toss up.**


	53. Eclipse: Avery's Getting Married

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Thirteen: Avery's Getting M…**

* * *

Avery had spent the past week focusing on the fear in her stomach and heart. This foreboding feeling that something would happen to her or Jasper was a constant presence. Finally she had looked down at her ring in the shower, Jasper's pale arms around her, his lips caressing her wet neck. There was something in that moments. She wanted Jasper's lips on her skin, his arms around her, and his ring always on her finger. It was in that moment she decided to fuck everything and live in the moment.

12 hours later she found herself standing in a library putting on her wedding dress. She smirked thinking of the irony. She had discovered the truth about Jasper through her books, making it possible to get closer to him and fall so madly in love with him.

The dress was her mothers wedding dress, or least it was going to be when her father returned from what was supposed to be his first tour in duty. She had kept it in her closet, planning to look at it every day to remind her to keep home and look towards happier times. Avery had thought herself crazy when she kept it in a trunk in the attic, hidden by the maze of book shelves, though now she though it was the best idea of her life.

She sighed hearing the buzzing of her cell phone on the table next to her. If Alice and Embry killed each other she was so going to bring them back and kill them herself. Avery had begged Avery to meet her at the Port Angeles City Hall. He had come of course and once Avery begged, pleaded, and even cried he agreed to be a witness for them. And well, Alice being Alice had seen their decision and was determined to stop them from ruining 'a perfectly good wedding and pert opportunity'.

But here they were now, Avery getting into her dress and Jasper getting into his black suite.

"You look beautiful." She soothed her dress and turned around in surprise. Jasper stood in the doorway standing straight, his hair slicked back slightly to show his face as he wore his suit like no one else. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he came to her, fingering one of the lose ringlets that had fallen from the up do Alice had been able to create with a hair band and a few bobby pins.

"Yeah, Jessica was right. Now is the time to make mistakes. And maybe we are making a mistake…" His face fell. " going about it this way. But one thing I now for sure is that I wanna marry you. Now and forever….literally." She brushed his hair behind his ears. "And part of it is living in the moment, and that's what I'm doing, that's what WE'RE doing! If I have to marry you in secret in a courthouse then so be it. I love you Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper's eyes raised and met hers, his eyes widening and mouth parting. "You remembered…"

"Yeah, it's what I put on our certificate." She grinned. Jasper had told her his last name once, and only once, but it was important to him and thus extremely important to her.

"Promise me next time we get married, we do it the right way?" Jasper asked her.

"I promise. Alice planning, brides maids, that traditional stuff and even a preacher, preist, whatever…'

"I love you." Jasper grinned crookedly and Avery could do nothing but kiss him.

"Mr. and Mrs. White-lock?" They were interrupted.

"Whitlock" they corrected breaking apart. They couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Well uh, we're ready for you." The assistant left leaving the two alone.

"Are you ready to get married?"

"With you? Anytime."

* * *

"We are gathered here for the wedding of Avery June Carter and Jasper Tobias Whitlock" The judge began. "Are you, Avery Carter here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Jasper Whitlock."

"I am and I do." Avery grinned.

"And are you, Jasper Whitlock here of your own free will, and do you intend to marry Avery Carter."

"I do." Jasper grinned.

"Is there anyone present who has any reason why this couple may not lawfully be joined?"

Neither Embry or Alice raised their hands or made any motion to object, thank god.

"Please say you're vows."

" Through sickness and health and…" Avery trailed off making Embry and Alice laugh while Jasper smirked to hid the chuckle building as she looked at the judge. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I, Avery Carter, take you, Jasper Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband. For richer or poor, till true death do us part."

" Through sickness and health and… now. I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Avery Carter, to be my lawfully wedded wife. For richer or poor, till true death do us part."

"May I have the witnesses sign?" Embry and Alice both signed their names, dating and initialing the paper work.

"In front of these witnesses, this couple has declared their intention to join their lives in marriage..and we now accept them as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride is you wish."

Jasper pinched her chin gently, tilting her head up before sweetly lowering his lips to hers. Although the entire day had been frantic and rushed they took their time. Enjoying their first kiss as Vampire and Mate.

Embry and Alice clapped as they broke apart and were handed their marriage license and certificate.

"I love you." Avery gave him another quick peck before they left.

"I love you." Avery had never fully felt the pleasurable weight of those words until this moment. And suddenly she felt like nothing in the universal, real, magical, fictitious could separate them.

* * *

"Embry!" Avery picked up her dress, not wanting to damage it as she ran toward the front of the city hall.

Avery launched herself at him tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek in all sincerity. He had dropped everything, drove two hours and stayed pleasant towards Jasper and Alice, even as going as far as to shake his hand and congratulate him. She would ignore the threat to Jasper to keep her 'happy and breathing' she over heard, deciding instead to focus on happiness of the day. All to make this day come true for her.

"Anytime, Ave." He kissed her cheek back before letting go. "I feel so gross saying this but…have fun on your honey moon."

"Who wouldn't when there's an impending vampire army closing in on you." She smirked.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You'll let me be there when you tell Charlie?"

Avery blanched her face going an honest vampire pale as her expression dropped. Embry laughed before walking to his car and driving off with a wave.

"Alright. I'm going to give you 24 hours alone. Then you are to come straight home and tell Charlie and Carlisle. And don't think I'm not going to plan every single inch of your next wedding." Alice glared, only happy when Avery nodded. "Great! Have fun!" She sang while hopping into her yellow porch and driving away.

"I have you alone for the next 24 hours." Jasper's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Sure as hell better make it count." Avery threw caution to the wind, turning and kissing him passionately until she felt his erection poking at her gently.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**No seriously I'm so frustrated, I've asked nicely over and over and after reaching over a quarter of a _MILLION_ ( over 250,000) hits to this story and seeing only 340 reviews I'm _so_ ready to give up on this story since it might not be worth the time I spend on it. **

**For once I'll be with holding chapters. I will not continue this story until I get 20, no less, reviews. Should that mean I have to wait months or even years so be it. But seriously I'm not asking a lot, especially since I work about an hour each chapter, trying to perfect every detail for _YOU_ to read. **

**For those loyal reviewers out there I don't think you should be punished so tell me IN YOUR REVIEW! If you would like me to send you one shots to you. **

**Pictures of the dress are on profile, please enjoy (and yes the hair style is the same as well). **


	54. Eclipse: Avery's Honeymoon

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Fourteen: Avery's Honeymoon**

* * *

Avery laughed in mirth as Jasper carried her over the threshold of their cabin. It was the same cabin they had had their little vacation in which had turned out to be Jasper's cabin. He stayed here at times when he needed to get away from the humans, either from an overwhelming emotional drainage or a close call with blood.

It was his alone and the fact that she had been the only one here had made her feel unbelievably special. It was perfect for them to consummate their marriage her

He led her to the bedroom. Taking of his suit quickly but taking his time removing her dress. Alice would slaughter them both without mercy should anything happen to that dress. Plus it was one of the last few things Avery had of her mothers, making Jasper treat it as if it was the finest, thinnest, most priceless material in the world.

His mouth filled with venom as he eyes her half dressed. She wad on white satin lingerie, a strapless bra that's top and bottom was decorated with fine silk lace. Her thong was matching, resting just under her hip bones and a startling and beautiful contraction to her black phoenix tattoo that took up much of her side. His eyes flicked to the silky garter belt ruffled on her thigh. He grinned knowing she had kept that small tradition for him alone to pull off.

He kneeled before her naked gently unhooking her bra before kissing each breast gently, he moved down her stomach till her reached the top band of her thong. He hooked a finger under each side, slowly bringing it down her legs before flinging it off. Left in only her garter belt and heels he removed the straps that wound up her calf gently, before pulling each shoe off. He kissed her calf making his way up her leg, nibbling at the back of her Achilles tendon making her giggle, liking and kissing the back of her knee making her moan, and licking and chucking her thigh making her with above him. Finally he caught her eyes, he bit down on the garter belt pulling it down her leg with his teeth. He had planned to tease her for a while longer, licking along her body, but when she begged for him, Jasper just lost all control.

Jasper quickly released her skin and attacked her mouth. They fought against each other naturally, each fighting for dominance over each other. She sucked at the tip if his tongue greedily and Jasper wondered vaguely if she'd do the same to his lower head. He was panting, spreading his breath across her cheek as she grabbed at his ass, her nails almost piercing his marble skin as she moaned and arched into him.

Her orgasm started to uncoiling deep inside her. It was rushing to the surface and she was lost to him. Jasper's forehead pressed into hers as she panted with her mouth open. When the orgasm finally hit her, she felt like she was slammed hard into his bed. Her head flew back, her legs spread even wider, she praised Jasper as she shook and trembled, praying for him never to stop to claim her as his own.

Jasper felt her body tighten around his shaft a second before she called out. He dropped his head to her collarbone and started to cum inside her. His hands went to the sheet gripping at it, pulling it as the orgasm owned him. His back arched as he moaned out loudly into her awaiting mouth.

And when the feeling left them, instead of collapsing and falling asleep, Jasper rolled over, pulling her with him until he was on his back. He was still hard, still ready for more even though he had just emptied himself inside her completely. He gripped her hips as she started to rock on him. Avery sat up and thrusted herself hard. She kissed his lips hungrily, needing him, every part of him, a feeling pulling her so close to him she leaned down to press her body against his, her breast pressed harshly between them as Jasper wrapped his arm around her to keep her there. He could feel it, the bond forming between them.

A few thrusts in and Avery threw her head back. Her long hair brushed against his thighs. He dropped his hands back to her hips. Her hands came up to grab at her breasts as she rode him. Four more thrusts and she was cumming, Two more and he followed after her. His hips rose off the bed as he orgasmed through her body.

But it didn't stop there. When it was over, he grabbed her and yanked her off him. He turned, slamming her onto the bed on her back. She spread her legs as he moved down her body. He kissed and sucked against her skin. Her hands came to his head, pushing him to move faster, needing him between her legs. And he gave her what she wanted. He scooped her center into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against her. Up, down, and around he went. He stroked her clit with his tongue. He sucked it, he flicked it, he circled it. She cried out and arched up. In a blinding rush of sensations, she came in his mouth.

"Take me. Make me yours." She begged. She didn't know where the words came from but they felt so good being moaned from her lips.

"If I do, we're mated. There's no one else, no other, only us." He panted.

"I know." She whispered. Jasper kissed her thigh sweetly staring up at her before his mouth opened. A hiss built from his throat before he sunk his teeth into her, cracking the skin like ice around the bite mark before it healed a few seconds later.

The sound that came from her throat was a startling yet arousing in a mixed gasp, scream, and moan. Jasper released quickly not wanting to much venom to scar her. Only enough to mark her faintly, so faintly only a vampire would see it.

Jasper took her on the bed, Avery fucked him on the floor. He held her against the door, drilling into her hard. She came on her hands and knees with him behind her one more. Over and over again until finally they were allowed to sleep, only to wake up hours later and do it all again.

* * *

Hours later Jasper watched her as she slept gently running his hands up and down her spin. His eyes gazed adoringly at her face. They were mates, from now to eternity they had each other. He moved her head gently, slipping from the bed with reluctance before quickly dressing.

He had realized it was now midnight as he stepped outside. He gather up the two bags they had packed and brought them in. Storing them in the closet he returned to Avery.

"Darlin'. Darlin'. Wake up." He shook her gently kissing her lips. It worked she moaned as she stretched out, arching into him. He pulled away and grinned at her rubbing her eyes like a child. "I have a wedding gift for you." He smiled.

"J, you already married my sorry ass. That's the best present I could ask for."

"Don't say things like that." He visibly tensed, before relaxing as she tucked his hair behind his ear.

"I'm sorry. What did you get me?" She smiled eagerly. Suddenly filled with new energy she sat up and cuddled closer to him. She leaned against the bed, the fur rug underneath them kept them warm along with the fire Jasper had started. She tucked the sheet they had pulled from the bed around her homing to get a bit more warmth.

"Close you're eyes and lean forward." Avery did as she was told feeling Jasper stroke her collar, neck, and shoulders, pulling her hair out of the way before placing something around her neck, the thin much colder metal making she shiver and her nipples pebble in both cold and arousal "I hope you like it." He whispered in her ear.

She leaned back and opened her eyes. She picked up the pendant that rested in between her breasts. It was another Cullen crest, this one larger and a tad bigger with tiny details around the edges. "Turn it over."

Look after my heart – I'll left it with you. It was signed with a J at the very bottom and Avery let it drop back in the valley of her breasts before kissing him hungrily.

"I love it, Jasper!" Her eyes sparkled remembering something before she grinned. "Oh! Stay here!" Avery jumped up from her position Jasper laughing as she stumbled over the sheet wrapped around her waist and chest. He sat up and threw a few more logs into the fireplace before feeling hands on his shoulders rubbing gently. He relaxed back into Avery, her soft and supple flesh the perfect pillow for him. As he looked up at her he could help but let his eyes focus in on her breasts, the pendant hanging perfectly between the two mounds.

"Close your eyes"

"Do I have to?" he was enjoying the view of his wife and mate. She smiled, bending down to kiss him before asking him to do it again. Finally Jasper huffed, closing his eyes and giving her his hands like she asked.

He opened his eyes feeling a leather band clasp around his wrist. He stared down at the black leather, a wrist cuff that held a large Cullen crest in the center. "You didn't have one and now you do." Avery smiled simply.

Jasper didn't say anything simply looked at the bracelet. "Thank you."

Avery leaned over him and hugged him, she kissed his cheek gently tugging on his hair as she began kissing down his neck. Jasper moaned, pulling her around him before rolling her over. She couldn't help but laugh as his hand squeezed her ass, grinding her against him as he kissed her greedily. "I love you."

"I love you too, J." He entered his slowly, teasing her with his thick tip before thrusting in. If there was one thing about vampire sex that was addictive it had to be the stamina and patience of them.

* * *

Avery sat looking at the fire, a glass of wine mixed with a light amount of blood in her hand. She looked down at the apple on the glass table next to her. Another mystery that was Avery Carter. Four days ago Esme had cooked spaghetti for Bella, Avery had awoken from her light nap and ran faster than she ever had before down to the kitchen. She had eaten every bite of the spaghetti and very rudely slurped the sauce she had missed. She was unbelievably embarrassed yet indescribably satisfied. It had been the first time she had eaten or drank anything since the day before she had been turned.

Jasper had been the first to laugh, sending waves of humor back at her to ease her embarrassment. By the end everyone was laughing as they helped make a new pot.

Her thoughts turned towards her husband and Avery couldn't help but rotate the ring on her finger. He was out hunting, trying to state himself before returning to their little marathon.

Avery thought back on what Carlisle had said about the crest…

_Carlisle sighed in sadness not wanting to offend Avery. "Jasper has always had trouble around humans. Not nearly as much since you've come into his life, but still… We had offered a crest time and time again but he turned it down. You have to understand that once a vampire becomes a part of a coven, every action of that vampire reflex upon the entirety of the coven. Jasper didn't want us to suffer should he….lose focus and attack. If we were to be exposed to humans…we would all pay a very high price. He thinks of himself as the weakest link, and although he will always be my son, I can only do so much to reassure him we'll be there for him. Carlisle stopped and turned to look at his newest daughter. "But now he has you."_

"Hey." Avery didn't bother looking away from the fire as Jasper look a seat next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder cuddling into him as they both watched the fire burn, the wood crackling and embers burning.

"You know I'm yours, right? I'm here for you, whatever you need." Jasper kissed her temple, fiddling with her necklace as he whispered yes.

They sat there for a good two hours just enjoying the calm and serenity that came from being with your mate. However Avery couldn't take it any more and quickly began to strip him of his t shirts and jeans, smiling when she saw he had worn only the necessities to go out, underwear not being one of them.

She kissed the V his muscles made before taking him into her mouth lazily. It was slow and gently, consisting of lingering licks and sweet kisses. Jasper stroked her head, raking his hair fingers through her hair gently encouraging her to take him deeper. There was something euphoric in watching her take him in, moaning and withering as she gave him pleasure.

He suddenly snapped, feeling himself released within her mouth he bucked his hips up making her swallow him before flinging her back. He attacked quickly ripping the robe away to expose her body t him. He licked once, twice, and once more over her hip bones. She was so beautiful to him.

His mouth attached without warning sucking her clit with the lazy pleasure she had him while his hands moved in patters over her stomach and breasts. He stopped, tweaking the pebbles the same time he nibbled on her clit. She screamed at the sudden change, gripping his neck and shoulders before moving to his hair. She kept him there, demanding all which he could give as she climaxed.

* * *

**I never intended to sound as demanding as I did I just honestly wanted to know that there were enough people out there to continue the story and not only a hand few of people rereading over and over again. Also I never planned to hold out every single chapter till I got 20 reviews, usually I'm playing around or it's much lower. So my apologies if I sounded really bitchy or demanding (or made anyone feel uncomfortable)  
**

**Pictures of Avery's new necklace and Jasper's crest are now on my profile. **

**Now: How should Charlie and Billy react? What about Carlisle and Esme, or even Bella? **

**By the way this chapter is set the day before Edwards proposed to Bella if that helps. **


	55. Eclipse: Avery's Heart Attack

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Fifteen: Avery's Heart Attack**

* * *

Avery kept her shoulders squared as she followed Jasper, Bella, and Edward.

"You're not fighting? What did you pull a muscle or something?" Avery rolled her eyes, she was tired of him acting like an ass hole. She'd chalk it up to her being a vampire but it had started a little bit before then. Maybe Edwards was right, maybe he was unbalanced.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella defended.

"Whatever. Just tell me the plan." Avery scoffed before gently being nudged by Jasper, humor in his gold eyes.

"This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here." Avery eyed the way Jasper held himself, voice commanding yet gentle, posture straight yet ready, and hands held behind his back. He really was a classic southern soldier.

"Edward and I are going to a campsite. Even if he carries me they'll still be able to pick up our scent."

"You're stench, however, is revolting." Edward almost sneered.

Avery sniffed a bit, sadly super sniffer was not one of the vampire powers she was graced with. And at times like these she was damn glad.

"Dude, you really don't wanna stat comparing stinks." Jacob glared.

"What he means is that your scent will mask hers if you carry her." Avery tried to keep the peace. The fact her nerves were fried because of a ticking clock did nothing to soften her terse tone.

"Done." Jacob didn't even hesitate at the prospect of touching Bella and Avery glared. She loved Jacob, admittedly a little less since he became a male Leah, but love him all the same. She also loved Edward, who however was also one of her best friends, as well as brother in law, and Bella loved him.

"This is not a good idea." Eddie protested.

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his…odor." Jasper smirked in fake pleasantry.

"Okay, let's just try it." Bella stepped over to Jacob and Edward visibly tensed as the wolf picked her up with ease.

"Eau de wolf coming up."

"Run." Edwards gritted out. Avery and Jasper hesitated a moment, Avery touching Edwards arm reassuringly, earning a faint smile before following after Jasper to make sure it took.

"You sure as hell better tell them because I think Charlie might shoot you when I tell him and it's best to have a supernatural doctor on hand incase your arm pops off." Avery joked in slight seriousness as they moved through the thick brush and tree limbs.

Jasper looked back and kissed her quickly. "I'm bullet proof, and I promise." With another quick peck of the lips they turned, finding not trace of them.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella." Jasper called out in victory as they jumped down from the forest and into the clearing.

"This _will_ work." Avery reassured him seeing his sullen face.

"Great."

* * *

"I have to tell you something." Avery spoke up for the first time in almost an hour. Bella looked over at her as they pull into a spot on the street and parked.

"What?"

Avery was about to tell her when a certain pixie caught her attention. "Uh, what's up with that?" Avery pointed to the exchange. The two girls shared an odd and curios look before getting out of the car.

"Okay, Alice, don't be a stranger." Charlie told the vampire before going inside.

Bella and Avery exchanged one more glance as humor before looking at the bubbliest girl in the world. "Your alibis for the battle are all arranged."

"Really?"

"I told you're father that our whole family's going camping this weekend, so us three are having a sleepover at my house. Charlie's going fishing anyways."

"Charlie?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are on a first name basis now?" Bella completed her question.

"_Me_, he likes." Alice gloated. Avery wondered if she could use this to her advantage. "Actually, you and Edward will have the house to yourself tonight."

"Like alone." Bella asked uncomfortably and Avery and Alice shared a small smile with each other.

"Yeah. We're all going hunting. Powering up for the battle. Emmett and Jasper have a bet going on who can catch a mountain lion first, you or Rose." Alice addressed Avery.

Avery rolled her eyes and pouted. "I hate the taste of blood!"

"Better get use to it, you'll need your strength." Alice laughed. "You're welcome!" She called over her shoulder as she got into her yellow convertible, or the 'banana split' as Avery called it.

"I'm so fucked." Avery mumbled as she eyed the house where Charlie was waiting.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Avery followed Bella inside with a smile, though all she wanted to do was run for the border, the Russian boarder preferably.

* * *

"Hey, you want a sandwich?"

Avery sat at the small kitchen table while Bella went to wash her hands. "No, I'm good."

"Avery?"

"Uh, nope, I ate lunch already."

"Well, the sister, I like." Charlie smiled at them.

"Alice. Yeah she's great."

A silence took over the kitchen and Avery built up her courage slowly making sure all of Charlie's guns were either locked away or out of easy reach should Jasper show up.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering. Why didn't you remarry after mom?" Avery froze at Bella's question.

"Uh, I don't know. Guess I still haven't met the right gal." Charlie laughed awkwardly. "Why?"

"I don't know. I thought you just maybe gave up on the whole institution of it, of marriage. Do you think there's any value in it?"

Avery's heart plummeted as she heard it. Oh god no! No, no, NO! She gulped wanting to run away, only her death grip on her legs kept her seated. Oh god, it felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Yeah, marriage has value." She breathed a little bit easier. "When you're older." Never mind. "Much older." Avery made a small noise in the back of her throat like an odd squeak and Bell looked over at her before looking back at Charlie. "Like you're mother. It seemed to work out fine for her the second time around, later in life."

"Yeah, I guess"

"I mean, you don't wanna have to get married because you weren't…careful."

Bella and Avery looked at each other confused, Avery forgetting her panic for a moment not understanding what the hell just happened.

"Look, you know what I'm talking about. There's things you need to think about if you're gonna be physically intimate."

"Okay. Don't have "the talk" with me, please." Bella broke away and came to stand next to Avery who seemed incredibly focused on the table.

Great another thing to tell him, actually he'd probably figure it out once he realized they already had their honeymoon.

"Well, it's just as embarrassing for me as it is for you."

"Oh, I doubt that." Avery managed to quip on instinct.

"And don't even bother, 'cause Mom beat you to it like 10 years ago."

"Well, you didn't have a boyfriend 10 years ago." Charlie shrugged.

"I'm sure things work the same way." Bella grimaced uncomfortably.

"All right, so….You guys are taking precautions and…"

"Okay, Dad, please, just don't worry about _that_. Edward is old school."

"Old school. Great what's that? Like, code for something?"

"Oh, my God. Dad. I'm a virgin." Bella finally had to put a stop to it and Avery couldn't help but smile just a bit as Charlie gross out.

"Bah, Erg, Okay! Good. Glad we covered that."

"Me, too. Oh! Uh, what were you gonna tell me?" Bella paused on the stairs and looked at the frozen vampire.

Shaken from her scared stupor she smiled largely. "Hmmm, I'll tell you later!" She squeaked at the end of her sentence and Charlie and Bella raised an eyebrow each. Damn, Paul was right she was a really shitty bluffer.

As Bella bounced up the stares Avery took a deep breath before turning back to Charlie. "Okay, I want you to remember that you love Jasper, he's so gentlemanly, and polite, and he's like the perfect student, just-just remember that, before I tell you this." Avery gently raised her hands in an almost surrender motion and Charlie tenses, putting his beer on the counter and staring at her with startled eyes.

"Avery" His voice was tense and a drawn out warning.

Avery laughed an odd giggle nervously, "I-HA! I, well really it was more of a WE occurrence…."

"Avery!"

"My and Jasper got married in Port Angeles two days ago." She rushed out. She held her breath her face already wincing as she saw it slowly process in Charlie's mind. First his mustache twitched, then his eye and finally his brows burrowed drawing close together as it finally hit and registered in his head.

"You….and Jasper?" Nod. "Jasper…Hale?" Silence. "You're grounded."

Avery's eyebrow shot up almost to her hairline as she stared at him like he was crazy. "You can't ground me I'm eighteen and married." Charlie flinched at the word and Avery frowned.

"Don't…use that word." Charlie sounded like she had just shouted dildo in the middle of church service, his eyes shifting around as if looking for anyone else it may have offended.

"Married! I'm Married. I got married. I am a married woman!" Her voice rose.

"You're a child!"

"I'm a va-!" Avery shut her mouth immediately almost letting her temper take control of her brain for a minute.

"You're what?" Charlie asked.

Avery sighed in defeat her heart breaking and tears threatening. "I'm gonna tell Bella then I'm gonna go home, to my husband!" She shouted over her shoulder as she climbed up the stairs.

* * *

"Did I hear you say 'Husband'?" Bella stared at Avery wide eyed as she slammed the door to her bedroom and slid down to the floor against it.

"Me and Jasper got married." She was emotionally exhausted after only five minutes and wonder if this was how it would be for the rest of the day as she told people. Eh, at least Jasper got to tell the family, Rose was all his problem.

Bella was still silent and after wiping away the few tears, Avery snapped at her. 'What! You're not even going to say anything?" She sniffled.

"Avery….That's….I don't know. I mean, are you guys sure?"

"Yeah, we are."

"How? How do you know?"

Avery smiled thinking about it. "It's-It's a feeling. Like you feel both safe and in danger, because you know they'll always protect you yet you know they're the only one that truly knows you enough to hurt you. They make you feel things that you can't fully explain to someone, and they're the only ones. That's it. That's the only way I can describe it. He's just….it. Everything and anything and it's crazy but when he asked me I couldn't imagine anything but saying yes."

Avery snapped out of her daze and saw Bella grinning ear to ear at her. "What?" She asked.

Bella shook her head before answering, nothing, you just get this….look. like you're glowing or something."

"I think it's a mate thing." Bella raised her eyebrows her grin brightening even more. "Yeah, we kind of mated, as weird as that sound. I accepted the bond so….." Avery shrugged with a smile. She laughed as Bella flung herself off the bed and hugged her tightly, the two hitting their heads against the door and laughing like idiots on the floor.

"You thinks are gonna change with us?" Bella asked her after a moment laying across her. Avery looked down at her confidant, her comrade, her best friend, and her sister for better or worst.

"Nah, we got each other's backs. Now for eternity." She smiled.

* * *

"Avery!" She grinned down embracing Billy in a tight hug. "Been too long, kiddo!" Billy released her.

It was true she hadn't seen Billy since she came to the reservation, and the only time she saw the wolf pack was the few practices they had together and her wedding day with Embry as sad as it sounded.

"How are you?"

"Married?" His smile faulted, confusion gracing his features. "To Jasper. No really, we got married in the Port Angeles city hall." She told him, her joking tone gone.

Billy stared at her before finally laughing. "That's-That's wonderful." She accepted the hug he offered and couldn't help but laugh with him. "So you're happy I take it?"

"Absolutely! He's great, and even if he's a vampire, maybe when we let Alice throw us her fancy wedding, per the agreement, you would come?"

"Is that an early invitation?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"Months early, maybe years, but…" Avery trailed off with a laugh.

"Well that's great, and I'm sure we would all love to come to you're wedding." He smiled.

"Thanks, you don't know how much I needed to hear that."

* * *

**I want to take this story to the end, till the credits of Breaking Dawn Part 2 start rolling. (And yes I'm serious, I do add a 'Credits' chapter to completed stories, just check out my other finished story. )Anyways the problem with that is it's gonna be like five months till Breaking Dawn comes out on DVD, maybe even longer. And I like to cry and mourn the end of a saga in peace. So, I'm sad to say that there will be maybe a two or so month hiatus between Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 and Breaking Dawn Pt. 2. **

**To fill in this time I was thinking of doing another Jasper/OC Story. Basically the idea was inspired by a comment from ****_CSP4_****, my wonderful muse and a kick ass reviewer. **

**Summary **

**_When Saint's family moved to forks she never expected to find anyone crazier than her, yet here she was befriending Bella Swan. Although Saint finds herself becoming truly happy in this little town her horrific past comes back to haunt her. Follow the story of Saint as she tries to deal with unwanted affection from Jasper Hale, a thinning friendship with Bella Swan and trying to control Eden. Since the age of five Eden has been both her best friend and worst enemy. Only one problem, Saint's the only one that can see her. Is it a question of pure sanity or is something else lingering under the surface? A romance, comedy, horror, and mystery story all rolled into one. _**

**So tell me what you think, I don't think it's ever been done before. Also name suggestions for the story are greatly welcomed. **

**PS, next chapter is when this begins turning into a slight AU. (Hints, Bree and Prologue) Nothing super major, the story line is the same but with a few more added events and some tweaking to conversations. **


	56. Eclipse: Avery's A Bad Ass

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Sixteen: Avery's A Bad-Ass**

* * *

Avery's hand brushed against Jasper's as they waited in the clearing. She could feel them moving closer and closer before finally spotting movement yards away with her vision.

All the Cullens were lined up, the bodies straight, and tense, with the need to fight, to do something, but Jasper kept them calm for now…

Slowly it grew, feeling them approach with ever footstep that hit the ground while they ran. Avery began to hear them, her heart beat speeding up just a bit. Like a ticking clock, thye all began to lean forward like sprinters ready to take off and when the first newborn appeared through the trees it was the gun shot, their bodies snapping forward.

was a dust bath, the sound of limbs and heads giving a chime like break as they were snapped off was all Avery could focus on.

One, two, three, Avery tried counting the limbs and head she tore to keep calm. The others seemed so confident yet Avery's heart was beating a million miles per second. Someone could get hurt, someone could die, they could lose and then the town would be in danger and

"Avery!" Avery turned quickly once she spotted Rosalie's panicked face across from her. She was able to miss one vampire, kicking him in a summersault for Sam's jaws to decapitate. But she didn't see the girl right behind him.

She screamed as her arm was kicked hard. It cracked with that beautiful chime break, but thankfully didn't break or shatter.

She couldn't focus for a minute as pain clouded her vision, Rosalie helping her up and pushing her towards one of the boulders before continuing on the fight.

Seeing all the newborns Avery looked down at her arm, bring the black jacket over it. It wasn't a crack but a wound. Thick dark blood was oozing out from the slowly healing wound. It looked like lava leaking out of concrete.

The wolves looked at her, Embry whimpering before they took off into the center of the fight. Finding her arm now sealed she brushed off the blood.

Avery continued to fight, careful of her arm until there was no one left.

She heard a whimper and turned, pulling the head of a girl that appeared to be not much older than herself. She saw Embry struggling under two vampires. "Jasper!" She screamed. He instantly turned towards his mate. "Embry!" She pointed. He ran quickly, dislodging one and killing him instantly. Embry was finally able to get up and tore the head of the second vampire off while Jasper held him in place.

Finally able to breath she permanently kept an ear open for any other whines or whimpers, there was only so much the wolves could do without arms and hands to grab the newborns with.

She continued to fight becoming slightly tired as a particular new born kept dodging her and striking out.

Finally she caught him by the knee and flung him upwards. Paul made quick work of him, tearing him at the waist before decapitating him with one bite, the beautiful chime sound distracting her. Hearing a whimper and a howl she grabbed Emmett's attention and helped Paul. The stubborn wolf was covered in three newborns, holding him down and trying to get their arms around him. When the smallest one that looked to be only fourteen grabbed around his neck she saw red.

It was catty, but it was all she could think of. She pulled the girl by her hair roughly throwing her into Emmett's waiting hands before snapping the arms of the taller man. Paul kicked out, finally able to get up and flung the last newborn into a rock before tearing into it with his claws.

He and Emmett seemed to share a moment of mutual respect before parting ways. "Stop that." Avery couldn't help but smile as she spotted Emmett's cocky smirk. He would be keeping that over Paul's head for a while.

"Avery!" Avery froze, it sounded like Bella but it was so far away. "Avery!" Once more Bella screamed. She took off in the direction of the campsite jumping over, ducking past, and sliding under newborns and wolves alike as she ran to Bella.

'_What's wrong!_' She shouted her thoughts. She heard snippets of conversation, Edward, Victoria and someone else. Edward was trying to get the boy to realize Victoria was using him, that she didn't love him, but Victoria had brain washed him to much.

She pushed herself harder than ever, not even feeling the water as she ran through it, everything around her was a blur and Avery had to slide, a deep trench forming in the snow and earth to stop. Victoria was crouched in front of her, another new born not that far to Avery's left.

She helped shield Bella not knowing what else to do or what exactly was going on. "You're dead." He said simply.

He moved forward and Avery stepped to meet him. His strong grip was around her elbow when Seth leaped forward out of nowhere.

His momentum threw Riley and in turn, Avery as well. She cried out as she hit the rocky side of a rock formation, the uneven jagged edges digging in and making her back chime gently. By the time she was able to get up and refocus, Seth was digging into Riley, shaking him. She tried to get a grip on his arm to help Seth pin him when she was slapped.

"Motherfucker!" Her cheek spider webbed in thin cracks before quickly healing. With an angry hiss she grabbed him by him jacket, pinning one arm while Seth bit the other. Again the chime sounded as the boy cursed out, holding his arm while Seth then went for his foot.

Riley, as she remembered Edward calling him, let out a startling howl of pain. She shared a look with Seth, and seeing him in no need of help went to Bella's side.

"You won't get another chance like this again." Edwards cry made Victoria stop in her escape. Turning back to look at him. "You want her! you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James, when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing."

Avery could sense the motion before her eye even saw it. With a fierce roar Victoria charged at Edward in an attempt to reach Bella. They wrestled on the ground and when Victoria made a grab for Bella, Avery acted quickly. Pulling Bella behind her she kicked one foot out high, her boot connecting solidly with Victoria's chest, making the red headed vampire fly into Edwards arms.

She escaped quickly, flying up a tree and hissing at them. Edward grabbed Bella and they took off running.

Seeing an opportunity Avery broke apart. She nodded to Edward before slamming the tree with every ounce of power and strength she had. She let her anger show through and pressed her hands against the trunk, with her hands barley brushing the bark it fell quickly, slamming into the ground below. Avery held Edward gain a boost, using the snow that had been shot into the air as cover, he landed on Victoria.

She looked at Bella, then Edward and Victoria before focusing on Seth.

In a moment of distraction, Riley kicked Seth in the muzzle sending the pup crashing hard into the rock. Hearing his whimper she lost it, with a growl of her own she charged at Riley.

They wrestled, Avery stronger but Riley quicker even with one hand.

Finally he gained the upper hand. Pinning her on her stomach he held her neck down with his broken stump while pulling at her hair with his hand. Unable to get momentum to buck him off and with her arms pinned under his knee and her stomach all she could do was let out a cry.

The pressure increased on her body making all the air leave her lungs and Avery looked up. Edward was now over Riley, pulling his head back but Victoria was chocking Edward. It was a dog pile and Avery was at the bottom, her and Edward quickly losing this tag team fight.

A scent hit their noses and all at once they turned to see Bella. She looked slightly pained and Avery looked down. In one hand was a jagged rock, looking at her other arm Avery followed the thick crimson lines of blood appearing from her upper forearm.

It was what they desperately needed. Edward was able to throw a distracted Victoria and Avery grabbed both of Riley's ankles when he began to charge.

The fight was a blur from then on, a four way match as she and Edward tried to gain the upper hand wrestling and punching Victoria and Riley. It was a free for all and it only eased when Avery saw Seth rise.

"Seth!" She pushed riley with all her might, making the boy laugh as he was pressed against the snow covered hill side.

"That's all you got!"

"Nope, I just figured Seth deserved some pay back." She glared. Riley's face sobered and he tried to push up to grab her. But Seth was faster, pouncing and snagging his shoulder. He began to cry for Victoria and Avery suddenly saw Jasper.

Victoria had used Riley the same way Maria had Jasper. It was horrible knowing he could have been normal, at least if he had been turned he could have found a coven that truly loved him, maybe even his true mate, but Victoria was the reason he would never get any of those things. Instead the small amount he had in his new life would be filled with anger, sorrow, betrayal, and loneliness. It hurt to know Jasper's fate could have been so similar had Alice not found him.

Sadness crept over as she watched Victoria turn her back on him, the realization Edward was right showing in his eyes as his face showed utter betrayal as Seth dragged him off.

She ran to Bella ripping her flannel shirt and tying it as she watched Edward and Victoria fight. "Promise me no more Third Wife stunts?" Avery grunted as she tied it quickly around Bella's arm.

Hearing one last 'Chink' she looked at Victoria's decapitated body. Hearing a whimper Avery looked behind her. Seth stood, muzzling her stomach where blood was at.

"It's not mine, you did good Seth, kicked his new born ass." She smiled. Seth's body relaxed and seemed to be filled with more energy at the compliment. Leaning down she kissed his muzzle gently patting his head. If he was human he would have blushed but instead his ears lowered and he looked away, slouching down slightly. "Stay with them." She motioned to Edward and Bella before taking off down the mountain side.

* * *

Avery saw movement out of the corner of her eyes. She spotted a little mouse of a girl, with a scared expression and long brown hair. Avery's eyes squinted wondering why she looked so familiar, not the girl herself but her features.

"Bree?" Suddenly it hit her. Her mother's best friend, Quinn, had a sister. Although they hadn't had contact since Avery was eight, she was able to see the tiny five year old in her mind.

The little girl looked towards her cowering on instinct before leaping towards her. "Ava!" She embraced the girl in a tight hug, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm scared." Bree whispered to her.

"You're safe. I promise." She told the fifteen year old. After everything that Bree had gone through with her parents, her mother's death, her father's abuse and her sister leaving, Avery would never let her be hurt again.

"They said they wouldn't hurt me, I gave up. Oh, Ava, they, he, it was horrible!"

"Avery?" They broke apart when Esme and Carlisle appeared beside them. "You know her?"

"Yeah, I grew up with her sister, she came to visit every couple of months back in Kansas."

"What's you're name sweetheart?"

"Bree Tanner."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Esme and Carlisle shared a look.

"Mom, Dad? Can we keep her?" Avery begged in all seriousness, all though she put on a childish tone not wanting them to know just how much she NEEDED Bree. She needed the reminder that her life wasn't always vampires, werewolves, and mysteries.

"Of course, we offered her asylum if she surrendered. She's welcome to stay with us." Carlisle assured.

Avery breathed a sigh of relief. Esme took Bree away, they didn't want her to see the mass fire grave that could very well hold friends to her.

"How long?" Avery turned to see Edward appear with Bella. She rushed towards them hugging her tightly until Bella gave a small chuckle signaling to let go.

"A few minutes. Maybe 10?" Alice told him.

"The pack need to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle's brow was furrowed, his concern obvious.

Avery looked around to see most of them had already hit the woods to either leave or dress.

Seeing a straggler she made a move to take him out when Leah charged forward. She stood on her hind legs to gain power, a fatal mistake. "Leah, NO!" The newborn gripped around her ribs and began to squeeze. Jacob charged, grabbing him and throwing him, but it wasn't enough. The newborn grabbed Jacob's wolf form from behind digging his finger into his side.

The crunching of bone could be heard under the whines of pain from Jacob. When he was finally released he fell to the floor and shifted back.

Sam taking out the newborn as Carlisle and Avery ran to him, Edward leading the way.

"Jacob. Hold on. Carlisle's gonna take care of you." Edward assured him. Avery kneeled by his head stroking his head and whipping away the sweat that came from the unbearable pain he must be in.

"The bones on the right side of his body are shattered." Carlisle informed them.

Avery moved, making room for Bella as she stood up. She glared harshly at Leah.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it!"

"It already had it's arms around you! You're smaller! If it would have squeezed you would be crushed and dead by now! You didn't have shit!" Avery screamed at her.

She was tired.

Tired of Leah's shit. Tired of Jacob being an ass. Tired of the dull aching in her body. And most of all, just tired emotionally.

"Leah!" Sam yelled as the girl got in Avery's face. The two girls stood almost nose to nose staring each other down before Leah stepped backwards.

"I need to set the bones before is accelerated healing kicks in. it's already starting." Yeah, Carlisle was in full doctor mood as he checked Jacob over for any other injuries.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edwards words made a frown cross Carlisle's face but he nodded anyways.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam's voice was tense and held total authority. Although she wasn't as fond of Sam and Jared as she was for the rest of the wolf pack she held a lot of respect for them.

"I'll be there soon as I can." Carlisle agreed.

"Hang in there, Jake."

They each helped carry Jacob Sam and Paul saying reassuring things as they moved quickly yet carefully, Avery following till they cleared the brush, disappearing into the forest.

"They're coming!" Alice shouted. It was only a few moments later the Volturi arrived.

It was a tense silence as Bree cowered into Avery's back a little bit and Avery finding safely close to Jasper's side.

"Impressive." The blonde said. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle spoke.

"I doubt that." Her voice held such…power, lazy and drawn out as if they were so beneath her.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." The boy that looked similar to her spoke up.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." The snarky tone didn't go unnoticed and Avery tensed slightly, feeling Bree grasped the hand behind her back. The girl was almost shaking, and Avery gripped back tightly assuring her she wouldn't leave her now.

"If you'd have arrived a half hour ago, you would have fulfilled your purpose."

At Edwards words she seemed to smirk. "Pity."

"You missed one, make that two." Jasper walked backwards to his mate, standing by Avery's side he tensed, but also helped shield poor Bree, who was now almost climbing Avery's back she was pressed so close.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

"That wasn't yours to offer. Why did you come?" Jane's voice rose in a demand as she stared at Bree.

Bree suddenly shrieked in utter pain and Jasper held Avery tightly to him despite her struggling to go to her friends.

"Stop it!" She shrieked at them.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme spoke up.

"I know." The way she said it, like a child pulling wings off a butterfly simply because they could. She was a sick, sick, little bitch.

Bree finally stopped screaming, gasping from pain. "I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe.

Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course." Jane suddenly seemed to get a glint in her eye and turned towards the giant of a man by her side. "Felix."

He moved forward and Bree clutched desperately to Avery's foot, making the older vampire want to cry. She looked at Esme, begging for help.

"She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her." Esme pleaded.

"Give her a chance." Carlisle tried to help but Rosalie and Alice looked down seeming to know it was futile.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that's she's still human. Instead of turning the one you were ordered to, you turn someone else." Jane looked directly at Avery, her red eyes seeming to look for something.

"Who are you?" The blonde in the back asked, he was attractive and eyes Avery almost predatorily.

"Avery Carter, Jasper's Mate." Carlisle spoke up.

"Hmm, pity." He smiled.

"That date is set." Bella lied.

"Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home." Jane spoke as if Bree was a roach or a spider instead of a scared child, and it ignited a harsh fury inside of Avery. If the Pack was here they'd understand who the real monsters were.

They all stood aside, not moving as Felix passed them. Bree whimpered and cried, she clung to Avery's jean and boot. "Ava!" She gasped.

"Don't you touch her." Avery hissed. Jane chuckled while Felix moved closer still.

When she saw his hand pull her up she suddenly snapped.

An odd feeling took over her body and Avery threw her arm forward. With a rumble a boulder flew forward smashing into the bastard.

He flew back, the crack of his body the only sound as he was caught between the boulder and a tree, unable to move.

Jane suddenly glared at her for a minute before taking a step back, her face showing the surprise and shock as she stared hard at the girl.

Avery was breathing heavily as a buzzing feeling hummed in her arms.

Avery could see how everyone was even more on alert than possible, Bella gapping at her from behind Edward. They shared a look, Bella's asking what the hell was that and Avery's admitting she had no fucking clue.

Jane turned her attention to Jasper and before she could even focus Avery hissed. "You try it again and Henchman here loses his legs. Be a shame if your best fighter had to hop around on his hips." She growled. She brought her fingers inwards in a grabbing motion the boulder digging in further as Felix grunted and groaned in pain. The chime and tinkling of cracks forming in his legs and the moan form the wood beginning to bent behind him the most prominent sounds in the forest.

"Let him go." The boy with the brown hair commanded, this must be Jane's brother Alec.

"Will you leave her alone? Leave all of us alone, we didn't do anything wrong."

The Vultori were silent but Jane was fuming. "Fine." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"You realize if you try anything I'll fling this pebble so hard at you're brother's head it'll remove it like a guillotine."

Jane 's jaw grounded before giving a stiff nod.

Avery looked at Bree and Jasper before dropping the boulder. Enough to make Felix have to wiggle his way out, but free none the less.

"Aro would love to meet this little one. Bring her by sometime." The blond man in the back commented as he dragged Jane back. "We'll be waiting."

Felix sent a deathly glare towards her before stomping out after them.

"That was very, VERY stupid-" Avery cowered back, her confidence now gone. It sucked getting scolded by a parent especially one you looked up to and respected as much as Carlisle."-but also very brave." He finished.

"Next time you want to get someone killed keep it to yourself and the newborn!" Rosalie growled.

"Kitten!" Carlisle scolded.

"She could have gotten us all killed!"

"She may have just saved out lives." Edward put in. "Jane thought we were a threat, that we knew to much. Demetri will inform Aro of her power, and Aro wanting to know more will command Jane to leave us be, it will buy us time." Edward defended her.

Avery's eyes were on Jasper's face the entire time he was stoic and refused to make eye contact with her, a little bit of her heart chipping away when he pulled back his hand when she tried to grab it.

"Um, can I just ask, WHAT. THE HELL. WAS _THAT_!" Bella was gapping at Avery. All eyes turned to her

"That was definitely not a one time thing." Alice stared.

"Carlisle?" She asked him.

"Definitely a power, you'll have to practice more before we know for sure. But if it's either of what I think it is…. The Volturi will not leave you be."

Oh yeah, that made her feel _loads_ better….

"Little Sis is a bad ass!" Emmett grinned as he high fived her, Avery couldn't help herself and high fived him back.

She looked back at Bree, suddenly being attacked by a hug that nearly crushed her. "Thank you" she almost sobbed into Avery's ear.

"Anytime, Bree-Bree."

* * *

**Pictures have been fixed for Jasper's and Avery's jewelry. Also I decided not really to do a full chapter on them telling the Cullen's so instead you'll get their reaction next chapter, or at least mentions of how each person reacts. **

**What should Avery's 'Super power' be! Remember she's a part which (like Jane and Alec, thus the reason their power did/will not work on her) so it should be something unique yet powerful like theirs.**

**My top two that I can't decide on are: ****_Atmoskinesis or Psychokinesis_****. Which should it be? Most votes win!**

**Or should it be something completely different? Then Suggest something, or even make it up (all credit for it will go to you)**


	57. Eclipse: Avery's First Fight

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Seventeen: Avery's First Fight**

* * *

Avery nearly cried as she stepped out of the car hearing Jacob's groans of agony. She got out of the truck with Bella moving hesitantly, her ears were already ringing.

"Hey."

They were greeted with a painful scream, as loud as it was Avery was a little bit impressed it wasn't girlish at all. if that had been her she would have been shrieking at the top of her lungs.

She winced the scream ten times louder for her than anyone else. Her heart felt heavy as she moved to Billy's side. Blinking away tears she held his hand. She exchanged quick smiles with Emily, blinking away tears.

"How long?" She asked the group.

"It's been going on for a while." Quil spoke up from his position by the door.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry's voice broke, obviously he wasn't taking having to hear his best friend scream in total agony. She went over and hugged him. He didn't hesitate, hugging her back full force, he buried his face in her neck, not crying or even sniffling, but his body gave a shake every now and then.

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." Leah spoke. Avery whirled around, Embry grabbing her elbow.

"Oh, give it a rest Leah." Paul snipped. It wasn't his usual fury but a dull tired warning.

"Yeah, then instead of listening to him scream in agony we could listen to you're mom scream in anguish over you're dead body, you idiot!" Avery roared. "He saved you're life, a 'Thanks' might be appropriate."

Leah seemed to realize this and lowered her head to the ground, staying quiet.

"Avery, chill. I don't think now's the best time to do your weird thing." Bella tried to remind her.

"What 'weird thing'?" Paul turned around to look at her.

Avery puckered her lips looking at the ground and scratching the back of her neck. "I can, eh, kind of move things, when I'm angry." She coughed uncomfortably.

"Isn't strength, like, normal?"

"Without touching them." She and Bella replied at the same time. The wolf pack all turned to look at her, everyone slightly thankful for the distraction from Jacobs screams and groans.

The door suddenly opened and out stepped Carlisle, Sam right behind him. "The worst is over. He'll be alright." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle began to leave when Billy stopped him.

"Thank you." his voice was raw and Avery couldn't blame him, the strength it took to listen to your son scream in complete and utter pain for over an hour must have been one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. He stuck his hand out and Carlisle graciously accepted the hand shake.

"He's asking for you." He told Bella. She wasted no time hurrying inside and to Jacobs side.

"We have a new vampire with us." Carlisle addressed Sam and Billy. "An old friend of Avery's."

"One of the newborns, she helped tried to kill us!" Leah spoke up.

"You're really pushing it, and right now you're lucky Seth saved my ass or else…"

"Ava." Carlisle said calmly. It reeled her in and Avery shot one last glare at Leah before beginning to ignore her. "She surrendered and was hiding the whole time, not once did she join in the fight. She's young, so she may not be able to sense territory boarders yet. We promise to keep her under watch but she might cross the boarder accidently. We ask that you don't harm her."

"Come get one of us we'll bring her back. She's not even as old as Seth! She'll make mistakes, a lot of them, but she's a good person." Avery tried to make them understand. After all they understood that sometimes taking on a lot of responsibility and changes at such a young age was hard.

"Alright, if she crosses the boarder we'll hold her and have you collect her, but if she enters the town…we'll do what we must." Sam's tone was showing it was all the lee weigh he'd be giving and they accepted it without hesitation.

"Thank you." Avery smiled at them.

She turned to follow Carlisle after hugging Embry and Quil goodbye, even Paul caught her by surprise, before Emily stopped her.

"Avery!" She turned wondering what was wrong. "Congratulations on getting married. To both you and Jasper." Her smile was sincere and Avery grinned back.

"Thanks." People had no idea how much she needed to hear that, to know that someone was happy for them.

* * *

"Jasper?" Avery asked Esme and Edward.

"He's with Bree, upstairs." Esme told her.

Avery sighed, this was an…eventful day and all she wanted to do was cuddle with her husband and fall asleep.

"Thanks." She kissed Esme's cheek, hoping she understood all that she was being thanked for, before heading up the stairs.

Entering their bedroom she spotted Jasper in his office nook. Sneaking up behind him she kissed his neck, sadly his only response was him tensing beneath her.

"I take it Bree's in the shower?" Avery sighed. His single nod was somehow infuriating. "Have you gotten a shower?" Nod. "Do you wanna join me in the shower?" Jasper shook his head no before continuing to write something down on a notepad, and typing something into the computer.

With a growl she whirled him around in the chair, only to be met with his calm and collected posture and stoic face. But he couldn't hide from her, she saw how his eyes were alight with anger and it only fueled her own that much more.

"What is you're problem."

He was silent before finally tilting his head. "_You _are _the problem_. _You're temper_ is _the problem. _The fact that you gave _no thought, whatsoever _to your actions, _is the problem." _His charming southern drawl was gone and it it's place were gritted words that were almost hissed at her through clenched teeth, all the while his face stayed the same, passive and uncaring yet his eyes burning through her.

"What the hell!"

He snapped, finally shooting up he stood straight in front of her their noses almost touching as his voice rose. "You could have been killed! Killed Avery, you didn't think of your actions, your, words, didn't care how it affected you or others."

"I did it to save Bree!" She pushed him hard, making him take a step back. "I did it to save an innocent person's life. She's a child for god sake!"

"So are you!" He finally yelled. Avery froze. If one more person called her a child she was going to fucking lose it. Not 'their child', or 'acting like a child', or 'thinking like a child', oh she could brush those off just fine but to call her an actual child irked her like no other.

"You didn't seem to think I was a child when you _slept_ with me, or when you _kidnapped_ me, or when you _turned_ me, or when you _MARRIED ME_!" She screamed back.

"Even now! Take it seriously, Avery!"

"I am taking it seriously, what the hell could have possibly happened!"

"They could have killed you Avery. Killed you, Bella, Bree, everyone! They've slaughtered larger covens in mere minutes, Avery. Do you know why they didn't?"

Avery stood her ground staring at him through glaring eyes. "Because of you. Because of what you did. DON'T SMILE!" Avery's mouth stopped upturning and went back to a deep frown. "They want your power. When they tell Aro, because they always do, he'll want to meet you. and when he meets you hill find out you're not normal. he collects vampires like us. Ones with gifts. And if he were to find out that what you are, what you can or might be able to do…he'll never stop until he gets what he wants. I can't lose you."

They stood in silence, Jasper's body sagging under an invisible weight as venom clouded his eyes. His voice cracked, showing how scared he was. She had never seen Jasper this scared not since the cancer or the turning, and it frightened her to know that this man she always ran to for comfort, for safety, for strength, relied so heavily on her as well.

Jasper was a champion, undefeated and unconquered, but for the first time Avery saw how breakable he really was and it left her heart in shambles. "I'm sorry."

She embraced him hesitantly not knowing his reaction, but a sob escaped her throat when he pulled her tight around him almost crushing her as he wrapped his arms around her.

She faintly realized the shower was no longer running and turned around. "Bree, you can come out, hun."

The door opened timidly and Bree stood hidden behind the door, her eyes asking them both if it was okay to come out. Nodding, Bree came out completely and Avery couldn't help but laugh. Bree was much shorted than anyone in the house, even Bella, and so when Avery had given her pajama bottoms and a t shirt to wear she didn't think Bree would be so…swallowed.

The t shirt went almost to the top of her thighs on Bree where it went just above the midriff on Avery. And the pajama bottoms had to be tied as tight as possible and the bottoms rolled up a good three or four times for Bree to walk in them.

"It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged!" Bree protested as she tugged her pants up while she walked. This only made Avery snort with laughed as she tried to stop, even Jasper was chuckling slightly, though had the politeness not to do it as openly as Avery was. "Ava! Quit it!" Bree stumbled over a leg that had come lose the fabric twisting around her foot making Bree stumble. It was then Avery sunk to the floor in laughter, no longer able to keep any of the calm she had only moments before.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**This chapter was for BookwormStrawberry (hope this answered your question) and those few of you that had reviewed. I felt like it had gotten a bit to serious and I just think Avery is too witty and fun to let that keep going.**

**So this chapter was for some comic relief, getting to see the beginning of Bree and Avery's interactions (and no, Bree will never take Bella's spot, sorry, AntiBella's) as well as some more Jasper.**

**I just really felt the need to show that he's not perfect (gasp!) and sometimes he needs to have those little weak moments, and I thought it would be nice to have Avery realize that too and strengthen their relationship.**

**Also I've been bashing Leah so much which is funny because i never intended to, so what do you think of them becoming 'frienemies' like her and Rose?**


	58. Eclipse: Avery's Story Time

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Eighteen: Avery's Story Time**

* * *

Avery snuggled up into the pillows wrapping her arms around Jasper's. Although he never actually slept he would lay with her through the night, closing his eyes and even throwing in the occasional toss and turn. It made her feel slightly more human, and the fact he did this for her almost every single night made her feel all fuzzy inside. "So you and Jasper got married? But you're only…" Bree's nose scrunched up as she stared at the ceiling doing the math. "18!"

Avery shrugged as she inhaled Jasper's scent on the pillow. "So was it like…have to…or…"

"It's…complicated."

Bree smiled bouncing on her haunches as she came an tucked herself into the bed next to her. She folded her arms like a child, crossing her legs and giving Avery her full attention. "Was is this, story time?" Avery laughed at Bree's posture. She looked like an overgrown kindergartener, sitting crisscross and all.

"Tell me! I wanna know! Did he whisk you off your feet or did you ask him? Did you have feuding family drama or was it more like love triangle?" Bree scandalized.

Avery looked at her like she was crazy. "What ever happen to boy meets girls, boy loves girls, boy marries girls?"

"Uh, I think when we both joined the undead." Bree corked the corner of her mouth and tisked her. Avery laughed at her unusual friend. "So come on…tell me from the beginning!"

"Alright, well when I first met him he was sort of with Alice…"

"The scary one?"

"No that's Rosalie." She didn't kneed any other information then that to know which one Bree was talking about.

"The nice one?"

"Hyper one." Bree made an 'hmmm' sound signaling she knew who Alice was now. "Anyways it turned out they weren't really together it was just an excuse to explain why Alice was always around him. Jasper has problems with…bloodlust, like you will in a while. Anyways…"

Avery told Bree everything that night. From first meeting Jasper's eyes to the day they got married.

"Wow…Dude, that's like…some real life romance drama there." Bree stated in awe. "You should totally right a book about it!"

"Nah, way to long a story." A knock on the door frame made them both look at Jasper.

"Carlisle suggests we take her hunting, get her use to the…vegetarian diet as soon as possible." Jasper smiled reassuringly at them both.

"Mmmkay, J. We'll meet you in the kitchen in a couple of minutes. Just let us get changed."

"Of course." Jasper kissed Avery's temple and looked into her eyes a silent apology for their previous fight. Avery smiled leaning into him and knocking her forehead with his until he chuckled silently and left, closing the door to give them privacy.

"You're right, he is cute." Bree leaned over and mumbled. Like most vampires Bree first opinion of Jasper was like most vampires. Lethal. The fact he had tried to kill her the first moment he saw her standing behind Carlisle and Esme really didn't help matters. Her actual words were "_he stood with the barely contained violence of an angry lion._" Avery couldn't help but laugh at that.

Finally she had convinced her to give Jasper a chance.

So here they were, Jasper and Avery strolling along the forest floor while Bree jumped tree branch to tree branch finally getting to explore her powers in a fun and non violent way.

Avery watched the way Jasper's eyes never seemed to leave her. Not in a sexual way or even guarded way, but more like…parental. As if the moment he took his eyes off her something would happen to her.

"You know, we're kinda like her parents now." Avery mused. She spotted a particularly small deer, something Bree would have no trouble with. Pecking him on the cheek she ran over to Bree, teaching Bree what Jasper had taught her.

Jasper stood still watching at they began their hunt. He was frozen in place.

His mind drifted back to Avery holding a baby in her arms. The boy's eyes shining dark, almost jade, green with tawny flecks imbedded within them. He reached out towards Jasper cooing in want.

"Jasper!" He snapped from his thought startled once more by the idea. "She caught it!" Avery beamed at him like a proud parent watching, in only mild digust, as Bree drained the deer dry.

"Impressive." He stated. But through the rest of their hunting adventure Jasper couldn't help but look down at Avery's stomach from time to time.

* * *

Once again Jasper found himself staring at Avery's stomach. She laid cuddled up to his thigh snoring gently. She was so exhausted she had conked out as soon as she made sure Bree was situated with Alice.

His hand reached out towards her stomach. She had always been a healthy girl but the small roundness of her stomach that had once added to her beauty now added to his worry. It was barley anything at all and yet every time he pressed his hand to it his panic rose.

But then, surely it was nothing.

She kicked out in her sleep nuzzling her nose into his belly button before mumbling something and falling back into a pleasant dream.

He brushed the hair from her face. His Avery, so beautiful, so brave, so foolish, yet so caring. He was enamored with her, adored, cherish, and loved would be what she felt for the rest of her days. He would never let any harm come to her, no matter what the threat he would make sure it never got close enough to touch her.

She had given him life and light in such a long period of darkness and death. And he would remind himself of that everyday for the rest of eternity.

He suddenly couldn't help himself and leaning down he carefully pulled her up to him. He stared at her close eyelids, behind them her eyes were moving rapidly as she dreamt.

He kissed her without warning, soft convey as much of his love into that kiss as possible. Her eyes fluttered upon for a minute, lips gently easing into a smile, "I love you too." She whispered before going back to sleep.

Jasper couldn't stop the chuckle that took him as she closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers he felt his body relax for the first time in what seemed ages.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Short chapter I know. I guess a total of seven reviews for three chapters kind of depresses me. **

**Anyways for a while I'll be going into Avery's past and further into the mystery of her witchy roots. **

**Then Breaking Dawn pt. 1 and then….a very, very long break until pt. 2 is released on DVD. **


	59. Eclipse: Avery's Amulet

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Nineteen: Avery's Amulet**

* * *

It was so weird being here. She looked at the walls, the book shelves now bare, and the pictures frames empty. She had moved almost all of the stuff she truly treasured to the Cullen house and her and Jasper's room.

Avery came into what was once her bedroom hoping to pack up what was left of her clothing here. Half way done she turned around and for the first time noticed the white box on the foot of her bed. She though back, wondering if it might have been hers or Jaspers. Finally realizing it wasn't anything she'd seen before she tore into it. Digging out the tissue paper she pulled out an envelope and a leather pouch.

Undoing the pouch she pulled out a rather large pendant. It was round almost a moon shape and was just a slightly smaller than the palm of her hand. She eyes the lizard looking creature on the front. It was old maybe worn metal or a brass, but its age just seemed to add to its bizarre beauty.

Snapping out of her spell like trance she dug into the letter shaking out the contents.

All she got was a picture.

It was of her mother, clearly nine months pregnant. But what caught her eyes was the necklace she wore. It was the same as the one now in her hand. Flipping it over she glared at the words.

_Use it well. _

A clatter down stares made Avery drop the necklace and picture before tacking off towards the sound.

She stopped dead in the kitchen, seeing a chair overturned. Smelling an odd scent she spun around her body tense with anger.

Avery screamed out of surprise and fear. There was a figure in the doorway, the light barley illuminating but Avery saw it perfectly. She glared harshly, hissing, she took off after the figure. It was surprisingly fast but Avery caught it quickly just a few feet into her kitchen.

She wrestled it to the floor, feeling like she was in middle school again as the figure grabbed her hair. Pulling on it, Avery yelped and buck upwards to relieve the pressure. It was all that was needed for the stranger to get the upper hand. Having enough of this shit Avery pulled their hood off roughly freezing when it revealed a young girl. Her shocked expression mirroring Avery's own.

"Oh shit." She whimpered. Avery raised an eyebrow as the girl seemed to shrink beneath her. She yelped as her body suddenly dropped an inch and laughed as something moved under her stomach, tickling her unintentionally.

Something suddenly took off, the feeling gone. She eyes the orange rabbit sprinting away and out the door of her kitchen.

She chased after it, diving to catch it only to be kicked in the face by it's tiny back feet. She cursed feeling like an idiot as it sprinted away.

What. The. FUCK!

Standing up she looked deeper into the forest watching as the rabbit disappeared. Deciding there was no way she'd be able to find it she kicked a nearby tree in anger. Returning to her kitchen she stared at the pile of clothes still laid out as if an invisible flat person was still wearing them.

Repeat. What the Fuck!

* * *

"Okay, I'm about to fucking lose it!" Avery shouted as she stormed into the living room.

"What up?" Bree asked. She and Alice were currently frozen in odd positions, Alice and her had been in the middle of guitar hero when Avery's frustrated shriek froze them.

"People keep sending me weird shit. And this cryptic shit, isn't really helping!" Avery pulled the necklace and picture from her pockets.

Bree took the necklace while Alice took the photograph.

"This is you're mother, isn't it?" Alice asked seeing the startling similarity.

"This is so…awesome." Bree eyes the necklace like it was the most precious thing in the world, even going as far as to stroke it gently.

"It's not a necklace, it's an amulet." Alice eyes it with wide eyes. "Avery, you should take this to Carlisle, not all amulet's are good." Alice spoke in warning.

Avery eyed the necklace her fingers gently taking it from Bree before hiding it back in it's leather pouch. Leaving Alice and Bree back to their game she decided to take a nap.

Reaching her bedroom she put the picture and amulet in the top drawer of her vanity. Staring at them she suddenly remembered the book.

She looked among her book shelves, through drawers, and clothes. On a haunch she bent down looking under the bed.

Spotting the little shadow under the bed she smirked in victory. "What are you doing?"

"Fuck!" Avery jumped, curing as her head hit the under frame.

Jasper eyed her oddly. Although he couldn't deny he quite liked the view of her rear sticking up in those short shorts, he was more worried for her sanity. She came out from under the bed pulling a book with her.

"Again with the sneaking up!" She glared. Huffing in annoyance she let Jasper help her up, wobbling on her small heels.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Avery nodded. She stared at Jasper's worried face before kissing him passionately. Moaning into his mouth she broke apart. Looking at his face, she grinned. His worry now gone and replaced with a blissful happiness. "Get a bath started, I'll join you in a minute."

Jasper smiled at her and kissed her chastely before going into their bathroom.

Avery waited until she heard the water running to pick up the book. She placed it in the drawer with the rest of the mystery.

Giving a long sigh she stared down at the three objects. "What the hell am I suppose to do with you?" She whispered to the objects.

"Av?" She closed the door quickly. Turning around she grinned wolfishly eyeing Jaspers naked frame in the doorway. He stood tall and proud, unabashed by his body, his erection standing at full mass. Looking at his face she noticed his casual smile and the glint in his eye.

She had never undressed faster….

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Amulet on profile.**

**I'm sorry but I just really wanted to stop here to let your imagination do the rest. I promise I'll give you some real smut soon. ;) **


	60. Eclipse: Avery's Favor

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Twenty: Avery's Favor**

* * *

"It's an amulet, alright."

"Okay what does that mean?"

"It's an object, in this case a pendant, that protects the owner from harm. I've seen very, very few that actually work." Carlisle handed it back to her.

Avery let out a long breath putting it back in it's pouch. "So what now."

"What did the girl look like?"

"Uh, small like Bree's size maybe 5 foot. Oh! She had brownish blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She looked scared when she saw me. Which is funny since _she_ broke into _my_ house." Avery smirked sarcastically.

Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought as he looked at the picture Avery had gotten. "You said you've never seen this before." Avery shook her head no. "Well who else would have access to these photographs?"

Avery barked a tired laugh as she leaned against Carlisle's desk. "That's just it. My mom was an only child and her parents are dead. My dad…we don't stay in touch."

"What about his parents, you're grand mother and father? They're the only other ones that knew of your…heritage."

"So what do I do, I don't know where they are or their names, I don't even know if any of his side of the family is still alive!" Avery jiggled her knee.

"Jasper has connection that can help you find them. I suggest you pay them a visit. They obviously have a reason for what they've been doing, why not ask them?"

* * *

Avery spied Jasper working at his desk. She made a mental note to remember to ask him what the hell he was always doing. She pulled up her shorts and tugged her shirt done until a nice amount of cleavage was shower. Smirking she tussled her hair and shimmied her hips. Finally feeling sexy and sultry she decided it was time to start the game.

"What's this I hear about you having 'connections'?" Avery moaned into Jaspers ear. He froze his fingers over the keyboard.

The corner of his mouth twitched as Avery breathed into his ear. "Yes." Avery chuckled into his ear, leaning her body against him so her breasts were pressed firmly against his shoulders.

"If you do me a favor…I'll do you…a favor." He could practically feel her sultry grin and his cock twitched under the desk.

"And what would this favor be? Keep in mind I'm not watching Bree again."

Avery grinned widely remembering coming home to find Bree had convinced Alice and Emmett to bug Jasper for almost five hours straight, so much so Jasper had tried to run around the forest to lose them.

"I promise I'll keep the big bad Bree, far away from you."

"Alright. What's the favor?"

"I need you to find my father's side of the family for me. Names, numbers, addresses."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Does this have anything to do with the Amulet?"

"Yep."

"Can I collect on that favor now?" His crooked grin shown and Avery felt her self get rather excited.

"Mhhmm" Avery moaned as Jasper stood up, attaching his lips to hers. It was quick and passionate and Avery only vaguely acknowledged the clattering of objects as Jasper cleared off a good chunk of desk space before sitting her on it. The polish would make her shiver as it touched her bare thighs. However that shiver was replaced with a sudden heat as Jasper stripped his shirt. She splayed her hands on his broad chest, the lean muscels twitching under her hands as she raked her short nails down the flesh, caressing every crevice of muscle before roughly tweaking his nipples. He hissed into her mouth the kiss becoming rougher as he tugged her head back, their teeth clashing as they kissed violently.

Avery wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding on to him as he lifted her to pull down her shorts and underwear. She mewled into his neck as he stripped her of her top. Taking his adams apple into her mouth she pushed his pants and boxers down to the floor roughly.

It was rough and fast and a bit dirty, but it was everything she needed. He thrusted into her unabashed, his hands planted firmly on the desk top while his hips did all the work. She clutched at any available surface of him particularly loving the way he gave an un Jasper like grunt when she dug her nails into the top of his bum, pulling him deeper into her until his pelvis grinded against her clit.

Her mouth aligned perfectly with his throat she couldn't help herself. Avery nibbled, bite, and sucked the skin of his throat gaining moans and groans from him as he thrusted without holding back. When they each reached their climax Jasper picked her limp body up carefully, tucking them both into the cool linen sheets of their bed.

* * *

" Morning Ava!" Bree woke Avery up the next morning. Avery startled, pulling the sheet tight around herself. She glanced down and noticed a slightly over sized t shirt covering her as well as boxers. Jasper must have dressed her before he left.

"What's up, short-stack?" She yawned. She opened her eyes to see Bree staring at her wit almost fascination. "What?"

"It's weird. I mean seeing you sleep and tired when you know…"

"Yeah, leave it to me to be a freak in both lives!" Avery grinned.

"Will you take me shopping?" Bree asked. "There's a new CD out I really wanna buy. _Please!_" Bree bounced on her knees making Avery giggle slightly on the bed.

"Hmm, maybe. We'll see." Seeing Bree's fallen expression she hugged the girl to her. "Bree, you're a new born. You don't think you have blood lust but when you're around a couple hundred beating hearts you're gonna feel a lot differently. I just don't want anyone to have a reason to take you from me." She admitted.

Bree huffed but agreed. "Well, what if we ask Jasper? If he comes and watches me can we go?"

"Maybe, after that stunt you pulled with Alice and Emmett you're not on his top list of people at the moment." She laughed.

Bree scoffed in offense. "That's not fair. I'm not the one that followed him through the damn forest. How was I supposed to know they would keep doing it?"

Avery sighed in mock superiority. "Bree, you have to understand. Alice and Emmett are like energizer bunnies. Wind them up once and they keep going and going and going…"

* * *

"Oh! This is cute!" Alice grabbed Bree's arm and dragged her towards a brightly colored rack. Bree looked back in panic, her face almost twisted in pain as Alice began piling up clothes for her to try. Bree wasn't a floral pattern, high heel, make up kind of girl.

"Thanks for doing this. I know she really needed to get out of the house for a little while." Currently she was leaning against Jasper as they walked around the store, her arms hugging the arm he had presented to her.

Jasper smiled down at her before quickly looking back at Bree and Alice. The taller vampire was trying to get Bree into the dressing room, but Bree had a death grip on the brick walls, her fingers digging in to help.

"Anytime, Darlin." Jasper kissed her forehead. Avery just added it to the list of reasons Jasper was an amazing boyfriend. He was a southern gentleman through a through. He may not like what they were doing but he would wait patiently, never straying to far away when 'courting' a young woman some where. "I found those names you were looking for." He pulled a neatly folded slip of paper from his jean pocket and slipped it to her. She unfolded it and stared at the names. "You're grandparents are still alive, you have an aunt and an uncle and three cousins. From what I gather their all witches."

Avery looked at the names numbers and addresses. "How do you know their witches?"

Jasper gave her a naughty grin, one that told her she wasn't going to get an answer. "Connections, remember?" he sassed.

Avery smacked his chest before kissing his cheek "thank you."

"Avery, help!" they both turned around in panic thinking Bree had lost control instead of a fight they found themselves falling against each other to keep from rolling on the floor in laughter.

There was Bree, dark, t shirt loving, convers wearing Bree in something so….Alice.

Her heels were high, her dress a bright pink and her make up slightly messy from wear she had clearly fought Alice on it. "Don't let her get me!" Seeing the pixie come out of the dressing room holding a lipstick Bree shrieked and ducked for cover behind a laughing Jasper.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alice, I think you've scared her enough." Jasper halted his sisters advance. Alice frowned but suddenly perked up.

"That's okay, I can work on Avery later." Avery stopped laughing and steped aside. She grabbed Bree and pushed her in front of her as a vampire sacrafice.

"She's all yours!"

Bree looked back at her in startled wonder before glaring. "Traitor." The littlest vampire grumbled before being pulled back into the dressing room.

"Strategizer!" Avery rose her hands in a 'what are you gonna do?' manor. "Sorry."

* * *

**Review Please :)  
**

**(They've been lacking lately, but thank you those how have been, it's greatly appreciated!)  
**


	61. Eclipse: Avery's Family pt 1

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse **

**Chapter Twenty One: Avery's Family pt. 1  
**

* * *

Carlisle watched Esme hug Bree and Bella before whispering to Avery, "Remember, witches by nature are wary of vampires. If you feel like you're in danger you should come right home. Don't risk angering them." Carlisle hugged her tightly "Good luck."

"We'll be careful, I promise." Pleased with her answer Carlisle stepped back, waiting with the rest of the family.

As far as Charlie knew it was a road trip for the three girls and Jasper.

They were going to New Orleans Louisiana to see Avery's family and get answers. Jasper was going as the dutiful husband as well as protection should anything go wrong. Bella had wanted to come to get some space from Forks for a little bit as well as 'think some things over' what ever that meant. And Bree, well Bree was going for comic relief as well as the fact that Jasper and Avery were the only ones she really felt comfortable with, plus Jasper had to be with her should she…slip, from her new diet.

"She'll be back in a week, loverboy." Aver laughed pulling Bella away from Edward. He smiled bashfully as Bella blushed.

Pulling him aside she lowered her voice. "We'll watch out for her, you know we will." She smiled.

"I know." They had never really discussed what had happened on that mountain. But since then, since seeing her almost have her head literally torn off to protect Bella, he knew that he could always trust Avery with Bella, at times even more than he trusted himself.

She hugged him quickly before getting into the passenger seat. Jasper was already there, pinching the bridge of his nose as Bree continued to flip between songs looking for one she had heard on the radio last night.

She laughed, grabbing her husbands hand before bringing to her mouth. She kissed his knuckles smiling at him she kissed his knuckles as Bella got situated in the backseat, giving a goodbye kiss to Edward through the window.

With one more wave goodbye and a few more shouts from Esme and Charlie to be careful and call to check in, they were off.

* * *

"Did you know every time I step on a sewer grate I look down to see if I can spot the Super Teenage Ninja Turtles. It's a bad habit." Bella laughed waking from her light nap. They had been driving for 10 hours straight at that point.

About five hours in Bree and Avery had switched to sleep in the back while Jasper continued to drive.

"Can we stop for food?" Bree asked Jasper. He looked at her in confusion before looking at his wife in the rear view mirror.

Avery shared Jasper's confusion and curiosity and went ahead and asked, "Um, Bree. You don't eat food."

Bree gave her an eye roll that only a fifteen year old could do "I know that! Gosh! I was trying to be selfless!" She scoffed.

"Babe?" She yawned. Jasper nodded, and a few minutes later pulled into a small café.

She shook Bella gently to wake her up before getting out of the car. She stretched her body out moaning in pleasure as a few pops were head from her back. Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek. Presenting her with his arm she took it gently.

"I'm beat." Bella stretched out some more as they took a booth towards the back.

"Tell me about, how you holding up?" Jasper grinned looking at her. Avery chuckled. "I know you don't need to sleep but it can't possibly be easy stuck with her."

Bree glared as she fiddled with open sugar packets. "Ha, ha, very funny." She grumbled.

Bella chuckled nudging the younger girl with her elbow.

"Hello, my names Christy and I'll be…" The waitress locked eyes with Jasper, her friendly smile replaced with a sultry grin "…whatever you need."

Avery shared a look with the other two girls. They looked at the interaction between the two.

Jasper gave a friendly smile but grabbed Avery's hand, placing their joint hands on the table top as a small hint. Avery grinned at the waitress smarmily in a 'yeah, bitch, he's mine." Sort of way, making Bree giggle under her hand and Bella twist her mouth to stop from laughing.

The waitress glared, her fake red hair turning a clay brown as the color began to fade and her over eye-lined eyes narrowed at the couple's hand. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Nothing for me." Bree put down her shades. She had been doing so well on her diet, her eyes now an orange amber instead of crimson. In just a few more weeks she'd be full on tawny.

"Oh! Uh, I'll have waffles and bacon, no hash browns, coffee black, please." Bella fired off.

"Pancakes, bacon and sausage, and a glass of orange juice. We'll share." Avery ordered.

She jotted it down quickly not looking at them until it became Jasper's turn. Suddenly she seemed very interested, leaning down and using her arms to enhance her barley there chest.

"And you…." She was digging for a name as she batted her eye lashes.

Jasper grinned charmingly at her. "I'll share with my wife." He drawled. She blanched at the word and quickly straightened up. Oh good, she did have some morals and decency.

"It'll be ready in a few…" She flashed a smile at the table before turning on her heel.

"Hey! Why did I get a kids menu!" Bree held up the offensive folder in question.

"Maybe it's the fact you're 4'11?" Avery suggested.

"4'11 and 3/4ths ." Bree glared. "It's not by fault, I come from short parents."

"That's bull shit, I know your parents! Both were close to 6 feet, you barley classify as 5!" Avery laughed.

Bree frowned blowing the lose sugar she had been drawing patterns in at her. Avery held up her hand to block it but stopped. The four were silent as they eyed the hundreds of tiny white crystals frozen in mid air.

"Avery?" Bella looked around the diner worried someone would look over and see.

"Whoa." Bree stated.

"Avery, put your hand down." Jasper told her. She slowly lowered her hand resting it on the table top.

The crystals stayed up perfectly still above the table.

"Here's your drinks." All attention snapped to waitress, the same instant the grains fell to the table top. "You're food will be out in a minute." They waited until she had left before turning to Avery.

"That was close." Bella sighed, her body going limp as she visibly relaxed.

"You have got to show me how you do that." Bree laughed.

Jasper squeezed her hand reassuringly, but his soft grin could only provide so much comfort…

* * *

Avery's stomach was in knots as they made their way of the main road and onto a few dirt and brink back roads. In literally just a few minutes she would meet her family.

"Are you alight?" Jasper asked her.

Bella was asleep in the back seat once more with Bree. As childish as it was Jasper had challenged her to color inside the lines of a coloring book they had picked up from a stop at a gas station.

Not a big deal? Trying doing it in the back seat of a car that kept turning with the roads, swearing gently from alligators, and of course the bumpy and uneven swamp side roads.

Avery couldn't help but smile when Bree woke her up an hour ago to show her not only haw wonderful she was at staying in the lines but also choosing the 'best most, fricken-ist, awesome, colors in the world'. The fact she was beaming bright at her like a Cheshire cat only made it that much cuter.

Bree wasn't a fifteen year old vampire immortal. She was a fifteen year old kid. And after having to watch out for her dad for so long, Avery could only guess this was as close to a childish childhood she would get, so she was taking full advantage of it yet still remaining the smart mouth of a teenager.

"I'm fine. Just…"

"Nervous." He smirked.

"Stupid fucking empath" she growled, it sucked sometimes. She couldn't ever say she wasn't angry when he could clearly feel she was, or wasn't tired when he knew she was exhausted, or worse of all trying to withhold sex from him, only to have him come onto her knowing just how badly she wanted to be bent over his desk.

"I love you too, my beloved wife." Avery couldn't stop her smile and quickly leaned over to apologize. She kissed his neck, jaw, cheek and the upturned corner of his mouth.

"I love you too."

"I did it!" Avery was forced back into her seat as Bree suddenly pushed betweens them waving the now completed coloring book in between them. "Now will you teach me how to drive!" She begged Jasper.

Jasper kept his stare firmly planted on the road, he had caved to many times to that look from Avery. Why Avery taught her 'the eyes', he had no idea. He grinned nervously and Avery laughed loudly in her seat, she'd never seen Jasper so… painfully nervous.

"Oh look! We're here!" He laughed.

"Holy, mother!" Bree leaned further between the seats almost falling as she stared at the house in front of it. It was an old plantation house, what looked to be three stories and rather large with classic pillars and balcony porches. It was in a small clearing, the surrounding area thick forests and swamps. "Is you're family rich?" Bree asked.

"No. Well, maybe." Avery looked out the window a little embarrassed she didn't even know a simple question.

They turned into a private road, the gravel easing under them, each side was lined with little bushes of beautiful pink flowers. It was stunning. Stopping in front of the house, they tensed seeing an older woman there sitting in a rocking chair, a young girl next to her reading something.

Avery narrowed her eyes getting a better look, it was _her_!

_"You!"_ She got out of the car quickly stomping up the grand stairs, her finger steady and pointing at the young girl, the glare never leaving her face. "You're the one!"

The older woman laughed a throaty chuckle her steady rocking never faulting as the girl stared wide eyed, dropping her book and running inside. "Come back here!" She growled at the girl.

"Child, so much anger isn't good for ya!" The elderly lady laughed. Avery stopped her chance staring at the older woman. "What? I don't get a hug?" She outstretched her arms her rocking finally stopped.

Avery felt Jasper's arm come around her waist, pulling her back to him protectively. Bree and Bella waiting by the car. "Oh, boy, I'm not gonna hurt my own granddaughter." The woman pushed Jasper's shoulder before grabbing her granddaughter in a big hug. She was surprisingly strong.

"Ah, ha! You've gotten so big. I haven't seen you since you were a newborn."

"She still is." Bree muttered. Jasper snapped quickly giving her a stern look and Bree kicked the gravel, hiding a bit at Bella's side.

The large front door opened to reveal a younger woman, around Charlie's age. "Oh, mom, don't embarrass her." she scolded the lady.

"Avery." She touched her cheek gently and Avery suddenly felt very safe. "You look just like June." She said fondly.

"You knew my mother?" Avery asked.

"Who do you think introduced them?" She woman snorted, looking at her daughter. "Stella, let's take this inside." The woman went into the house and Stella looked at Jasper at the car with Bree and Bella.

"Come on in." Stella smiled knowingly at them before going inside, she left the door open for them.

"That was creepy." Bree mumbled to Bella as they made their way up the large staircase.

* * *

"Who are you?" Avery asked the two woman as they were all lead into the large kitchen.

"I'm you're Aunt Stella. And this is your grandmother Penelope."

"Grams to you." She pointed her large spoon at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Avery asked.

"Gwen saw you coming." Grams waved the question away.

"Gwen?" Bella asked.

"The runner. She's..." Grams trailed off before quickly changing the subject. "Girls, take a seat." They sat down at the large oak table, Jasper standing protectively behind Avery, his hands on her shoulder reassuringly. She picked up a plate of cookies and walked over to the girls. "Cookie?"

"Thank you." Bella took one smiling kindly.

"I'm a vampire." Bree shrugged the platter away.

"Bree!" Jasper and Avery scolded her.

"What?"

Grams stared at Bree then Jasper. "Huh, well then." Her voice was toneless and terse. She turned her head towards Aunt Stella who was frozen, halfway bent towards the oven, but both pair of eyes were on them.

"Uh… alright." Stella said hesitantly. Bree shrunk in her seat feeling embarrassed and nervous.

"They're harmless."

"No vampire is harmless." Gram's eyebrow rose.

"They're vegetarians. They only drink animal blood." Bella supplied.

Grams and Stella looked at each other before smiling at them. "If anything happens to my dogs or horses, I'm kicking you're pale skinny ass." She pointed to Bree. The littlest vampire gulped before shrinking lower.

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded.

* * *

"Bella, doll, you'll be staying here." She pointed to a door. "Ava, Jasper, you'll be staying here." She pointed to a door next to Bella's at the very end of the hallway. "and Bree, will stay across from you, here."

The three smiled their thanks. "Thank you, Stella."

"No need to thank me. I'm glad you've come home." Stella kissed her cheek before leaving. "I hope you like you're rooms, and just tell me or Grams if you need anything."

"Will do, aunty S!" Bree called after her. Bella rolled her eyes before saying goodnight to everyone and carrying her duffle bag with her into her room.

"You!" Avery stopped Bree who was trying to sneak away. "There will be no hunting without Jasper or I, last thing we need is you not only exposing Vampires but witches as well!" She told her firmly.

"God, I'm not a child!" She stomped.

"Your fifteen."

"Your eighteen." She retorted with her hands on her hips.

"True, I'm older, faster, stronger, and taller than you." She smirked.

Bree scoffed, grumbling something before hugging her goodnight. Thinking she was about to turn away, her eyes widened when she quickly hugged Jasper as well. "Night!"

"Night."

"Goodnight."

They entered their room, Jasper putting their bags on the small bench at the end of their bed. Sighing she began stripping, not use to the sudden moist heat. Her and Bella were exhausted from the almost constant 40 hour drive and the last two hours talking to Stella and Grams. They had all been properly introduced chatting and talking, mainly asking about Avery's childhood since they hadn't seen her since the hospital where she was born. Another hour added at questions and complaints about Avery and Jasper's wedding, only stopping when they promised they were having a proper wedding sometime later.

Avery sighed in pleasure as Jasper wrapped his own cold arms around her, the coolness so very welcomed. "God I love you." She leaned back into him nearly moaning as she realized he was just as naked as her his cold chest cooling her back instantly.

"You only love me for my body." He chuckled. He picked her up effortlessly putting her on the bed before slinking a thin t shirt over her accompanied by a pair of panties with two rings on the back and 'Mr. Only' on the front, before throwing on a pair of boxers himself.

"I love you for you." she mumbled. As soon as he had them under the sheets she was a goner, quickly encased by a wonderful darkness.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Some of the family is up as well as the 'Carter House' The rest of the family will be in the next chapter as well as actually getting to meet them. **

**Question: Should Avery tell them she's half vampire? **


	62. Eclipse: Avery's Family pt 2

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Avery's Family pt. 2**

* * *

"Come back." She grabbed at thin air blindly as she burrowed herself under the covers.

He laughed in light humor before gripping her outstretched hand and pulling her to him at the edge. She looked up, giving him the dirtiest look she could must as she was assaulted by Louisiana sunlight, hot and sticky rays that seemed to linger on your skin until you washed it off.

"I'll be in the shower, come join me after you take care off Bree." He kissed her lips chastely before walking out and to the bathroom in the hall.

"What _about_ Bree?" She called to him. The door shut behind him and she stared at it with furrowed brows.

_"Bree!"_ Avery barley heard Bella cry. "_You can't keep climbing the trees! Someone might see you!" _

With an annoyed sigh Avery flung herself up and to the giant balcony connected to their room. Walking over to the edge she stared out in the bright sunlight. By the thick swamp forest edge was Bella, she head moving frantically around to make sure no one saw her. She spotted something in the trees. Leaning over the balcony she saw Bree, all covered up, climbing trees like a little flying squirrel.

"Bree Elizabeth Tanner! Get you're undead but down or so help me!" She called out.

The black and brown bundle suddenly froze mid jump and fell to the floor with a loud 'Umf'. She chuckled, hearing Bella laugh a quick 'I told you she'd be mad'

Finally seeing Bree trying to slither back into the house without being noticed and Bella following behind, she turned back to her room. She wrapped herself up in a silky kimono robe Alice had bought her before heading towards the bathroom.

"Avery, would you mind coming here, doll?" She looked over at her Grandmother before looking at the bathroom door just a few feet away. With slumped shoulders she followed her grandmother, her lust would have to wait.

"Yes, grams?" She smiled at Stella, sitting gracefully on the bed.

"We have something for you. Something I think you're mother would have liked you to have." Her aunt pulled a large thick book out from behind her and when Avery was handed it she finally noticed it was a photo album. Not half assed, with just a bunch of pictures in square pouches but actually very detailed. There were between one to three pictures on a thick paper page, they held dates, names, places, and even a small back story.

"It's not much but we figured you could look at your family at your own pace instead of being overwhelmed or bombarded with information." Grams smiled.

Avery went to the very first page and furrowed her brow, it wasn't a picture but a drawing. "That's you're great, great, great, very great, grandmother. Sarah Danvers. She was the first of our family to come to America, one of the first witches of the new world." Grams looked at the picture lovingly over her shoulder.

"It goes through in order, by oldest children to youngest children, grandchildren, etc. Look at the back." Stella grinned excitedly. Avery did so with a grunt, the pages made up most of the 20 pound weight of it. She unfolded the very old looking piece of paper. She unfolded it with care looking at the paper.

"A family tree." She mumbled aloud. It was detailed, from Sarah and her husband down to Avery and a few other names. "What are these markings here?" She pointed to the odd symbols next to some names.

"That shows sign of magic." Grams told her.

"I'll get breakfast going, you go get ready. Erica and Willow will be up soon." Stella kissed her cheek before leading Grams down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

With a 'thank you' towards the sky she quickly hurried to the shower, sneaking in and pouncing on a just getting out, Jasper. "Where do you think you're going, Major?" She giggled pushing him back into the large glass shower stall and flipping back on the water.

"My apologies, ma'am." She grinned. Avery giggled as he descended down her body before suddenly picking her up, pinning her to the shower wall with his hips and hands. Super strength sure came in handy.

"Mm, you know, I sure do love it when you do that." She smiled. Jasper pulled his mouth from her nipple with a small 'pop' both pebbled to the point of painful as Jasper played with them, nibbling, licking, lavishing, sucking, pulling, biting, and the occasional flick of the tongue he would throw in there.

"I know." She laughed at his cheeky grin, before pulling his mouth back up to hers. Reaching between them she stroked his length, loving how it steadily grew to fill her hand. She guided him into her soft and slowly, teasing him in return as she placed him just inside her entrance before contracting her muscles around him.

He growled deep in his throat before dropping her a bit, laughing into her gasping mouth as she slid further down onto him. "Tease." She growled. Jasper laughed dropping her completely as he thrusted up into her, filling her completely. She groaned as he rubbed past a spot that make her stomach quiver. Again and again he thrusted into her.

Feeling her orgasm build she begged him to thrust harder. With a shocked gasp she tried to clutch for Jasper as he thrusted roughly into her before withdrawing completely. She was spun around, her hands pressed firmly to the marble wall as Jasper spread her legs apart.

She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes pleading for him to enter her again. He dodged her thrusting instead reaching for the detachable shower head. Her look became quizzical before they closed in pure pleasure as Jasper began running the head over her back. The thin streams of water massaged her back. "Ja-jasper!" She moaned. Gently she was pulled back, her body leaning against Jasper's as he began moved the shower head to her front. She let out little mews of pleasure as Jasper's free hand began messaging her hip bone and his mouth attached to her neck. It was pure bliss as he began moving the jetting water streams over her breasts, gasps escaping her as the water hit her pebbled nipples and massaged the tender flesh of breasts.

He worked lover and lower down to her stomach making Avery weak in the knees before skipping to her legs. She reached behind her clutching the back of Jasper's neck and hair, thrusting backwards into his hard length.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded, not knowing what he meant, but praying it involved a mind shattering orgasm.

"Yeah." Suddenly he thrusted into her the same moment he ran the shower head over her mound. Her body convulsed at the pleasure shock, her knees buckling and her mouth opening in a silent scream. It was all to much as Jasper speed up his thrust, their angle making him slid right past the hidden spot and deeper into her.

The entire time he thrusted, Jasper would move the shower head around the apex of her thighs. When he felt both of their orgasms almost at the brink he lowered his hand to her thighs, spreading her lower lips before placing the pulsating water directly above her clit. He swallowed her screams of ecstasy, using his tongue to gently explore all the crevices of her mouth. Her knees became weak as her orgasm finished, her fingers twitching lightly as every nerve in her body came to life.

She felt him erupt deep within her, twitching with life before slowly calming. She let Jasper catch her as she dropped to the floor, her body unable to fully calm, her pearl of nerves still twitching violently with the littlest of movement.

"J?" She begged. He picked her up calmly, wrapping a towel around her before gently setting her on the sink counter.

"You okay?" She both wanted to kiss him and slap him, his cocky, crooked grin was making her clit twitch sending almost a painful level of pleasure through her.

"Yeah." She accepted his kiss without hesitation, toying with the towel around his waist.

So preoccupied with each other they didn't hear the heart beats or foot steps or even the creaking of the door opening.

"Oh My GOD!" They broke apart quickly eyeing the two girls in the doorway staring very intently at Jasper's almost complete nudity.

"Get out!" She flung a hair brush at the girls after becoming extremely frustrated. The only one allowed to ogle her man was her!

The brush hit the door seeming to shock them both into running away down the hall.

* * *

Avery and Jasper came down into the kitchen ten minutes later. She glared at the two girls eating waffles, their eyes scanning over Jasper. "Hey! Keep you're eyes in your head!" She snapped at them. They quickly looked back down at their plates though Avery didn't miss their smiles.

"Ah! Darling, you're up!" Grams kissed her cheek quickly.

"Avery, these are you're cousins, my daughter, Willow and Erica." Stella pointed to each girl. They both had the same green eyes and brown hair. But where Willow was softer and rounder features Erica had sharper and delicate features. Both were very pretty. "Girls, this is Avery"

The girls eyed her before looking at each other. "And this is your cousin Gwendolyn." Grams introduced the blonde from the other day, the same one that had phased into a bunny. Gwen gave a small wave obviously a little bit shy.

"Waffles?" Gwen lifted up a plate in question. Avery took a deep breath glancing at a silent and still Jasper and Bree before looking at her grandmother.

"I don't eat much."

Grams stared at her like Avery was stupid. "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm kinda a…vampire. Well mostly er, semi vampire…" Avery coughed uncomfortably

Everyone was silent as the witches stared at Avery. Suddenly Grams flipped, turning to Jasper she pointed a deadly ginger and gut retching glare. "You." She spat it out like it was a horrible curse and Avery faintly heard Bree ask if they were about to be cursed.

"No!" She jumped in front of him on instinct. "I had cancer, I died, no really I did, and-and Jasper changed me to save me." She explained.

"You had cancer?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, terminal. Jazz, never would have changed me if it wasn't for that. He loves me." She rationalized. She felt Jasper's hand on her hip and she instantly felt better.

Grams was quiet not saying anything before quietly leaving the room. Everyone was quiet before Willow broke the silence. "Um….so no on the waffles?"

* * *

Avery flipped through page after page in the book Stella and Grams had given her. Bella was in the chair next to her currently soaking up the sun while Bree was playing poker with Jasper under the porches shade behind them. The four sat in main silence only small laughter from Bree and Jasper as they flipped back and forth between different games.

"Hey, look, Emilia Winston, she looks like me." She smiled, pointing out the picture to Bella.

"Hey, cuz!" They all looked at a bouncy willow come through the bedroom and onto the giant porch like balcony. "So I have a date in an hour but Mom said I had to answer questions first. So fire away!" She giggled as she sat on the wicker couch with her.

Avery got up and grabbed the book she had first gotten before everything else. "What the hell is this?" she handed the old book to Willow.

"This? This is your big question?" She sighed as if it was a child asking why water was wet. "It's a spell book. Every which has one. They're passed down generation to generation. This looks like it was grandma's." She flipped the book over.

"It's in scribbles…" Willow laughed loudly handing her the book.

"You have to blood oath it."

"Uh, blood oath?"

"See this?" She pointed to the center decoration. "Cut your fingers and coat place it here. Repeat the coven oath and ta da! The book is enchanted, only the oath holder can read it, to anyone else it distorts." Willow looked down at her phone and cursed when she saw the time. "Shit! Look, this is our families coven oath-" She opened the book to the back of the front cover. "just do it and you'll be able to see the spells. Bye!" She waved at them all before running through the house.

She bit her finger tip quickly but found her teeth weren't sharp enough to puncture the cement like skin. Looking over at Jasper she found him looking at her out of the corner of his eye, only half paying attention to Bree rambling about the unfairness of not being able to drive.

"Jazz?" He was up and next to her within a second, standing behind her the tip of his boots were just millimeters away from the sunlight. "Bite me?" She smirked. Jasper grinned down at her, kissing her finger tip sensually before eloping it in his mouth. His tongue caressed it gently and Avery held in her moan only because Bree and Bella were so close.

He placed one more kiss to it before biting it quickly, pinching the pad of her finger with his razor teeth. She pulled it out quickly seeing the thick slow blood emerge.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Avery placed it on the center of the book like she was told. She looked at the family oath, reading it out loud.

_"The oldest of Gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is near_

_Protect thy coven from blasphemy_

_Yee child does declare of thee_

_Hear me call and giveth to me_

_The wonders of your craft and awe_

_Hold me to thy oath above all_

_I call upon the Ancient Power_

_In this night and in this hour"_

The book suddenly flew from Avery's hand to her lap, the pages turning and flipping rapidly. They suddenly stopped, the words slowly transforming and shifting till they were a beautiful script.

"Did it work?" Avery jumped as Bree's question startled her out of her haze.

"Yeah." She closed the book quickly a head ach over coming her. "I'm gonna lie down a while." She walked past everyone, ignoring Jasper's offered hand. Passing out on the bed she vaguely recognized the small glow coming from the amulet on the dresser.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Pictures of Gwen, Erica, and Willow are on profile.**

**So? How was it? Let me know! I'm so close to 500 reviews, the reviewer that gives the 500****th**** review gets a special surprise! I'm just so excited! That's a new record for me and my stories. **

**Next chapter: The family learns about Avery's gift and teach her tricks to control it and Bella, Bree, and Avery get into trouble. **


	63. Eclipse: Avery's A Nerd

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Avery's A Nerd**

* * *

Grams had the ability to freeze time, she could stop rain, wind, and even birds in mid flight. Sometimes she froze just one thing or sometimes, like she had demonstrated to her, she could freeze everything…yeah, _everything!_ She held Avery's and Stella's hands to keep them from freezing, and Avery had never felt more…weird, then walking around a frozen house. Catching Erica eyeing a bent over Jasper didn't make her feel any better.

Erica had the ability to call objects to her no matter what the distance as well as the ability to transfer the body physically to another place with astral projection. It was weird seeing her asleep on the porch and then go into the house and find her riffling through Willows drawers.

Willow, well willow had the amazing ability to grow anything with the snap of her fingers, which might explain why their giant gardens were so full and beautifully kept even though none of the girls did much work. Like her sister she had a second power as well, transferring the life force of one thing into another, it was both cool and scary, especially since everything had to be in perfect balance other wise…well all Grams would say was that something 'horribly wrong' would happen. The graveness in her voice stopped all further questions as Avery suddenly felt a chill go through her seeing the normally bubbly and happy girl seem so…disturbed.

Then there was their mother, Stella by far had the most dangerous gift of them all. With a flick of her wrist she could blow something up, probably why she always seemed to make as little hand movement as possible and was always keeping her hands busy. Bree had been in awe of it, like the little destructive newborn she was, and had begged to see it. Stella had then had Jasper throw a few plates in the air, destroying them when they were far enough away from others. That might be why she was part of the anti-gun group. Who needed guns when you could do _that_!

Lastly was Gwen. Sweet quiet talking, blonde Bella, Gwen. She was by far Avery's favorite after a few days. She was psychic, and not Alice physic but…crazy psychic. Where Alice had visions when someone important changed their lives, Gwen had visions when ever she touched something, including other people. Unlike Alice, once she had the vision it was so that she could change it. Her father Hannibal had the same gift, apparently he had been the one to see her first and was responsible for the spell book she got on graduation.

"The first think you have to do is clear your mind of other thoughts. Take it seriously, we're not playing around." She looked at her sternly. Avery wanted to roll her eyes

"Who are you? Hermione Granger?" Gwen just smiled and shook her head.

"You actually read that?" Erica asked from her spot by the door.

"Yeah." Avery scoffed. "And own all the movies!"

"Nerd!" Erica coughed.

Gwen pushed her out of the room and locked the door."I'm going to start throwing things at you. try and block them." Avery nodded getting into position.

"Ready?"

Gwen put in her UNKLE CD, claiming the music would held her to learn to drown out noise she flicked it to "With You in My Head" The energy began to build in them with the music and with a nod from Avery, Gwen began throwing things.

Avery focused in on each object but found it too hard with the multiple different objects coming at her at once. "Don't focus about each object as an individual focus them as a whole." Avery did what she was told instead of focusing as each object she did nothing. She let them fly at her, but when the first object came inches next to her face she acted. Taking a calming breath she zoned out, her hand coming up calmly. Each object froze and Gwen stared in awe as Avery then flung all objects to the side of them.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." Avery smiled smugly.

* * *

Avery hopped down the stairs excitedly. Erica, Willow, and Gwen were taking her, Bree and Bella out for a girls night, well it would have been a girls night if Jasper wasn't going to be coming with them.

She grinned seeing Bella actually a bit dressed up for the clubs as well as Bree. Jasper stood tall and proud waiting for her and Gwen. The others were ready saying goodbye to Grams and Stella. Stella hugged Jasper goodbye while Grams gave him a dirty look. But inside of those eyes she saw worry and that made her very curious.

"Beautiful." He kissed her cheek. She had borrowed a short yet flowy dress from Gwen.

"Not so bad yourself." She eyed him with a smirk. He was in black dress pants, boots, and a deep red dress shirt untucked with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He matched perfectly with the bright red of her dress.

"Behave now!" Grams and Stella waved them off. They took Erica's minivan, turning up the radio before heading to the clubs.

"Hey, smile!" Jasper flicked her nose lovingly grinning down at her with his crooked grin. Avery grinned back taking his arm and entering the club with him, Bella and Bree not far behind. She looked back, seeing the wonder in the fifteen year olds eyes and the slight bashfulness in Bella's body language.

"Let's dance!" Erica grabbed Bella and Gwen grabbed Bree, Willow was already flirting with the DJ. Surprised, Avery gave a questioning glance to Jasper when he began to twirl her.

"What? She said to dance." He smiled. She laughed as he held her close twirling her ever now and then. She was surprised with his good mood but didn't question it, instead moving with him to the music. She had never expected him to be the type to dirty dance, somehow still keeping the imagery of ballroom dancing with southern bells. But right now feeling his hands move over her body and his hips grind into hers she had never felt so…free. She recognized the song quickly, "Chop and Change" by The Black Keys, one of Bree's favorites.

She let herself be young, no worries about Bree, or Bella, or werewolves, and vampires, and witches, hell, not even the Volturi could ruin her mood.

The song changed again and Jasper twirled her back into his arms, placing a long lasting kiss on her lips as they began to slow dance. Breaking apart they looked to see the Carter girls dancing and flirting while Bree and Bella were laughing in a corner both over something. "I love you." She kissed him suddenly taking him by surprise. He chuckled, pulling her closer and whispering in her ear.

"I love you too." It was at that moment she felt almost complete.

She had four families. The pack and Billy, Bella and Charlie, Jasper and the Cullens, and now her own. She had the man of her dreams, the most amazing friends, and a kick ass power. Yet no matter what, one little piece was always missing, always keeping her from reaching full.

But since she didn't know what that piece was, let alone how to fill it, she would focus and the good.

Because right now, she whished nothing would ever change…

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Still no reviews :( but I have faith in you guys. Pretty please, can you squeeze out 7 reviews for 2 chapters? **

**Ps. Who caught the joke in that? And I've given you more than enough hints to figure out what the next big surprise is! **

**Aslo I'll soon begin to rewrite this, nothing giant just a few details added and a couple mistakes fixed (I usually rely on spell check and just glancing through it, but obviously that doesn't work all the time.), so there might be mega chapter blasts or random updates and instead only a few chapters a week. **


	64. Eclipse: Avery's Wild Ride

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Avery's Wild Ride**

* * *

Chirping, horrible, horrible chirping is what woke Avery up late in the morning. After club hopping and a few rounds with Jasper she was exhausted. Hearing the chirping still not cease she searched blindly for the offensive sound. Finally she found Jasper's pants bunched up under the covers at the end of the bed, she dug out his phone.

She contemplated answering it, the sudden realization that she didn't know very much about Jasper's friends or his business hitting her. '_Jenks_', flashed on the screen and Avery just decided to wake up and ignore it.

She got ready in almost a record amount of time she looked around the house, Bella was still in bed, Bree was dancing around her bedroom with her head phones in, and according to the note in the kitchen the others had gone into town for some friends birthday party.

Finding no trace of Jasper in the house she decided to try the stables. With his phone in hand she entered the stable. A grin overcame her as she saw her husband.

Jasper looked…serine. He seemed so natural brushing the horse, that crooked grin present on his face as he spoke in low voices to the horse.

"Now, that's just damn sexy." She smiled genuinely. His head didn't whip around, instead turning slowly, and Avery knew he had heard her come in.

"Why, thank you, ma'am." He tipped his cowboy hat to her. She laughed coming to stand next to him.

It was a comfortable silence as she sat on the door of an empty stall, actually all of the stalls were empty but one. "I forget sometimes." She whispered.

"What?" he spoke low, the only sounds in the barn were the faint chirping of birds, the light whining of the horse and their low voices.

"What you are. what you were. I just don't see you as a 170 year old vampire, or an army major…"

"What do you see me as?" He asked. He put down the brush, finished brushing the horse, and came to stand in front of her, the height of the stall door making it so he was eye level with her breasts and had to look up at her.

She looked down at him, with his hands on either side of her hips she no long needed the balance and instead placed her own on Jasper's face. "The love of my life. My soul mate. I just…I can't imagine you before me and I feel like anything before you is a haze, a dream and you're the only reality." She confessed.

From the moment she stepped into Forks it felt like her memories had slowly become more and more hazy, and a year later the only memories that she could recall in detail were when she was with Jasper. As if the second his eyes met hers a flip had been switched and she had been reborn, all other memories hazing and fading.

Jasper bent his head, letting it rest on her soft breasts. His grin was present as he reveled in her confessions. "That day…I couldn't stop looking at you, searching for you. I wasn't so hungry, so angry, like I could block out every emotion for once, just once, there was only me."

She let her head fall down knocking it with his. They stayed like that for a few moments, their hearts out there and open and Avery suddenly felt better. She didn't need to know every person he knew or everything about him, because she knew his heart, and that's all she cared about.

"Someone's been calling you." She fished the phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Uh, Jenks." He grinned up at her, he had a glint in his eyes and his pale face seemed to glow. "Congratulations." He beamed.

"On what?" She laughed. Seeing him happy just simply made her happy.

"You, Mrs. Whitlock are officially a millionaire." He stated simply. Avery's smile slowly faded and her eyebrows furrowed not understanding.

"Um…what?"

"That was my lawyer, I filled for you to hold half shares in all the Cullen companies and corporations as well as my own stocks."

"What stocks?" She asked. She knew very well the Cullens owned many companies, things that kept them busy and excited as well as give reason to have such large amounts of money. After all if you have governments sniffing around your assets you can't very well say 'oh yeah, I put a copper penny in the first bank, and kept it there with interest for hundreds of years!'

"Well, let's just say I found a good find with the Texas oil boom." He smirked. Avery's mouth opened not knowing what to say. "Oh, and according to the world you are now Avery June Whitlock."

Her mouth crashed to his quickly, lips and tongues moving softly yet passionately against each other. "Up for a horse back ride?" He asked against her lips.

Avery got her own smirk, suddenly sliding off from her spot on the door and pressing against Jasper. "I have a better idea." She walked him backward, her bottom lip nursed between her teeth, and her firm grip on his t shirt made his cock an eyebrow.

"And what is that?" God she was beautiful…

"Well, you know what they say." She smiled coyly. He vaguely realized she had pushed them into a clean stable. "Save a horse…" She pushed him down, the blankets and hay cushioning the blow. She followed after him straddling his waist and pressing herself against his erection. Leaning down he whispered in his ear, "…ride a cowboy."

When she bit his earlobe he lost it. She was stripped quickly while Jasper's clothes hadn't been touched. She felt so... exciting, being completely bare to him fully clothed. It was tantalizing feeling his rough jeans on her thighs and his zipper pressed upwards into her. Finally needing to feel his skin completely against her own she began to strip him as well.

AS he let Avery remove item after item he couldn't stop staring at her stomach. It was much rounder now, not fat, or even pudgy but…

"Hey!" His attention snapped to Avery's face. Her smile large but flickering. "Do you not want to…"

"No!" At her fallen face he quickly corrected. "No, I do. You're so beautiful." He voiced. He pressed her body firmly to his own he cleared his mind deciding not to focus on things that were impossible and instead on his withering lover.

Holding his gaze, Avery stroked his growing member loving how it came alive in her hand. Once he was at full mass she straddled him. Jaspers hands stroked her thighs gently grinning as she plucked the cowboy hat off his head before firmly securing it on her own head. Dear god, she was so sexy in just his hat.

She eased herself onto him, moaning as he pulsed and twitched when he settled all the way into her. She eased up slowly contracting her muscles around him. It was a slow pattern, literally milking his orgasm out of him. Avery's hands stayed wound with Jasper's using them as leverage until it wasn't enough for either of them. She could feel Jasper picking up the pace as he thrust himself deep inside her, claiming her, becoming one with her. She loved how he held her face and stared directly into her eyes as if he could see her soul while she road him. Her hair fell around them veiling around them creating this hidden space just for them. She loved the way he made love to her.

Jasper was an absolutely amazing lover. She wanted him to know she had never felt this way with anyone and no one in her life had ever made her feel this incredible. Jasper knew how to make a woman feel things they never knew they were capable of. No doubt in her mind, he was a fucking incredible lover and there was no denying that. Avery could feel his unnecessary breathing pick up as he pounded into her with immense desire. She wanted to beg him to slow down, to not let himself go just yet, wanting it to last for as long as it possibly could. She grasped his head and brought his body up to a sitting position, making him slide deeper as she held his face to her neck. He could feel her heart beating rapidly and felt her clutch onto him as if she never wanted to let him go. The heat of her desire made him lose himself inside her and he exploded with ecstasy and complete devotion.

Spreading her legs wide with his knees, he began more of his maddening thrusts inside her. She moans out in complete ecstasy as he wildly pumps into her. As she moans she can't stop telling him how fucking amazing he is, how fucking bad she needs him, how and how much he turns her on. She confesses how she thought about him all last night and how badly she wanted him. Jasper loved hearing every word of it and it made him pound into her harder and faster until he slowed, only to flip her over and have her on all fours. Kneeling behind her, he grabs her hips and continues to slap himself up into her loudly, back and forth, until she is screaming his name deliriously. As he feels himself wanting to unload inside her, he hovers over her and begins to rub her nipples with one hand as the other holds him up over her.

Jasper can't help but to groan in her ear how fucking hot she is and how good she makes him feel. He never slows his pace as he continues to admit to her how much he fantasizes about her and how much he loves the sounds she makes when she feels him inside her. With each of them having no more willpower to hold back, they both cum simultaneously with one another both collapsing to the ground in a wild, sweaty heap. Both are unable to speak or move, they can only feel their hearts racing together in sync.

"You're insatiable." Jasper grinned as he stared up at the barns ceiling, Avery's sweating, panting, and still lightly convulsing body gathered in his cold arms.

"You would be two if you were me and had a cowboy hung like a horse." Avery muttered, curling into Jasper's side. Burying her face into his neck, she ignored his barks of laughter, slipping off to a wonderful sleep.

It was exhausting fucking for hours at a time.

* * *

**Alright so next chapter is the end of The Witch Coven and the amulet revealed. The chapter after that is the last of Eclipse and then…breaking dawn. **

**To those of you who figured out my inside joke, (Gwen is portrayed by Emma Watson, who played Hermoine Granger in HP movies) Dalonega Noquisi and the rest of you, you are simple amazing. **

**JuunBug, UniCryin: Yes! (I loved the show, well before everything got crazy and the plot became horrible)The powers are similar and based off of it (as well as the spell book and the chant. But, no, for Avery I imagine her much more powerful that Prue, she doesn't have to move her fingers or even really focus and she doesn't have that annoying chime like sound that appears when Prue uses. Where Prue moved things, Avery will soon be able to shape, bend, and control them. (I promise to explain it better in Breaking Dawn) **

**For the rest of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, Erica, Gwen, Stella, and Grams powers are all based off the powers from the television show "**_Charmed_**" look them up on you tube or the wiki for the series. Hmm, maybe I'll make a trailer for their powers…**


	65. Eclipse: Avery's Bitersweet Goodbye

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Avery's Bittersweet Goodbye**

* * *

"I'm gonna miss this."

"Me too." Jasper placed a sweet kiss to Avery's temple. The two were currently cuddling on their porch balcony, looking out at the clear stars. One of the best parts of being half vampire was the fact that mosquitoes were unable to penetrate her skin. It had only been a week and a half, but she was going to miss this place. She'd be damned if Jasper Whitlock wet and wrestling an alligator wasn't one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen.

"What do you say we make this count, before we have to run to the cabin just to get some…alone time." Avery whispered into his ear before giving a small bite to his earlobe.

Jasper pulled her onto his lap. They're kisses gently, lips brushing and skimming, inhaling each others unneeded air. They were slow and gentle, no body part left un-caressed. The cold air was exhilarating against her newly bare skin as Jasper pulled her nightgown over her head, letting it drop to the wooden floor. With Jasper already bare chested, Avery had to do little work to remove him of his pajama pants. She pressed herself against him their skin to skin contact making her moan.

She was beautiful, Jasper thought as the Louisiana full moon shining elegantly on her skin, silver cascading her like a heavens light. She was his angel, his savior, his wife, and his mate. She was everything to him and he showed his appreciation that night by worshiping her body. Slowly and fully they made love under the moonlight until late into the night.

* * *

The house was completely silent. The Carter girls were all asleep as was Bella, while Jasper and Bree were out to gorge themselves before the 40 hour drive back to Forks. While a vampire could go weeks without blood, it wasn't wise to risk a newborn in close quarters with a human. Avery was digging through the fridge, a mid night craving hitting her hard. She was startled when suddenly the lights in the kitchen were flicked on. She jumped, startled by the sudden invasion of light.

"Gwen? It's…3 in the morning!" Avery's eyes widened as she saw the clock above the stove. The witch in question smiled coyly.

"I…I couldn't sleep." She grabbed a bag of Oreos from the cabinet and sat at the table. Avery followed with two glasses and the milk.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Well, um…" Gwen looked guilty as she fiddled with her glass of milk.

Finally realizing the girl wasn't going to spill, she moved onto her ext question. "Why the amulet? I get the book, I needed it, but why the necklace?"

Gwen cast her eyes downward staring intently at her glass of milk. "I had a vision." They were quiet in the kitchen the faint sounds of the wilderness and swamps outside. "It was one I'm not suppose to stop, but that doesn't mean I can't lessen the blow." Gwen looked up at Avery teary eyed obviously torn. "It hurts. Knowing you can't do anything, not without making things so much worse, and yet having to watch it unfold." She shuddered.

"What are you talking about? Why do I need the amulet Gwen?" Avery felt something fuzzy in her chest, not warmth and love but…danger, fear, it was burning her form the inside out.

The blonde girl sniffled, her big brown eyes brimming with shiny tears that threatened to spill. "From death, comes new life. From pain, comes birth. From loss comes gain. And from fear, comes courage." Gwen's hands squeezed Avery's as she spoke, her eyes clouding over to become a muddy clay color. Finally she snapped back, her eyes clearing to their chocolate brown, showing the hurt and conflict Gwen was feeling.

"There's things that will happen, things that will push you to your edge, but you _need_ to suffer. I can't tell you what or where or when because it will change things, but I can try to help you." Gwen suddenly pushed back and ran to her room, soft sobs being heard by the half breed sitting in utter shock in the kitchen.

Avery stood that way until Jasper and Bree came in almost an hour later.

* * *

Avery squeezed her grandmother tightly laughing even though everyone was a little sad. They had all said they're goodbyes. Everyone was hugging well except Gwen who was simply waving from her position on the porch, not meeting eye contact with any of the Cullen's or Bella. Even Grams had gone to far as to shake hands with Jasper. It wasn't so much the vampire thing even though by nature witches and vampires were mortal enemies, no, it was more of the "You killed my grand daughter" type of thing.

"Here, I figured this would help you to…study." Stella presented her with a large box. Opening the lid Avery found different books, pictures, herbs, and what looked like a bowl and knife. "you can uh call or visit if you have any questions or you know…just wanna come by sometime." Stella laughed sadly trying to hide her sniffles.

It was a sad affair for the Carter bloods. A witch had returned to her coven, a joyous occasion, but for one to return to her family and coven only to have to leave, well, that was bitter sweet.

Finally having everything packed and ready to go they all waved one last time before driving off. Avery unable to tear her eyes from the rearview mirror until she could no longer see her family through the thick trees and brush.

She finally broke her stare, moving her eyes to the leather pouch in her lap. Gwen's words invoking a dark cloud that seemed to linger in the back of her mind

* * *

**Alright so up next is Breaking Dawn Pt. 1. **

**I'm kinda sad this is coming to an end so quickly. Sorry for not updating for a while but my son got sick and it was just pure chaos. So I'm back now and kinda have a Rough Draft of the next couple chapters lined out and can hopefully get them all out this weekend. **

**Warning: The reason I've been putting more smut in then usual is to tie you over. Breaking Dawn will be a bit more dramatic and a bit antsy, little time for hot passionate Javery sex.  
**


	66. Breaking Dawn Pt1: Avery's Reminiscence

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Breaking Dawn Pt 1  
**

**Chapter One: Avery's Reminiscence**

* * *

Avery stifled a laugh as she watched Bella wobble on her heels. The brunette's smile was more of a grimace as she looked at Avery for help. Bella Swan would never master the technique of heels and yet Alice seemed to be adamant that if she forced Bella into them long enough the girl would be able to walk down the isle in them.

"You just have to break them in." Alice said in denial.

"Ally, Bella will break her legs before she breaks in her shoes." Avery quipped.

"I've been breaking them in. For three days! Can't I just go barefoot?" Bella begged.

Avery let out a small huff before looking out at the archway slowly forming. Everyone was busy getting the house and yard ready for the wedding tomorrow. When they had returned from their mini vacation, Bella and Edward had announced their engagement and surrender the planning over to Alice. And although it would be beautiful it would also be hard work. After all it was Alice and any reason for a celebration or party was a reason to go all out.

"No." Alice clipped. "Absolutely not." She looked as if Bella had asked if she could jump off a bridge or into a fire. It was quite funny.

"Just thinking… it's a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes, and all of…this." Bella tried to reason. She gave an apologetic smile to Avery, knowing the girl was incredibly frustrated. The witch was under a lot of pressure. Even though she had eternity, it seemed like she never had enough time. She had started online classes, was volunteering at the hospital under Carlisle, teaching Bree, trying to read and catch up on her family and spells, practicing her powers, and to top it all off Alice had basically forced the worn out girl to be her wedding planning assistant.

"No, it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect."Alice assured. Avery felt calm suddenly wash over her, her tense muscels relaxing and exhaustion lifting. She turned and watched as the Cullens marched past like the seven dwarfs, er, well, the four vampires actually. She smiled brightly at Jasper laughing at the flirty wink he sent her way. She would never get use to seeing how easily they dealt with their strengths. While Esme and Bree were clearing away brush and planting new flowers, Jasper and Carlisle were carrying beautifully sculpted wooden benches made from tree trunks, Emmett and Rosalie followed behind with whole tree trunks.

"Where do you want them, boss?" Emmett asked, carrying the fifteen foot tree trunk with ease.

"On either side of the aisle." Avery pointed in the general vicinity of where Alice had wanted them.

"What aisle?" Rosalie asked carrying a much smaller one.

"Does no one have vision!" Alice rolled her eyes before quickly descending the steps to yell at them.

"Quick, put theses on before Alice super glues those to your feet." Avery handed Bella her converse quickly, keeping an eye on the pixie arguing with Rosalie about aisles and vision.

"Thank god I have you." Bella grinned at Avery, the witch in question trying on the supposedly evil white heels herself. They fit her perfectly and Avery spun around in her flowing sun dress with such grace and ease. "I hate you." Bella glared at the biased shoes. The two shared a quick laugh before something caught Bella's eye. Following her line of sight she saw Edward through the second story window. He was looking out at his family, looking more nervous than anyone else, even Bella.

"He's fine." She didn't need to hear Bella's thoughts or questions to know what she needed to hear. "He's probably scared Emmett and Jasper are going to kidnap him to some crazy bachelor party." She joked. They looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"You!" Avery screamed and jumped as Alice was suddenly in front of them. "Finish the arch way." Avery gave a mock salute even clicking the heels a few times. She didn't miss the glare Bella shot her for doing it so easily either.

"And you, go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order." Alice mock glared at the bride to be.

"Okay." Bella laughed as Alice stared her down. She gave Alice and Avery a hug before leaving.

As soon as Bella was heard driving away 'dark Alice', as Avery called her, appeared. "Out of the shoes." She ordered, her smile sweet but her eyes harsh. Avery quickly stepped out of them, running barefoot towards Jasper and Carlisle for protection as Alice glared at her before picking the shoes up and heading inside. Last time 'dark Alice' appeared she had thrown a small tree trunk at Avery. She had claimed it was accidental but the fact it was just minutes after Avery told her she had picked up the wrong shade of flowers for the aisle made Avery think otherwise.

* * *

Later that night Avery was helping Bella pack up her room, it was just the two of them in the place they had for the past two years called home. Charlie had made the excuse of letting the girls have a last night just the two of them, but Avery knew better. In less than six months he had lost both daughters to the Cullens. And the fact that it was all moving so quick for him wasn't lost on Avery. She didn't miss the way his eyes went straight to her and Jasper when Bella and Edward had told them as if he was looking at the before and after.

They worked in silence, the mood a bit melancholy as they packed. Avery looked around the green room, it held so many memories for her alone, she couldn't possibly think of how many it held for Bella. Suddenly a picture caught her eye and barks of laughter came out.

"What?" Bella stopped wrapping her stereo and looked over. Still unable to calm herself Avery handed Bella the picture, her own chuckles coming out and lightening the mood. "Oh god. I remember this." She began to laugh right along with Avery.

It was the picture of Avery Bella had taken on her birthday. When she had caught Avery disheveled and cleaning her face in the bathroom, the surprise clear on Avery's horror stricken expression behind the comical green paste. Bella had hid the picture to keep Avery from getting to it after she had gotten Alice to help her erase the other digital copies.

"God, that feels so long ago." Avery finally stopped laughing.

"Tell me about it. I still look over at your house and remember playing Scooby doo with you." The bride to be laughed. They looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

Things change so fast.

Bella suddenly caught sight of Jacob's dream catcher and Avery left her in peace. She knew Bella would always hold a certain love for Jacob. The tiniest chill that hit the air was a sign Edward had snuck in and neither Bella nor Avery jumped or gasped and screamed when he was suddenly there.

"I was just checking for cold feet." Edward asked.

"Well my feet are toasty warm." Bella replied.

"It's not to late to change your mind." Edward offered.

"What? Now you're having second thoughts?"

Feeling like she was interrupting on something Avery slipped out the door and down stairs. She took her time moving through the house. Things were changing so quickly. They tell you life is short and don't waist the time you have. But Avery felt as if even though she had all the time in the world, everything and everyone was speeding past her. She came to stop in the kitchen and instantly memories of her time here flashing through her mind.

Telling Charlie 'not to panic' when he learn Bella was coming to live here.

Telling Charlie she would 'take care of Bella' when they had to protect him from James.

Telling Charlie 'it would be okay' when Bella went into an almost catatonic like state.

Telling Charlie about the wolves.

Telling Charlie she was dying.

Telling Charlie she had gotten married.

She let out a small tearful laugh. Apparently anytime she had something important to say to that man this was the place to do it.

A sudden feeling of happiness washed over her, removing all other emotions as a warmth started in her belly and moved outward to all of her limbs.

Jasper was close.

Making her way back up the stairs she calmed herself before placing a big smile on her face. She knocked on the door before she walked back into the room. "Uh, boys are ready to go." She laughed at them. They broke apart and Bella and Avery turned when they heard Emmett whistle.

"Come on! Let's go!" he yelled up at them.

"I'm late for my bachelor party." Edward confessed. Avery walked over to the window kneeling on the window seat and waited. Emmett suddenly jumped up, gripping the window pane and support beams like freaking spider man.

"Send him out, Bella, or we're coming in after him." Emmett warned. Avery laughed and pushed his head down with all her might, sending the giant teddy bear falling gracefully to the ground.

"So, this party? Will there be strippers?" Bella joked.

"No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears." Edwards reassured her.

"Oh, kinky!" Avery winked at them.

"She's your wife, you try!" she head Emmett call below her.

Suddenly Jasper jumped, clinging to the window and bending inwards to kiss Avery's cheek. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll give him back in plenty of time." Jasper smiled. Avery laughed, giving him a quick kiss before pushing him down as well.

She looked down, seeing him and Emmett shove each other playfully, Jasper stating that, "at least I got a kiss."

"Okay, go, before they break my house." Bella pushed him towards the window.

"I'll meet you at the alter." Edward stopped and smiled at his fiancée.

"I'll be the one in white." Bella joked half heartedly.

"That was very convincing" He grinned at her before nodding to Avery. He jumped out quickly, and Avery and Bella watching as the three boys laughed and tussled before running off towards the mountains and forest.

"You know I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you?" Bella asked as they slipped under the covers.

"Nah, not me." Avery waved it off but Bella was serious.

"No. Without you I never would have talked to Edward, never would have figured out what he was, never would have made it through those days when he was gone, and I'd sure as hell be dead right now if you hadn't been there to stop Victoria. I just want you to know how much I need you. I mean when you told us about the cancer my heart just…just stopped. It felt like I had lost Edward all over again." Bella confessed.

"Bella, I love you, you're my best friend, my sister, and always my partner in crime. I've always had your back and when you're a newborn and can fend for yourself you can pay me back." Avery laughed. "Did you know almost every scar on my body has something to do with you falling or tripping or being hunted by a vampire or two?"

Bella looked at her wide eyed before staring at a small white jagged scar near her elbow. It was one she had gotten during the start of their friendship, when Avery had tried to stop Bella from slipping and ended up cushioning her blow instead. Her eyes suddenly saddened realizing Avery was right. "Sorry!" She blushed.

"Don't be. You know I still can't believe how much everything has changed the past two years. Do you remember the first time we met." They laughed.

"Ugh, yeah I thought you were dating Charlie." They both twisted their faces in disgust. Charlie was attractive, but it was still just…gross!

They laughed clutching their sides as they went over the past two years of memories.

Sometimes to live in the present you have to revisit the pas and Avery couldn't think off anyone better than her partner in crime.

They had made it through Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and had literally fought armies together and now the two wondered what would happen next…

* * *

**Please Review :)  
**

**PS. yes, the kitchen thing was intentional and yes I do think the far in advanced. You should learn to pay attention to details, almost everything 'original' scene has a meaning or purpose in it ready to come back and bite ya on the ass. ;)  
**


	67. Breaking Dawn Pt1: Avery's Crazy Day

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Breaking Dawn Pt 1**

**Chapter Two: Avery's Crazy Day**

* * *

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice scolded Bella gently. "You were supposed to make sure she slept!" She accused Avery.

"She did!" Avery her hands up in defense.

"Sorry, bad dream. It was wedding jitters." Bella intervened.

"Do you need some help?" Rosalie's hesitant voice snapped all eyes to her. She stood unsure in the hallway. She was only half dressed in a slip and a robe like the rest of them. Only Esme was dressed and putting on finishing touches before the guest arrived. "I could do her hair." She offered.

"Really?" Bella and Avery asked in unison, both sets of eyebrows raised.

"Please. I'm not offended by your choice in groom." Rosalie defended herself as she came into the room.

"Just my blatant lock of respect for mortality." Bella finished.

"Essentially." Rosalie smiled, a light laugh present in her voice.

"Weddings. They bring everyone together!" Alice beamed squeezing them all together in a tight group hug.

Alice's smile suddenly dropped as she looked around the room. She snapped her attention to Avery, her narrowed gaze making the blonde hide behind Bella. "Where's Bree?" Alice's eyebrow rose and her face became stone.

Avery told the others she was 'going to find the hell raiser' and quickly excused herself, knowing damn straight the fifteen year old wasn't getting dressed like she should be.

She scoured the house, unable to find her little newborn. Only a few people had shown up early, the families, Billy, Sue, and Seth. Spotting the pup she called out to him "Seth!" The young wolf turned around and smiled, causing Avery to stop dead in her tracks.

Damn, did he clean up nice!

She shook her head and walked up to him. "Have you seen Bree?"

"Uh, I think she and Emmett just took off through the woods." Seth pointed in the direction his wolf eyes had spotted their blurred figures pass through.

"Thanks!" She smiled before taking off after them.

It was a comical sight ten minutes later, Avery staring down Bree and Emmett, trying to be intimidating in a kimono and hair curlers really wasn't all that effective. "So help me….if you both aren't in that house and dressed in twenty minutes I'm going to break every single one of your fingers off…I'll leave the toes for Alice." She threatened.

Emmett and Bree suddenly ran for it, not stopping till they were rushing to get ready. Breathing a sigh of relief, Avery's body gently sagged. She was exhausted and the day had only just begun.

"Now, now, it's not nice to threaten." She smiled feeling Jasper's arms come around her from behind. He was surprisingly the first one ready. She leaned back into his chest, enjoying the calm and happiness that naturally washed over her when he was near. Once again there was that warmth in her stomach that filled her up. After a few moments in the peaceful woods to calm down, they began their walk back to the house.

* * *

"Now, people are starting to show." Avery tried to squeeze into her dress.

Damn, she could have sworn she fit perfectly just last week.

"Yeah, you think the wolves will show up?" Bree asked distractedly as she fiddled with her dress and flipped through the TV.

"Bree focus!" Avery snapped. She was both sad and angry and increasingly frustrated. "No blurring, you have to think of every movement you make. Remember to move your shoulders slightly even when you're not breathing. Blink! For gods sake blink! People will think something's wrong with you. Well, more than normal." Avery mumbled the last part. "Oh! If someone is more than twenty feet away from you, don't answer their questions or calls. Remember humans don't have super speed, eyesight, or hearing. And so help me god! You _CAN NOT_ disappear only to suddenly show up. It's too hard to explain, especially to the people of Forks, they're already a bit suspicious, last thing we need is them thinking your some omen child." Avery grunted as the zipper finally gave and slid up her back.

"Got it." Bree waved her off. Avery rolled her eyes knowing Bree wasn't ready for this, she still hadn't mastered her strength or speed. She and Jasper had spent the last two months teaching her to be 'human' in the company of others. It was one thing when it was just a few people but tonight Bree was basically free to run around and Avery was nervous as hell. They both, along with Bella, would be meeting the Denali coven today, who were like cousins to the Cullens. In Avery's mind it would be like meeting the in laws for the first time. Slipping into her heels and removing the curlers from her hair, Avery smiled brightly. She looked good, not glamorous enough to even come close to Bella but enough to be sure Jasper was proud to show her off as his mate.

"Alright. I'm trusting you Bree. I love you, and I know you have only good intentions but please, please, don't cause anymore stress." She kissed Bree's temple as she passed.

"Scout honor."

"I'd say you were never a girl scout but I remember you were…..just not a very good one." She teased the tiny girl before leaving.

"Hey, so, did you find our daughter?" She heard a voice that must be Bella's mom, Renée.

"Are those graduation caps?" She faltered in her heels hearing Charlie. Damn it! She told Jasper someone would notice.

"How creative!" She heard Renée laugh. That got her heart starting again and she quickly stepped up the stairs.

"or weird." Charlie mumbled.

"Hello, you must be Renée, Bella's mom." Avery extended her hand politely. The two parents turned looking at her with a mix of shock surprise and pride.

"Uh, yes. You're Avery?" She nodded still smiling. "Well aren't you pretty. Bella talks about you all the time. Thank you for being there for her." Avery was a bit caught off guard when she was pulled into the older woman's embrace, Renée hugging her tightly.

"Alice? Bella? She called out once Avery was released.

"Over here, mom." Bella shouted.

"Their in Esme's studio. Right this way." Avery led them up the stairs and into Esme's studio. Charlie stopped her before they entered the room.

He looked nervous clearing in throat before giving a sad excuse for a smile. "You look very…grown up." Avery smiled at one of the few father figures she had. She was wearing a royal purple dress cut just above the knees with a plunging yet tasteful neckline that displayed her Cullen crest proudly. She was no longer the young, simple t shirt and jean librarian. She was a grown married woman and Charlie suddenly felt very unneeded. Bella would soon be the same way.

Renée's gasp made them both enter the room. "Oh my gosh!"

Avery entered right after standing awe struck as she stared at Bella. Alice had done a wonderful job. Not only had she hidden the dark circles but had made Bella glow in beauty. Rosalie had put her hair up in a loose bun adding to Bella's simple yet stunning beauty.

"You're so beautiful! Oh, honey….Crap! My mascara." Renee tried to wipe away tears of joy as she rushed to her daughter.

"Mom!" Bella laughed bashfully. Alice was at the ready with a handkerchief.

"Thanks. Charlie! Get in here!" She called out excitedly.

"You sure? I don't wanna…." The five women all gave Charlie a glance over in his tuxedo. "I know. I look hot." He tried to play it off. Avery smiled fondly at the man.

"We thought you needed something blue." Renee and Charlie stood side by side as they presented Bella with a black box. Snapping it open it revealed a stunning sapphire encrusted hair comb clip.

"And something old. Besides your mother" Charlie quipped.

Renee scoffed. "Nice"

"It was Grandma Swan's."

"But we added the sapphires." Renee beamed.

"It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you so much." Bella handled the piece with utter care.

"It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter." Renee's voice began to break as she got emotional and the four younger girls shared looks through the mirror.

There would be no daughter, or grand daughter, or any child whatsoever once Bella was turned. Avery didn't fully understand why but she assumed it had something to do with the fact Vampires couldn't provide food nor air or even viable organs for the fetus.

Quickly needing to break up the sullen mood the day had taken, Bella spoke up. "Mom, I love it." She went to hug her mother but was quickly stopped by Alice.

"Ah! Nope. No smudging my masterpiece." She told her firmly.

"She's right." Renee agreed as she dried the remaining tears. Avery and Rosalie couldn't help but share a chuckle as Alice lit up at the approval of being right.

"Thank you." Bella told her parents once more.

"Alright, time for…the dress! Do you wanna see it?" Alice held up the white laundry bag containing the dress she and Esme had yet to let anyone, not even Bella, see.

"I want to see it!" Renee actually clapped giddily as she almost jumped for joy.

Avery kissed Charlie's cheek before going to check on the boys. She smiled to a few people she saw arriving.

She knocked on the door to her and Jasper's bedroom. Sparing a kiss to Jasper's cheek she quickly pushed passed him and into the room. "What the Hell!" Avery nearly screamed seeing Edward only half dressed and in disarray, Emmett in no better a state. "Oh god, Alice is going to kill us all!" She glared at Jasper as he sat at his desk, leaning back casually in his chair as if their lives weren't at risk.

"Edward got nervous and we had to go hunting last minute." Emmett grinned. "Jasper said it was okay." Emmett grinned smugly at Jasper over her shoulder. The man sat up straight frozen and if he had blood it would have drained from his face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward wince and shake his head.

Wrong move.

"You. Did. What?" Avery closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"They needed to. At least I got them to change clothes. They were going to go in their tuxes!" Jasper glared at Emmett over Avery's head but quickly beamed down at his wife.

"Don't you dare use your powers on me right now!" She hissed at him; showing her true anger.

"Done!" Edward stepped in front of her, showing he was immaculately dressed and hoping to save his brother's life.

Taking a calming breath Avery smiled shakily. "You're supposed to be down stairs in twenty minutes. Now get the monkey dressed or so help me!" Avery sneered before rushing out.

She was in panic mode. Utter panic mode.

The boys weren't ready.

Bree was AWOL.

Almost all of the guest were early.

Her coven was standing on the porch.

_Her coven_ was standing _on the porch_.

Avery stopped, backtracking in her heels. She stared wide eyed as Grams and Stella chatted with Renée's boyfriend Phil. Willow, Gwen, and Erica looking at the decorations and the beautiful flowered branch arch Avery had worked her ass off to create.

"Time for everyone to begin taking their seats, Alice's orders." Esme smiled at her. Avery nodded giving on last look at the witches before going to herd those who were inside out to where the ceremony was going to be held.

* * *

At the moment things were going beautifully well. Everyone was outside waiting for the ceremony to begin. Some were sitting while others were chatting each other up or looking at the scenery and decorations.

"So beautiful!"

"I heard Bella's friend Avery did the entire arch and overhead!"

"So talented, absolutely exquisite!"

Super hearing had it's benefits and Avery couldn't stop beaming as she head compliment after compliment on her archway while talking to Bella's aunt.

"So, you think Bella's going to be showing?" She recognized her old friend Jessica's Stanly voice right away and her smile faltered.

"Jess, she is not pregnant." Angela spoke up. There was always a certain reason Avery had loved that girl.

"Okay. Who else get's married at 18?" Jessica snorted unbelievingly.

"Uh…Avery and Jasper!" Eric pointed out with an eye roll.

"Yeah well, she's dying, not like the girl has much time." Mike scoffed.

"That's so insensitive! She's looking pretty good to me. I think she looks amazing." Once again Angela's voice was heard.

"Really? Huh….I think she's gotten a little bit on the heavier side." She could feel Jessica's eyes on her but refused to acknowledge the girl. Apparently they weren't as friendly as she had thought. With er smile dropping almost completely, Jasper quickly kissed her hand affectionately.

"Avery, these are the Denali's. Carmen, her mate Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." He introduced the beautiful people. Carmen and Eleazar were different from the other three. Unlike the three blonds, the couple were exotically beautiful. Their chalky complexions hinted with an olive undertone and dark hair exaggerated their tawny eyes. They were all extremely beautiful, as all vampires were, but Carmen held this almost goddess like essence.

"Cousins, this is my mate, my wife, and my reason for living." Jasper fawned over her, making the girls give tinkering laughs and Eleazar and Carmen exchange a knowing grin.

"You can just call me Avery or Ava even." Avery grinned.

"Beautiful, you make quiet the attractive couple." Eleazar complimented them, his eyes seemed to widen just a bit and a larger smile graced his lips. "Ah, so it is true!"

"Pardon?" Avery's head tilted to the side.

Eleazar had the ability to sense other's powers." Jasper whispered to her.

"I'm sorry. Carlisle and Esme have been raving about you, would you mind….demonstrating your powers?" Kate asked with a bashful smile. Kate was stunning, her blonde hair the palest and finest of all the sister, like shimmering silk. With her soft and heavenly voice she truly did look like a gentle angel, a far cry from the dangerous predator she was.

Avery grinned giddily, excited to show off her powers even if it was a small demonstration. "Alright." She looked around making sure no one was coming over to them. "Let go of your glass." She motioned to the small wine glass that was for show. Keeping eye contact with the five vampires she let her power flow. With small gasps and a few unbelievable laughs everyone watched as the glass stayed still, not moving even an inch as it stayed in the air.

"Amazing." Tanya laughed in mirth as she gently waved her hand all around the glass. Suddenly Avery giggled childishly as she focused on the liquid inside. The glass staying in place, she moved the liquid into a ball following Tanya's hand. For the finally, Avery shaped the liquid into a shimmering rose bud before letting it rain back into the glass.

"Oh my…" Eleazar stared at her awe stuck.

"She's certainly gifted." Tanya remarked.

Jasper held her to him tighter, that crooked grin in place. "Yes, she is."

Not soon after the music sounded, not the traditional wedding march but something else. A simple yet beautiful piano work.

Taking her spot next to Jasper, she grinned as she saw Bella walk down from the porch to the isle, Charlie keeping her from what looked to be falling on her face in fear. But suddenly, when Bella made eye contact with Edward she seemed so much more confident.

She was a vision in the most beautiful dress Avery had ever seen and as Charlie kissed her cheek before taking his seat, Avery couldn't help but clutch Jasper's hand in her own.

This was it…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. Please repeat after me. I, Edward Cullen." The Minister began.

"I, Edward Cullen."

"Take you, Bella Swan."

"Take you, Bella Swan." Edward repeated.

"To have and to hold" Edward said. The Minister just stood back with a grin as they said their vows without any further coaching, apparently unable to wait just an extra minute or two.

"For better or worst." Bella grinned.

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love"

"To cherish. As long as we both shall live." Bella finished.

They bother then shared their infamous "I do's" as well as a quick "I love you" before sealing it with a sweet and loving kiss as if they were the only two people in the world.

Hearing a sniffle Avery turned around and stared wide eyed at Bree. "Are you crying!?"

"No!" She rebutted instantly in typical teenage fashion. Only one problem, the venom in her eyes shined like fine diamonds.

* * *

"So beautiful!" Avery was attacked from behind by Grams embrace. "Let me get a good look at you." She was spun around and put on display before her coven's eyes.

"Well, you're glowing!" Stella grinned.

"You've grown so much!" Gwen studied her.

"It wasn't even two months ago you last saw me!" She fake glared at them.

"Oh, well…you look amazing. Just…glowing!" Gwen smiled shyly.

Avery gave them an odd look before spotting Jasper and Alice chatting with her friends by the cake.

"I like him better with short hair." Grams looked on in mild contentment. Avery glanced at her husband, he would always be the most handsome man on the world to her. With his hair slightly slicked back and dressed in a fine tuxedo, he was her own little Prince Charming.

"Well, I love him period." Avery's gaze spoke volumes and Grams gave a faint smile.

When she had Alcide, she knew he was…different. He wasn't emotional, or loving, and for the longest time he hated what he was, what his family was. As punishment he kept Avery away from them.

But despite it all, she had become such a beautiful girl, inside and out.

"Ah, well, love is blind." Grams smirked. Avery rolled her eyes.

"Avery! Ah, who is this?" Billy and Charlie met them by the drinks, Sue and Seth in tow.

"Oh, Charlie, Billy, this is my grandmother Penelope, my aunt Stella, and my cousins, Gwen, Erica, and Willow." She pointed to each member. "Careful, they're total witches." Avery smirked while warning the four.

"Cheeky git." Grams muttered with a hand on her hip.

"Charlie Swan?" Stella laughed

"Yes." Charlie nodded.

"Your daughter was a pleasure to have stay with us during the summer. She's a wonderful girl."

"Well, thank you." Charlie nodded.

The group chatted for a bit more before the Carter coven left to congratulate the bride and groom as well as harass Jasper and meet his 'parents'.

"Wow, Sue, you look absolutely beautiful." Avery grinned. After her husbands death Sue had been in an understandable rough patch but right now she looked happy as could be. She quickly wondered if Leah was like Sue or Seth before the imprint between Sam and Emily.

"Why thank you, I think you look great yourself." She blushed under her russet skin.

"Oh, well, if any Cullen had even a hair out of place, Alice would skin us all alive!" She laughed uneasily seeing Alice shoot her a quick smirk from across the yard.

"Yes, I heard about your marriage, congratulations." She sounded genuine and Avery couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. Suddenly realizing Seth was looking a bit uncomfortable she stepped closer.

"What's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and nodded to the right. Following the direction she saw Irina standing across the way. Her stance was tense and her face showed anger, hurt, and sorrow. But it was her stance that worried Avery the most, carrying the anger of a barley contained predator.

She stepped forward blocking Irina's glare from poor Seth and staring her down with a hard look of her own.

They stayed that way for a few moments, neither backing down before Avery glared. Irina was pushed back slightly and hearing Tanya's call she back away, knowing there was no way she would win this fight.

"Come on, Alice is gonna wanna start the speeches soon. I'll help you find your seats."

* * *

" Hello?" Emmett began the speeches. "I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister, Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'cause you won't be getting any more for a while." He chuckled.

The vampires who new of Bella's soon to be transformation understood, but to those who didn't well…awkward chuckles were heard about. Bree in particular had to have a swift kick in the shin to stop her wild giggling and poorly contained laughter.

Next was Jessica, who, after the over heard fat comment, Avery couldn't find it in herself to feel sorry for as the human girl made a small fool out of herself. "Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I called him. Um...and then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team." Avery rolled her eyes. The only reason that girl was captain was because dealing with vampires, werewolves, and cancer had already taken up all of Avery's free time. "I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding." She laughed awkwardly. "or the President of the student council…." Avery stifled a snort and took a quick drink from her glass.

But Charlie's by far had to be the funniest. "Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth. And I know how to use a gun."

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags….the works. I may not have been able to get Avery but I'll make sure to help you." Alice's speech made Bella look over and mouth a small 'damn you!', Avery simply raising her glass and smirking in victory.

After Renee's tearful speech and a quick song that she use to sing to Bella as a child, Esme took her turn."I want to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever."

When Edward got up to give his speech Bella suddenly looked a bit bashful.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who will accept you for what you are." Avery and Jasper shared a quick glance and interlocked their hands under the table. "I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever.

"Alright, one more speech I promise!" Alice told the crowd. "I know if Bella had chosen a maid of honor, she would undoubtedly be it, and it would mean so much if we could have something from Ava." Avery's smile turned into a frown as Jasper pulled her up and lightly pushed her forward to Emmett who passed her to Alice, who nearly through her on stage. Standing on the stage looking at a smirking Bella, she new instantly this was revenge. Clearing her throat awkwardly she smiled at the crowd trying to think of something. When nothing came up she decided to wing it, after all it wasn't like she had given many wedding toasts.

"Ahckm…..I….I'm not good with public speaking, Bella knows this more than anyone. Which is probably why she wanted me to do this so badly, she wanted to see me suffer. But…we're allowed to make each other suffer. We're allowed to make each other laugh, or cry, or scream and yell, because that's what sister do. We support each other, letting the other fall back on us when they need to. I remember our Senior year English teacher wanted us to write down what we wanted our future goal and career were going to be. After being diagnosed with cancer I didn't see much of a future for myself, so being the cheeky git I am, I put down "take over the world with a cackle of flying monkeys." Now Mr. Berty wasn't to keen on my lovely little dream and tried to give me detention. Bella fought tooth and nail, pointing out just how possible it could be, after all I'm a very stubborn girl. So two hours later and a weeks worth of detention for the both of us, we go home. Bella mentions nothing about the detention or the fact Charlie's going to kill us, no, what does she do? She turns to me and with the most serious look in the world demands that when I do take over the world she gets to keep Arizona and Washington for herself!" By now the crowd was all laughing and Bella was blushing. "The point is…we're always there for each other. I love both Bella and Edward and wish them happily ever after, but just remember Eddie, if you think Charlie's scary, well, you don't even wanna try and get on my bad side." Edward smiled, but it faulted, remembering just how hard she had fought when Victoria and Riley had threatened Bella's life.

Avery was a protector, through and through, whether it be her friends, family, vampires, wolves, or humans, she would always be there to put up one hell of a fight.

* * *

It was the most fun she had in what felt like months.

Jasper was 'swing dancing' with her, their movements fast and quick and Avery couldn't stop her laughter as Jasper twirled, flipped, and spun her like crazy.

They had attracted quite the crowd, even Billy impressed by how flawlessly they moved together.

After a few more dances they split up, Jasper trying to teach Bree how to slow dance while Seth and Avery were making fools of themselves, laughing like hyenas as they kept bumping into each other, Avery still a little dizzy and Seth being almost completely new at it.

It wasn't until Seth suddenly rushed off that she felt tired. Collapsing in her seat she grinned out at her family and friends having the time of their lives.

"Babe, you look amazing!" She looked behind her to see Angela running up to here.

"Wow, look at you!" Avery laughed as Angela took a seat next to her, flipping her hair exaggeratedly.

"I know, I know. But really, Ava, you look so…healthy."

Guilt suddenly flowed through Avery. Here she was in no real danger of dying and yet she had to lie to her friends. People were worried about her, looked up to her, or pitied her, all based on something that need not applied to her anymore.

"Uh, well, Carlisle has been helping me with treatments and we've really been able to uh, fight it." She looked down at her hands, unable to look Angela in the eye.

Angela had been the only one to really stay in touch, calling every couple of days as well as texting and emails. Eric was a little less frequent while Mike and Tyler called every now and then. Jessica had emailed and called as well but Avery no longer bothered answering the once in a blue moon contact, all she would ask about would be Bella and Edward and if they had any fights, when she'd say no she'd then go on about her own life before suddenly having to hung up and get back to work.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. She needed a distraction and partying it up with her friends before they began to move or get to busy with their own lives seemed like the perfect distraction.

"Oh hell yeah!"

It was about half an hour later they all waved goodbye to Edward and Bella as they left for their honey moon. Waiting until Charlie and Renee had said their goodbye's, Avery snuck up to Bella waiting in the car.

"Here." She handed Bella a camera.

"What's this for?" Bella rolled it around in her hands.

"Eh, take pictures of the view, you guys, make a Pam and Tommy video, or maybe a before and after picture of your de-virgin-ized face!"

"Avery!" Bella was blushing bright red.

"Love you, B!" She kissed her cheek before running back to the crowd. And waved with the rest of them as Edward got in and the two drove off into the night.

* * *

Closing the door to their bedroom Avery and Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was gone, everything cleaned up and no real incident had occurred besides Jacob's little outburst.

"God that was …" Avery trailed off with a small chuckle. She moaned as Jasper hands began to unzip her dress, his fingers trailing over the skin behind the zipper.

"You should relax." He mumbled against her skin. "I'm going to start a bath." A chaste kiss was placed to her bare back before Jasper left, the sound of water running was heard a few moments later.

She slipped out of her heels, letting her toes burrow into the soft plush carpet before slipping of her dress. Suddenly remembering Jessica's words she turned to show her side. Frowning she noticed that she had indeed gained some weight.

Her breasts were overflowing her cups, her thighs were a bit thicker and the once small, healthy pouch of her stomach had become rounder and more noticeable. "Do you think I'm fat?" She watched Jasper through the mirror.

He was bending down to grab their pajama's when she asked. He suddenly froze, his body stiffening and he stared wide eyed at her, his nervousness clear on his face. It was the question no man, nor vampire, ever wanted to be asked.

"Um…No."

"Liar." She glared.

"….Yes?"

"Bastard!" She suddenly threw her shoe at him, barley missing him.

Jasper had never been so scared in his life and his face was twisted in confusion. "Why ask me if you don't like any of the answers!" He tried to defend himself.

"Because you're my husband!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Jasper flinched back when she flung her other shoe at him, so quickly not even he had time to catch it.

Avery growled like a mountain lion before going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Jasper stood frozen in their bedroom.

Jasper could only form one thought.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

"I love you" Jasper crouched down next to Avery. She was soaking in the tub the bubbles just barley covering the full curves of her breasts. On a hunch he kissed her shoulder. "You're beautiful." Avery scoffed. "You're sexy." Another kiss to the crook of her neck. "Absolutely mouth watering." His lips skimmed her neck and cheek before placing a passionate kiss onto the corner of her mouth.

With lust hitting her hard and fast, Avery pulled him into the tub not caring about his now soaked clothing or the water splashing onto their tiled floor. All that crossed her mouth was the sudden need for Jasper on her, around her, inside her, she didn't care she just needed him.

Avery had drench Jasper's shirt and pants, making them completely translucent. His lean frame and tight muscels had become fully visible…just the way she wanted it.

"You've gotten water everywhere." He said with only the least bit interest, his main focus was his wet naked wife

"Well then…," she looked him over with a sinister grin. "We'll just have to wipe up the floor then won't we," she laughed and used his foot to make her lose her balance and easily, but gently, took her down to the floor.

"I have a feeling the floor is not the only thing wet, Darling," he said as she struggled to get his dampened pants down; it wasn't an easy task. And the fact she was humping him impatently wasn't helping matters. She laughed as she peeled his shirt off. "Now, let's get these wet clothes off of you…after all we need something to dry the floor with," she advised.

"Oh yeah? I can help you out with that then," Jasper offered, suddenly very turned on by her ruthless seduction, and scooted out of his pants for her.

Once she had stripped Jasper, they were quickly entwined with one another, completely naked in the puddles on the cold tiles of their bathroom floor. Neither of them cared about the coldness, because they were quickly warming them up with their own heat and friction

Jasper was so aroused by how she was up for letting him take her on the wet bathroom floor that he thrust into her with great passion and lust. She slid easily around the floor until she slid up the tile and hit the wall. Putting her hands over her head and palming the wall, she used them as both a buffer for her head and leverage for his thrusting. Avery let herself moan loudly without a worry of anyone hearing her.

She just didn't give a damn about being proper or lady like, she was

"Oh Baby, I love it when you moan," he whispered as he breathed heavily into her ear.

"I can't help it, Cowboy, you make me feel so good," she managed to pant out, still with her arms above her as he slowed his pace inside her.

Jasper started to groan loudly as he continued to jam himself inside her with extreme passion. He really was making her feel incredible, causing her to drag her nails up and down his back.

Jasper slammed inside her and grunted with pure animalistic pleasure. He was so hot for her he couldn't thrust into her hard enough without smashing her head into the wall. He would never take it to that level. He could never hurt her.

"Oh YES…Jasper…Oh harder,…yes….yes ….Oh Jazzy!" she screamed and held unto the wall with all her might.

Jasper couldn't take how unbelievably sexy she was. He loved it. He loved being on the wet floor, he loved hearing her talk dirty and begging him to go hard. He loved feeling her walls clamp down on him and pull him in with such intensity. He could feel that her orgasm was incredibly strong and she was screaming his name with pure desire. It was every man's dream scream and he not only got to hear it but be the one she was screaming for.

He loved it.

He loved her.

After Avery came she slid herself over and on top of him.

"Your turn, Cowboy," she smiled as he slid onto him, "your turn…I want to make you feel as good. I want you inside me, Cowboy," she moaned to him.

Jasper was so horny he could barely stand it, their lust was bouncing back and forth between them increasing with each thrust. She slid up and down on his length while rubbing her breasts for him. He watched himself slide in and out of her and he grabbed her hips roughly helping her slam onto him harder.

Avery had planned to work solely on pleasuring him, but when he took his one hand off her hip, stuck it into her mouth to wet it thoroughly and brought his thumb down to stroke her clit she could feel the heat wave wash over her.

Jasper stopped watching himself going in and out of her, instead choosing to watch her throw her head back, her hair dangling behind her, rub her breasts, and close her eyes tightly. He loved watching her out of control and begging him not to stop. As he began to rub her clit faster, he could feel her shuddering on top of him. He had her yelling out her moans and it was making him lose complete control. Jasper felt himself beginning to release himself inside her and he heard himself groan her name pleading with her not to stop and reassuring her just how attractive he truly found her. He felt himself shoot inside her with such extreme intensity that he swore he would pass out from the force and sensation.

Avery flopped on top of him completely exhausted and still quivering from the wild ride. Jasper reached behind her and dragged his fingers up and down her back giving her tingles of pleasure. As he wrapped his arms around her completely covering her back and engulfing her with his arms, he told her how much he loved her.

She gave him a muffled laugh from his chest and told him to "shut up…don't talk…not until I can breathe again."

It was the perfect ending for Avery, a nice stress relief to this chaotic and hectic busy day.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Because Breaking Dawn premiered yesterday I thought you guys deserved a special extra long chapter. And hopefully you'll all be in such high spirits that you'll all try to break the 25 review record for amount of reviews for a single chapter. :D I'm so excited and giddy I just have to ask, for those of you who have seen BD pt 2, was it unbelievable fantastic? (No spoilers please just tell me your opinion and if Jackson(Jasper) got much screen time.) **

**In other unbelievable news: I was told by six, yes SIX, different little birdies that for a short while Avery Carter was added to the Twilight Wiki! (laughs hysterically and blushes) Information, background, relationships, etc. all filled out in detail, they even used a picture of Lindsay Ellingson! Now, I think it was already taken down, I don't know for sure, but if not go check it out. **

**Can I just thank the crazy fan who did that. Not only did it make my day I think it made my month. It was an honor to know that some of you think I've written Avery so well she blends into the story or have made her such a lovable character you felt the need to share her existence, hehe. I thank all of you readers, reviewers, followers, alerter-s, and favorite-ers that take the time to read this very long and admittedly sometimes badly written story.**

**PS. I've done this smut a little bit dirtier than usual and was wondering if ya'll liked it? Since this stories smut is much tamer (language and description wise) than what I usually write in other stories or collaborations. So keep it or go back and rewrite? **


	68. Breaking Dawn Pt1: Avery's Submission

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Breaking Dawn Pt 1**

**Chapter Three: Avery's Submission**

* * *

"I just wanted to thank you so much. You're inspirational story just really helped Emily through." Avery smiled kindly watching the middle aged couple walk away, but as soon as they were around the corner and out of sight the smile fell into a deep frown.

With a sigh Avery tussled her hair before making her way to Carlisle's office.

"I can't keep doing this." Avery groaned as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"Problem?" Carlisle asked from his spot behind his desk.

Avery had been volunteering at the hospital sharing her "_inspiring story_" of overcoming cancer at such a young age. It was motivational to those who were ready to give up and even though Avery felt like shit for lying it was watered down by the knowledge that a lot more people were seeking help and even getting better.

"I just lied to a twelve year old and her parents. Telling her how much I love my life and how the hours of vomiting, agony, and healthy cell lose were worth it." Avery ended sarcastically. "Lie, lies, lies."

She didn't know the pain of chemo, or the struggle of having to fight just to get out of bed. She got lucky. She managed to become friends and fall in love with Jasper, who was one of few creatures that could stop death, and happened to be madly in love with her.

Luck.

That was it.

Nothing more and nothing less.

"Avery, I know you don't like lying to these people but we have to maintain the cover. I promise you're doing more good than harm." Carlisle smiled, assuring her.

"I just managed to convince a couple to keep their daughter in chemo. She was up all last night throwing up and crying because of the first round." Avery sunk down low into the chair across from Carlisle, her heart and shoulders heavy.

"You wanted to be a pediatrician." Carlisle reminded her gently. "Sometimes it's hardest to tell the ones who have so much ahead of them it's close to being over."

Avery slumped in her chair staring out at the rain behind Carlisle.

"I'm gonna get lunch, want any?" Carlisle looked up at her with a mirthful smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I mean to keep up appearances." Avery defended herself.

"No thank you Ava, why don't you head on home. You haven't slept for a week, go take a nap."

"Yeah, see ya later Papa Doc." Avery waved as she left towards the cafeteria.

Her footsteps were even yet distracted. When she heard a pathetic whimper she looked towards the noise, her foot steps faltering.

It was the maternity ward, only three newborns laid in clear plastic cribs, wrapped up in different colored blankets. Two were sleeping peaceful Avery's eyes picking up on the boys' steady rise and fall of their chests, the other, a girl, was awake, her dark blue eyes roaming around the room before suddenly locking on her. Suddenly the whimpering stopped and Avery gently rose a hand to the glass, she grinned stupidly at the baby who in return made a cooing noise before waving her hands around gently.

Suddenly Avery's attention snapped back to the world around her and she realized her hand was placed gently over her stomach, the warmth slowly growing before fading.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

Snapping open her cell Avery smiled. "Hey Bree-Bree."

"Help! Rosalie's trying to kill me!" Avery could hear things banging and crashing behind Bree's screaming.

"Where's Everyone else?"

"Alice is shopping with Jasper, Emmett, and Esme! Help, she's in the house!"

"Stay calm I'll be right there!" Avery rolled her eyes as she ran at a human speed towards her Impala.

* * *

"Help!" Avery's eyes popped wide open as she stared up at Bree and Rosalie. More specifically Rosalie holding Bree by her ankles over the edge of the third story balcony.

"Rose!"

"She destroyed my shoes!"

"I improved them! Eyyyy Ah!" Rosalie shook Bree, making the five foot body wiggle like a worm.

"Rosalie! Put. The girl. Down!" Avery held up her hands calmingly.

"If you say so." She sang with a grin. Bree suddenly dropped letting out a scream on instinct before she hit the ground. She rolled across the yard and came to a stop a few feet from Avery. Pulling on her hair, Avery groaned in frustration.

Bree was a mess, the ground was dug up from Bree digging in her hands to stop from rolling and Esme's favorite rose bush was shredded and lay in clumps.

"I'm so not cleaning this up." She glared angrily at the two before stomping her way into the house. By passing Emmett she smacked the back of his head mumbling obscenities and cursing him for not stopping Rose.

Throwing off her coat and shoes she collapsed onto the bed. Exhaustion taking over she found her eyes closing on their own accord before suddenly being cast into a deep dark sleep.

* * *

Jasper entered the house with his family and instantly felt his wife's presence he kissed Esme and Alice on the cheek before nearly skipping up the stairs to her. Entering their room he stopped in his tracks. Avery smelt of musk and horrible cheap cologne. He sneered at the thought of any man coming close enough to her. he blink away the thoughts and relaxed his jaw. It was Avery, his sweet, beautiful, snarky, soul mate. She would never betray him, yet…this feeling of possession took over him as he stared at her bare midriff, her shirt risen up to just under her bra.

Cold lips brushed her bare midriff and Avery moaned, snuggling deeper into the covers. "Wake up, darling." That southern drawl warmed her up like a steaming bath and Avery felt her eyes flutter open to stare at Jasper's topaz ones.

"I love you." He kissed her lips chastely.

"I love you too, but bay, I'm tired." She rolled back onto her stomach and snuggled into the cool comforters once more.

"Wake up, Ava. I have a surprise for you."

"Kinky." She thrusted her hips up towards Jasper's leaning over her. The round flesh of her bare bottom making Jasper hiss as it came in contact with his semi erection.

"I married a harlot." He muttered under his breath. "Not that kind of surprise, Ava."

"But I'm tired! I don't wanna get up, Jazzy!" She whined like a cranky child.

"It's midnight A, you've been sleeping for 13 hours. You should wake up darling." It was only the surprise of learning how long she had been asleep as well as the concern that coated Jaspers voice that got her body stretching like a kitten before sitting up.

"What, baby?" she mumbled.

"Turn over." He commanded gently. She did as she was told rolling on her stomach before sighing as she felt his cool hands moved under her shirt before moving down to her hips. He gripped the black and purple pin stripped dress pants and pulled them off and down gently, leaving her in only her black lace thong. Neck was her vest and dress shirt unbuttoning it under her while placing sensual kisses behind her ear and on her neck. Once she was left in only her lingerie he pulled off her peep toe heels and kissed her sore feet gently.

Thinking he was finally gonna let her sleep she chocked on a moan and gasp as she felt his tongue make contact with the bare flesh of her lower back. More specifically the tip of the phoenix tail that rested just above the hemline of her thong, proudly showcasing the beautiful **_J_ **that would ever symbolize her loyalty and love to him, and him alone.

She gasped feeling him suddenly bring her hips up wards, placing her on her knees as her front fell forward into the downy comforter.

"Mine." He growled. He whimpered in submission her fingers skimmed over her aching core teasing her before removing the thin fabric and throwing it behind it. Avery watched in mild amusement as it caught on Jasper's computer, the lace fabric hanging flimsily from the corner of the screen.

She didn't know when he had stripped, but her was suddenly on her, in her, all around her.

She whimpered feeling his teeth nip at the back of her neck and shoulders, his hands holding tightly on to her hips and his thumbs brushing over the J over and over again in time with his thrusts.

She felt her first orgasm hit her quickly, crying into their pillows and clutching the comforter for all she was worth as he body racked with the pleasure.

He thrusted harder his hands roaming up and down her back as he searched for relief. She whimpered and moaned under him her eyes nearly rolling back in her head as he speed up to a near blur.

A hand clamped over her mouth to silence her screams as he thrusted as quickly and harshly into her as possible.

His head came to rest on her shoulder giving more or a growl then a groan as he came deep within her.

She gasped and withered under him another orgasm setting ever nerve on fire as he tightened her to him, his body pressing her into the bed as they lay in post orgasmic peace.

"What was the surprise?"

"What?"

"The surprise, you said you have a surprise." Avery was still slightly out of breath hours later.

"Oh…yes." Jasper kissed the indent of her spine before reluctantly getting up. He didn't dare bother hiding himself as he walked towards his desk and picked up the white and gold box. His eyes caught the lace panties hanging from his computer. He grabbed them and twirled them on his finger before throwing them in the general direction of their other shredded clothing.

When he returned to the bed Avery was snuggled up deep into the comforter hidden under neither fluffy goose feathers and giant pillows. Crawling into the bed he released the curtains of their bed and let the heavy white fabric create a fortress of only them…if only for the moment.

"I thought of when I saw it." He handed her the small box and watched as she opened it.

Her eyes scanned over the beautiful tennis bracelet diamonds twinkling in the small amount of moon light that had managed to slip through their canopy. "It's amazing Jasper…." She eyes the end of it, a silver plate tag hanging off the clasp that read **_A & J_**_. _"I love it." She kissed him sweetly. Snuggling against him she let him clasp it around her thin wrist before kissing the pulse point of her wrist.

"I love you." she snuggled against him stretching out before lazily laying across him. His arms embracing her loosely as he let her rest a few more hours, just watching her peaceful expression and the even rise and fall of her back.

Yeah, he wouldn't mind an eternity of this, as long as it was with her…

* * *

Avery stretched in her bed molding further into Jasper's cold body and burying her face in his neck. Felling his hands stroke up and down her back she knew she had to get up.

"Morning." She kissed him.

He gave a small smile but didn't say much as she got up and headed for the shower. He joined her slightly latter and wrapped his arms around her. The fact his hands were planted softly over the small pouch of her stomach did not go unnoticed.

She turned around and saw him staring at something as if in a daze. "Jasper?" slicking her fingers in his face finally caught his attention and he turned towards her.

"Yes, dear?"

"N-nothing." She brushed it off as Jasper just having one of his moments…

* * *

Finding a nice comfortable place on the couch Avery stretched out. It was surprisingly quiet. Jasper and Emmett were out hunting, Carlisle was at his office, Esme and Rosalie were out shopping for new furniture, and Alice and Bree where…somewhere.

She dipped her wine glass of warmed blood, the taste still revolting her yet calling to her. Maybe she was finally turning into a real vampire.

Opening her spell book she flipped through pages, the amulet sitting on the glass table next to her. Stella and Gwen said it help all the answers. What that meant, she didn't quite know.

Reading the book, a title caught her eye.

**_Amulets…_**

_Each amulet is designed for a specific use it's elements are charms carefully selected for a desired effect…._

She bite her lip looking at the amulet. Surly it meant something, who would go through such trouble to craft something that was random yet ended up beautifully. On a hunch she looked over each aspect of the amulet. A dragon looking creature in front of a full moon with fire like stones.

**_Moons…._**

_Represents…..femininity, Intuition, Time, Balance, Transition, Emotion…._

_A witch's way of letting go, surrender, release, quiet time, contemplation, and a time of incubation….._

_Sign of new beginnings, a fresh start, rebirth…_

_Symbolic of growth, manifestation, attainment, gravidity (heavy with child – both philosophical and literal). _

_Used to reach the height of power, the peak of clarity, and fullness._

Avery flipped through pages quickly before finally finding the elegant calligraphy that labeled the page she was looking for.

**_Dragons…_**

_… dragons are viewed as representing the primal forces in nature and the universe. Their abilities demonstrate that they are both creators and destroyers. Dragons are associated with wisdom and longevity. They usually possess some form of magic or supernatural power…._

_Dragons have had a long standing with witches, the Dragons both give life and take it away, much like the powers that be. A dragon is a fierce protector of their young, and like a witch stand with its family to face the worst of dangers…_

Her curiosity peaked even more she quickly turned to the last page in her search.

**_Elementals: Fire…._**

She skimmed the page not reading everything but only what caught her eye.

_Signs of Journeying, Action, Authority, Consumption, The Untamed…._

_Fire, the bringer of destruction, the symbolism of chaos and war…._

_Fire banishes the darkness…. cleanses and purifies….._

_Love is spoken of as an eternal flame…. _

_…..fire is also usually used for strong emotional feelings (such as love, hate, desire, and even protection). Fire can also be used to express determination or a strong desire as well. _

Avery closed the book suddenly. Her mind slowly processing she got up and walked to and Jasper's room. Undoing the buttons on Jasper's shirt she let it slip off her shoulders and fall to the floor.

Her hands hesitantly touched her rounded stomach. She had begun to get bigger. She was skinny but never scrawny always having a subtle little belly. But the once adorable, soft, squishy, flesh had become harder, rounder, and larger.

_"We can't have children…." _Rosalie's words rung in her head.

No.

Not possible.

She felt warmth grow under her hands and dropped them, blinking away tears as she quickly picked up Jasper's shirt and redressed.

Though Avery couldn't help but think the nook next to Jasper's office would be a perfect place for a crib….

* * *

**Please Review :) **


	69. Breaking Dawn Pt1: Avery's Emotions

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Breaking Dawn Pt 1**

**Chapter Four: Avery's Emotions**

* * *

"I take it you like it!" Esme laughed as she watched Avery consume almost the entirety of the Swiss chicken she had made. Nearly licking the pan clean.

"I love it!" she said through a mouthful. She swallowed the last bite just as Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Avery asked as she handed her dish to Esme. Her husband sat next to her with a sigh obviously bothered by something. He had left the other night saying he had something to do but wouldn't tell her what. Now it was close to 30 hours later and he was just returning home. Avery and Jasper had never had a very "clingy" relationship but it was natural to become extremely worried when your husband and soul mate suddenly disappeared.

"Montana." His accent was thicker than normal and Avery rose an eyebrow. "Peter and Charlotte had another row. Tried throwing him in front of a train…agin!" Jasper's mouth turned up in a small smirk.

"Who?"

"Jasper's old coven." Esme said blandly as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"You had a coven, like a non-Maria coven?" She stared hard at Jasper a little upset he'd never told her about this coven. Jasper looked almost sheepish before he gave a tired look at Esme who in returned bite her lip before sneaking away. "So you have like another family somewhere you're not telling me about?"

"It was decades ago. It was right after I had left Maria, I joined them for a few decades before deciding to go out on my own, a year later a met Alice and seven decades later I met you." He brushed the hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ear leaning in to kiss her, but she'd be damned if he was getting off that easy.

"So you're still friends?" She dodged his lips, giving him a look.

"Yes."

"Why don't they ever visit? And how come you've never told me about them?" Her voice wavered and she stopped their, her emotions on high and scattered from being happy, concerned, worried, sad, or angry.

"I didn't want them around you. They're wonderful but they don't share the same…opinions and views we do." He explained calmly to her.

"So they're human-drinkers?" At Jasper's nod she relaxed a bit.

"I love you far to much to even put you purposely in danger." Jasper leaned over and Avery welcomed his kiss. Sudden fire erupted inside her and he gripped the collar of his hoodie pulling him closer to her.

"Avery." Jasper gave a small warning growl as her hands stroked down his chest to rest at his hips, his thumbs brushing towards the crotch of his jeans.

"Jasper….." she moaned against him.

Jasper raised an eyebrow her emotions bouncing back and forth. He didn't know whether to kiss her or shake her. However all thoughts left his mind as her pressed her crotch into his own, her hot breath tickling his neck as she whispered promising words.

"Meet me at the cabin?" Avery left a searing kiss on the corner off his mouth before taking off towards their cabin. Jasper standing there in shock before the twitch of his shaft sent him into a frenzy, racing after her like his life depended on it.

Which was partly true, because if he didn't have himself buried himself inside her in the next few seconds, he was going to die…

* * *

Later that night Avery snuck down to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"You know you're setting a very bad example for Bree." Avery jumped only to meet Rosalie's smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Avery rolled her eyes before grabbing one of the little ice cream containers out from the freezer. Popping it open she scooped up a bit of the frozen goodness with her finger while she looked for a spoon.

"You and Jasper running off to the woods for three hours." Avery looked at Rosalie from the corner of her eye. They hadn't thought anyone had notice them sneaking off for a long needed sex-escapades.

"Oh please, you and Emmett run off, if that, for days sometimes!" Avery scoffed before digging into the ice cream. She was hungry all the time and Avery had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the…..

"Yes but we're not parents."

Parents.

The thought echoed in her head and Avery had never been so happy to have Edward and Bella for that matter out of the house.

"What?" she asked distracted.

"Bree listens to you and Jasper more than anyone else, _trusts_ you and Jasper more than anyone else." Rosalie looked down at her shoes, a sad smile on her face as she leaned against the door frame.

"You could be her parent too…. I mean hell you could probably be more of a mom than me any day." Rose said nothing simply looked at the floor but her smile lit up just a bit more.

Yep, no matter what Rose and Avery would always have this…competition going on between them. And a compliment from one another was just…odd.

"Why didn't you and Emmett start your own coven?" Avery felt the question slip out before she had time to do anything about it.

"Love. Me and Emmett will always love each other more than anything else, but there are some people that you can't imagine not seeing for weeks or months or…years. That's what Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of you are…yes even you and Bree." Rosalie gave a sarcastic smile that help more sincerity in it then she probably wanted it to. "We couldn't just leave them."

"Then why not start a family?"

"That's what we are."

"No, a…a…."

Rosalie seemed to understand even though Avery could find the words to describe it. After all who was she to say what a REAL family was. Venom pooled in Rosalie's eyes and for once Avery suddenly felt like Rose was vulnerable and it freaked her out.

Rose was, well, Rose.

Bitchy, snarky, tough, beautiful Rose.

"Vampires can't have children."

Avery watched her walk away with her head held high and could only think one thing:

_That's what you think..._

* * *

**Please Review : ) **

**I know, I know, supper short chapter...**

** So up next there's more Pregnancy talk. (Yes she's pregnant for those of you who _still _might not have figured it out) After that I'll begin the canon Breaking Dawn.(Bella returning and her pregnancy coming out)  
**

**Now I want to know when y'all think Avery and Jasper made our litter Jas-ery baby?**


	70. Breaking Dawn Pt1: Avery's Research

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

**Breaking Dawn Pt 1**

**Chapter Five: Avery's Research**

* * *

Avery snarled as she threw yet another book onto the table to her left.

Nothing.

100 books so far and not a single one told her anything that wasn't complete and absolute shit. She glanced up, letting her eyes trail over the thousands of other books she had to read through still.

Her emotions changed from frustration to sadness as she let her head slam against the elegant oak table, her hands pulling at her hair. She was getting bigger and bigger with each day. Ever cm that her stomach grew outward felt like the most obvious thing in the world. As if anyone who would glance in her direction would see it growing inside her.

"Whatcha doing?" She stopped whimpering as Emmett stood behind her. Avery's head rose only to glare at Emmett. "You've been spending to much time with Jaz." He noted. When her gaze only intensified, Emmett gulped before quickly retreating back to the living room. Finally the glare softened as she pushed away from the table with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Ava?" Esme's voice broke Avery's trance. She glanced over at her, cuddled up to Carlisle on the couch watching a style TV special. Carlisle didn't particularly love watching programming about the different sewing patterns and the different shades of white thread used to enhance the 'curvature' of the body, but he always found time to do simple things with Esme.

"I'm fine, just tired." She smiled reassuringly before ascending up the stairs. Passing by the rooms she saw Bree and Emmett playing a video game, Alice practicing her Ballet, and Rosalie reorganizing her and Emmett's closet. Finally stopping in her own room she slowed her steps looking at Jasper curiously as he seemed to be riffling through draws almost frantically.

"What are you doing?" He whipped around in an almost crouching position before relaxing. Giving her a charming, yet half hearted, smile he thickened his accent before lowering his voice.

"Nothing, Darlin." Avery gave him her most suspicious look as she closed the door.

"Nothing?" She stepped closer to him trying to take a peak at what he was doing.

"Nothing." Jasper side stepped blocking her view. Too tired to play this game, Avery gave him a withering look on her way into their bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, she listened closely to the sound of rustling, Jasper's sigh, and his nearly silent footsteps leave down the hall before relaxing.

Stripping off her clothing she turned on the water to their bathtub. Waiting, she went through her new routine. Avery looked closely at her stomach, her eyes measuring how far it had grown out.

Turning off the tab she sank down into the bath with a heavenly sigh. Her hands shakily touched her stomach just gently, the familiar warmth that came every time she touched it. A small smile played on her lips.

Avery cherished the small moment, knowing soon that it would become to obvious and people would start to take notice. She decided then and there that no matter what they were hers. Boy or girl, human, vampire, or owl, she would love them no matter what; because they were a part of her and Jasper. And no one would ever be able nor allowed to take that from her…

* * *

It was the only way. Of that she had convinced herself.

While searching through her book she had found it. One part of her told her to do it, that it would be best for everyone, even if it was a short time solution. Another told her that it was wrong, that she shouldn't be lying to her family, any of them. And lastly, the part that was scramming at her, told her to tell Jasper.

She shook those thoughts from her mind, he wouldn't believe her, he would leave her, he would…

"Stop!" She whispered into the empty room. Everyone else was out hunting, enjoying the new seasons 'selection' of fresh blood.

It was now or never.

Raising the book to her face she read out the words carefully and confidently.

"I call upon the ancient powers, to mask us now and in future hours. Let the secrets be unseen,

by everyone but my eyes and me."

She dropped the rosemary into the fire and took a deep breath. Her entire body tingled, almost unpleasantly as it become more and more before finally it was painful, like a sleeping limb waking up.

She fell to the floor, gasping as all feeling suddenly left her.

Using the couch arm for support, she rose carefully afraid her legs would fail her. With a shaking breath she looked towards the mirror. Avery swallowed a lump in her throat as she slowly raised the hem of her shirt exposing her stomach.

With a mirthful laugh Avery smiled. Turning side to side the baby bump was unseen. With a victorious laugh, she put down her shirt as her phone began to ring. Staring down at the screen, her small smile turning into a grin when she saw the picture of Bella in her wedding dress pop up before she accepted the call.

"Hey, Bella-Bee." But her smile faltered when she heard the quiet, almost scared tone of her best friend.

"Avery? I need your help….."

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Bum….Bum…Bum! **

**I'm back my loves. Sorry it's not a very long nor well written chapter, life and my Masters got in the way for a bit.**


	71. Brooklyn's Note

Hey Everybody,

Now I'm really sorry that I've been up and down with this story lately. I've been branching out my creative wings and have begun a new fic.

I'm not giving up on this story, it's my pride, joy, and creative baby, but sometimes you just need a little separation to make the heart grown fonder.

So although I probably won't be updating this regularly for a while I do promise that when I upload a chapter it will be well thought out and crafted.

On the bright side, Do you remember hearing of how a fan had made a Wiki page for Jasper and Avery? Well even though it was taken down, with a few inappropriate and unnecessary words I might add, a fan/friend decided to make there very own page. I've been working with three of my devote "Jasery Cult" followers ( I call them Jazz-ers) to get some extra info onto here and go into some of the logic of Avery.

The Wiki's link can be found on my Bio. You can read little tid-bits about Avery as well as some unknown facts. I hope you check it out and help add to it.

I was really honored by all the reviews, alerts, and just plain time readers took out of their life to read my fic. Hopefully soon I'll be back and better than ever, until then, ENJOY!


End file.
